What's in Store
by Sokulski
Summary: It's been one year since Wesker's death, and the end of Umbrella and Tricell. Life seems to be moving on peacefully, but that peace is short lived. Tricell isn't giving in. Their revenge: Bring Wesker Back and that's not all. AdaXLeon JillXChris RebXBilly
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps!!!!!! I had this idea after completing RE5!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 1~

_April 17, 2010_

_Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_8:17 am_

Twenty-nine year old X-S.T.A.R.S. member, Rebecca Chambers walked through the hallways of Meadowbrook Specialty Hospital of Tulsa, with a stack of papers bound to a clipboard. She was dressed in a knee length white lab coat with a navy blue tank top and a knee length skirt of the same color underneath. Her heels tapped against the surface of the cheap white tile as she approached one of the many doors in the hallway, shifting the plastic blue flag attached to the wall next to one of the wooden doors as she turned the handle. Inside was her next patient for the day, and her B.S.A.A. partner. They were all too familiar, and they seemed to be surprised to see her, happy too. She smiled warmly. She hadn't seen them for years, and they could say the same.

"It's been some time hasn't it?" she asked kindly. The man grinned. He was dressed in a dark blue T-shirt that fit tightly against the bulge of his muscles with a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of black and white Nike sneakers.

"Rebecca, I heard you went into hiding but I didn't ever think to look for you here." He said standing and holding out his hand. She smiled and took it, shaking his hand before he hugged her.

"I owe you too after all, right Jill?" she asked the woman as they pulled away. Jill smiled. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, blue and brown Puma sneakers and a white blouse.

"You don't owe us anything." She replied. Rebecca looked down at the clipboard, reading the medical charts recorded on Jill as Chris took his seat next to Jill. She smiled at him and placed her hand in his.

"Ok, so I got all of the reports on your blood stream and the effects of the experimentation," Rebecca began as she leaned back against a countertop.

"We don't see any sign of further mutations, or risks of permanent damage," she glanced at them, seeing them nod in reply, and then continued. "As for the device that had been planted on your chest," she said as she removed the X-rays from the folder on the clipboard and hung them on the light box. "As you can see, it left four punctured holes in her breastplate, and ripped the marrow. I understand that you've already had the holes filled, and any chipping sanded down, right?" Chris and Jill both nodded.

"It was about what…four months ago?" Jill guessed looking to Chris for confirmation. He nodded.

"It was with Julie Campbell."

"Oh ok," Rebecca said before placing the next picture on the light box. "Here's the result. As we can see here, the bone _and_ marrow transplants were both successful. You can see the slight disfiguration in the surface of the bone, and it also punctured one of her veins." She said tracing the vein with her finger.

"Now, will this affect her negatively?" Chris asked her. Rebecca shook her head.

"No, I was told that the puncture wasn't very serious, but I would like to be careful with any blood transplants or any type of transplant because of the experimentation." She explained.

"Ok." Jill said nodding.

"Now, as for the paleness of the skin, I highly recommend that for the time being, try to stay out of the sun until we figure out how sensitive it may be." Rebecca said as she flipped through the pages.

"Any way I can dye my hair?" Jill asked with a chuckle. Rebecca looked up and grinned.

"Don't like being blonde?" she asked. Jill shot a playful glare at Chris who chuckled.

"Uh-oh! Chris what have you been doing?" she giggled.

"What? How many opportunities do I have to make blonde jokes?" he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Jill. You can get it dyed." She said, winking at the fellow X-S.T.A.R.S. member. Jill grinned back at Chris who moaned playfully.

"Now, I think the surgery for the skin on your chest had been done a few weeks ago, so how did that go?" she asked.

"Good, I don't think you can really tell that it's not my skin." She said placing her hand on the spot over her white blouse.

"Ok, let's have a quick look." Rebecca said as she stepped over. Jill pulled her white blouse apart a bit farther for her to inspect the flesh.

"Very nice! It was a lot closer to your skin color now than we thought." She said happily. Jill smiled and pulled her blouse back in order.

"Good." Chris said smiling at her gently. Jill smiled back at him, gazing into his hazel grey-blue (or brown, his eyes constantly changed colors) eyes. He stroked the back of her palm with his thumb as he looked away.

"Ok, then you should be set. How about you come back around August…tenth?" Rebecca offered. Jill nodded.

"Sure, sound's great!" she said looking back at her.

"Ok, now for Chris." She said detaching Jill's files from the clipboard and now looking at his medical records.

"Starting with your spine, you said that Wesker had landed a few hits on the lower vertebrae, and we took an X-ray…" her voice trailed off as she lifted a picture to the light box.

"Ok, here the muscles were swollen, and I'm surprised you could even walk," she added looking over at him. Chris grinned in reply. "But it looks like the muscles healed."

"What about the stress of his body from the crash of the plane?" Jill asked.

"So far, the massage therapy seems to be bringing positive results. When you bathe, you're bathing you bathe in hot water, right?" Rebecca asked. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, and the hot towel thing on the joints too."

"Ok good." Rebecca said as she flipped through the pages. "Alright, both of you are good to go then." She said happily.

"Alright." Jill said with a smile as she stood and lifted her purse.

"Have any idea how Sheva's doing?" Chris asked. Rebecca looked over at him and shrugged.

"No, but I can ask for the results to be e-mailed to me." She said calmly.

"Nah, I'll just call her up. Thanks, though." He said as he stood.

"Can you just take a break, or what time to you get off?" Jill asked.

"Oh I can get off now, did you guys want to do lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Chris said to them. Jill smiled.

"Ok, why don't you guys go to the secretary and I'll go ahead and get my purse."

"Alright." Jill replied as she held Chris's hand while they walked out of the room. Rebecca smiled to herself as they left and took down the X-rays. Strange how the great Chris Redfield silenced the notorious Albert Wesker once and for all, and the world suddenly seems to be silent, unmoving. She finished signing their forms and sighed. At long last, it was over. Rebecca sighed to herself again and picked up all of the forms before walking back out of the room.

"Alright, August tenth. Thank you." The secretary said kindly.

"Thank you." They both replied before walking away from the desk. They walked back into the waiting room and sat down, waiting on their old friend.

"Good, so you're going to be ok." Chris said gazing into her bright blue eyes. Jill smiled and held his hand in both of hers.

"You're going to be fine too." She reminded playfully. Chris smiled.

"I could care less about that, just as long as you're ok." He said kindly. Jill smiled as she searched for her cell phone. Chris stroked her wrist with his thumb as she pulled out her blackberry and began going through her contact list.

"Let's check on Sheva." Chris nodded in response. After they arrived in the U.S. (via helicopter and arriving in Washington D.C.) they met up with Leon Kennedy who revealed to them where Rebecca was hiding out. He had also introduced her to the plaga extractor that he had found in a lab in Spain that had the controls of a gun. She and a handful of many other experienced doctors were working to find cures to the G-virus, increase the accuracy of the T-virus, and find a type of repellent for the parasites that had the ability to leap from body to body. Chris sighed from relief; thankfully, they never really encountered a parasite switching bodies, just shot them down. After they decided to go to the hospital Rebecca had been hiding in, Sheva had decided to stay with Leon and Angela (Leon's recent girlfriend who now got a job in the government to be able to be close to him) and receive the therapy she needed there. Eventually, she would return to Africa with Josh to help clear the mess left behind by Umbrella and Tricell. Chris couldn't deny the guilt he felt not offering to go with her, but Sheva insisted that he stay with Jill.

"Ok you two love birds! Let's go!" he heard Rebecca say to them. He grinned up at her and stood.

_Umbrella, Tricell…Wesker…all three had been silenced for good, and now it was time to move on. Become what ever they wanted to become, do what ever they wanted to do, it was all theirs._

"Hey Sheva, it's Jill!" he heard Jill say with her phone to her ear. She sat in the passenger seat next to him while Rebecca sat in the back, staring out the window of his dark blue Porsche 997 GT2.

"Oh good! So you're doing ok too? Yeah, he's right next to me." Chris grinned as Jill held out the phone. He took it while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hey, glad to know you're doing ok." He said calmly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied. "How are you and Jill?"

"We're both fine, we're heading to lunch with an old friend. You're still in Washington with Josh and Leon?"

"Yes I am! I'll let you get to lunch now."

"Alright, let me know if you need help with the cleanup."

"Yes sir!" with that, she hung up the phone. Chris ended the call and handed the phone back to Jill.

"So what are we gonna' to eat?" Rebecca asked.

_Yeah…this was the peace that I fought for…_

That's it!!!!!!! Little slow I know, but it'll get exciting _very_ soon!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 2~

_April 17, 2010_

_New York, New York_

_10:45 pm_

Thirty-one year old X-rookie police officer (of Raccoon City) Leon Scott Kennedy pulled his jeep into the hotel parking lot of the Hotel Lombardi with Sheva Alomar riding shotgun and Josh Stone riding in back.

"Thanks for the ride, Leon." Sheva said as she opened her door.

"Don't mention it." He replied as they climbed out. "You guys have enough to check in?" he asked them.

"Yes we do." Sheva said with a smile before closing the door.

"Agent Kennedy, will you assist us in the clean up?" Josh asked him.

"Just call me Leon, and I might. It'll depend on how much work I have here." He said calmly.

"I see." He replied. "Well, if you can the meeting will be held in the ballroom of this hotel." Leon nodded before he closed the door. He waited until they were both in the hotel before driving out of the parking lot, and onto the rode. They had elected to come to New York in order to get away from the media, and allow them to sight see while Sheva finished healing. He pushed the brake with his foot a little and stopped at the red light, seeing the lights of a nearby nightclub flaring through the windows, its music was even booming loud enough for the street to hear. When he first heard about Wesker's death, he had been skeptical. When Chris and the rest had arrived, skepticism was shot down. It was a relief because it was now _really_ over. The light switched, and he shifted his foot to the gas pedal. Unfortunately, that was going to cause many complications, and not just for him. On that note, his cell phone started wringing. He picked up the iphone and put it to his ear.

"Claire?"

"Ok so when I heard that he killed Wesker I was thinking, 'damn it Chris! What the hell am I supposed to do with my life now?' Ugh!" he grinned.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you heard." He chuckled.

"It's not fair! Now I have to get a _real_ job _and_ probably have to go back to college!"

"Oh you poor thing." He teased.

"I'm serious! I didn't have to do any of that before Wesker died! At least I look heroic…" Leon chuckled again.

"Go back to college. What were you studying?"

"I don't want to! Graphic art and design by the way."

"Just finish. They'll understand." He replied.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, are you on a cell phone right now?" he asked. There was a small moment of silent.

"Maybe."

"Uh-oh. What happened?" he asked with a grin.

"…I'm in New York isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Does it mater…?"

"Claire."

"Ok! I was taking an indirect flight home and the other flight is delayed until…" her voice trailed off.

"Until?" he repeated.

"…Next week." Leon couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Where are you staying?"

"In the hotel for now. I was going to go see Chris and Jill in Tulsa!" Jill Valentine…what a transformation the experimentation had caused. Unnaturally pale, blonde hair…not as bad as Chris made it sound.

"What Terminal?" he asked now merging onto the freeway.

"No don't it's ok!" she said quickly.

"Claire, you're going to run out of money."

"No! I'll feel awkward because you and Angela are—how's that going by the way?" Leon chuckled. That was Claire Redfield for you, too friendly for her own good (but only to the people she trusted).

"It's going good. Now what terminal?"

"Ugh! Terminal D." she said giving in.

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Leon." She replied. He smiled.

"No problem."

Yes, those were one of the problems. Mostly all of them had joined anti-Umbrella groups, but now that it had been terminated; clean ups weren't going to last forever. Soon they would have to find something else to do with their lives.

There was something else he had been thinking when he heard about Wesker's death. Ada Wong. It was all over, previous employees of Umbrella and Tricell were being hunted down and arrested. Of course, he doubted she would _ever_ get caught, but he wondered where she was now. What she was doing. The fact that the plagas had made their way to Africa made him worry. He didn't think she would _actually_ deliver the sampler, but then again he didn't think she would press the detonation button to the island either, but he was wrong then too. He had this feeling…no it was probably nothing. He glanced at his phone ringing again and answered.

"Where are you? Usually you beat me home." It was Angela.

"Sorry, do you remember Claire Redfield?" he aksed.

"From the Airport incident? Yeah why?"

"She's stranded at the airport and needs a place to stay. We'll be home later tonight."

"Oh ok, call me when your on your way back." She replied.

"I will."

"Leon?"

"Hmn?"

"Are…you ok?"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. I'll see you two when you get home!"

"I will." Like that wasn't strange. He shrugged and put his phone back down before merging lanes. It would be tough, but they could handle it.

_The only problem that remains, is dealing with the hundreds of deaths that still needed to be dealt with…_

He thought of his trip to Madrid in Spain, finding the only living relative of Luis Sera, what he found was his younger twenty-three year old sister who was a college student and living with her roommate. He remembered how she burst into a fit of tears, calling him stupid for getting himself mixed up in all of it. Her roommate had thanked him and he took the opportunity to leave. Just before he left Spain, in the airport, his sister had found him and thanked him. That was it. It didn't bother him; it wasn't like he expected anything. He silently pulled into the carpool lane when he saw her and parked the car before climbing out to help her with her luggage.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she walked over. He chuckled.

"How long were you waiting?" he asked as he opened the trunk.

"No not long, it took about thirty or so minutes after we landed for them to tell us that the flight wasn't coming."

"I'll get that." He said taking the luggage from her and easily lifting it into the car. She thanked him as he closed the door.

"So how are you doing?" she asked as she climbed into the shotgun position.

"So I guess that means you're over Chris, huh?" he asked as he closed his door. She grinned.

"No, but I'm not going to be stuck on it until I get to Tulsa." She said calmly. Her dark red hair was pulled back in its usual style and she wore a pair of long brown pants with a cranberry ruffled top underneath a white coat and brown high-heeled boots. He drove out of the lane and drove onto the road connecting to the freeway. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." She said after a moment.

"What is it?" he asked. Silence.

"No forget it." She said smiling at him. "It can wait."

_And yet…we all still hold back, even in the time where there's actually peace…it'll be tough, but I think we'll manage…_

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 3~

_April 18, 2010_

_Seine River, France (1.027 kilometers from Paris; aboard the S.S. France)_

_12:15 am_

A band played on the deck, under the starry sky and above the waves of the Seine River. Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 echoed throughout the deck as the partygoers on board enjoyed their drinks and conversations most likely about their wealth and achievements. A marvelous gala aboard the wondrous S.S. France soon to sail through Paris carrying the wealthiest multibillionaires on its deck. The host stood in the center of his social circle, laughing and gossiping with a lady on his arm, a very particular lady at that. She was dressed in a long ankle length black silk Audrey Hepburn styled dress that hung at her shoulders by thin spaghetti straps. The dress opened in slits, revealing her gorgeous legs. A rope of pearls hung around her slender neck, and two matching pearl drop earrings hung from her ears. She walked with him in her tall black high heels that were tied around her ankles with two leather strings, criss-crossing over the front of her ankle, and tying in the back. Her soft brown eyes studied every party guest, and every security guard while appearing to be focused on the conversations around her. The arm of the man she held was the rich and famous Armand Frederick Sinclair, the richest multibillionaire in all of France. Where he had gained this marvelous fortune? Most didn't know, but the Lady on his arm was very away, for she had been…sent to be near him, not for the theft of his wealth, but for the _root_ of his wealth: Armand Frederick Sinclair was the commander and chief of the branch of the branch of a certain corporation. It's French branch, Umbrella's French branch. The Chinese woman on his arm smiled to him and whispered something in his ear. Armand's eyes sparkled at what ever it was that she had told him.

"If you will all excuse me, the lady and I will retire." He said to his guests. The men grinned, and the women on their arms glared with envy, unable to take the rich suitor before the night ended. The woman smiled at them, and then walked with him towards the staircase leading to the cabins below. One of the guards standing in front of the doors smiled at them, gazing over the woman with admiration before opening the glass door. Armand glared at him and lead the lady inside.

"May I say, that you look like a vision tonight?" the lady heard him ask as she opened her suitcase.

"A few times." She replied as she located the object she had been searching for and held it behind her as she turned to him. He grinned at her while he tossed his blazer onto the seat next to the king sized bed and began working with his tie.

"I hope you are ready mademoiselle." He said as he next tossed the tie on his blazer and began unbuttoning his shirt. The woman smiled and walked towards him with the object still behind her. She stood before him and placed her hand on his hairy chest. She then shoved him roughly, forcing him to fall back on the bed. His grin melted away. He hated not being the one in control. Before he could say anything to demonstrate the displeasure with her action, the lady pointed the object at him, making him pale. The woman grinned down at him.

"Armand Frederick Sinclair, owner of Umbrella's division in France." The man stared.

"You don't remember me, but I met you only two months after Racoon City's destruction. Wesker had gathered all of you to split up the stocks once they recovered from the stock crash." She explained.

"What?" he gasped.

"I was the woman in green, on _his_ arm." The man stared, dumbfounded.

"I-It can't be! You killed Ernesto Santiago!"

"Yes, and now I'm here to kill you." She said as she removed the safety from the gun.

"Kill me? What have I done?" the lady rolled her eyes.

"Don't play innocent, I had been positioned to keep an eye on your little 'experiments' as you so called them. You tortured people and made turned them into monsters. I hate the way you and this company do things; it's disgusting. I'm going to wipe the rest of you idiots off of the face of this earth."

"WAIT! I-I'll pay you anything you want!" now he was pleading like the selfish bastard he was. She merely grinned.

"I-I can get you more pearls! Gold? Even diamonds! Please don't kill me!" The lady rolled her eyes.

"But I don't want those things Armand, dear." She said as she removed the necklace from her neck and threw it at him. Her free hand moved to her earrings, removing them as well. "Those are things you would get from someone you love, and I don't like you."

The partygoers on board screamed from the sound of a gunshot coming from below. The guards all scrambled through the panicked crowds and into the cabins below. There was so much panic and chaos that no one noticed Armand's lady in her black dress and heels slip by, with a black briefcase and a grapple hook in hand. She stepped up onto the railing when she saw that they were nearing the Eiffel Tower with a single black corvette parked in the lot next to the monument and released the hook.

"Ah, there you are Miss Wong." A voice said to her as she landed daintily on the floor and pressed the button on her grapple hook to draw the hook back into the device.

"Here." She said handing the man the briefcase. The man was tall, at least a head taller, his long dark hair was pulled back and he wore a pair of sunglasses, even though it was night.

"Ah, mercy." He said to her in French. She nodded and held out her hand expectantly. He smiled and took out the keys to the corvette.

"Tell Trent that this will be as far as we go, Chester." She said as she pressed the unlock button on the key. The car beeped twice and the lights on the inside turned on, revealing the smooth black leather interior.

"Mrs. Wong," he called after her. Ada stopped and looked over at him, waiting.

"He has one last favor to ask of you before parting ways, payment for the deal you made with him." _Ah yes…the deal…_

"Tell him to call me." With that, Ada Wong climbed into the driver's seat, revved the engine, and was off.

The deal…

Ada's grip on the wheel tightened, holding it in fists at the mere mention of the purpose of this deal.

_November 12, 2004_

_Rome, Italy_

_8:39 pm_

Ada sat in the black leather chair on the opposite side of the large mahogany desk of her employer. He watched with his back to her, staring up at the enormous plasma screen as her report played back. She couldn't help but feel a bit of anxiety when it began playing back her fourth repoert.

"_Leon S. Kennedy,"_ her voice boomed over the speakers that traveled around the large circular office room. _"Perhaps the most essential part of this mission. This story wouldn't be complete without him."_ Ada watched her employer closely as he picked up his blackberry that sat on the desk behind him and began typing something into it. It wasn't his Internet browser; it was a browser for his files. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him type in Leon's name (even his middle name that she in her report had never mentioned). He looked back up at the screen as her report continued.

_"—He and his formidable survival skills. He has what it takes to survive against overwhelming odds. I've seen him do it before, and he's improved since then. Practically a genius, he has smarts and he knows how to use them. On top of that, his service as a government agent has toughened him up. I'll work behind the scenes to make him think he's the primary player here, though it may be naive of me to think that will be easy."_

"My, what a luxury you gave him." He said before exiting the file she now knew he had on Leon and replacing his phone on his desk. "A genius…that's very interesting." She heard him mutter. Ada didn't respond. She wouldn't give him anything to use against her, even if she trusted him…for now.

_"Considering the involvement of both Saddler and Krauser, the possibility of unseen problems __is__ there. But I need him in the supporting roll for me to achieve my goals. I'll do what ever it takes to keep him in his place, and make this all go smoothly. Of course, his role didn't exist at all until a few months ago. Back then, my role was much simpler too. But that was before the President's daughter was abducted and Leon was dispatched alone to find her. Talk about a major script revision."_

Her employer reached out with his remote and paused the report.

"Does Mr. Kennedy know about us?" he asked without turning to her.

"No. He thinks I still work for Umbrella." She replied. No response, just the mere pressing of the play button.

_"I don't think I need to worry. Leon's been through worse and always comes out smelling like roses."_

"…Really…?" she heard him mutter. Ada's eyes flickered to the back of his head. She didn't like the fact that he was gaining interest. He was the type to get what he wanted, able to make it look unselfish.

_"His consistent luck is part of the reason why I have absolute and unshakeable faith in my vision in what's in store for him."_

Ada dug her nails into her wrist. It was too late; she had been stupid enough to forget what she had said at the end of that report. Again, it had been paused. This time, he turned in his revolving seat and looked at her.

"Very interesting. You seem to have given more than enough information on this man, and apparently you have something in store." He said lifting his phone again. Ada swallowed. She didn't like where this may be headed.

"May I ask what you have in store?" he asked without looking up from the phone. Ada didn't respond right away. Her vision for him wasn't something she would tell _anyone_.

"I asked you a question. Do I have reason not to trust you?" she knew he didn't mean it in a commanding way. He was enigmatic, traumatized, but there were moments when that once happy little boy he once was would escape the drape of sadness Umbrella had woven.

"It's personal." She said simply.

"I can keep a secret." There it was again. Ada stared him down, now seeing he was looking over at her.

"I was going to ask you to send him an invitation." He said after a long pause. Ada froze. It had gone exactly where she had expected. "Clearly, from the clips you've shown me _and_ the information you provided, I'm very interested in possibly using him for the end of Umbrella. You seem to have an interest, so I could assign him along side you." Her nails were now drawing her own blood, but she couldn't help it.

"I won't do that." She replied. He looked at her confused.

"I see…" he didn't really see.

"Well, then perhaps I could—"

"No!" she said sternly. He looked over at her. She tensed, but then relaxed, continuing to forget that he wasn't Wesker.

"Does it collide with this vision?" he asked. Ada didn't look at him anymore.

"It ruins it." She replied.

"My apologies." He said calmly.

"There's one more report." She said after a moment.

"You don't want him to have anything to do with me do you?" he asked. Ade at last looked at him.

"He's fine where he is. He doesn't need to be dragged into any of this."

"No one is dragging him into anything. He and I have similar interest, and I need more operatives like the two of you. I could always send someone other than you." Nothing at this point would change his mind…unless…

"I'll make a deal with you." She said after a moment. His dark blue eyes scanned her face for a moment before he leaned back in his seat.

"I'm listening." He said calmly. She could tell. He knew everyone in the Agency on a personal level. It was the only way that he could _actually_ trust someone. He was a master at being able to tell when someone was making up his or her story or not. Lying wouldn't save her here.

"You'll leave Leon out of all of this, and you won't even have a single file on him incase there's a break-in or flaw." She began.

"And what would I gain from this?" he inquired.

"I'll not only help you in bringing down Umbrella, but I'll help you in the cleanup afterwards." The "cleanup" being what ever rats hid themselves in society after Wesker's demise.

"No" he replied, ready to alter the deal to his favor. "I will dispose of the files I have of Mr. Kennedy, and I won't send him the invitation. I'll leave him alone, if," there was the if. "You help bring Umbrella's demise, and you'll take out two rats of the cleanup. It doesn't matter the situation I won't change my mind. But you have to do something for me." He continued. Ada narrowed her eyes, surprised by how he had seemed to accept most of her terms.

"You have to tell me what your 'vision' is for this man." Ada stared at him for a long time, unable to comprehend his interest in it. He was unfazed by her silence, he was willing to wait as long as he had to.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. He grinned a little, as much as that drape allowed.

"Why do you want to keep him from me?"

_April 18, 2010_

_Paris, France_

_1:02 am_

She pulled into the vale-parking lane of the Paxton Residence Hotel and Spa and climbed out of the car as one of the employees came over.

"Here you are mademoiselle." He said handing her the ticket.

"Put it on the bill." She said taking it from him.

"Mercy." He said before climbing into the driver's seat and merging into the lot. Yes, Trent knew her secrets. The deal was complete. She had taken out two rats, the French and Spain divisions of Umbrella. Now he was asking her another favor. _That_ was what made her nervous.

That's it!!!!! I'm proud of this one, yeah????? R&R!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi peeps!!! Really inspired because of all of your wonderful reviews!!!!!! WARNING: I ALREADY CHANGED CHRIS'S CAR IN CHAPTER ONE SO IT'LL APPEAR HERE TOO!!!! JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW!!!! XD

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 4~

_April 17, 2010_

_Tulsa, Oklahoma _

_7:42 pm_

Chris drove into the carpool lane of the hospital as Jill was telling Rebecca to stay in touch with them, of course she agreed.

"Sorry about that, we kind of kept you out all day." Chris apologized. Rebecca smiled.

"No that's ok! I didn't have much work today anyway. We were obviously having too much fun because we stayed out all day." She said as she opened the door to his dark blue Porsche and climbed out.

"We should do this again!" she said happily.

"We'll call you." Jill replied.

"Alright, goodnight since I obviously won't see you tonight!"

"Goodnight!" they both repeated with a chuckle as she closed the door and walked back into the hospital. He peeled out of the driveway and stopped at the stop sign as the traffic rolled by, waiting to merge.

"Oh god…" he heard Jill chuckle.

"What?" he asked looking over at her.

"We spent the whole day in a hospital and a restaurant!" she said shaking her head. "We have no lives." She said smiling at him. He grinned back at her playfully.

"Speak for yourself! I'm the one driving!" he challenged. Jill only laughed.

It took as long as it did (plus and extra thirty minutes because of traffic) to get to the hospital as it did to get back home. An hour in a half this time. He glanced at Jill after merging into the exit lane of the free way and smiled. She sat leaning back against her seat with her head resting on the curve of the seat. He turned at the light and saw the parking lot of his town house in sight. It was four townhouses connected together like an apartment complex, but the town houses had more than enough space for three people. He slowly drove up the rather steep driveway and pulled into his space. He looked at Jill, smiling again when he saw that the power to the engine being cut hadn't woken her. He debated not to wake her and just carry her in. He climbed out of the car and was careful about closing the door quietly, but securely and walked around the end, opening her door as quietly as possible. She shifted a little when he unbuckled her seatbelt. It had always been like this, ever since they got back from Africa. Jill was always exhausted instead of just tired, but in the mornings she woke as if she had been awake the whole time. He knew this would be no different. He carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her towards him, and slid his other arm beneath her knees. She unconsciously moved towards him, resting her head on his chest and held his shirt in her bent fingers as he gently lifted her out of the car. Chris looked down at her and smiled gently as he closed the door to his car with his leg and began walking towards his townhouse. He clicked the button to lock the car, hearing it beep twice and the locks shift as he pushed open the wooden gate and climbed the brick steps to his house. Jill shifted in his arms again, but as expected, she didn't wake.

"Jill." he said not really calling her name. He shifted his keys while still holding Jill and found the house key, first opening the glass door, then the wooden door behind it while holding the glass door with his knee. This had become somewhat of a routine that he had already memorized what he had to do. He turned sideways a bit and carried his partner inside, switching on the light. His dining room and living room was connected, and the kitchen was in a small corner that connected to the hallways joining at the spiral staircase. The basement was an entire floor below, acting as a bedroom and the laundry room on the side. The left wall of the house was the only wall that was brick while the others had been painted. He carried Jill up the spiral staircase to the second floor hallway that had two more rooms. To the left was the master bedroom (being also his bedroom.) to the right was originally Jill's bedroom, but the first night that she had come to stay with him, she felt too uncomfortable being alone, so she came to his room.

Chris grinned. He didn't bother mentioning that night because of the expected teasing they'd get. It didn't bother him, and he would never even attempt it unless she came out and told him it was what she wanted. To the extent of _that_ relationship, all they did was snuggle. This night would be no different.

He silently carried Jill into the room and placed her on the bed. She rolled onto her side and exhaled through her nose. He sat on the bed next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jill?" he called softly as he gently shook her shoulder. She shifted again and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmn?"

"Get changed ok? I'll get your clothes for you." He whispered. She nodded but didn't get up yet. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked while she slept. He walked over to the large wooden dresser and pulled open one of the drawers and lifted one of Jill's tank tops and her boxer shorts before sliding it closed and placing the pajamas on the bed next to her.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed the clothing. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him and switched on the lights. He pulled off his shirt and placed it on the counter before grabbing his toothbrush and roll of toothpaste. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the quiet. No more adrenaline rushes, no more cuts, bruises, nothing. He rinsed out his mouth and shut off the water and grabbed the face towel hanging from the ring on the wall, whipping the water from his rugged chin. He next grabbed his shirt and tossed it in the hamper that stood next to the closet. When he walked back out, Jill was already dressed and under the covers with her clothing carelessly thrown on the ground. He smiled and gathered her clothing before walking back into the bathroom and putting it all in the hamper with his shirt.

"Sorry Chris…" he heard Jill mutter. Chris switched off the lights of the bathroom and walked over to her shirtless.

"No don't be. Just go to sleep, ok?" he whispered. She nodded and rolled onto her side again with her back to him. He silently walked out of the room and walked down the stairs, shutting off the lights downstairs after locking the door and walked back upstairs, ready to go to sleep. He switched off the lights of the staircase and walked into the room, now removing his shoes and socks and pants, staying only in boxers, tossing them into the hamper before climbing into bed. Jill's eyes opened and looked up at him. She glanced over her shoulder as he scooted towards her. Chris smiled.

"Yeah, I closed the door and the fan's off. Did I forget the water, your highness?" he chuckled. She smiled and moved close enough to him so they could snuggle.

"I forgive you." She replied. She felt his powerfully muscular arms wrap around her thin frame, while she folded her much smaller arms between them, curling up against him as she normally did.

"Jill." She heard him call softly. She smiled and listened to his heart pounding in his chest. Chris stroked her shoulder gently and felt his heart pounding in his chest as he kissed her forehead. Why was he so nervous? His skin tingled as her hands traveled up his six-pack and to his upper chest, stopping at the sides of his neck.

"…I love you Chris…" she whispered. Chris struggled to keep himself from laughing out loud at himself; the tears were stinging his eyes. Was he crying? Chris bit his lip and swallowed back the emotion before kissing Jill's forehead again and closed his eyes, also drifting off to sleep.

…_And then she told me she loved me…I almost cried…I didn't tell her at the same time, but I think she got the message…I want to give her everything she'll ever want…but knowing her, she won't let me…but then again, that won't stop me from trying to make her as happy as she can possibly be…that is what I'll fight for now…_

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He yawned silently and sat up. There it was. She was up as if she had never been tired. He smiled to himself and climbed out of bed, walking to his closet and grabbed another pair of faded jeans before walking down the stairs.

"Good morning." Jill said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen.

"Up already?" he teased. She grinned up at him before placing a fried egg on a plate. She put the now empty frying pan back on the stove and placed a role on the plate, and then poured the white gravy over it.

"Need help?" he offered.

"Nope. Here's breakfast." She said placing the plate on the table. He grinned.

"What? Did you eat at the crack of dawn?"

"Enjoy! I'm going to go get my hair died." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"What?" he called playfully. She laughed. "How are you going to get there?" he asked.

"You're driving me!" she laughed standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Chris chuckled.

"Not gonna' happen." He said as he cut his egg.

"Please!" Chris looked over at her, seeing her eye bright as she laughed. He couldn't deny it. Every time she smiled, he always felt accomplished. When she laughed, she looked amazing. So amazing that he just wanted to watch her be as happy as she looked.

"Fine! But I'm not staying blonde forever!" she said accepting defeat as she entered the kitchen.

"But really, aside from the jokes, why don't you just leave it blonde?" he asked.

"I miss my old hair color I guess." She replied as she set down at the table across from him. Chris frowned.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"It was the news just now." she replied. He cocked a brow.

"Apparently someone killed the owner of the French division of Umbrella last night."

"Who did it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No one knows. Apparently they think his girlfriend was thrown overboard because she went missing."

"No one thinks that maybe she killed him?" he asked.

"Chris, were talking about this Chinese supermodel he met in Italy." He grinned.

"Did the news say this or did you read up on it?"

"It had to do with Umbrella!" she said taking his now empty plate.

"Here, I can wash the dishes." He said standing.

"No I've got it." She replied.

"That news story still on?" he asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah it's still on!" she called back. He silently walked over to the couch, lifting up the remote to their twenty-two by thirteen inch plasma T.V. and raising up the volume.

"It seems that the U.S. government isn't the only hunting down employees of Umbrella. It's been confirmed that whoever killed Ernesto Santiago, the leader of the Spanish facility of Umbrella, also killed Armand Sinclair. It's also believed that the murder may also been charged with the kidnapping, because of the occurrence that both were murdered, and just after the murder any love interest disappears."

"It's always the models, huh?" Jill asked as she sat next to him on the couch. Chris put an arm around her and grinned.

"I still think it was the girlfriend." He chuckled. Jill sighed and returned her attention to the news broadcast. He looked away from her and back at the screen, revealing a picture of Sinclair's girlfriend. He narrowed his eyes. Why did she look so familiar?

"If anyone has any information on this woman, please contact your local police."

That's it!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, it'll get more interesting soon!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi peeps!!!!! Still goin' strong JUST BECAUSE of these lovely reviews!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 5~

_April 17, 2010_

_Beachwood, Ohio_

_9:37 pm_

The bar was alive with hundreds of conversations bouncing off of the walls. Every table was full, and the bar had an added wall of drinking guests. A cloud of smoke blanketed the air around their heads. Occasionally, laughter would break out of one table that sat in the far left corner of the bar. The door to the bar opened, and a tall, five foot nine inch man entered the bar, dressed in dark blue pants and a matching blazer with a gold silk shirt underneath and a leather belt. His long dark hair was jelled back and he wore a pair of thin sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. He closed the door behind him and checked the silver watch on his left wrist as he approached the bar table.

"Excuse me." He whispered to a couple. The leaned out of his way as he pulled a note from the inside pocket of his blazer. The barkeep took the paper, unfolded it and read what ever was written.

"Third door to the left." He replied.

"Thank you." He said before backing from the table. "Excuse me." He said placing a hand on the man. He nodded to him and returned his attention to his date. The man followed the instructions and entered the door, not bothering to knock.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up?"

"Yeah, sorry about. There was something I had to take care of." He said as he walked further into the room and took a seat at the table. "So what are we going to do now? Umbrella's finished." He said.

"HQ hasn't really told us anything, and apparently someone's been picking off the rest of the heads of Umbrella's world wide divisions for the cleanup." That was Nick Carrel, and X-military soldier retired for a bullet wound that had crippled most of his hip. He has short brown hair and wore a classic black suit, white shirt and a black tie underneath the blazer.

"We've still got Tricell. Those bastards are still going into hiding." Ben McCarran, X-F.B.I. agent. He left the F.B.I. while they had still sided with Umbrella. He had short blonde hair and was dressed in a wine red suit with a black shirt below the blazor.

"What's the point? It's just some stupid cleanup. I say we kick back." The other man said grinning while leaning back in his chair. The man grinned and crumpled up a napkin before throwing it at him with a chuckle.

"Hey don't be like that Billy!" he chuckled. That was Carlos Olivera, currently the only survivor of Racoon City among this table. He wasn't from the city, but he did witness the horrendous events that took place there. He was also dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt underneath with a pair of sunglasses hanging from the front pocket of his blazer. His long reddish hair was also jelled back in the same fashion. Apparently, supposed to be uniform for them.

"Carlos, if we left you in charge we'd all be screwed." Billy said with a grin. Carlos lifted his hand in surrender and took another drag from his cigarette. It had been years since the train incident, and a certain S.T.A.R.S. member allowing him to escape. For two years he had been hiding from his pursuers, and it had taken that very same two years to lose them. Starting his third year of freedom, he ran into Carlos Olivera, near Cincinnati after the Racoon City incident. He had been alone and basically out of money. At first, he had just been helping out, nothing about joining him in an anti-umbrella group. He changed his mind when he got caught by more of his pursuers. They were two F.B.I. Agents that had followed him since his stay in Savanna, Georgia. Just as they were about to load him into the car, Carlos appeared and made quick work of them. Obviously owing him, he agreed and their organization hid his identity. He still never really understood the organization he worked with (neither did the rest of this table because they had never met their boss) they were only in contact with the head of the organization's secretary, and apparently the secretary only forwarded the head of the organization's messages. They weren't allowed to even breath the name of the organization, that organization being; "The Agency". He didn't see why it mattered though. They never met other operatives, it was always only the four of them at random bars. One of them would always have a message though. What he really found strange, was the fact that their meetings usually always consisted of a request of their opinion on who knows what. Their last meeting (the one in Eureka Springs, Arkansas) consisted of some incident in Spain where some agent had rescued the President's daughter. Something he half paid any attention too. It intrigued him, how this job for them worked out but…he would sure have a lot more confidence and motivation in all of this if he knew where this was all going (not to mention be doing something other than just talking about things and giving opinions). In all honesty, Nick was the only one in the group who knew what "The Agency" was, and even knew all of its members. He told them little, but it was enough to keep them motivated.

"So what is it today Nick?" Billy asked.

"HQ told us to go to New York, apparently something big will happen soon." He explained.

"Little vague, no?" Carlos asked breaking the silence.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ben asked glancing at the rest of them. Billy frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm sure you boys have all heard about Wesker's death, right?" he asked. They all nodded in reply.

"Chris Redfield finished him, right?" Ben asked. Nick nodded.

"How appropriate." Carlos said exhaling the smoke of his cigarette before crushing it in the ashtray.

"Surprisingly enough, we're the only team the Agency has that's in America, so we're the closest. The agency fears that Tricell is going to try something funny."

"In the middle of New York? Bullshit! No one's that desperate to get attention, especially when people are hunting them down." Billy explained. Nick shrugged.

"One of their offices was in New York, I trust they'll try to break in and take something back that may be valuable." He explained.

"Look, I don't mean to go against it but…they wouldn't just go back to an office the government probably already had raided." Ben said after a moment.

"Look, I don't make the orders I just follow them." Nick replied. Billy frowned. It had happened before. They would be given a mission, and it would turn out being something completely different.

"It's a surveillance mission." Billy said after a moment. Nick looked at him confused.

"So who's the guy HQ wants us to watch?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, who is it Nick?"

"I…I don't know what you're all talking about."

"Cut the crap and tell us the mission." Carlos sighed. Billy glanced at him and then looked back at Nick.

"I'll probably be in trouble for this but…fine." He sighed. "Leon Kennedy and Sheva Alomar are your targets. There's a certain Josh Stone with Sheva Alomar at this moment, but The Agency has no interest in him." he explained as he leaned foreword in his chair. "Leon Kennedy is a government agent directly below the President of the United States, so he may be harder to track down. The only thing we know on him is that he lives somewhere in New York with his girlfriend Angela Miller. Sheva Alomar on the other hand is currently staying with Josh Stone at the Hotel Lombardi. Sheva Alomar is a member of the B.S.A.A. and also assisted Chris Redfield in Wesker's annihilation."

"Ok, so what's the mission?" Billy asked.

"The Agency has taken an interest in both, and it's your job to make sure nothing happens to these two."

"Protection, huh?" Ben asked. Nick nodded.

"What's with all this hiding in the shadows business?" Carlos said annoyed.

"You're in The Agency now, we need to make sure they think that the subjects think that they're the leading roll because if they do, Tricell and Umbrella will too."

"Those bastards just don't give in!" Ben said making a fist. Bill looked back at Nick.

"There's something you're not telling us." He said narrowing his eyes. Nick sighed.

"I've told you all more than I can tell you for now. When you three have arrived in New York, the details will be given to you then."

"So wait, that's it? Baby-sit these two until you say otherwise?" Carlos asked.

"One more thing, you absolutely _cannot_ allow the subjects to know that they are being protected. You know the drill." He warned.

"Got it." Billy replied.

"Good, I'm putting Ben in charge of this operation. Here are your plane tickets and your passports." He said taking out three manila folders. "You will arrive via three different flights in all different airports, meet up at the rendezvous point and then go to your subjects. Your flights leave at the same time tomorrow, so be packed tonight and ready to leave." He said with a stern look.

"Ugh, look's like we're already being put to work." Carlos said as he closed his folder. Billy stole another glance at Nick, unsettled by the fact that they hadn't been told everything. He knew the AGnecy wasn't like Umbrella, expending operatives like Umbrella did to Carlos, but still. They didn't know HQ enough…

"There's only three of us and two subjects, what will the third do?"

"HQ want's Billy on Kennedy and Carlos on Alomar—"

"Ooh! Alright, I won't mind watching this little lady!" Carlos whooped seeing a picture of Sheva Alomar. Billy grinned and shook his head.

"Flirt with her even once and your balls are getting cut off." Ben chuckled. The four laughed.

"Can you blame me?" Carlos asked showing him the picture. Ben whistled, when he saw the picture. Nick cleared his throat loudly, quieting them.

"_If_ we can be serious." He said throwing a look at Carlos. Billy took the picture when Ben had offered it to him and studied the picture.

"Yeah, she's pretty." He replied handing it back. Beautiful actually, but he didn't find himself being really interested. He flipped open his folder and found a picture of his subject.

"Leon 'Scott' Kennedy?" he repeated.

"Know him or something?" Carlos asked.

"Hell no, my cousin's name was Scott." He shrugged before flipping the folder closed.

"I want all of you to read those during your flights, and I mean absolutely _everything_ even the stuff that seems useless. I want you to know your subjects like the back of your hands, understood?" he asked. They nodded.

"Good, I will be your radio contact during all of this, so good luck and don't do anything stupid." He said looking directly at Carlos.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked. Billy and Ben grinned.

"You already forgot Vegas?" Billy asked with a grin while patting the back of his shoulder.

"That was one time!" he grinned while he gathered his things.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Billy said grabbing the keys to his BMW S1000RR motorcycle.

"What, no drinks?" Ben asked him.

"Nah, not this time." He said before walking out of the room. He silently mounted the jet-black motorcycle and revved the engine. The motorcycle came to life as he slipped on his helmet and took off into the night along the bare and empty road. The overall reason why he joined this agency: he just could let himself leave all of this on a certain S.T.A.R.S. member's shoulders.

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry about the technical difficulties of updating!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 6~

_April 18, 2010_

_New York, New York_

_12:36 am_

"Weird, isn't it?" Claire asked as she sat down at the dining table in front of her laptop. Leon sat on the opposite side of the table with a laptop of his own.

"Or convenient. Wesker dies and Frederic Downing escapes." Leon replied. Claire frowned.

"What do you know about Tricell?" Claire asked as she opened the files that she had taken from the WilPharma building. That computer had recorded _everything_ and that's what she had to talk to him about. There was something else this computer had actually recorded.

"Everything your brother sent me, and Tricell bought out WilPharma and somehow they got a hold of the parasites used in Spain from Umbrella. Then again, I'm not entirely sure how they got the sampler in the first place."

"Didn't you say they sent someone to collect the sample of the parasites?" Claire asked Leon sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's complicated." He replied. Claire rested her chin on the back of her palm, watching him with a knowing smile.

"Ada?" Leon's eyes flashed to Claire's. Her smile spread a little wider. "I knew it." She said calmly.

(A/N: darkside chronicles, they made it so those two ran into each other so I'm basing it on that! ^.^)

"Oh you do?" he chuckled. Clair grinned, knowing he wasn't expecting her to remember the woman he had taken a bullet for.

"I know you, Leon. Besides, Angela and I were talking and she said that you were working late hours. Not only that, she told me that you hate talking about whatever it is your looking for. That tells me that you're looking for." She explained. Leon looked down and smiled a little.

"And the familiar brutality." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I know it's a sensitive subject." Calire replied.

"Don't worry." He said as he turned his attention back to his laptop. In all honesty, Claire was probably the only one he would ever talk about Ada with. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He frowned when her smile disappeared.

"Do you remember when I told you that the computer in the WilPharma building recorded the entire incident with Curtis Miller?" she asked.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It also sent files on the religious group that kidnapped Ashley." She explained. Leon looked at her confused.

"They had information on them?" Claire nodded as she began to turn her laptop around so he could see the report.

"Yeah on them but…I only recently discovered some other files that apparently are…"

"What?"

"They have information on you, Leon." Leon stared.

"Wait…they have information on me?" he asked. Claire nodded. He looked over at the laptop, reading the information.

_"I didn't think it would ever happen, but I came in contact with the subject. He seems to show no signs of permanent mental or physical trauma due to being infected by Las Plagas when he had been injected with an egg. Thankfully, Jack Krauser submitted his observation before being neutralized. According to Jack Krauser, Ashley Graham was useless in resisting Las Plagas, but the subject seemed to prove otherwise. This is all the information I am currently able to provide, once I'm free of certain…complications, I'll continue further research on my assigned project. Hopefully this Leon Kennedy can make it progress._

_~Frederic Downing~_

"How long ago did you find this?" Leon asked.

"Only a few months. We haven't even studied a forth of the information the computer sent. There's just way too much of it." She explained.

"Send me a copy of all of the information he has on me and Ashley, and any information he had on the parasites in Spain."

"Ok." Claire spun her laptop around and began to type at her laptop. Leon turned his attention back to his own laptop.

"Are you going to tell Angela?" Claire asked without looking up at him. Leon glanced at her. He sighed exasperatedly.

"It can wait." He replied.

"Ok. Just as long as you do tell her later." Leon looked over at her. He had forgotten how much he appreciated her company. That was what he liked about her. Claire was nonjudgmental. She didn't mind if people chose to do things in a different way, all that mattered to her, was that things just got done in a way that avoided someone getting hurt or killed.

"What do you think?" he asked while looking back at his laptop. Claire stopped typing.

"I'm sure he's looking into whatever this so called 'project' is, and apparently they need you for it. Unfortunately, I do believe they'll show up eventually." She explained.

"Great." Leon said before leaning back in his chair again. Claire looked over at him and frowned.

"Don't worry, I still owe you one remember?" she asked winking at him. He smiled a little.

"Thanks." He said after a moment. Claire smiled warmly.

"Your welcome." They both fell silent at the sound of the front door opening. They gazed in the direction and saw Angela walk in with a couple of plastic bags.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Need any help?" Leon called.

"No, I didn't do any groceries or anything. I just went to the pharmacy." She explained as she closed the door behind her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked looking at Leon.

"What?"

"You look distracted." She said with a frown.

"It's nothing. We're just talking." Claire said calmly.

"Oh, well I'll get dinner started."

"Here, I'll help."

"Oh no! Leon just relax!" she said quickly. The two looked at each other confused.

"Not that I've been around long enough but doesn't she seem to be acting a little—"

"Strange?" Claire nodded.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. Claire smiled again and shifted her gaze to her laptop, but just as she did, she noticed something on Leon's arm that she hadn't noticed before.

"Was that from the parasites?" she asked reaching over the table and holding his wrist, examining the surface of his skin. It was as though a blood vein had grown on the surface of his skin. It traveled from the back of his wrist to the center of his lower arm.

"Yeah." He said after a moment. He remembered seeing it appear just before he attacked…Ada…

"Leon?" she called.

"Sorry, let's not talk about that." He said pulling his hand away. Claire frowned.

"Right, sorry."

"Claire, do you mind helping me?" they heard Angela call. They both looked at each other.

"No, here I got it." Leon called back as he stood.

"No! I told you to relax!" she called back. Claire chuckled.

"Don't worry, besides it'll give you more time to look for a certain someone." She said winking.

"Tell me if she's planning something."

"Planning something?" Claire repeated.

"You'll understand." He chuckled as he sat back down. Claire smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"What can I help you with?" Claire asked.

"Mind chopping the vegetables?" she asked.

"Sure." Claire said walking over to the cutting board.

"It smells amazing! What are you making?" Claire asked.

"T-bone and salad, pretty simple."

"So what's with keeping Leon away?" she asked.

"You don't know?" she asked sounding surprised. Claire shrugged.

"Oh no, don't tell me he forgot _again_ this year!" she sighed.

"Uh-oh! It's not a year anniversary is it?" she asked. Angela smiled.

"No, he remembered that one. Poor thing he forgot last year too. It's his birthday." She replied. Claire stared.

"Bastard. He forgot and I didn't get him anything!" Claire said annoyed. Angela smiled.

"That would have been a waist. He hates presents and doesn't really like anything with too much sugar."

"So I guess getting a cake is ruled out." Claire replied.

"It's how he is." Angela replied. "It makes me sad sometimes though."

"Why?"

"He just…he constantly wants to serve and protect others. Sometimes, Leon just completely forgets about himself that…I know that he knows when I worry and then he always feels like he has to apologize, but he apologizes for nothing."

"He just hates it when people worry about him. I understand though, he likes to take everything on his own shoulders, like the rest of us." Claire said smiling. Angela smiled.

"I wonder if he'd ever let me share that weight." She thought out loud. Claire looked over at her and frowned.

"You know, he already does." Claire said calmly. Angela looked at her confused.

"Just by being around him. You guys have been living together for some time, and I'm sure you've had to have been there to comfort him like he did for you, so just be there for him. He appreciates it more than you know." Angela smiled.

"Thank you, Claire." She said softly. Clair smiled and nodded.

Leon silently typed away at the computer, reading Frederic Downing's report. Project? If Wesker hadn't died…would they have come after him? Would they have succeeded? He folded his arms across his chest, finding himself trembling. Ok, he admitted it. Finding out that two extremely powerful organizations known for creating monstrosities and the murder of over thousands had at one time been targeting him, shook him up. Frederic Downing had somehow managed to escape, and now he wondered…was Claire right? Would they still come after him? Was this "project" _that_ important to them? He wondered…what it was. Would they turn him into another monster? Would he kill the ones he cared about? Leon buried his face in his hand, trying to calm himself down. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. He hated that it didn't help that ridiculous feeling that he felt as though he was being watched, even when he knew it wasn't true. He sighed exasperatedly and stood, beginning to close the laptop. He stopped when he saw a picture of him on one of the files and readjusted the screen.

_"It may prove troublesome that Trent seems to have his sights set on him. I must make my move quickly. Thankfully, Mr. Death A.K.A. HUNK and his group will move in on the subject by the end of this week at the latest. I've told them to be gentle with the package, but sometimes he can be a bit…rough…"_

Suddenly, that feeling didn't seem so ridiculous…Leon looked around him very slowly. Two story house in New York, there was a fire escape connecting to the window of their bedroom, the backyard had two doors, one going to the garage, and the other into the kitchen…Leon walked quickly to the stairs and hurried up the stairs, keeping his attention on the sounds of Claire and Angela laughing in the kitchen while he slowly made his way to his bedroom. Once he was in, it was difficult to make it to the bed. He constantly glanced at the closet and bathroom doors on either side of him as he slowly made his way over to the room. He couldn't hear Claire and Angela laughing anymore, just the sound of his heart thumping in his ears. He slowly bent down, reaching underneath the bed and taking out the silver briefcase and placing it on the bed. He tried to keep his breathing calm as he took out his handgun and slowly lifted a clip from the box. He heard the satisfying click of the clip attaching to the gun, now fully loaded. He listened for any sound that would prove there was someone else in this very room. He heard footsteps, then the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. He spun around and pointed the gun at the door, accidentally holding Claire at gunpoint.

"Ok, I didn't think the information would freak you out this badly." She said with her hands lifted in surrender.

"Sorry." He said as he lowered the gun. Claire looked at the briefcase completely full of weapons.

"Here." She said holding out her hand. He handed her the handgun and closed the briefcase.

"Wow, this thing's been tweaked probably has a lot of firepower." She said as she examined the gun. "Did you think someone was up here?" she asked.

"There was another report, apparently he had already sent a pickup to come after me." Claire looked over at him.

"Was it dated?" she asked. Leon thought back to the report.

"I didn't see one, but it had a picture of me on it." He explained. Claire frowned.

"Ok," she said. "Show me."

That's it!!!!!! Uh-oh!!!!! Poor Leon, what does this all mean????? R&R!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi peeps!!!!!! I promise boring parts will end!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 7~

_April 19, 2010_

_Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_3:34 pm_

Chris silently hurried down the stairs when he heard the phone beginning to wring. He looked up when he saw Jill smile at him before answering the phone. He slowed and walked over, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen and watched her.

"Hello?" Jill said calmly. She smiled again. "Hey Claire! So what happened, did you miss your flight or something?" she asked with a grin. He grinned as he listened to Claire's voice on the other side, unable to hear whatever excuse she was going to come up with. He looked over at Jill, wanting to find a hint. He frowned when he saw Jill's grin melt away.

"What about Leon? Is he ok?" she asked. Chris stood up right, the humor long forgotten.

"No, Chris is right here, tell Leon to call my cell, I'll talk to him." she replied. Chris looked over at Jill as he reached for the phone. She looked at him with a look of concern.

"Ok, bye. It's your sister." She said as she handed him the phone and hurried over to her cell phone as it began to wring.

"Claire? What's going on?" he asked.

"Chris! I was staying here with Leon and Angela and while we were going over those files you and Sheva sent us, we noticed a news report."

"What did it say?" Chris asked. Claire was too upset that she had to calm her own breathing. Something he knew most likely meant that it was serious.

"It…Tricell, they attacked the Hotel Lombardi, they attacked the entire block and drew out the military!"

"Why? What were they after?" he asked. There was a long pause.

"Chris…" There was another pause. Chris gritted his teeth.

"Tell me! What were they after Claire?" he demanded.

"Sheva," His eyes widened. "She was kidnapped." Chris stared at the wallpaper of their kitchen, unable to even move.

"When did this happen? How many people were killed?" Chris asked while his brain worked furiously to try and comprehend the situation.

"Body count is still rising, few survivors, about twenty because they were in the pool, bombs had been planted and at three o'clock exactly."

"What was wrong with Leon?" he asked hearing Jill's voice rising.

"I wanted to meet Sheva, so we were going to the hotel, but it suddenly exploded and just after we saw someone walk from the smoke with a rifle, and…he had Sheva with him."

"Why the hell didn't you do anything?" he demanded as his free hand trembled in a fist.

"We tried! Leon was faster than we were, but that guy who took Sheva shot him!"

"Is he alright?"

"We don't know yet, at first we thought this guy was trying to take Leon too because there was a dart in Leon's rib. Leon was able to stay conscious for a bit, but…it didn't last."

"Why? Tell me everything that happened." He practically yelled into the phone.

"Angela chased after the guy, trying to get Sheva while I stayed behind. Leon had been clutching his rib before…"

"Before what?"

"He had a seizure." Claire's voice broke. Chris gritted his teeth.

"And Sheva…?"

"Angela lost him. The guy took her with him, so I can't imagine her being dead." She explained.

"Wait! Did they find Josh Stone? Where was he?" Claire didn't respond. Chris exhaled.

"Ok, I get it. Jill and I will bring help, just stay with Leon and Angela until we get there."

"Ok." She replied.

"Be careful. Don't do _anything_ until I get there!" Chris said sternly.

"Yeah. Chris?"

"What?"

"I'm…I'm really—"

"No don't be!" with that he hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"You can't be serious!" he heard Jill gasp. He looked over at her, waiting for the explanation.

"…You're sure it's the same feeling? But Uroboros is stronger and more evolved! You're sure those pills will work?" Chris froze. Did Leon have Uroboros…in his body?

"Ok, Chris and I are on our way. If the pills aren't enough," she paused seeing Chris watching her. "…Prick the side of your neck, on your pulse." Chris stared, shocked by the words that had come from her mouth. She sighed exasperatedly and buried her face in her hand. "It'll inhibit the parasitic growth if their host is wounded." She said reluctantly. "Just…be careful…" she ended the call and stood from the couch.

"Wesker had you around the research, right?" he asked. Jill nodded. Chris nodded silently.

"Still have your gun?" Jill nodded.

"Good, get it." Jill nodded again and ran up the stairs.

"I'll get yours too! Call a cab and get some tickets!" she called. Chris ran to the phone, grabbing the phone book on his way and began flipping through the pages. He shivered. Leon had to wound himself to slow the symptoms? He quickly dialed Rebecca's number as he mentally listed everything they'd have to do before even getting on the plane.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca! It's an emergency I need you to get any weaponry you can and meet us at the airport as fast as you possibly can!" he said quickly.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I'll explain everything at the airport! Just _please_ get there!" there was a pause.

"Ok, I'll see you guys there!"

"Thank you!" he said before ending the call.

"Do you have the Uroboros information?" Rebecca asked. Jill nodded.

"I have it here." She said handing her a laptop. Thirty minutes ago, the helicopter Rebecca was able to arrange had taken off, and now it would take them a little over three hours for them to get to New York. Rebecca opened the file Claire had sent them and scanned Frederic Downing's report.

"Ok, when we get to New York you two should go straight to the crime scene, and see what you can find on Sheva. I'll go check on Leon and take a look at those pills he mentioned."

"Think you can make them stronger?" Chris asked. Rebecca nodded.

"No, but maybe I could synthesize a stronger version of the pill itself." She replied.

"Good." Jill sighed. She looked over at Chris and took his hand.

"We're going to find Sheva, I promise!" she said to him. Chris stared out the window.

"Why did this happen? Wesker's gone damn it!" he said clenching his fist. Jill frowned. "We don't even know who kidnapped her…" Jill shook her head.

"And you didn't even know that I had been alive, and you found _me_. So you'll find Sheva, and I'll help."

"Me too!" Rebecca said raising her hand playfully. Jill smiled.

"Sorry." Chris said running his hand through his hair. Rebecca smiled.

"Had to take that anger out somehow." She replied. Jill placed her hand on Chris's leg and frowned.

"Sheva will hang on, I've seen how tough she is." Jill said to him. Chris nodded silently as Rebecca stared out the window and sighed.

That's it!!!!!! Sorry it's a tad short, poor Sheva!!!!!!! What will happen?????? R&R!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 8~

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_[Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

Pure confusion met with her when she woke. Her blurred vision rendered her eyesight useless as she looked around at the dark room around her. Random memories flashed through her mind, creating an annoying fog in her mind. When she tried to move her arms, she found not only that they were bound, but also her joints jolted with pain. She winced, finding she couldn't speak because of the tape over her mouth. Sheva shook her head, trying to dismiss the grogginess she still felt. She exhaled through her nose, failing to rid herself of the feeling and curled into a ball. It didn't help that her legs were also tied, or…that there were rats scurrying around everywhere. Sheva looked around at the room she was in again and began scooting towards the wall behind her.

"Pretty hot, huh?" she heard a voice ask. She looked in the direction quickly, seeing a severely chipped old green door. The only light in the room leaked from the cracks in the wall and through the doorframe around the door. The wooden floor was covered with a bed of sand (she could tell by the fact that in some areas of the dark room had holes in the sand where the rats had burrowed. She sat up, leaning against the wall, while trying to calm her racing heart.

"Yeah, I call dibs." The other chuckled.

"What? Hell no! I'm the one who found the hotel!" the voice replied.

"Don't even you two. General HUNK wants her." A third voice said to them. There was a long silence. General Hunk…Sheva made a note of the name as she continued to scan the room with her dark eyes. If she hadn't been tied down, she'd be able to break down the door with no problem. The only complication was the three men on the other side.

"Aw…he'll have more chances!" Sheva listened as she heard a chair creek, and then a sound of footsteps coming towards the door.

"Oh man, you're dead." The voice chuckled. Sheva winced from the light of the other room falling on her.

"Oh, hey there babe." The man chuckled. Sheva screamed beneath the tape when she felt him pin her down against the ground. She felt his hand already at the end of her purple tank top, ready to rip it from her torso while she continued to struggle. He dug his knee into her gut as her put his nose to her neck and inhaled deeply.

"You wearen' perfume, sweetheart?" he breathed. She could see the other two standing in the doorway as they whooped and snickered.

"Better hurry, man. General HUNK will be here any second!" they laughed.

"Shut up and let me enjoy this!" he yelled. Sheva continued to squirm as he began to unbutton her pants.

"C'mon babe, you'll enjoy it. _Trust me_!" he said in her ear. Sheva jerked to her left and slammed her feet against his hip.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed before slapping her, and hard. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to squirm away from him. The man grabbed her leg and dragged her back. "Where do ya think your goin'? Where do ya think your goin', huh?" he asked furiously while pushing her skull against the sand. "I'm going to fuck you up so-" Sheva flinched at the sound of gunfire, and then the man fell down, landing on top of her.

"Hey what the hell?" one of the other men that had been watching gasp.

"Who the fuck are you?" another gasped. Gunfire was the only response she heard as she tried to get out from underneath the now dead and bleeding man. All of the screaming and shouting died down, along with the gunfire in a matter of seconds. She heard footsteps coming towards her as she continued to wriggle.

"Hey, It's ok! I'm getting you out of here!" a voice said quickly. It sounded much younger than the others. When she looked up, she saw a tall man that looked to be barely in his thirties looking down at her with a machine gun in hand. She watched as he pulled the man he had shot down and had pulled him off of her. He put his gun down and drew a knife. He wasn't dressed like any of her kidnappers, or anyone threatening, but most likely he was just trying to be the big "hero" and make her think that he was trying to help her. It didn't matter if he was with Umbrella or Tricell, they were all the same. She pulled away from him when he grabbed her arm and again tried to crawl away.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, I'm here to rescue you!" he said to her. Sheva looked up at him, confused by what he had said to her. They both quickly looked up when they heard a door open.

"Hold still!" he said before grabbing her ties wrists. Sheva listened to the sound of the knife cutting through the roof and felt relieved when her arms were free. Her joints again erupted with pain as she slowly reached for the tape on her mouth as he moved to her legs.

"Carlos we've gotta' go!" a voice said as they burst into the room.

"Jesus! What the hell is wrong with you, Ben?" he demanded.

"W-Who are you people?" Sheva asked as Carlos freed her legs.

"Don't worry babe, we're getting you out of here." The man named Carlos said while placing a hand beneath her chin and moving her head to the side slightly. She watched as he examined what she assumed was a wound on the side of her skull.

"That's a nasty cut." The one named Ben said with his hands on his knees.

"Hey, can you move at all?" Carlos asked her softly. She could barely move now, but she didn't want this guy carrying her, so she nodded. She felt extremely uncomfortable when he had locked an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She winced in pain from the soreness of her arm when he pulled it around the back of his neck.

"Look away." She said turning her back to him.

"Shit, sorry babe." He said turning his back as she got her clothing back in order.

"Sheva." She replied. He grinned.

"Got it, babe." He said winking at her. Sheva leaned on him as he helped her walk out of the room and around the bodies.

"Ok, we've got a chopper waiting, Carlos."

"Copy that." He replied.

"Good, I'll contact H.Q." he replied.

"You're not B.S.A.A. Operatives." Sheva stated.

"Yeah but we're not Umbrella or Tricell either." He said as they exited the room. Sheva smiled a little. There was a little relief at least. Ben pressed the button on his earpiece while he recalled the events that led up to this point.

"This is McCarren. We've acquired the subject. Awaiting orders." He said calmly. Sheva sighed exasperatedly, unable to cope with how uncomfortable she felt in the situation.

"Um…please let me go." She said to the man named Carlos. He looked over at her and frowned.

"Can you walk?" he asked. No, but she was going to. Sheva nodded and pulled away, annoyed, that she could barely stand. Carlos quickly caught her and frowned.

"Hey! Don't push youserlf!" he said quickly. Sheva shook her head again.

"No I'm alright." She said pulling away from him.

"Carlos, she doesn't even know who we are, leave her alone for now."

"McCarren, it's Carrel. Good job on rescuing the subject, now head for the rendezvous point and take whatever measures necessary to protect the subject and extract the parasite exposure. You will also gather any information on Umbrella and Tricell's next move on your way."

"Understood."

"Parasite exposure? Those things are in my body?" she asked with pure shock.

"Don't worry, we're going to get those things out, you'll be alright." Carlos said placing his hands on her shoulders. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to panic; she wanted to shoot herself, the mere thought of hurting someone else…

"No! Leave me alone!" she said before pulling away from him. She regretted it when pain once again erupted throughout her body. She fell back against the wall and let out another cry of pain.

"Take it easy! If we don't hurry it'll be too late!" she heard Ben yell.

"Just kill me!" she yelled stubbornly. Did she really just say that?

"I'm not letting you die, Sheva." She heard Carlos say before he scooped her off of the ground. She struggled.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"Carlos!"

"Stop wasting time!" he called back as he carried her through the hallway. Ben sighed exasperatedly and followed after him. This was going to be interesting.

That's it!!!!!! Sorry, kinda vague on how they got there but…I gues y'all can piece it together…^^; R&R!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 9~

_Rome, Italy_

_April 22, 2010_

_9:14 am_

"I see." Trent sighed into his phone. "Good, be sure that your team is successful requiring Alomar and protecting Kennedy." He said calmly.

"I don't mean to impose, sir but…with these two subjects, where is this all going? This all seems so…random. You're the one behind the murder of two major stock holders in Umbrella by the means of use of operative Wong, you _still_ have someone on the inside in Umbrella and Tricell…and now your watching two completely random people!"

"No, they are anything _but_ random." He corrected.

"Sir?"

"The pieces have long since been in play, and soon the check mate will present itself. Every single person the Agency has acquired and is currently watching is extremely important to the very balance of the world itself."

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"Stick to the orders I have given you Nick." Trent said as he watched the doors to his office slide open.

"Y-Yes sir!" with that, he hung up the phone and stood, knowing that this next conversation wouldn't be as easy. He watched the person approach his desk, walking up the black marble stairs to the circular platform his large desk stood on. He stood on an elevated platform with a fountain below, filled with koi fish below and three large fountains below the chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. The woman that now stood before him in tall knee-high high heeled boots, was completely dressed for combat. She wore a black shirt beneath a bullet vest and a pair of leather combat pants beneath an equipped belt.

"I see you've wasted no time in getting here." He said calmly. The woman glared.

"You went back on our little deal." She said dryly.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied. "It seems that he's become of great importance to Umbrella and Tricell." The woman didn't seem to show any interest in the information.

"You knew this would happen, the minute you saw the report."

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Ada."

"Why?" she demanded. He didn't answer her. Instead he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

"What will you do now? He hasn't been captured yet." She looked away from him, obviously not wanting to give him any answers. "But he has been infected, with Uroboros." Her eyes flashed to his, burning with the desire for him to be lying. His truthful gaze didn't waver.

"What will you do, Ada? Rescue him and put your vision into motion? I doubt it will be that easy." He said as he stood and placed his hands on his desk. She didn't respond.

"Why have you come here?"

"Answer my question." She said before pointing her TMP at him. He glanced at the barrel of the machine gun and frowned a little.

"Very well." He said after a moment. She waited. "I have interest in him, and allowing Umbrella or Tricell to get their hands on him is out of the question." He replied. "Now answer mine."

"You already know what I'm going to do, but if you have to hear it again fine." She didn't lower the TMP for a second. "I'm going to take him with me, I'll get that garbage out of his body, and then I'll make sure that my vision for him is realized." She finally lowered the TMP and took out a small silver colored cylinder with a red liquid in the glass container. Inside was something moving around. He could make out legs and a pair of small wings. A sample of the Uroboros project. She placed it on the desk and kept her hand on it, never loosing eye contact with him even once.

"It will come with a price." Trent guessed.

"I know you had a device designed to work mutch more efficiently then the plaga extractor. Give me that, and it's yours." She commanded.

"That wasn't what I was talking about." He said as he lifted a silver briefcase and placed it on the desk next to the sample of the Urobors project. Ada glanced at it, and then back up at him.

"Angela Miller. I've e-mailed you the information. She's his girlfriend." He said calmly. He could see the small break in the mask she had created to hide her concern for the situation. He had struck a nerve, and he didn't enjoy it. "This comes in the way of your vision, does it not?" once again, the mask had been repaired. She opened the briefcase with her free hand and saw the brand new jet-black device. It mimicked the appearance of a shotgun only…it was thin and flat. At the end of the barrel were two rods to surge the electricity that would whip out the parasites.

"It doesn't come without risk." Trent said to her.

"It has been proven successful only…"

"What?" Ada demanded looking at him. Trent studied her for a moment before continuing.

"It works much faster than the plaga extractor, but that makes it so much more painful. On test subjects it is seen that some symptoms of this treatment are the recipient feels a tremendous amount of pain, possible memory loss, seizures, or even heart attacks. Thankfully however, one cannot suffer all three. Only one of each symptom." Ada closed the briefcase and held out the sample.

"Trent, darling," she said with a grin as she lifted the briefcase off of the desk. He watched her. "I'm afraid that this is as far as we go." She said calmly. Trent watched as she turned her back and walked towards the staircase, stopping after the first step. "I promise you though," she said gazing at him from over her shoulder. "If you get in my way even once, or if I even hear that you're coming after Leon, I. Will. Kill. You." She said with pure venom in her voice. Trent smiled to himself.

"I will not ask the great Ada Wong to forgive me, but I still apologize for my actions."

"You're forgiven as long as you leave my vision in peace." With that, Ada disappeared through the doors of his office with her vision's only hope.

Ada turned the corner, feeling her fury boiling the blood in her veins as she headed for the elevator. The secretaries (being that there were dozens scattered throughout this hallway because Trent hired as many peopled as he could trust in this entire world) whispered and watched as she walked by, fully armed and dressed for the occasion of using the TMP and handgun on her belt. Her genius brain worked furiously as it began sorting the things she would have to do. _Get to the airport, arrive in New York, track down Leon, get him away from that bitch that dares to—no stop you're the one who left him on that island that was about to explode—extract Uroboros, keep an eye on Trent, Umbrella, and Tricell while he recovers, and then begin preparations._ Easier said than done, but she would deal with _that _little complication later. She hated that that idiotic feeling of envy constantly made itself known to her. Ada stepped into the elevator and pressed the button before leaning against the wall behind her, watching the doors close. She sighed exasperatedly. Completing this all would be difficult because the fact of the matter was, there was something in store for Leon, and it would result in him not being able to live in the world around him. Ada crossed her arms across her chest, clutching at the sides of her arms with her hands, disgusted by the thought. If she failed, and Umbrella and Tricell had their way…he would become something that couldn't survive in this world, not after the things they were planning to make him do. She dug her nails into her arms and gritted her teeth as the elevator continued to go travel to her destination. It was a sin, making someone like him wish that he had never been born. People like Leon…no…Leon…Ada swallowed. He should be taken care of…protected, not having to rescue someone else, or take a bullet in the back…She shuttered at the memory of merely leaving him there for her own selfish reasons. She exhaled through her nose. Never again, never again would he have to protect her. She would do the rest for him. The only thing she hated of bother Umbrella's plan, _and _her own, was that they both involved taking that god of a man against his will. If she couldn't convince him, she knew to what lengths she may have to go, even if he ended up hating her…she would do it, just for him. Ada looked up at a loud chime, and watched the elevator doors roll open sluggishly. She walked out, hearing the heals of her boots tap the marble floor of the lobby as she walked. It was finally time to achieve her goal, and her mind was set on that very X-Rookie Cop that has saved her life over and over, that she had never once _truly_ repaid. This would be how she would repay him. She would do anything, to keep that smile, that had once enchanted her, on his perfect face.

That's it!!!!! How's that for a LeonXAda???? XD R&R!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 10~

_Rio Negro, Brasil (5,050 kilometers from Manaus)_

_April 22, 2010_

_2:34 pm_

The jungle could be seen far below from the windows of the Umbrella (and now Tricell) facility. A tall, twenty four year old woman walked through its hallways with a silver PDA in hand, typing away a message with one finger on the virtual keyboard. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung past her shoulders with a red headband holding back her long bangs. She looked up quickly, with her sparkling blue eyes, seeing a tall man in a lab coat walking in her direction. She quickly pressed the send button and pocketed the PDA.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Birkin." The man said with a smile. She smiled back.

"H-Hello Mr. Downing." She replied a little nervously.

"Frederic, Mrs. Birkin." He corrected. She looked away from him.

"Of course, sorry sir." She replied.

"And what are we up to at this very moment?" he asked. She glanced at him.

"Oh, I'm on my way to inspect the B.O.W.'s." she explained.

"I see," he said with a little disappointment. She didn't look back at him as he fixed his glasses. "Well then do take care, Mrs. Birkin. I would hate to hear word of anything happen to you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. It felt more like a snake on her shoulder then it did a hand. She shook off his hand and forced a smile.

"Thank you sir, I will be careful. If you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." She said before walking away from him.

"Then again," he said stopping her. She looked back at the thirty nine year old man gazing back at her. He was dressed in a grey suit with a Tricell pin on the blazer's breast pocket while she wore a white blouse and a simple grey skirt beneath a white blazer with the Umbrella symbol on the breast pocket of her lab coat. "I am the man who hired you, so perhaps we could take a break?" he offered. She wanted to shutter at the mere mention of it.

"Sherry?" a familiar voice called. She spun around and felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Yoko!" she practically breathed. She knew that Yoko would save her now. Yoko Suzuki worked with her under Umbrella and Tricell, helping to develop the B.O.W.'s and develop Las Plagas.

"Did you forget that we were going to have lunch?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry! Goodbye Mr. Downing!" she said quickly and jogged over to Yoko.

"Sir." She said nodding to acknowledge his annoyed glare before putting an arm around Sherry. The two walked through a pair of doors that lead to another grey hallway, talking about something that he couldn't hear. Frederic glared at the back of Yoko's head as the doors closed. He lifted his cell phone from his pocket when it began to wring and answered the call.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently as he continued through the hallway.

"Sir, I'm afraid that the hostage has been taken from the facility in Cairo." Frederic stopped dead in his tracks.

"By who?"

"The Agency sent two operatives. We don't know who the other one was, but one was identified to be Carlos Oliveira."

"Who is he?"

"He's an X-U.B.C.S." Frederic made a fist.

"He used to work with Umbrella?" he asked.

"Yes. Someone from within the complex reported that both were definitely from the agency. They carried no emblems, or any type of uniform."

"Send a team and reclaim the target by all means necessary. Where are they now?"

"They are still on the move, heading East towards Giza."

"Intercept them and recapture the target at _all_ costs! Do you understand me?" he demanded.

"It's assured that we can still capture them. They'll have to stop in a few more hours because the eggs will hatch within the target."

"Good." He sighed. "But please do take care that she is infected with the Las Plagas and not Uroboros, be sure your men treat her like a lady."

"Copy that." With that Frederic hung up the phone and walked through the doors on the opposite side of the hallway. Their plans wouldn't be ruined. Not now. There was too much to worry about for this to happen now. He silently turned the corner and walked to a door that stood immediately to his left. He punched in a code in the keypad attached to the wall next to the door and watched as it slid opened. He stepped into the room and placed his phone on his desk. He thought silently for a moment and stepped around his desk, sitting down and accessing his computer. The Tricell Logo appeared and scrolled to the corner, revealing the data files that had been left opened. He silently picked up his desk phone and dialed a number that had been recorded in one of the many windows on the screen. When the person on the other line finally answered, he leaned back in his chair and said, "Your delivery is late. The eggs should have hatched by now."

"Don't rush me idiot. You're asking Mr. Death to be gentle with this delivery, something that is practically next to impossible."

"Well then, Mr. Death, perhaps I should hire someone else?"

"Then expect failure, because every single one of those bastards are gathered here around the target. The Agency is in on this one too."

"I don't care if you have to explode thirty buildings or eve half of New York City! You _have_ to retrieve him! We're running out of time! The A.W.R. project will fail if we do not have him within next week!"

"This coming from the prick that hides behind his desk." The man on the other end muttered.

"HUNK, you'd better make this shipment or—"

"Don't threaten me or I'll come and kill you myself! The package will arrive on the day that _I_ said he would." With that, HUNK ended the call, leaving him in his silent stress and panic.

"I owe you Yoko!" Sherry sighed exasperatedly as they entered a locker room.

"Don't worry. Just try not to wander by his office alone. You know that guy wants you." She replied. Sherry frowned as she pulled the come through her reddish blonde hair. Her hair had an almost orange color with a golden glow.

"I wont." She replied. Yoko looked over at her as she removed her lab coat.

"Did you send the data to Trent?" she whispered. Sherry looked over at her and nodded.

"I also sent a copy to Ada, like she wanted." She whispered back as she opened her locker. Yoko looked back at her.

"Are you supposed to?"

"Ada messaged me this morning to…"

"Didn't you get the report?" she asked. Sherry looked at her confused. "Ada doesn't work with the—" she paused, careful not to say the name. "—Us anymore!" Sherry stared.

"No I didn't!" she said careful to keep her voice down incase anyone might walk in.

"What did Ada say?"

"She told me to give her all the information on the A.W.R. project, that was it!"

"…Ok, I'm going to talk to Trent about this, for now don't give her anything else. Ok?" Sherry nodded in agreement.

"Yoko, you've seen Trent…right?" Sherry asked. Yoko nodded slowly. "You trust him, right?" she asked as she hung up her lab coat and closed her locker.

"Of course I do! He's probably the only one who can stop all of this!" Sherry nodded.

"And I trust Ada, after all she's the one who sent me the invitation in the first place." She explained. Yoko frowned. Ah yes, the invitation…It was this odd chain of invitations from one person to the other, and always the invitation was accepted. She had received her invitation from Trent himself (she had been among the tiny few) and then was charged with the task of sending an invitation to Ada Wong, and then the chain continued again when Ada had been given the task to send the invitation to Sherry, and Sherry had accepted. Every invitation…was always given during a dire situation. It had happened to her as it had happened to Ada and Sherry too. She was already working under the agency in Umbrella when she had first met her. After personally heightening her abilities (as Wesker commanded) and bringing her back to health, Ada had accepted the invitation. Before that, they both knew very well that the only reason she was allowed to live was because she had the tissue sample of the G-virus. Ada had accepted the invitation with the intention of handing it over to the Agency in the first place. Her first order from Trent; was to hand over the tissue sample without question. She could tell then, how difficult that had been for her.

Sherry's story was completely different, however. Only two years after the Racoon City incident, she had been only eleven years old when Umbrella began tracking her down. To Umbrella, Sherry's existence was dangerous…unless they thought that she was with them. The government had position an agent to ask as her adopted parent in Michigan. She had been scheduled for experimentation, and still was. Yoko frowned as she closed her locker. It was because of that bastard Frederic Downing wanting Sherry that kept close to the most important research. Sherry had been kidnapped, held in a prison near the Paris facility. Ada Wong had been dispatched, ironically by both the Agency and Umbrella, along with Tricell, to convince Sherry to work to develop the B.O.W.'s. She offered Sherry the invitation, Sherry accepted, and now she worked undercover to end the organization that ended her parent's lives.

"Let's get some food." Sherry said with a kind smile. Yoko looked at her and nodded silently. Sherry led the way, opening the door for her and following her out.

"Did you happen to hear about who is the test subject for the A.W.R. project?" Yoko asked. Sherry looked at her and shrugged.

"E-mail it to me later." She said calmly. Yoko nodded. What she really couldn't understand about Sherry Birkin was, how she managed to smile when she was forced to pretend allegiance to a company with a bloody history, one that destroyed her life. That's who she was, in the bleakest of moments, she seemed to always have hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi peeps!!!!! Updating early because I won't get a chance later!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 11~

_Egypt (231 kilometers form Giza)_

_April 23, 2010_

_11:45 pm_

"Alright, our rendezvous point is in the center of the three pyramids. We're almost there!" Ben said to them. Carlos nodded as he helped Sheva walk through the desert. The sun had already gone down and it was below freezing. The situation wasn't looking good, especially for the state Sheva was in.

"We'll be there soon." He said to her. She only nodded. Carlos glanced t her and frowned. Her breathing was labored, she leaned heavily on him, and she constantly clutched at her stomach. He frowned.

"Ben we've got to stop!" he called after him. Ben looked over at him and sighed exasperatedly.

"We can't! The helicopter is already on its way!" he said sternly.

"She has to rest!"

"N-No…we shouldn't stop."

"No, we're going to take a break. Just relax." He said to her. Sheva glanced at him and nodded silently.

"This is McCarren to HQ."

"Come in McCarren, this is HQ."

"We need you to contact the helicopter you sent and delay the pick up." He said into his earpiece as Carlos helped Sheva sit against the wall of the building behind her. She watched as he reloaded his entire weaponry as he waited on his partner to finish his conversation.

"Is there a problem?"

"The subject is still affected by the capture and is too weak to continue. We have to rest for a bit." Sheva shot him a look. Ben merely looked away from her.

"There's no time for delays, one of you will have to carry her then, because it seems that Giza's infected."

"Wait what?" Carlos asked looking up at his partner very quickly. Ben stood there, stunned by what he had just heard. Sheva glanced at the city, taking note that there was no signs of life, other then the lights used to illuminate the three pyramids. She spotted what looked like bonfires scattered throughout the city, but other than that the city seemed empty.

"But Giza's huge! Why can't they just pick us up here?" Carlos asked.

"The rendezvous point stands. At this moment it's the only one we can send."

"Damn it! It's a rescue mission, it'll be for nothing if we get ourselves killed!"

"You're being pursued by Umbrella at this very moment. We can't risk any more sightings of our operatives." Sheva scanned the city again, her eyes widening when she saw what looked like a radio tower.

"Alright, let's get moving." Ben said looking to them. Carlos looked back at her with an apologetic look.

"Give me your shotgun." Sheva said calmly. Carlos nodded and pulled the long black gun from his back and handed it to her. She took it as he carefully pulled her arm around the back of his neck. The two then followed after Ben as they approached the city. Ben walked with his rifle in hand at the ready.

"Be careful and don't wonder off!" he whispered to them. Carlos held his TMP while holding onto her arm as they entered the edges of the city. The streets were silent. No life, not even any animals scurrying around. It seemed like the only source of life was the bonfire they were just now walking by. Sheva and Carlos stopped, hearing the sound of footsteps. They both looked down another street, staring into the darkness.

"What is it?" Ben whispered.

"We just heard something." Carlos replied. Sheva kept her breaths even and quiet as she listened for any more signs of life.

The three jumped at the sound of Ben's communicator going off.

"Shit! Nick you scared me!" Ben barked.

"Sorry. Have you recovered Alomar?" he asked.

"Yes we have. We're on our way to the evacuation sight now."

"Good, I spoke to your back up, he's almost there. Just get to the evac sight on the double."

"Sir!"

"Calros, is she alright?" Carlos looked down at Sheva. She looked back at him and nodded.

"So far she's fine, but I'm sure she's going to want to lay down when we get to the chopper." He said with a grin. Sheva smiled in reply.

"Hey! No flirting!"

"What?" Sheva gave a little chuckle as they continued.

"You heard him, Carlos."

"Shut up and walk!" he chuckled. The three stopped again at the sound of a loud crash. A second one went off after a moment, and then another until it became more constant.

"What the fuck is that…?" Ben asked in a low voice. Sheva's eyes widened.

"Ndesu!" Sheva said quickly.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Oh shit…" Carlos said remembering the "El Gigante" from the Kennedy report. They looked up as an abandoned jeep at the end of the street was lifted high into the air, and an enormous humanoid monster stood before them, glaring furiously.

"RUN!" Ben screamed.

"Shit!" Sheva cursed as she ran with Carlos's arm locked around her ribs.

"BEN!" Carlos yelled when he saw the jeep pound the Agency operative into the sand. Blood splashed in all direction as the monster howled in fury.

"GO!" Sheva yelled. Carlos glanced back at the monster, his eyes widened.

"DUCK!" He yanked her down to the ground, and as they fell, Sheva saw a telephone pole race horizontally above their heads. She hit the ground roughly, feeling her joins throb with pain as Carlos got back up.

"C'mon!" he said as he began to pull her back up. Sheva heard the monster roar again, and then she saw its fist, slam agains Carlos, sending him flying into the wall of a building on the other side of the street.

"CARLOS!" she called. He was out cold. She quickly looked back up at the monster that towered over her. Her heart pounded in her chest as it began to reach for her. She began crawling backwards, trying to get to her feet. Sheva's finger touched something cold and sharp. She glanced down at it and saw a knife. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she looked over at Carlos's unconscious form, seeing the knife on his vest was missing. She grabbed it as the monster's grabbed her and lifted her into the air. She screamed from the pain erupting through her spine as the monsters squeezed. She instantly lifted the knife and stabbed its wrist, over and over. The monster roared in pain, but didn't let her go.

"Sheva!" she heard Carlos call. Only two seconds later, she felt the monster's left hand tremble as a line of bullets, starting from the back of its palm to its elbow, shoot shot into its flesh. Now it released her. Just as Sheva began to move in mid air to land, Carlos caught her and ran beneath the monster, carrying her with him. "Hold on!" he said to her as he ran. Sheva wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and gazed back at Ndesu.

"Give me you TMP!" she said quickly. He did as he was told and continued running as she wrapped both arms around his neck and extended her left before releasing the clip of fifty or so bullets into the parasite on Ndesu's back. It roared in agony and jerked to look back at them while Carlos put Sheva down on the ground.

"GET BACK!" Carlos commanded. Sheva obeyed, seeing him pull out his shotgun and aim. Her eyes followed the beam and saw a gas tank. That was his plan. Carlos released the shotgun shell. The shell flew through the air, piercing the iron shell of the gas tank, and then the two threw themselves to the ground as it burst, setting the monster on fire. It roared in agony, the mere sound of its roar seemed to shake the earth beneath them. Carlos kept himself over Sheva as sparks flew everywhere. He looked up quickly at the sound of a helicopter and froze.

"I'm here for the evac." The pilot said in his earpiece.

"FORGET THAT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he screamed over the monster's roars.

"What? You're breaking up I can't—WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Carlos watched as an iron pole flew past them, its end sharpened because of it being ripped from the ground, and cut through the air. The pole ripped through the glass of the helicopter, and exited through the tail.

"Oh shit…!" Carlos muttered as the chopped lost control while bursting into flames. He wasted no time in lifting Sheva, who had now lost consciousness and ran through the street, hearing the monster stomping after them. He glanced around for any more gas tanks, but it looked like that had been the only one. He turned another corner and froze when he saw a radio tower. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the monster's shadow. It was still coming. He grabbed a grenade from his belt and threw down the opposite end of the street before back into the shadows of the ally behind him. He bent down, keeping Sheva in his arms as he watched the monster march in the direction of the explosion. He waited until the pounding footsteps were distant enough and again lifted Sheva. He ran down the street, kicking down the door to the radio tower and cautiously stepped in. The entire city was infected, so he expected someone to be in here, but thankfully it was empty. He closed the door with his foot, noting that there was a board on the ground used to block the door and slowly carried Sheva up the stairs. He held her tighter as he reached the top. The lights were on, and he would be the easiest target when he came up, but he would have to risk it. He slowly turned while he was still on the staircase, and found that it was still empty. He sighed, relieved that there was luck on his side and walked up the staircase. He gazed around the room, locating a couch where he could put Sheva down. He glanced at a microphone attached to a consol as he walked around to the couch and carefully laid Sheva down on it.

"Ok." He breathed as he moved to the console. He turned knobs to match his radio frequency incase his communicator became useless. He pressed a button and froze when the power suddenly shut off. He pressed more buttons, seeing if maybe he had accidentally shut it off. He glanced out the window and saw a power generator below, with a red light glowing above a lever. He narrowed his eyes. It wasn't off a second ago now was it? Someone was down there, other then the giant. He stood, glancing at Sheva and paused when he saw a silver briefcase sitting on a counter next to a couple of lockers on the opposite end. He walked over to it and opened it, grinning when he found a large grapple hook, more than capable to hoist his wait. He lifted it out of the dark green velvet case and shut it again. He walked back over to Sheva, inspecting her for any wounds. He only found a bruise or two, but thankfully not even a small cut. He took out a handgun from its holster and placed it underneath her hand that lay on her stomach.

Hey, just wait here, ok?" he said softly before readying his TMP. He held the grapple hook in his other hand as he walked around the couch and walked down the stairs, putting the grapple hook down while picking up the wooden beam. He closed the door in front of him and placed the board. He paused when he heard whispering. He couldn't understand what was being said, but what he did know, was that it was on the opposite side of the door. Just to be sure, he picked up the grapple hook and pointed his TMP around the room below. It was a room with a staircase, and two barrels he could break open with his knife, nothing else. No one could hide anywhere, and there was no one on the second floor, other than Sheva, and no one could have passed him on the stairs. The radio tower was secure. He stayed still, holding his breath when he heard the whispering disappear, replaced by the monster's pounding footsteps starting to get closer. He quickly ran up the stairs and froze when he saw another door on the other side of the room. He glanced around the room as he made his way over to it and thrust it open with his TMP ready to fire. He looked down, seeing that it was meant for the fire escape that had been destroyed. He glanced at the wall next to the door, grabbing the only key hanging on it and walked out the only bit of the fire escape that had survived. The metal attached to the platform he now stood on was twisted from being ripped off by something. He sighed exasperatedly and closed the door behind him locking it before shoving the key in his pocket, and looking for a target for his grapple hook. The roofs of all the buildings had been hammered with metal, something he wondered about because it looked recent, and caught sight of a thick palm tree. He aimed the hook and released it, feeling the chain lock in place and pressed the button while jumping off of the platform. The powerful devise yanked him through the air, faster than he had thought. Carlos instantly released the chain, moved while he was falling, and rolled while hitting the ground, avoiding a rougher landing. He stood, dusting off his pants and looked over at the power generator. He counted his steps it took to arrive there. He counted at least twenty-seven before pulling the lever. The machine hummed to life, vibrating a little as one of the pipe fans began moving.

"Good, now I've got back up." He sighed with relief. Carlos turned quickly, hearing the monster getting closer and ran towards the radio tower, aiming the grapple hook at the wooden beam above the door frame and pressed the button. The device again hoisted him, and he landed safely on the platform of the used to be fire escape. He stopped when he heard whispering again and readied his TMP while fishing the key from his pocket. He let the laser of his gun travel along the street below as he lifted the key and inserted it into the keyhole. The whispering continued, but he couldn't get a fix on the location of the source. A satisfying click could be heard from the lock behind him and he slowly opened the door and backed in, closing it again and locking it. Carlos sighed again and rested his head against the door. The grapple hook hung on his back next to the shotgun while his TMP stayed in hand. He recovered a little and walked back over to the couch, seeing Sheva was still unconscious. He took his gun back and shoved it into the holster on his leg.

"Oliveira come in!" He pressed the button on his earpiece as he grabbed a foldable metal chair and pulled it up next to the couch.

"This is Oliveira." He replied.

"It's Nick! Carlos report!"

"Ben's dead Nick." He replied.

"How? When?"

"There's a monster running around here that looks like the "El Gigante" in the Kennedy report. It smashed Ben with a car and almost killed Alomar."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I carried her away from it and now we're taking refuge in the radio tower." He explained.

"Ok, has the evac arrived?"

"The monster took it out."

"Damn it! Ok, I'm sending back up! Just stay where—"

"Don't Nick!" he said quickly.

"Are you insane?"

"We'll only risk more people getting killed. This whole city is infected. We'll have to set up a meeting place. Get a team to wait for us and we'll come to them." He explained.

"Ok. We'll send to pick up for you. In the mean time, your orders are to protect Alomar and gather any information you can on what Umbrella and Tricell is planning."

"Got it."

"Alright. I'll arrange a team and—"

"Nick, what are we going to do with Sheva after all of this?" he asked gazing down at her. There was a long pause.

"We have a device that can extract the parasites in her body, so you can knock that off of you're to do list." He explained.

"Nick, answer the damn question!"

"You have your orders! I'll set up a team and a rendezvous point. Over and out!" with that the transmission ended. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at Sheva. His eyes traveled to her stomach. Those parasites were in there now, in eggs that swam around in her blood stream. He made a fist. Why had Umbrella and Tricell done this? Was she some kind of breading tool? A weapon? He shook his head, not wanting to think about it for now. He leaned back in the chair and gazed out the windows. The monster's footsteps were faint now. He looked back at Sheva again while his brain raced to make a strategy.

That's it!!!!!! Oh crap that was a bit intense, no???? XD R&R!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 12~

_New York, New York_

_April 24, 2010_

_9:32 pm_

"Those damn reporters are out there." Jill said annoyed. She stood at the opening of one of the many tents set up around the crime scene. Streets in New York had been blocked off, ultimate torture for the already traffic induced city. The mere mention of Tricell and doctors and paramedics swarmed the locations like flies and set up the dozens of tents all over central park, which stood across the street from what used to be the Hotel Lombardi.

"Don't want them, can't get rid of them." Chris said with a grin. Jill grinned back at him and looked past him when she saw Rebecca exit the tent.

"How is he?" Chris asked. She sighed.

"Oh Leon's more than ok. So far the eggs haven't hatched. Angela, not so much." She said as she walked past them. The two exchanged confused glances before entering the tent.

"Shouldn't you be taking this a little bit more _seriously_?" they heard Angela demand as Chris reached for the flap. The two glanced at each other again.

"I've been infected with parasites before. Two days until the parasite extractor gets here and it'll be over." He replied calmly.

"No wait!" Chris whispered. Jill grinned and pulled the flap away, walking in on the two.

"Did the pricking your neck work?" she asked as he lifted his shirt from the hospital bed.

"Uh…sorry I couldn't stop her." Chris said addressing Angela's glare.

"And then what? Tricell didn't infect you just out of defense!" she said as Leon pulled on his black T-shirt.

"The eggs don't hatch instantaneously. I'll be fine." He replied.

"Damn it, Leon!" she said pounding her fist against the counter that stood next to her. The phone fell from its hook and clattered to the ground.

"Leon's right. We can't do anything about it right now. We'll just have to wait for the Parasite extractor to get here from Washington." Chris explained. Jill watched silently as Leon lifted a manila folder from a table and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Ugh! Doesn't anyone else see the gravity of this situation? The parasites are evolved!" before another word could be said she marched out of the tent, fuming. Chris glanced at Leon, seeing him still focused on the document he had uncovered. Was he ignoring her?

"Sorry…did we—"

"No, just leave her. She gets like that." He replied.

"What are you reading?" Jill asked as she walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"Reading the symptoms." He replied. Jill read a few lines of the report and frowned.

"If it _is_ type two it would have gotten control over you instantly if given orally, but you gained it in its egg form, right?" she asked. Leon nodded while flipping to another page.

"It takes the egg only forty nine hours to hatch, but if we keep distractions in check it should be enough to hold it off." Leon glanced at her. Two days and one hour. _Great_.

"Forty nine? That's it?" Chris asked. Jill looked over at him and nodded. Chris glanced at Leon, shocked to see him appear unfazed.

"What are the differences in symptoms?" he asked. Jill stood upright, turning her back to him as she began pacing around the tent.

"When the parasites are ready to take control of the hosts, every single blood vein in both of your eyes is supposed to pop at once, after an intense fever, other then that it's the same." She explained.

"But, Claire told us that he had a seizure." Chris added. Leon glanced at him as Jill turned to him and placed the papers back in the folder.

"True, but…that's not a symptom." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"The extractor will be here in two days anyway. We should focus on Tricell for now." Leon said calmly as he moved to another counter standing at the end of the tent and opened a briefcase, pulling out a drop leg holster and strapping it around his thigh.

"And where are _we_ going?" Jill asked noticing the handgun already in the holster.

"Protection." He replied as he walked past them.

"Yeah, but—"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me because we've still got time." He replied before leaving the tent. The two looked at each other and frowned.

"Hey, what did Rebecca say?" he heard Claire ask as she approached him.

"Not much." He replied. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was already fighting the scream that wanted to rip from his throat. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands shook. By now, he knew Claire had noticed.

"Does it hurt?" she asked gazing at his ribs. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Where's Angela?" he asked. Claire shrugged.

"She went to check on the rescue assignments." She replied.

"Good." Claire noticed his thigh holster and looked back up at him.

"Leon, where are you going?" she asked quickly. Leon shook his head.

"No where. It's just for protection. I doubt those guys would just leave me alone after infecting me with an egg." He replied. Claire frowned.

"Wait! You don't have to take care of this all by yourself!" she said grabbing his arm. Leon sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm not." He replied looking back at her. Claire frowned as she released his arm.

"Then where the hell are you going? It's too dangerous to go anywhere alone! Umbrella and Tricell are after you!"

"Umbrella _and_ Tricell?" a voice asked. The two looked in the direction, seeing Angela standing there staring at Leon.

"Shit!" Claire muttered.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she demanded looking straight at Leon.

"The transmission of the e-mails we discovered were months old, we didn't think that they would still be targeting me until—"

"—Until you were infected." She said finishing his sentence.

"Wait, Angela it's not—"

"Damn it Leon, every time something like this happens you always do everything yourself!" she said angrily.

"Yeah, I guess that's my problem." He said calmly. Angela glared.

"That's not funny!"

"Ok you two, this isn't helping!" Claire interjected. Angela turned her back. "Yes, Angela _I_ should have told you! Obviously Leon didn't want to tell you because he and I knew you had enough to worry about but—"

"Don't take the fall for me, it's fine." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Claire frowned. "Give us a minute." He said nodding to Angela who still stood with her back to them. Claire nodded reluctantly.

"Where's Chris?" she asked with a sigh. He nodded to the tent behind her. She glanced at Angela as she walked away from them and frowned, not looking foreword to the distant yelling she; Chris and Jill were most likely going to hear.

"Angela—"

"What can I do?" she interrupted as she turned back to him. Leon looked away. She exhaled sharply.

"Leon—" Angela cut off at the sound of an explosion. Leon spun around, seeing what was probably half the camp completely set on fire.

"What the—?"

"No!" Angela gasped. Leon drew his handgun from his thigh holster.

"Let's go." he said looking over at her. Angela nodded.

"But we stay together." She said sternly. He smiled a little and nodded towards the flames. "Lady's first." She smiled and drew her TMP as Clair, Chris and Jill burst out of the tent.

"What the hell's going on?" Chris called to them.

"We don't know but we have to help!" Angela called back.

"Claire! Go warn Rebecca!" they heard Chris say to her.

"What? Hell no!" she called back.

"I'll go!" Jill said to them. With that she took off, through the chaos.

Leon looked back over at the flames and removed the safety on his gun when he counted at least seven soldiers clad in full combat suits, moving through the wreckage. One of them turned their back, revealing an Umbrella symbol.

"Ok, we'll fan out and take them down!" Chris said to them.

"Got it." Leon replied.

"Wait!" Angela called. It was too late; Leon and Chris each took off in a different direction with their guns ready.

"_Men_." Claire sighed exasperatedly. "Go back up Leon, I'll go after Chris." Angela nodded.

Leon dove behind a pile of crates barely avoiding the dozens of bullets being aimed at him. The crates shook against him from the impact of the bullets. He held his gun up by his ear as he slowly stood, ready to duck around the edge of the piled crates and shoot down his opponent. The firing stopped, and he wasted no time in ducking around the crates and shot the soldier's leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, screaming, "I FOUND THE SUBJECT!" Leon stared. They were after him! He instantly pushed off of the crates when he heard footsteps approaching him. He felt a hand scrape the side of his rib, failing in its attempt to grab him, as he ran, hoping to gain enough distance to shoot them down. He ran around a tent and backed until he was hidden in the shadows, seeing them skid to a stop.

"Where the hell did he go?" one of them demanded as Leon aimed.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" the other cursed. Leon released the bullet, seeing the one closest to him tumble down to the ground, crying out in agony. The other aimed his TMP at him. Leon quickly dove behind the tent, dodging the bullets and charged past another tent that set fire.

"GET BACK HERE!" he heard him call. Leon glanced to his left, seeing more of them chasing after him. If he could make it out of the park and into the city, he might be able to lose them. Leon instantly dove behind another tent and pointed his handgun, shooting down three of them and then shooting back up to his feet. He sprinted past the bodies now sprawled on the floor and saw a parking lot for the park.

"THERE'S THE SUBJECT!" he heard someone call. His eyes widened when he saw a huge grey van pull up in the parking lot, and four more of them jumped out, running over to them. Leon skidded to a stop, ready to make a break to his left when a hand suddenly clapped itself over his mouth.

"Gotcha!" a rough masculine voice said triumphantly.

"Alpha team! Move in General HUNK's captured the subject!" he heard on of the soldiers say as he was quickly surrounded. The e-mail he and Claire discovered flashed into his mind.

"…_HUNK and his group will move in on the subject by the end of this week at the latest…"_

Leon struggled against HUNK's grip on him, but the man easily overpowered him.

"Stop struggling! Umbrella's set its sight on you _Mr. Kennedy_." The man chuckled. His voice sent a chill up and down his spine.

"Get the rest of the team and complete the rest of your assignment!" He heard HUNK command the rest. They saluted him and ran off to the burning tents. Leon instantly slammed his head back against Hunk's finally managing to break free and turned, aiming his handgun. Leon's eyes widened. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, as he saw the butt of HUNK's rifle racing towards his skull.

Leon fell back on the grass and rolled out of the way of HUNK's fist, hearing his knuckles crack when they hit the ground. HUNK grunted in pain and looked over at him very quickly. Leon guessed he was glaring at him beneath the huge red lenses of the gasmask as he got to his knee with his gun ready. Leon flinched when something warm and wet seeped into his left eye. He clumsily got to his feet as he tried to rub away whatever was in his eye and stopped when he saw HUNK charging at him again. He wasn't sure how, but somehow Hunk managed to close the distance between them, kick the gun from his hand, and slam his fist against the exact same spot where the rifle had mede contact with Leon's skull. For what seemed like minutes (being really just two seconds), the strength of his body dimmed, making him fall foreword. He felt HUNK lock his arm around his waist, and his shoulder dig into his stomach. Leon struggled as the man began carrying him towards the car. Just as he began to struggle, he felt pain erupt throughout his body, starting from his stomach. His body forced him to lean foreword, and he began to cough. He tasted it in his mouth. He tasted blood!

"_Hurry…it…up…! The…eggs…hatched…early…!_" he heard someone yell. The voices felt like murmurs as a pair of arms hoisted him into the back of the van. Someone grabbed his legs as someone else held a cloth over his face. He was so disoriented…he couldn't tell if he was actually struggling, or only imagining that he was. His vision was too blurred to make out if the people around him were struggling to hold him down, or just in a rush.

"_They've…got…Leon…!_" Leon's gaze moved to the side of the van, just as the door was being slid closed. His vision cleared a little, but only for a moment. For a split second, he could see Angela's panicked face.

That's it!!!!!!! I promise AdaXLeon is comin' up!!!!!! Angela that Bitch is going down!!!!!! XD R&R!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Ch. 13~

_New York, Newy York_

_April 24, 2010_

_10:15 pm_

Billy stood behind one of the tents set up closest to the parking lot, watching the map on his GPS, his eyes followed the flashing red dot as it traveled through the virtual streets of New York City. He tried to grab Leon when the government agent when he had run by, but managed to only scrape the side of his hand against his rib. He couldn't blame him, due to the chaos of the night that had been chasing him. Luckily he was able to plant a tracking device on his shirt, and underneath his jacket. He looked up from the device when his earpiece cried out with loud static.

"This is Coen. I'm sorry to report that subject zero-zero-one has been apprehended by Umbrella." He explained after pressing the button on his earpiece.

"It's Carrel. I'm sorry to hear that." He sighed. Billy frowned.

"Nick, what's wrong?" he asked.

"McCarren's been neutralized." He replied. Billy's eyes widened.

"What about Carlos? Is he alright?" he asked quickly.

"He's fine, he's acquired the subject but they've had to lock themselves down for a bit." He replied. "But that's none of your concern right now, we're sending back up. What about the subject?"

"I've confirmed that he's been infected with a type two plaga, only it's been administrated to him differently."

"In what way?"

"While it was absolute chaos out here I slipped into a tent that had a complete report filed on the Las Plagas. Apparently type two is administered orally and he was infected via a dart Alomar's kidnapper had stabbed him with." He explained.

"What about Kennedy?" he asked.

"I tried to grab him, but he managed to slip away. But just before he did I managed to place a tracking device on the back of his shirt when his jacket flapped open. It should give us a bit more time before they find it."

"Ok, so far what is their location?" Billy looked back at the GPS and zoomed in on the location. It had already stopped moving…did they already discover the device? It couldn't have merely fallen off…He pressed his thumb against the picture of the building standing next to the flashing red dot.

"According to the tracking device, Leon's stopped moving right outside the airport. It might actually be that they're just waiting for an opportunity to carry him past security." He explained.

"Ok. Get to the airport as fast as possible. You're the only operative in New York currently so you _have_ to get there." Billy said as he pressed another button on the device in his hand.

"I've sent you his location, and you should be able to monitor Leon's location."

"Ok. Get to that airport!"

"You got it."

"FREEZE!" a familiar voice called. The hair on the back of Billy's neck stood up. He straightened up and slipped the GPS into the pocket of his black leather jacket before slowly lifting his hands. "You're with Umbrella aren't you?" the voice demanded. Billy narrowed his eyes. He recognized that voice… "Turn around!" the feminine voice called. He silently obeyed and turned very slowly. He glanced at the gun on his belt; feeling the thumb on his left hand twitch, ready to snatch that magical weapon that itched to protect him. He looked up at who ever was threatening him and stared. The girl stared back, her large round green eyes widened when they met his light brown eyes.

"B-Billy?" she gasped. He grinned.

"Hey there Princess." H replied as she lowered her gun.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked. Billy frowned, remembering the weight in his jacket pocket.

"Look, I don't have time to tell you now, but I'm kinda on a tight schedule so—" he cut off when she lifted her gun again.

"You know where they took Leon! Tell me!" she yelled. Billy fritted his teeth. It wasn't the time for this. If he didn't hurry, he was going to lose him.

"Look, I'm running out of time! If I don't go now, Leon's as good as gone!" he knew she believed him, given their past, but she didn't look convinced.

"Why do you want to help him?" she asked. All this time, he hadn't realized that he had left his communicator on.

"Billy, Leon's location is moving again! She's Rebecca Chambers. She's coming with you, Leon will need her." He looked back over at Rebecca, seeing that she had heard every word.

"Copy that." He replied. "Let's go." He said to her. Rebecca nodded.

"Let's get Chris and—"

"No! There's no time, we have to go!" he said to her. She studied his face for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok, but I'm calling them later to catch up with us."

"Fine, let's go." He said before grabbing his gun and running to the parking lot nearby.

He couldn't deny that he didn't like the idea of involving Rebecca Chambers in all of this.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now. I'm sorry I couldn't wait, just head for the airport." He heard Rebecca say into her cell phone. The Agency _never_ involved _anyone_ so easily. He glanced at Rebecca as he continued to speed the car through the streets of New York, racing to the airport.

"Ok, call me when you get there." With that, she hung up the phone.

"So I'm guessing you're not with S.T.A.R.S. anymore." He said as he turned at the light.

"B.S.A.A. You?" she asked. Billy didn't answer right away.

"Friend of Leon's."

"Ok, but you didn't answer my question." She replied.

"Sorry Princess, but it's better if you don't know."

"Don't call me princess!" she barked. He grinned.

"You haven't changed." He said with a chuckle. Rebecca glanced over at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you've been ok all this time. I was worried." Billy smiled a little.

"Don't worry about me." He said calmly. Rebecca frowned.

"I overheard your conversation…why can't I know who you work for?" she asked. Billy didn't look at her.

"When it's all over, and Umbrella and Tricell are gone, I'll tell you. Deal?" Rebecca smiled.

"Deal." She repeated. He smiled, but it was short lived when he pulled into the front parking lot of the airport.

"Where's Leon?" she asked as she climbed out of the car. Billy fished the GPS from his pocket and studied the location. It stopped again…he looked up at the building, seeing that Leon was somewhere in the building of the airport in front of them. He shoved his handgun in its strap on his belt and grabbed his machine gun from the back seat. He loaded it and looked over at Rebecca who had a machine gun of her own.

"We get in there, we'll head up to the third floor, the roof is used for helicopter pick ups, so we'll need to be fast." He said to her. She nodded.

"Lead the way." She said to him. He nodded, turning on the laser on his gun and ran towards the side door standing before them. He could hear Rebecca close behind. They each took a side of the door and leaned back against the wall. Rebecca nodded to him and held her gun ready. Billy kicked the door through and stepped in, aiming his gun. He looked everywhere before signaling Rebecca to follow. She followed him up the stairs and pointed her gun as she reached the top.

"Shit! Someone's here!" they heard someone yell. They listened, both of them looking at a door marked as an exit to the roof.

"Damn it! Did security see us?"

"You idiots! Stay here and hold them off!"

"Wait General HUNK!" They glanced at each other when they heard the sound of a helicopter taking off and rushed for the door. They ran in on three Umbrella operatives standing there staring back at them as they helicopter began to take off.

"Shit!" Billy cursed as he began shooting at the expended Umbrella operatives. He easily took the two on the left down and froze when he saw a grenade roll past him.

"Move!" out of nowhere, Rebecca shoved him back into the airport, throwing something else into the air and closed the door behind her. The door shook with the force of how close the grenade had been to the door. They heard the operative scream from the obviously agonizing pain. Billy got up and quickly retrieved his GPS. By now for sure Leon's kidnappers were searching him for a tracking device. He glanced at the door on the opposite side of the room and slowly walked towards it.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked him. He held his hand up towards her, signaling her to be quiet as he stood back against the wall next to the door. He listened for a second before slowly opening the door. He pointed his TMP all around the room and paused when he saw a red light flashing. He slowly walked into the room, switching on the lights and sighed exasperatedly. He walked over and picked up the jacket, seeing the tracking device hanging by a loose thread. He heard Rebecca walk in and gasp, seeing the jacket hanging from his hand.

"This is Coen. Mission failed." He said after a moment.

"Do you have any idea where the helicopter's going?"

"…No."

"Damn it!"

"I do!" Rebecca said holding out her PDA. Billy stared at the device and then looked at her, remembering she had thrown something just before slamming the door closed.

"It's like a grapple hook with a tracking device on it. The B.S.A.A. came up with them." She explained.

"Let me see it!" he said quickly. She pulled it away.

"First I want answers!" she said sternly. Billy chewed on his bottom lip, not knowing what to do. They couldn't breath a word of the Agency…if he needed Nick's help, it was _right now_!

"You have a mission update from Trent himself." Nick said after a few minutes. Billy looked away from Rebecca.

"Your mission is to stay with the following," he began. "Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield _and_ Rebecca Chambers. He's sent you all the information that they need to know."

"Wait, what? I thought—"

"You have your orders!"

"What about Leon?" he asked. Rebecca looked at him confused.

"Another operative has been assigned to him. Send me the coordinates!" Billy looked back over at her and reached for the PDA.

"You'll get answers, trust me." He replied. She nodded after a moment and handed him the PDA. He locked pressed a few buttons and the window reading "coordinates sent" appeared on the screen.

"Good. Now remember, tell them _only_ what they need to hear!"

"Got it." Billy sighed exasperatedly. He watched as Rebecca answered her cell phone and turned to the stairs.

"Just stay in the parking lot. We're on our way." She replied. Billy watched her silently.

"No, Leon's been kidnapped. I'm with a friend of Leon's." she said using his excuse. "We're on our way." She hung up the phone and looked back at him. He nodded.

"What do they want with him?" she asked. Billy shrugged.

"I think you know." He replied. She sighed exasperatedly.

"What do _you_ want with him?" Billy shook his head.

"It's not like that." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let's go. I'll tell you in a bit." He said to her. Rebecca nodded. Before Billy could pull away, Rebecca threw her arms around him and exhaled her held breath. He smiled softly.

"Yeah I missed you too, princess."

That's it!!!!!!! Cute, no?????? XD R&R!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi peeps!!!!!! Soooooo inspired with this story!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 14~

_Giza, Egypt_

_April 25, 2010_

_3:15 am_

The memory of what had happened caused her heart to throb. Sheva slowly opened her eyes and gazed around the room she now lay in. She lay on a leather couch in what looked like a radio tower. She slowly sat up, feeling her body was much more rested then she remembered. She looked around; noticing someone else was in the room, hunched over the controls of the tower. She stood slowly and walked over to him, seeing the shotgun he lent her leaning against the armrest of the couch. She glanced at it and looked back at Carlos, who was fast asleep. She gazed out the window at the city below and listened. Did she hear…whispering? Not only that…she heard the crashing noise of that huge monster still stomping around. Her eyes traveled back to the shotgun as she heard the whispering get louder. It wasn't a radio transmission, because the only thing turned on was the microphone. Sheva silently walked over to Carlos until she was next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling the raw hard muscle below.

"Carlos?" she called softly. "Carlos?"

"Damn, sorry babe. You ok?" he asked sitting up quickly with a sigh. Sheva nodded.

"Sheva." She corrected. He grinned boyishly.

"Sheva." He repeated. The two fell silent at the sound of a loud cry. "Get the shotgun!" he whispered quickly. Sheva nodded and grabbed the gun, removing the safety and making sure it was loaded while Carlos stood and readied his TMP while pressing the button on his earpiece.

"This is Oliveira. Requesting back up!" he spoke into the communicator. "Sheva, you try the B.S.A.A. see if you can get a helicopter." he said to her. Sheva nodded and moved to the controls, turning knobs to adjust to Chris's frequency. She gripped the microphone as she spoke.

"Chris this is Sheva, come in!" No response. Carlos glanced at her before looking away when he heard Nick respond.

"How are you two holding up?" he asked.

"We need an evac point! We're still hiding out in the radio tower!" he said annoyed.

"Understood. We're prepping another helicopter as we speak, we'll send you another evac point when we've set it up." Carlos sighed exasperatedly.

"Sheva? That you?" he glanced over at the console, seeing Sheva smile, obviously relieved by hearing the man's voice.

"Chris, it's me." She replied.

"Where the hell are you? Are you ok? What did they do?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Currently I'm with a man named Carlos Oliveira in Giza." She explained. Carlos's eyes widened. He mentally kicked himself for not telling her earlier that her identity needed to be kept secret.

"CARLOS IS SHEVA CONTACTING THE B.S.A.A.?" Nick's voice boomed. Carlos jumped from the random outburst.

"Damn, are you trying to make me deaf?" he demanded.

"You have to stop Alomar now!"

"Why? This was a rescue mission?" he whispered, thankful that Sheva was busy giving away their location.

"Did you forget that the Agency is supposed to be kept secret?"

"I wasn't going to tell them anything about the Agency."

"Oh so you just rescued her for pleasure?"

"I'm sorry, I took the picture with me, maybe I should have left it with you." He said with a cocky grin.

"Damn it Oliveira! Do you realize that you may have jeopardized this _entire_ mission?" Carlos turned his back to Sheva, glaring out the window.

"What were we supposed to do with Sheva?" he was as quiet as possible, and now on the opposite side of the room. Another long pause.

"Damn it Nick, if I'm supposed to hand her over just so you can hold her against her will, I'm out."

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" he asked. He wasn't going to accept an end to the conversation until he knew the answer. He heard Nick sigh exasperatedly.

"They infected you?" Carlos looked over his shoulder at Sheva, hearing Chris's voice ring out from the consol.

"You son of a bitch…" Carlos breathed.

"What?"

"The Agency got their hands on the parasite sample, and now that it's been used up, you need another one."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Get the prize inside and throw the rest away." Truthfully, he was just leading him on, hoping to get answers. Looks like it was working. Nick grunted in annoyance.

"Your wrong." He replied. Carlos glanced at Sheva again, seeing she wasn't paying attention to him as he waited.

"Trent, he—"

"He's kind of like a mastermind, isn't he? I think I heard Ben say that one time. He knew Sheva was going to get kidnapped, didn't he?" Carlos asked. The silence confirmed it. People like that made him sick, even if it was for a good cause. He looked over at Sheva again and frowned. She had absolutely no idea that she had been pulled into this creepy game of chess and was now most likely a pawn, just as he probably was too.

"That's not it at all! Stop Alomar from contacting the B.S.A.A. or—"

"You tell Trent, that Sheva's in safe and that if he has anything else for me to do, he'll have to tell me himself. Oliveira out." With that, he shut off his communicator and sighed.

"Carlos?" Sheva called. He looked over at her and saw her motion to the console.

"Do you know Jill Valentine? She said she wanted to talk to you." She explained. It had been so long since he heard that name. He walked over with a grin and held the microphone.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mrs. Valentine." He chuckled.

"Hey womanizer what's up?" she asked. He chuckled a little.

"Hey, mind giving us some back up? We're kind of in a bind." He said to her.

"What the hell are you doing there anyway?" she asked. Carlos frowned. He may have just cut from the Agency, but he'd never breath word of it, not after the protection they had given him all of these years.

"He was sent with one other to rescue me, although I don't remember him telling me who he worked for." Sheva explained. _Damn it!_ Carlos glanced at Sheva who looked back at him.

"Uh…I'm part of an anti-Umbrella organization, let's just leave it at that." He offered.

"Wait only two of them?" he heard Chris ask.

"Then you two had to have a lot of calibur if the operation only consisted of two people." Jill said to him.

"Look, It's kind of complicated and—"

"It's something we don't need to know. Simple as that." Sheva said calmly. He smiled, thankful for her answer.

"Ok, we'll try to get to Egypt as fast as possible."

"How is Leon?" Sheva asked. There was a long silence.

"Chris?"

"He's been kidnapped by Umbrella." The two stared. Carlos chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to the conversation. He looked up when he heard a third voice in the back round.

"Carlos, is that you?"

"Billy?"

"I heard about Ben, are you and Sheva alright?" he asked.

"We're fine. What about Leon?"

"He's been infected and they took him." he replied. Vague but he knew why. Carlos hung his head. These missions were proving to head in an unpleasant direction.

"Carlos, don't worry. HQ sent me all of the information that they need to know." He said calmly. Carlos's eyes flashed to the consol.

"They know what they need to know, it's enough for now." He replied. Sheva glanced at Carlos, confused by what that meant. "Sheva, the same will go for you. We can't tell you all everything, because it would jeopardize our mission completely, but if you can trust Carlos and I, I promise you; we're not going to turn on any of you. We're here to stop Umbrella _and_ Tricell. That's all we want. Carlos, I've sent you the information Trent sent me. It's instructions on all that Sheva needs to know. Let her read the report." He explained.

"Copy that." He replied. The very reason why Billy was as useful as he was. Well organized, confident, and if the job wasn't done, all hell would break lose. Carlos grinned at the thought.

"So I'm guessing your taking command now, huh?" Carlos asked.

"No, you are. You're the one on the battle field." He replied. Carlos shook his head.

"Bastard your putting it all on me."

"Naturally."

"Ok, I spotted a vehicle or two in the streets. We'll make a break for one and use it to head for Port Said. It'll take us two days or longer with the chance of pursuers."

"Ok. I'm going to stay here in New York while Chris and Jill come after you two. We'll try to track down Kennedy." He explained.

"Alright. Tell me if you find anything."

"Copy that."

"One more thing!" Chris said now taking the line. "Sheva, we already have a parasite extractor on the way, so it'll get here before you do. It'll be waiting for you, I promise." Carlos looked over at Sheva and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it and sighed a little.

"Copy that." She replied.

"We're on our way." He replied. Carlos looked up quickly at the sound of what sounded like a loud…sizzling? Swooshing maybe…He spotted what looked like a flame in the sky coming towards them, two seconds later he completely pieced it together and instantly turned to Sheva.

"ROCKET LAUNCHER!" he screamed before grabbing Sheva and throwing both of them to the ground. The rocket ripped through the glass and struck the wall on the opposite side. They both curled up, absorbing the blow and waited for the silence that would inevitably follow. Carlos coughed from the smoke that had entered his nostrils as he crawled over to Sheva.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly. She nodded.

"Ok, Let's get out of here." He said handing her the shotgun that had clattered to the floor from the force of the explosion. She took it removed the safety.

"Let's go." She said to him. Carlos nodded and motioned her to turn over onto her stomach.

"I'm sure they have another so we're crawling to that door." He said to her. Sheva nodded and began crawling while Carlos kept the same pace above her. He quickly stood and opened the door before motioning fro Sheva to wait while he stepped out. He froze when he saw someone standing in a streetlight run back into the shadows. He motioned for Sheva and she obediently followed. He took out the grapple hook and looked for a different target that would give Sheva an easier method of getting down. He looked down, calculating the distance and looked to Sheva.

"Here, I can lower you." He said offering a hand. She nodded and grabbed it. Carlos held fast to the railing and bent down as Sheva slowly slid off of the destroyed fire escape, giving her a lot les distance to land. She held fast to his hand as she adjusted the shotgun under her arm and nimbly dropped down to the ground. She nodded to him and quickly stepped out of the way, staring down at the all too familiar dark and empty street as Carlos got down. She turned when she heard him roll and saw him on the opposite side of the street behind her. She glanced up at the radio tower again and saw him walk over to her while putting something on his back. He grinned a little.

"Grapple hook." He replied. Sheva smiled and nodded to him as he pulled out his machine gun.

"Ready, babe?" he asked. Sheva rolled her eyes playfully.

"Locked and Loaded." She replied before following after him. The two glanced at each other as they moved through the night, hearing those all too familiar crashing footsteps.

That's it!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 15~

_Atlantic Ocean (2977 miles from New York) _

_April 25, 2010_

_3:18 pm_

Ada silently sat in the back of the helicopter, staring at the ocean below. The flight was nine hours total…nine free hours given to Umbrella and Tricell to take him. Ada sighed exasperatedly. She was almost there. She watched as the sun floated above the horizon confirming night's approach. She looked down at her cell phone as it began wringing and picked it up, unhappy that it was Trent calling her.

"What is it?"

"I have some bad news for you." He said in a solemn voice. Ada straightened in her seat, her heart thumped in her chest. "Leon's been kidnapped." _Damn it!_ Ada had to hold onto the armrest, finding she was unable to keep herself up. "Ada?"

"You better have the location of where he's being taken or so help me—"

"I do in fact." Ada gritted her teeth. Knowing he wanted something in return.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"I will only tell you if you promise me one thing." She waited, expecting it to be about handing over Leon. Like hell she would. "Leon's kidnapper, it was HUNK. You remember him don't you?" Ada made a fist. HUNK did it? She felt her blood boil. _That bastard!_

"Yes, I remember him." she replied sourly.

"Good. I have a personal score with him, so I ask that you leave him to me."

"I won't guarantee anything." She replied.

"If _anyone_ should kill that man it's me! Do you understand that?" Ada glanced at her phone, surprised because it was the first time she had heard him sound angry, even a little rage could be heard in his voice.

"Alright." She said brushing the matter aside.

"Good. One more thing, You absolutely _cannot_ allow them to get their hands on the device!"

"Trent?"

"What is it?" Ada rolled her eyes.

"The location?" there was a pause.

"Sorry. There's an Umbrella facility built next to the Rio Negro in Brazil approximately five thousand fifty kilometers from Manaus. I'll send the directions to your pilot, but from then on, you will have to figure out how to escape with Leon on your own, because I require the helicopter for another purpose." Ada frowned. She had been to this facility before, and escaping wasn't the problem. Taking Leon, most likely weak from whatever experimentation would be performed on him, through the swampy Amazon wasn't favorable, but it seemed that was going to be their only ticket out. On the other hand, they _could_ get to Manaus and she could treat them there. By now the village was abandoned with the kidnappings used for Uroboros.

"Fine."

"Farewell, Ada Wong." She didn't bother saying another word to him and hung up the phone, shoving it in its pocket that was attached to her combat belt. She sighed exasperatedly as she watched the helicopter change coarse. She silently pulled out a PDA from her pocket and flipped through the files Trent had sent her one year ago.

"The A.W.R. Project…" she muttered to herself. She stared at the letters for a long time, feeling as through the answer was staring her right in the face, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Ada narrowed her eyes and repeated the three letters in her mind, over and over. What did they stand for…? She blinked when she saw a window appear on the PDA, alerting her that she had just received a message, and silently viewed it.

_Ada,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't just simply call you but, I haven't been able to be alone for even a second and Yoko and I have completely different assignments on this next experiment. According to Trent, you know by now that Leon's the experiment. Don't worry, Yoko and I will slow down the process as much as we can. For now Umbrella won't begin experimentation because they need Leon's infected blood to start the A.W.R. project. Message me back when you've gotten this!_

_~Sherry _

Ada relaxed a little. She had forgotten about those two entirely. She quickly typed away at her PDA and replied, waiting impatiently for the girl's response. Ada glanced out the window of the helicopter again. Her eyes flashed to the screen when she saw Sherry had replied and opened the e-mail only minutes later.

_After the blood is given to the A.W.R. project, apparently he, being Frederic Downing who's in charge of the project, wants to further research the parasites inside of Leon's body. He's already been exposed to Uroboros, but I haven't been informed yet as to where this research is going. I can get the information out of him though. Just be sure to successfully get Leon out._

Ada pursed her lips and again typed away at her PDA. She had to know, what was the A.W.R. project? The response was faster than the others. Ada's heart pounded as she opened the message and saw that she had only put what it really meant. Ada's eyes widened. She read it over and over, wanting to believe that her eyes were merely playing tricks on her. It was there, clear as could be. Ada typed something else in, sent it to Sherry and turned off the PDA. She silently lifted the silver briefcase and placed it on the seat next to her. She slowly opened it and examined the Parasite extractor. She slowly lifted it out of its case and held it up, studying the odd design. The two flat rods that would produce the electricity were attached to the flat rectangular jet-black barrel. The handle was as large as that of a handgun's, down to the trigger. The barrel of the device was almost completely flat. This was supposed to save Leon. Trent's word's wrung in her mind. _"Possible memory loss, seizures, or even heart attacks…"_ Then another thought struck her. She again switched on her PDA and flipped through the files, finding the one she had been looking for.

"Angela Miller…" she studied the woman's picture over and over, unconsciously wrinkling her nose. She moved onto her information and began reading it.

"Huh, amateur." She scoffed as she shut off the PDA and shoved it back into her combat belt. She sighed exasperatedly and gazed out the window again.

"Leon…I'm coming."

Sorry, pretty short but I just feel a little lazy today!!!!!! My apologies!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi peeps!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!! Now for something I know _I'll_ like!!!!!! XD

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 16~

_Rio Negro, Brazil (5,050 kilometers from Manaus)_

_April 25, 2010_

_7:36 pm_

A low humming sound could be heard coming from above him. It was that annoying sound an old lamp would make. The world around him was cold, making him shiver. He felt a thick leather strap fastened over his chest and legs when he tried to move. He felt the cold metal table that he was strapped to, but took note that he wasn't lying on it. He slowly opened his eyes to the dark and cold room around him. Along with the blurriness of his vision, he couldn't make out anything in the room. He slowly lifted his head, feeling a single point on the side of his neck jolt with pain, making him flinch. Leon shivered as he tried to fight against his restraints, and complete confusion. He gave up after a few tries and swallowed down the scream that wanted to escape his throat. He regretted it when his tongue began to throb. The gag was practically crushing his tongue against his teeth. He glanced up at the source of the noise and saw a light consisting of eight different light bulbs arranged circularly, something normally used for…surgeries? It all came back to him, those Umbrella operatives. Leon looked around again, but his vision was still stubbornly proving to be useless. Was that where he was now? In an Umbrella facility? He began to mentally panic. The pain in his neck…what had they infected with him now? Did he have the T-virus? The G-virus? The T-Veronica? Leon flinched when the lights above his head suddenly became brighter, illuminating the entire room. He slowly re-opened his eyes and saw someone walk up to him with what looked like a syringe in hand.

"Oh, pardon me. I thought you were still unconscious." That voice…he knew that voice… "It seems that it has been some time, has it not?" He studied the man over and over, but couldn't even make out any clear details. "Oh, my apologies. You probably can't even understand what I'm saying. The grogginess should be a little too overwhelming at this current stage." He heard him say. Leon winced in pain from his attempt to situate his tongue, feeling blood once again seep into his mouth. He felt a thick drop of blood ooze down his chin, dripping loud enough on the ground to make the man turn. "Now, now. Let's not have any suicide attempts, shall we Mr. Kennedy?" the person asked as they removed the gag. His tongue throbbed as the man tossed the bloody gag into a waist basket as he again turned his back. At that moment, his vision cleared, and he instantly recognized the man.

"So you're working with Tricell now…" Leon said to him. Frederic Downing glanced at him as he lifted the syringe with a plastic tube attached.

"My, my. You recover fast." He said as he walked back over to him with the syringe in hand.

"What are you doing?" Leon demanded as he began to struggle.

"Umbrella and Tricell have use for you." He explained.

"What the hell did you infect me with?" he grinned.

"Originally we infected you with Uroboros, and it's remarkable how you haven't been taken over by it yet. Although we did inject you with a control gene, so it's safe to say the process has been slowed." He explained as he injected the needle into his arm. Leon flinched from the stinging pain. "However, we have been monitoring you very closely. It seems my associate decided to inject you with the T-virus." Leon's eyes widened. "Hopefully his hypothesis is correct and you will live long enough." Leon watched blood travel through the plastic tubes and into large plastic blood sacks. _His_ blood.

"What are you doing?" he asked. The quick drainage made him nauseous.

"We require your blood for an experiment. Don't worry though, I'll leave you three liters of blood."

"Why the hell does Umbrella want _my_ blood?"

"You should be honored. You're the key to our resurrection." He said with a smug grin. Leon clenched his bound hands in fists as Frederic finished attaching needles to his arms.

"Why?" he needed to keep this bastard talking so while he tried to figure out how to break out of his restraints.

"Your blood, Leon, has been tainted by a the Las Plagas. Something you were able to fight and resist against. Something that we recognize to be valuable." He said with a sinister looking grin. Leon looked away from him and leaned foreword against his restraints, spitting the blood from his mouth. "Don't waist blood. We need every single drop." He smirked. Leon jerked foreword again, feeling pain again erupt through his body. Frederic quickly stepped back, fearful of the possibility that Uroboros would erupt at any moment.

Leon gritted his teeth and began digging his nails into his palm, feeling them draw blood. It felt like something was scraping its nails against the inside of his flesh, trying to rip its way out… _"Prick the side of your neck."_ He couldn't right now, but if he needed to wound a vital area of his body...Leon took in a deep breath, glancing at leather strap wrapped around his wrist and heaved his arm after positioning his arm in an uncomfortable angle.

"Stop that!" he heard Frederic yell. Leon ignored him as he heard a distinct crack just before feeling the pain travel through his entire arm. He cried out in pain from the self-inflicted wound. Then it all suddenly stopped. The pain, the feeling of panic…everything stopped. He panted, finding the pain of his probably now broken wrist was unbearable.

"U-Unbelievable!" he heard Frederic gasp. Leon stared at the ground, too distracted by the pain that had been surging through his body to care. What ever was about to happen, he had just stopped it. He glanced at the doors when he heard them slide open and saw Two umbrella operatives walk into the room, both dressed in lab coats with the umbrella symbol on the breast pocket.

"Why is the blood taking so long?" the man demanded as the young woman walked over to a counter next to him.

"He requires medical attention." Frederic replied reluctantly. He saw the girl glance at them and then back at him. Before Frederic could reply, he felt the pain return again, making him jerk foreword against his restraints a second time. The three were silent, obviously watching him suffer from the combination of a broken wrist and Uroboros already spreading through his body.

"Is he…_fighting_ Uroboros?" He heard the other man gasp.

"Yes, he is. That broken wrist was self-inflicted in an attempt to hold it back." He explained with a hint of gloating in his voice.

"Unbelievable!" he muttered.

"May I help you with something, Paul?" Frederic asked after finally pulling his attention away from Leon.

"The A.W.R. project, we need at least one blood bag if we hope to be successful!" he said rather impatiently.

"Here." The two looked over, seeing Sherry holding it as she walked over to them. Frederic glanced over at Leon, seeing he had again lost consciousness and smiled warmly at Sherry.

"Why very good Mrs. Birkin! I trust you won't mind watching our specimen while Paul and I go and work on the project." He said to her as he took the blood bag. Sherry glanced up at the tall blonde scientist that stood next to Frederic and shook her head.

"No, of course not!" she said quickly.

"Much appreciated, miss." Paul said to her kindly before leading Frederic out of the room. Sherry nodded to Frederic with a fake smile as he glanced back at her before the doors slid closed. Once she was sure they were gone, she walked to the doors and entered a code in the keypad next to the door, locking it. She then turned and tossed the clipboard onto the nearest counter and hurried over to Leon. She placed her finger on his pulse and felt tears swelling in her eyes. She looked away from the look of pain written on his face and began examining him for any wounds. She slowly placed her hand on his wrist, looking up at Leon when he winced and frowned. She quickly removed the strap on his wrist, careful about causing him anymore pain and sighed in relief when she had accomplished her task. She examined his wrist, thankful that it seemed to only be a fracture and practically jumped when her phone suddenly went off. She checked for any cameras in the room and mentally slapped her self, remembering that it was Frederic's private observation room. She took out her cell phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I need the new access code to the security units in the surrounding jungle." It was Ada. Sherry's eyes widened.

"Are you already here?" she whispered.

"Almost, but I need the access code." She said a little impatiently.

"Zero, seven, two, three, six." She whispered.

"Has Leon arrived yet?" she asked. Sherry looked up at Leon and frowned. She wanted to wake him up, tell him what she was up to, put the phone to his ear and tell him that Ada was coming to save him…but it would only put both of them _and_ even Yoko in danger.

"Sherry?"

"He's right in front of me." She said reluctantly. There was a long pause.

"How badly did they hurt him?" she asked. Sherry tried to stifle the tears wanting to rush down her cheeks.

"He…he took a blow to the head and…"

"What? You can tell me."

"Uroboros and the parasites were acting up in his body. I don't know how, but he fractured his wrist and it was enough to distract the process for a while." Ada didn't say anything for a long time.

"Is he conscious?"

"No, he started feeling pain again so he passed out…"

"You and Yoko watch over him. Pack your things, we're leaving."

"But Trent—"

"It won't take long for them to figure the two of you out, and I need someone to deal with Uroboros after I get rid of the parasites."

"Ada," she said after a moment.

"What is it?" Sherry looked up at Leon again and swallowed.

"Hurry up, but don't let security know your coming, they have five helicopters all around the facility ready to move Leon if they need to."

"Got it." Sherry put the phone back in her pocket and walked over to the new blood bag she had put up, seeing the blood travel through the tubes. She silently produced a syringe from her coat pocket and flicked the needle. She swallowed before walking back over to Leon and carefully injected it into his arm. It made her sick, doing this to the man that only protected her. She'd never ask him to forgiver her, she only wanted Ada to get him the hell out of here. She watched as his body relaxed a little after a few minutes and looked down at his wrist again.

"Hopefully," she whispered to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "That will make you feel a little better."

That's it!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi peeps!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 17~

_Egypt (164 kilometers from Port Said)_

_April 25, 2010_

_1:32 pm_

Sheva and Carlos quickly hid in an alley of the street, seeing a huge assembly of people gathered around a huge bonfire. They glanced at each other, as one of them started screaming in what she guessed was either Arabic or Nubian. Sheva saw the man, screaming into a speakerphone. At that very moment, her body went cold. It was all too real…_death_. Just like in Africa, with the Majini. Like the speed of a gunshot, she could be dead at any moment. It wasn't some creepy nightmare, or halfhearted fear. Her life could _really_ end! Now it was worse because in time…she could become one of them…Sheva didn't even notice that she was shaking. Would she attack poor Carlos? Would she attack him? Would he have to shoot her? Sheva bit down on her lip and shut her eyes tightly. She looked up quickly after feeling a hand place itself on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and looked up at Carlos. He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I found a desert patroller." He whispered. Sheva looked from him to the assembly gathered a few feet away from where they hid, seeing the abandoned vehicle. She wondered if they could merely wander around it all. Knowing her luck however, it looked like that wouldn't be the case.

"You stay here and I'll come and get you." He instructed. Sheva stared.

"But you cant' go by yourself!" she said quickly.

"Hey, our getaway's right over there and I can hotwire fast." He said with a cocky grin. Sheva frowned but nodded reluctantly. She leaned back against the wall, watching him move to the opposite side of the street with his shotgun held in her shaking hands.

Carlos quickly moved across the street, crouching in the shadows as the assembly of infected people roared. Just a few more steps and he would be at the vehicle that would allow them to escape. He couldn't understand a single word that was being said, but for now he assumed that they hadn't noticed him. He watched as the people began to chant something over and over as he crawled over to the large vehicle and slowly reached for the cables.

"القبض على حكم مع الطفيليات القديمة! وقتل الآخر!" the man's voice boomed over the crowd as he continued to touch the two cables together. He was fearful that the sound of the engine would attract attention but…so far so good. The engine revved loudly, and he heard the chilling silence that followed. He didn't move, knowing now Sheva's eyes weren't the only ones watching him now. At last, Carlos finally looked up and saw the entire assembly looking at him with gritted teeth and glaring eyes. There was a long silence, all just staring at each other in silence. Calros glanced from the assembly to Sheva, seeing her staring at the awkward sight.

"القبض على امرأة!" the man with the speakerphone yelled. Carlos's gaze flashed back to the assembly as they began to march foreword, some heading his direction, and the others charging towards Sheva. "قتل حكم!" The man's voice echoed throughout the streets as the expected horror took place. Carlos shot to his feet and climbed into the desert patroller and shifted the gear, reversing it through the street at full speed. He glanced back at the mob chasing after him as he continued to reverse. Once he was close enough, he slammed the brakes and looked for Sheva.

"Let's go!" he called. She nodded and ran for the vehicle, jumping up to the back where a gatling gun had been installed.

(A/N: Sorry guys, one of my favorite parts of RE 5!!!)

"Go!" Sheva called. Carlos hit the gas and quickly turned the wheel so the vehicle would turn. The wheels screeched loudly as the huge vehicle turned, and the sound of the gatling gun firing came soon after. He smirked, glancing at Sheva in the rear view mirror. She was _really_ something. He froze when he saw an unfriendly and familiar site appear in on the path to their escape.

"SHEVA GET DOWN!" he yelled. Sheva glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening when she saw the monster and did as she was told. The vehicle zoomed through the street, making its escape by driving between the tall beast's legs and off into the desert. Sheva instantly grabbed hold of the gun and began firing again.

"Take THIS you ugly bastards!" she yelled. The creature roared in pain as the bullets struck all over its body, and all the infected people attempting to chase after them. She spotted two barrels and shot both of them, making them burst into flames and soon after, the already half destroyed buildings crumbled, sending clouds of dust into the air. Carlos smirked.

"Remind me not to piss you off!" he called back to her. Sheva looked over at him and grinned in reply.

"Can I ask you something?" Sheva asked from where she sat leaning back against the back of the driver's seat.

"What is it?' Carlos asked.

"How did Jill know you?" she asked. Carlos smiled a little.

"I ran into her in Raccoon City." He explained.

"Did you live there?"

"Heh. Nah." Sheva looked over at him confused.

"Then what were you doing there?" she asked. He glanced at her as he continued driving. He wondered if it would ultimately shatter her trust in him.

"I was hired to help deal with the infection of the T-virus spreading throughout the city."

"By who?" Carlos didn't answer right away.

"I used to work for Umbrella." There was a long silence. He stole a glance at Sheva and frowned when he saw Sheva sitting with her back to him.

"Why did you work for them?" it was more of a demand than a question.

"I didn't know what they were doing, I just needed the money. If I _had_ you think I would have worked for them?"

"That depends on how much you needed the money." She replied. He couldn't read what the tone of her voice meant by the comment, but he didn't respond.

"How's your head? Still feel weak?" he asked. Sheva looked over at him.

"No, I'm fine." She replied. Carlos nodded. "Thank you." She said after a moment. Her back was still turned to him.

"Don't thank me." Carlos replied with a small smile.

"No, I'm grateful to you. It was my fault that your partner—"

"No it wasn't!" he called back. "If anything, it was my fault…"

"Did you ever encounter Albert Wesker?" Sheva asked changing the subject. Carlos frowned.

"I saw him one time, but I never had to fight him." he replied. Sheva looked over at him.

"Where you afraid when you were in Raccoon City?" she asked. Carlos shrugged.

"More then you would ever know, especially when Jill was infected," he said without thinking.

"Jill was infected?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I had to get the antidote for her." He replied.

"How had she been infected?" Carlos smirked.

"You like hearing stories, don't you?" he asked. He found her curiosity adorable.

"Since I was a child, I guess." She admitted. He smiled.

"Alright, I'll tell you, just make sure we're not being followed."

"Yes sir."

That's it!!!!! Yay Carlos and Sheva fluff!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 18~

_New York, New York_

_April 25, 2010_

_12:09 pm_

She couldn't help the annoying habit of detaching the clip in her handgun and again loading it, listening to that click, over and over and over and— "DAMN IT! Claire cut it out!" Chris barked. Claire looked over at him and gave him an annoyed glare.

"What's your problem?" she asked calmly. Chris ran his hand through his hair as he sighed exasperatedly and walked over to her, taking the gun from her hand.

"You're freaking me out." He said looking from her to the gun. She looked over at Jill, seeing her chuckle. Mouthing an, "I do it to annoy him." message. Claire smiled a little and found herself trying to find something else to fiddle with while she waited for Jill and Chris's helicopter to arrive. She grew a little desperate when she heard Angela's quiet crying from the tent next to the one they sat in. They could all hear Rebecca's voice trying to sooth her, telling her that they would find him, and that he would hang on. The three looked up when they saw Billy walk into the tent.

"Never was good at making people feel better, only worse." He said rubbing the back of his head. Claire shrugged.

"Same." She replied.

"I don't know her at all." Jill said raising her hands in surrender.

"So, the company you work for right now is ant-Umbrella and Tricell?" he asked. Billy nodded as he pulled a chair up to the table next to Claire. Chris took a seat across from him.

"That's right."

"So, do you have any idea where they could have taken Leon?" Claire asked. Billy shrugged.

"No, but Carlos and Ben were able to destroy the facility in Egypt. So he isn't there." He replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give us much." Claire said Billy took out his cellphone. He froze when he recognized the number. He looked up, seeing all eyes were on him.

"You employer?" Chris asked. His eyes traveled to the screen again, and reluctantly he answered.

"God, I thought you'd never answer Mr. Coen." He listened, taking in the voice and memorizing it as Trent's. This was all too…random. He would always foreword his orders through email…now he had just called his cell phone. How was he supposed to act in front of the rest of them?

"What is it?" he tried to sound casual, but knew he failed miserably when he saw Chris narrow his eyes.

"Put the phone on the table, and be sure they can all hear." He said to them.

"Wait…what?" was this some kind of joke? He had never heard Trent's voice before, so was this all a trick?

"Billy, put the phone on the table." Now it was Nick's voice. He heard the phone being passed again and pressed the speakerphone button.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked. Chris and Claire glanced at each other, questioning why the phone had suddenly been placed on the table.

"Are all present and accounted for?" a voice asked calmly. Pure confusion overtook the group.

"No." Billy replied.

"Then remedy the situation." The voice said calmly. The voice was emotionless, but wasn't cruel either.

"Who is this?" Chris demanded as Billy walked out of the tent.

"Chris Redfield, age thirty six." The voice said sounding robotic in its wording. Chris looked up, seeing Claire and Jill exchange the same shocked looks that was probably on his face as well. "Blood type O, Caucasian, Formally in the U.S. Air Force, then the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team as a Marksman, and backup pilot, following after you became an Anti-Umbrella Activist, and now you is currently in the B.S.A.A. Impressive." The voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" Claire demanded.

"Claire Redfield, age thirty, blood type O, caucasion, younger sister to Chris Redfield, formerly a college student, and then an Anti-Umbrella Movement member, currently, you are a member of Terra Save." Claire stared at the phone as if it were laughing at her.

"No more games! Tell us who you are!" Claire said slamming the side of her fist against the table.

"And I assume Jill Valentine, age thirty six, blood type O, Caucasian, formerly in the U.S. airforce, and then the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, partnered with Chris Redfield as a fellow Marksmen and backup pilot, then an Anti-Umbrella activist, captured and subject to experimentation—"

"SHUT UP!" Chris yelled as he stood, knocking his chair back.

"—Served under Albert Wesker and now currently is a B.S.A.A. operative, along with Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar." Silence followed as Billy entered with Angela Miller and Rebecca chambers. Even the phone was silent, as if it too had seen them enter.

"The three looked at the three gathered at the table, all frustrated and uncomfortable looks planted on their faces.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Ah, so I do hope everyone is at last present and accounted for."

"What the hell does that mean?" Chris demanded.

"Whoa ok, what happened?" Billy asked as he walked further into the tent.

"Is this guy stalking us or something?" Claire demanded.

"No, I've only taken the information that Albert Wesker had in his database." He answered instead.

"Wesker?" Chris repeated.

"Did Oliveira report in?" the voice asked completely ignoring Chris.

"Yeah, he's acquired the subject and now their heading to Port Said. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine's helicopter is on its way to take them to rescue the two of them." Billy explained.

"Who is currently in charge?"

"Oliveira?" there was a long silence, followed by a chuckle.

"Interesting…something that they will not expect."

"So…what's going on know?" Billy asked.

"All of you that I have gathered here have two options." They all looked at each other, dumbfounded by the situation. "But first you must know in which direction this world will be heading, how we must stop its course before we all die."

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked after a moment.

"Now Mrs. Redfield, you've already experienced proof of Tricell's refusal to give in to defeat." The voice tsked. Claire glared at the phone. "Leon Scott Kennedy,"

"Oh no! Not this again!" Jill moaned clapping a hand over her forehead and leaning back in her chair.

(A/N: LOL!!!!! Sorry, watched a comedy movie and saw the actress that looked like her do it!! XD)

"Age thirty one, blood type A, formerly a police officer for Raccoon city, and then an Anti-Umbrella Movement member, and once a government agent for the United states—"

"He still is!" Angela barked.

"—Currently test subject zero, zero, seven, six, three assigned under Tricell's head researcher Frederic Downing. Experimentation began as of seven thirty six am in local time Brazil."

"Brazil?" Chris repeated.

"They've already started the experimentation?" Rebecca gasped. Angela stiffened.

"Who did you reassign Kennedy to?" Billy asked trying to stay calm. His mind was racing, trying to register how panicked, confidant or who knew what other emotion he felt at the time? He didn't know if he was in trouble or if this was a good thing.

"What?" Jill asked quickly. Billy felt all eyes on him, motivating him to keep staring at the phone.

"Your two options." Now he completely ignored Billy. "You can follow my orders, and do everything that I say, I can guarantee Umbrella and Tricell's demise. However, this may result in all of you being fugitives."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chris demanded.

"Or you can merely deny this offer and rely on your petty organizations to rescue Leon, and ultimately die trying to stop this new threat."

"What threat?" Angela demanded.

"Something Umbrella calls the A.W.R. project."

"What is that?"

"Your choice?"

"Damn it! Just tell me what the damn project is!" Chris yelled.

"Chris!" Jill said placing her hand on his shoulder. He made a fist but didn't say another word. "Who are you?" Jill asked calmly. No response. She looked over at Billy, and he merely looked away. "At least give us a name." Jill negotiated.

"Jill." The voice replied. Jill stared at the phone for a long time.

"Other than any name that belongs to someone in this tent." She replied.

"Trent. That is how you may address me." She saw the look of shock on Billy's face, confirming that that was either his name, or how Billy addressed him.

"Ok, Trent, what happens after all this is over? Will we be stuck as fugitives?"

"It depends on your performance in obeying my orders." There was a long silence.

"If you wish for information, I must first know that you all are choosing to obey my orders. There will be conditions of course."

"Name them." Jill said calmly. They all looked at her as if she was nuts. She gave them a confident look and returned her gaze to the phone.

"There are two. The first is that when that none of you will ever make a single mention of my name, this conversation, _or_ why you go to where I tell you to go."

"And the second?" Claire asked. There was a long silence, one that made them all question their own hearing enough to look to someone else for confirmation that it really _was_ silent.

"Mrs. Miller, I'm afraid that the plans I have for Umbrella and Tricell's destruction do not require your assistance. I will have to ask you to leave." Angela stared.

"How can that be one of your conditions?" Claire demanded.

"Compared to the rest of the people gathered here, her combat abilities, survival skills, and even anticipation skills are lacking."

"You take that back!" Angela barked.

"If I have to coordinate a rescue operation with what I would call an 'X' factor, it would ultimately fail."

"She's just as capable as anyone else here, if she has to stay then none of us go!" Chris said sternly. What disturbed him more was the fear of this Trent guy might be trying to pick them off one by one.

"And why would I be the 'X' factor? She demanded. Another long silence followed her question. She smiled triumphantly, confident that she had achieved victory.

"Because the experimentation may result in Leon becoming something that cannot survive in this world. How could you consol him?" the silence in this round was much more stunning then the rest. Her mind flashed to those zombies in the airport, Curtis, even the lickers in the files she had seen in reports Leon had stored in the computer in their home. What would happen to him?

"I _will_!" she said sternly. The rest were silent, unhappy by where this conversation had gone.

"She comes or we all go." Claire said sternly.

"Very well, I only said so for your benefit, Mrs. Miller." Angela made a fist. "Your answer?" there was a long silence, everyone looked at each other for a long time.

"Why us?" Rebecca asked after a moment.

"I think, Mrs. Chambers you know the answer." He replied. All mentally agreed. No explanation was needed. Their experiences, their knowledge, and especially: their abilities to survive.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going for Leon's sake." Angela said sternly.

"Could you do it?" he asked. Angela glared daggers at the phone. "If the time came, could you console whatever Umbrella and Tricell may make him become?"

"Don't underestimate me!"

"I don't underestimate anyone. There is but one person that I know of who could console him, and there is only one other person there with you who knows of whom I speak." They all looked around for who it could be, all eyes fell on Claire who merely stared at the table.

"Claire?" her brother called. She looked up slowly, stopping at the cell phone.

"We're all in." she said before looking at every shocked and unprepared face.

"Very good." He replied. They all fell silent when the flaps of the tent began to ripple, and the sound of the blades of a helicopter echoing through the tent's opening. "Your first orders are as follows, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine will go to Egypt as planned. Once you arrive in Egypt, you will extract the parasites in Sheva Alomar's body. Once it is done, you will contact me at the number that I will send you. As you two may already have guessed, I have means to contact you." He explained. Chris and Jill looked at each other, both confirming how uncomfortable it made them. "Billy, you will complete your rescue mission with Claire Redfield, because of her familiarity with the Leon, and Rebecca Chambers. Her superb medical skills will be vital in this mission." He explained. Billy's eyes traveled to Rebecca who smiled kindly back at him.

"Copy that." He replied while struggling with a smirk.

"I will allow Angela Miller to accompany the three of you on this mission, but if she gets in the way of the mission or causes trouble for the subject, your orders are to deal with Mrs. Miller." With that, the call ended. Claire stood and walked around the table, hugging her brother tightly. Chris held her and watched as Jill grabbed his passport. She winked at him before patting Claire's shoulder and walking out of the tent.

"Don't get killed, ok?" she asked. Chris smiled.

"Promise." He said softly. She kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"Ok, go with your _girlfriend_." She teased. He rolled his eyes at her playfully and walked out of the tent after Jill.

"Don't worry." She heard Billy say to Angela as he passed her. Rebecca smiled at her before walking out of the Tent with Angela.

"Let's go see them off!" Rebecca called before disappearing from sight. Claire leaned against the table, thinking about the man named Trent's words.

"_There is but one person that I know of who could console him, and there is only one other person there with you who knows of whom I speak."_ He was talking about her. Claire thought about that woman she had encountered, her connection to Leon…standing there next to Leon in that graveyard in the middle of that thunderstorm long after the funeral for a woman that wasn't really dead, for five whole hours.

"…Ada?"

That's it!!!!!!! I'm sure by now we can all tell a big reunion's coming up!!!!!! XD R&R!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi peeps!!!!!! Oh no!!!! I start school tomorrow!!!!! So updates my not be every day anymore, k? I'll try!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 19~

_Rio Negro, Brazil (1,013 kilometers from Manaus)_

_April 26, 2010_

_9:12 am_

Ada daintily hopped out of the helicopter and looked around at the rugged Amazon jungle. She watched as Chester climbed out of the helicopter with a silver briefcase in hand.

"I'll wait here for you and Leon!" he called over the revolving blades of the helicopter. Ada frowned.

"He still has use for me, is that it?" she called back. Chester shrugged.

"I'm supposed to fly you back to Italy!" he replied. Ada rolled her eyes.

"Then don't bother waiting for us!" she called as she began to turn to leave. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I said I'm supposed to!" he replied. Ada looked at him and gave a little smirk as he released her.

"Up ahead there's a resort! All of the people in this area have been kidnapped so it will be abandoned!" Ada nodded while taking the briefcase from him. He motioned for her to follow as he walked by her. Ada glanced back at the camouflage painted helicopter hidden away below the various trees. It would be fine for now, besides it would be Chester's problem from here on out. On their way in, she saw plenty of speedboats along the river; she wouldn't be surprised if this whole jungle was now infected. They found a cemented path traveling up the hill to a small clearing, and before them stood four large cabanas, the roofs completely nested with colorful parrots. Chester looked over at her.

"Well, at last pleasant sights." He said with a grin. Ada returned it as they walked up to the abandoned resorts. She watched the large red macaw sitting on the railing of the cabana they were about to enter watching them back.

"It'll bight." Ada warned as Chester reached for it.

"There's a bell on its talon." He replied before running his thumb over the back of its head. The bird nipped at the sleeve of his jacket before loosing interest and scooting away from him. Ada entered the cabana and looked around at the equipment already set up.

"You've already been here?" she asked. He nodded.

"While you were in Spain I began purchasing the equipment, and set it up to keep an eye on the facility, and our two operatives working there." He explained. She couldn't deny that it was scary how Trent continually seemed to put things in his favor.

"I have a gift for you." Chester said as he moved to a counter sitting in the center of the room. He lifted another briefcase and opened it. She grinned when she realized what it was.

"This one is for Leon. It will make up for any possible weakness or fatigue he may feel." He said holding out the gun. Ada took it, loading the one and only hand cannon. She took the holster from him when he held it out and removed the small black backpack that hung from her shoulders and slipped the gun inside, and then the ammunition for it (not that they would need it because the thing had more shots to last someone for more than a month of straight shooting).

"And this is for you." He said holding out an M93R. Ada took it and grinned.

"So I see you've given me the best."

"No, I've given you the second best. This last two are from Trent. For you and Leon to enjoy." He said as he moved back to the briefcase. Ada cocked a brow, curious as to what the man had left for them. She smirked, pleased with the advanced weaponry.

"For Leon, the S&W M500." He said holding it by the barrel. Ada took it and examined the model closely.

"It's been tweaked." She replied.

"It is good for forty shots only, but the power has been increased slightly." He explained. Ada took the ammunition he offered and slid it into the backpack next to the blast cannon.

"And for all your hard work, Trent has given you the Hydra." He said holding out the last gun. She took it and loaded it before sliding it into her backpack.

"He's expecting me to destroy this entire facility, isn't he?" Chester grinned.

"If you decide to do something different, at least get Sherry and Yoko here." He explained. Ada nodded and slipped the Hydra into the pocket where a water bottle would be stuffed, before lifting her regular handgun from the holster on her thigh.

"How accommodating of both of you." She said before closing the backpack and pulling the straps to her shoulders.

"Here, I'll be your contact for now." He said holding out a black PDA. She looked from it to him suspiciously. "I'm supposed to report separately to Trent, nothing we discuss will go to him." Ada took the PDA and removed the safety on her handgun.

"I'm counting on you." She said with a wink before leaving the cabana.

"Ada!" he called. Ada turned on her heals and looked back at him with an impatient look on her face.

"Be careful." He warned. Ada turned again.

"Yeah, you too." She said lifting her hand in the air as she walked off of the porch of the cabana and took out the PDA. She switched on the map and radar of Leon's location as she walked down the path. She felt the backpack on her back, taking note that she had never been so heavily armed before in her life for any kind of mission, although, not all of it _was_ for her anyway. She looked up from the map, seeing that she was now standing before a destroyed bridge, and the river blocking her way. She bent down, seeing that it would be too deep to cross on foot. She looked up at the forest that stood before her. It was a tough to navigate through this, especially if someone decided to come and say 'hello'. The jungle was loud with its citizens, hearing someone running around in it would be silenced. Past this river, it was time. Ada sighed exasperatedly, taking note that the heat would also present an annoying factor. She shrugged it off and took out her grapple hook, and released the chain. It attached to a tree on the other end, and she pressed the bottom. She traveled through the air, flipped and landed with ease on the wet grass. Putting the grapple hook away, she held her handgun ready and walked through the forest, moving large palm leaves out of her way as she walked. She would quicken her pace, save for the fact that the experimentation started as of yesterday, if it wasn't for the fact that it was hard enough to walk through this jungle in the first place.

"So far so good, no?" she heard Chester ask.

"Is there something faster I could use?" She asked placing a finger on the button of her earpiece.

"Yes, unfortunately we couldn't merely give you a vehicle because of the loudness of the engine, but it seems that there is a village up ahead with a boat that could get you there in half the time."

"Abandoned?"

"There's the catch."

"They're all infected?" Ada asked as she continued.

"Yes, and they have a B.O.W. present from what the satellite shows us. They're a local tribe that has been living in the amazon for quite some time; they know the land quite well. I suggest you tread lightly."

"Alright."

"Just one more thing," he said calmly. Ada listened as she came upon another path. The plants had been stripped from the ground, allowing passage for it to be easier to walk. Obviously this must have been the local's doing. "If we happen to lose contact, contact Yoko, Sherry currently is pressing for information and we cannot allow her to be distracted."

"Got it." Ada replied. She walked down the path, keeping her handgun at the ready. She stopped when she saw one of them, sitting on the ground next to a fire with a machine gun in hand. She leaned back against a tree and observed their familiar behavior. Just like the ganados, some obvious details that were out of place, but other than those: completely natural. She spotted two more, annoyingly enough one of the shacks were blocking her view of the entire village. Her eyes narrowed at the fact they all seemed to be armed with guns, spears, or machetes. Every single one was armed. She felt for the Hydra, feeling the smooth handle against her fingers. She's make too much noise and move to much foliage to try sneaking around, but that B.O.W. was the only thing that kept her from charging through. Chester failed to tell her what kind it was, but if she couldn't see it, or hear it now…then it shouldn't be that big. They couldn't be controlled anyway, so she would have to go with that assumption for now. Ada took in a sharp breath and began to step foreword. She froze when a man had stepped out of the brush only inches away from her. She instantly pointed her handgun, mentally cursing herself for not noticing him before, and released the bullet while he attempted to grab her. He screamed in agony, obviously alerting the rest of the damn village. She heard some of them yelling and instantly switched to the Hydra. She opened fire on the two women that charged at her, screaming their lungs out and stretching to their fingertips for her. They fell back on the ground, one of them completely loosing their heads as she charged past them. She couldn't' deny that she was surprised that a mere child was now assaulting her with a machete. If he was infected, then the parasites had been evolving further. She fired, making it quick with a bullet through the boy's neck and dodged an arrow flying towards her breast. She rolled when she hit the ground and fired at a man coming at her from behind. Ada stood with the magnum in hand, glaring at the remaining seven, on her count, of the villagers standing they're glaring at her. One of them said something she wasn't able to understand, and then the rest cheered before running into the jungle. She narrowed her eyes, watching where they had disappeared. She listened to the loud noises of the animals of the jungle, which had never once stopped, as she waited for something happen. She slowly lowered her gun and pressed the button on her earpiece.

"What did he say?" she asked as she walked back over to the child and studied him, intrigued that Umbrella and Tricell had somehow managed to help the parasitic evolution.

"They're going to go warn the village. Apparently this isn't it." Chester replied. Ada shoved the magnum back into its place and slowly turned the boy over. They were similarly dressed like the Majini in the report the Agency had copied from the B.S.A.A. the only difference was the full body paint and the needle piercing through their noses and cheeks. She whipped her hands of the blood and stood, looking around at what supposedly wasn't the village. She walked past the first shack and stopped when she saw a huge tank with a single pipe sticking out, still releasing water. She walked over to it and cupped her hand beneath the water, first cleaning the blood and sweat from her hands and then drinking it. It was purified, for what purpose she wasn't sure, but what she did know was that if obviously didn't belong in a place like this. Ada sighed stood upright. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed a small power generator sitting a few feet away from the water tank. Chords were attached to it and traveling into the nearest shack. She slowly walked around the circular shack and came to the doorway, seeing a computer and a wooden table on it. She approached it and switched on the power. Her eyes widened when the screen revealed files already opened, and two pictures of Leon. One was a profile picture used by the government; the other was an X-ray picture of his ribs. Ada stared at it for a long time. What looked like tiny black tentacles was wrapped around every rib, and large orange red cists were present on the sides. Her eyes flashed to the reports, she wanted answers, _now_.

_From Chief Researcher Frederic Downing's Journal volume No. 1:_

_2005_

_Apr. 25_

_I've spoken to Paul Mark (who happens to be my current co-worker siding with Umbrella, as I am for Tricell) and he told me how he wished to begin what we have all come to call it the A.W.R. project. It has been kept as Umbrella and Tricell's deepest and dearest secret. I dare not even write it down! We've gathered together a team of scientists, each from every worldwide branch of Umbrella and Tricell, and so far seems to be very promising. Our task is at hand, and with the help of the completion of this project, Tricell and Umbrella will rule this world! _

_May 2_

_We've begun the development of the A.W.R. project, and things seem to be going smoothly. We've elected to use a cloning process to regenerate the body of our experiment. We've been able to extract Uroboros from the body, and it seems that we may be able to remove the body's demand for a constant vaccination. I can only hope that we will be successful, the world that we wish to create depends on it! _

_May 15_

_It seems that Paul and I came to the decision to re-introduce the progenitor virus to our experiment I am a little nervous about this decision, but Mr. Mark seems to be confident. However, I worry that he wishes next to attempt to introduce the T-virus, the G-virus, and possibly the T-Veronica viruses as well. Especially since the cloning process has just been completed. I'm not risking my life and time to create a monster! We must have control over our creation once it is complete! I will not allow failure this time! _

Ada looked up from the computer scream when she heard the sound of gunfire. It was coming from the direction in which she had come. Had she been followed? No…if that were the case they wouldn't make themselves known…unless.

"Ada you have to go! I've identified a member of the Agency among the group. You'll jeopardize his mission if you're seen!"

"Alright." She replied as she quickly copied down the file and sent it to her PDA. Once she was finished, she held her handgun ready and exited the shack, and quickly hid behind a different shack, seeing she wouldn't make it in time. She listened to what sounded like four pairs of footsteps.

"What the…?" a male voice asked seeing the result of her attack lying on the ground.

"Who would shoot a child?" another voice gasped. Ada rolled her eyes thinking to herself, _"Someone who didn't want to be killed by a child with a machete, idiot."_ She peered around the shack, her eyes widening when she saw someone she never thought she would see again. The dark vibrant red hair, pair of dark blue combat pants, white and red tank top, hair pulled back and out of their face, and light blue eyes. Claire Redfield. Just as Ada scooted back against the shack, she saw another woman she instantly recognized. She stood in a full combat suit with a TMP. Her long blonde hair was pulled back as well. Angela Miller. Ada gazed her from head to toe a couple of times before rolling her eyes again glancing down at the map on her PDA. She gazed into the direction she should go, unhappy that if she moved now, they would spot her. A sudden loud roar suddenly ripped through the air, causing them all to fall silent. Ada looked around slowly, trying to decide whether this was her chance to escape, or if she was going to have to be in a very complicated situation.

"Angela duck!" she heard Claire yell.

"Eliminators! Shoot them down!" another female voice yelled. Ada took the opportunity and charged into the jungle, stealing one last curious glance at the group, just one more.

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi peeps!!!!!!!! No homework on the first day, so you all got lucky!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 20~

_Rio Negro, Brazil (5,050 kilometers from Manaus)_

_April 26, 2010_

_11:15 am_

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" Frederic's voice bounced off of the walls. He turned, shoving his desks contents off of the surface, making papers and journals scatter all over the ground.

"What is it?" Paul asked, his brown eyes burning with curiosity.

"There are traces of the anti-virus to the T-virus in his blood!" he said pounding his fist against his desk. The tall platinum blonde scientist looked from him to the observation room where Leon still lay unconscious on the ground with plastic tubes tangled in his arms.

"Someone must have injected him with it." He said as he walked over to the computers, watching the feed of the camera being used to monitor the sample of Leon's blood. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the sudden erratic movement of the cells. He watched the blood cells, narrowing his eyes in wonder.

"Who was the imbecile who injected him with the anti-virus?" Frederic yelled.

"Frederic! You will _never_ believe this!" Paul gasped. Frederic looked over at him, and then at the computer screen, seeing the odd behavior of the blood cells.

"The white blood cells are reacting to both the T-virus _and_ the antivirus!" Paul said still staring at the screen. Frederic stared, baffled by what he was seeing.

"His white blood cells…"

"They're attacking…but which one?" Pual asked.

"How is the A.W.R. project?" Frederic asked without pulling his attention away from the computer. Paul glanced at him.

"The blood transplant is near completion, and the project is active." Frederic at last looked at him and nodded.

"Good. Now be sure to—"

"Sir! The eliminators have been neutralized!" a voice wrung out over the intercom. The two glanced at each other.

"Identification?" Paul called.

"Forget it. I already know who is here." Frederic said calmly.

"Who?"

"HUNK reported that Claire Redfield and Angela Miller were present during the kidnapping. I'm only very surprised that they found us so quickly." He explained.

"Our cameras also picked up another intruder. It's vague, but you can make out the features." The two scientists watched as a window opened on the computer, both watched a woman dressed in dark combat gear leaning back against a shack with a gun in hand. Paul's eyes widened.

"Is that?"

"Yes." Frederic said making a fist.

"I want that woman neutralized! She must not be allowed near the project!" he called.

"Yes sir!"

"We'll go to the project now." Frederic said already making his way to the door. Paul followed after, picking up a clipboard with a stack of papers attached as he walked by.

Sherry stopped in her tracks when she saw he two scientists exit the room. She met eyes with Frederick and simply nodded to him when he smiled warmly at her. They headed down a different hallway. She waited for the satisfying sound of a door sliding closed. Once it did, she hurried into the room they had just exited and looked into the observation room. She locked the door behind her and quickly got to work. She walked over to the computer and watched the recording of his blood cells. She glanced at Leon again and quickly typed something into the computer before entering the room where Leon was being kept. She walked over to him, kneeling down and feeling his pulse. The blood drainage had taken its toll. She moved her hand to his arms and found the cord still taking blood. She glanced over her shoulder, afraid of being discovered, and quickly freed him from the ghastly device. Blood oozed from the chord, spilling on the floor. Sherry tossed it aside and quickly moved to the machine, turning it off and walking back over to Leon. She removed her lab coat and tore the sleeve before tearing it a second time and using it as gauze. She had already sent Ada the map of the facility, the location of this very room and every route to each helicopter evacuation site in the facility, the works. She reached for her lab coat again and pulled out her handgun out of her pocket and placed it on the ground next to her as she began working on the rest of the tubes attached to his arms. She only had a few minutes to completely free him from the current stage of experimentation and make sure Yoko completely secured a helicopter for Ada and Leon to use. Sherry removed the last chord and continued to rip her lab coat into long shreds. Her heart thumped in her chest, the adrenaline rushed through her. Her hands trembled as she used the cheap fabric to dress the various holes in his arms. She jumped when her phone began vibrating and she quickly answered.

"It's me." Yoko.

"Do you have a helicopter?" she asked quickly.

"No, I won't be able to get one."

"What? Why?"

"Because every landing pad has been ordered to be evacuated, the only thing that would be able to fly is the jet arranged for transportation of the A.W.R. project!" Sherry froze, unable to understand why this had happened. Had Frederic sent out the orders? Or was it _him_? Sherry shuttered. The project was active as of two hours ago, so now what? Sherry pushed it from her mind and finished dressing the wounds. She sighed exasperatedly and stood, walking out of the room and slipped a card key from the breast pocket of her blouse and walked out of the room, swiping the card and watching as the screen on the keypad next to the door began to beep and then the words, "locked" appeared on the small screen. Sherry slid the key card into her breast pocket again and walked down the hallway, keeping her eyes down cast. Things were getting out of control, but just as long as Ada got Leon out, it would be more than enough.

Sorry, that's it for now!!!! Tired and stressed!!!! D: R&R!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi peeps!!!!! Got another chance to update!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 21~

_Port Said, Egypt_

_April 26, 2010_

_9:17 pm_

Carlos climbed out of the desert patroller and walked around to the trunk where Sheva sat with her head against the gatling gun. He smiled, seeing she had fallen asleep and climbed up to the trunk placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sheva we're here." He said shaking her shoulder gently.

"Sorry." She said rubbing her eyes. He smiled.

"Oh no don't worry." He said as he hopped down and offered her a hand. She took it and hopped down as well, thanking him while she held her shotgun ready.

"They'll be here soon. We need to see if we can secure a boat in case there's a problem." Carlos explained. Sheva nodded.

"Ok." She replied. Carlos frowned.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. Her movements were sluggish, and she looked sick.

"I'm fine." No, she wasn't fine. She began to feel…angry…at him, for no apparent reason. She was just angry. The shotgun in her hands felt so…friendly…

"Sheva, you're not ok. Tell me what's wrong!" he said to her.

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING!" she screamed before throwing the shotgun on the ground in a random fit of rage. Carlos looked at her wide-eyed. Sheva glared at him while keeping her hand on her stomach.

"Sheva, just calm down and—"

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed before running from him.

"WAIT!" Carlos called as he charged after her. She ran from him, going who knows where. He picked up his speed, knowing it was the parasites in her body. Just as he decided to pick up speed, Sheva crashed to her knees while coughing into her hand. He skidded to stop and knelt down next to her. "I'm here." He said to her as he grabbed the hand she had been using to hold herself up. She leaned on him as she continued to cough into her hand. He watched as blood dripped through the cracks between her fingers and placed his free hand on her other shoulder. After a minute or two, she pulled her hand away and stared at the huge amount of blood in her hand. Carlos held her, preventing her from attempting to run away again watched her struggle with her now labored breathing. Carlos glanced at her face, and then looked at her eyes very quickly, seeing that they were…red? It was the parasites…every person that had been infected had red eyes that practically glowed. He felt relieved when he saw them revert to their natural dark color. She hung her head and leaned against him, clutching his hand in hers. He wrapped his arm around her and held her, trying to think of ways to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. He rested his chin on her head.

"Better?" he asked softly. Sheva swallowed and nodded silently as she pulled away. Carlos stood first, offering her a hand. She took it with a trembling hand. His large hand wrapped around her small one, and then his other hand set on her hip, hoisting her against him. "Let's take a break." He said to her. She nodded again, still clutching at her stomach as they walked back to the desert patroller. He easily lifted her onto the trunk and helped her lie down, sitting on the end to keep the sun out of her face. He hated just sitting there, watching her curl up into a ball while in pain. He scooted towards her, placing a hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on his, but didn't remove it. Her breathing was still labored, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Carlos stroked her soft skin with his thumb, holding her bloody and in his doing what ever he could. Carlos glanced at his hand, could he actually…feel it? Those things _did_ get pretty big but she had the regular parasites in her body so it couldn't be this fast…could it?

"Don't leave me here." She said to him between breaths. Carlos shook his head and gathered her into his arms, now leaning her head on his leg.

"_Never_." He replied with a kind smile. Sheva held his hand in her bloody one and rolled onto her side, again curling into a ball with her hand on her stomach as she closed her eyes. She felt Carlos's hand on her shoulder; his thumb stroked her ever so gently.

The sound of something dripping could be heard, over and over, and over. It was annoying. Sheva slowly opened her eyes, finding that she was still in the back of the truck, and still resting her head on Carlos's leg. The pain was completely gone now. She sighed, relieved by that and uncurled herself, using her hands to hold herself up. She froze when she had placed her hand in something cold and wet. She froze, feeling a chill crawl up and down her spine. It was too thick to be water…Sheva dared to see what it was. She slowly gazed down at her hand and stared in horror. _Blood_! It was everywhere. Her eyes flashed to Carlos, seeing a knife stabbed through his heart. Tears rushed down her cheeks, realizing that it was _his_ knife. He would never kill himself. No it meant one thing. Sheva trembled violently, scared at what the answer to all of this was. _She _had killed him! His eyes were glassy, and he was motionless. The breeze played with his long red hair that also dripped with blood. She looked at the TMP sitting in his hand. She grabbed it as her breath began to pick up speed. She slowly turned it around in her violently shaking hands and held it to her breast.

"_Sheva?_" Sheva looked at Carlos, thinking it was him who called his name, but saw he hadn't moved.

"Sheva!" it came from her left. She looked in the direction and stared. There stood Chris and Jill, both staring wide-eyed.

"Put the gun down and step over to me!" Chris called to her while Jill stared at Carlos.

"Y-You killed him?" Jill gasped. Sheva couldn't respond.

"Sheva, toss me the gun!" Chris called again. Sheva shook her head slowly.

"Don't do it! You don't need to kill yourself!" he said raising his voice.

"You killed him!" Jill screamed. Sheva's eyes widened in horror when the blood veins on her arms surfaced in her skin, starting from the tips of her fingers to her neck, and then to her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs and turned the TMP shooting both of them down. They both screamed in pain of the shower of bullets ripping through their combat gear as they fell back on the sand. Sheva couldn't stop screaming as she dropped the TMP and stared at what she had done. She looked up when she saw the helicopter appear. She caught sight of its gun and watched as the gun began revolving. Light sparked from the numerous barrels, releasing the bullets.

"Sheva!" Her eyes flew open, and her chest pounded. She sat up, feeling a pair of hands clutch her arms. She looked up at him, his face was no longer bloody, and the knife was in his holster. He looked at her with a look that was beyond concerned. A nightmare? A horrible one, that was for sure. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she trembled in his grasp. "It's ok, I'm here." He said to her. Sheva threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Carlos held her and sighed, relieved that she had finally regained consciousness.

"Come in Oliveira." His earpiece wrung. He frowned, not recognizing the voice. He got to one knee, keeping an arm around her ribs as he pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"You're employer of course." The voice replied. Carlos froze. He was speaking to Trent.

"Look, The B.S.A.A. is on its way here to get us. Thanks for the protection you gave me all that time, but I'm cutting and pulling out. I'm not handing over anyone for experimentation." He said sternly. He looked over at Sheva, seeing her watching him with a look he couldn't make out.

"I understand your feelings, but you've actually completed the mission." He replied. Carlos looked away from Sheva.

"Wait…what? Aren't even…I don't know, pissed?" he heard Trent chuckled.

"Of course not. You did exactly what I asked you to do." Now he was beyond confused…if that was possible. "You went against your mission to aid your subject and trusted your feelings, exactly the reason why I chose to protect you in the first place."

"So now what?" he asked looking over at Sheva again. She watched him.

"I would have liked getting a sample of the parasites inside of Alomar's body, but I see now that it may very well threaten her life, and I won't very much kill an innocent and beautiful young woman." He explained.

"Wait…that's it? No, figure out how to get a sample of anything? No—"

"I'm not Wesker now am I?"

"But you still need something from me, don't you?" he asked annoyed.

"No. I was just making sure that the operative of the Agency that has been left in charge of this operation is still in good condition." Carlos's eyes widened. Did he actually mean that?

"Ok…what next?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Extract the parasites from Sheva's body when Redfield and Valentine arrive, and then head for Brazil. Sheva will have more than enough time to fully recover. I'll alert Billy, but I need you to rescue someone for me, and it isn't Leon." He explained.

"Who?" Carlos asked slowly. There was a long pause.

"Someone whom I have personally caused much suffering. I will alert Billy of what is happening, Nick can fill you in on the details later."

"Copy that." He replied. That was it. The communication ended. He sighed and looked over at Sheva again. He frowned.

"Are you ok?" he asked reaching for her shoulder again. Sheva placed her hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him. Carlos grinned a little and moved his arm to her hip. She placed her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his. Carlos slid his hand from her hip to the back of her shoulder, holding her closer to him.

"I might hurt you." Sheva breathed while she tried to pull away. Carlos held her.

"You threw the shotgun and ran babe, you won't hurt me." He whispered before bringing his lips against hers again. Sheva held his pant leg in a fist as she nibbled on his bottom lip. Carlos grinned against her lips as her hands traveled to his shoulders, feeling his chest before actually reaching their destination. The two paused when they heard the sound of a helicopter. Carlos moaned playfully and saw Sheva smile apologetically and hopped down from the trunk, looking for the shotgun she had abandoned. She heard Carlos hop down too and saw the shotgun lying in the sand a few feet away from her. She walked over to it as the helicopter came into view from the beach nearby. She avoid looking at it as she picked up the shotgun.

"Good! They're here!" she heard Carlos call. Sheva looked up at the helicopter and remembered her nightmare, finding her eyes drifting to the gatling gun. No it was a dream…she wasn't really seeing it revolve.

"Oh shit! Sheva move!" Carlos threw his arms around her and they fell back on the beach as the bullets shot in a perfect line only a few inches from their legs.

"Stay down!" he commanded. Sheva nodded obediently and held the shotgun ready. Who was it that was shooting at them? She looked up at the sky, seeing another helicopter coming towards them. Another enemy? Would they get killed here? Like this?

"Move!" Carlos yelled as he stood and yanked her to her feet. She ran with him, ready to dive behind the desert patroller. She heard the other helicopter open fire, just as they dove behind the vehicle. She covered her ears with her hands as something exploded, and then a helicopter flew overhead, crashing into a nearby building. Carlos helped her up and stared at the crash sight.

"Sheva! Carlos!" a familiar female voice called the two turned and saw Chris and Jill running towards them. Chris held a strange device in his hands. Carlos put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get you fixed up." He said calmly. Sheva nodded before they approached Chris and Jill.

That's it!!!!! For all those Claire Redfield fans, I've got something exciting in store for you all!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry about that wait, work and all was exhausting!!!!! To tired yesterday!!!!!! ^^;

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 22~

_Rio Negro, Brazil_

_April 26, 2010_

_1:36 pm_

"What the…?" Billy said as he led the group into the small village. There were bodied everywhere. A mixture of blood and…something else with a putrid smell lay all over the jungle floor. Angela walked past him, kneeling down and examining the child on the ground.

"Who would shoot a child?" she asked feeling tears sting in her eyes. Claire walked foreword a little and examined what looked like an insect the size of a full-grown pig.

"This is a parasite?" she asked turning to the rest. Billy and Rebecca nodded.

"They can grow larger, according to Leon's report." She replied. Claire looked back at the horrible thing one last time before walking further into the tiny village. She paused when she heard the sound of leaves rustling and looked in the direction. This jungle was loud enough with the dozens of animals shrieking in the distance, but she did manage to hear the movement. She leaned foreword a bit, narrowing her eyes in the direction.

"Probably just scared an animal…" she mumbled. She turned around, stopping when she saw what looked like a computer in a shack.

"Oh good, water." She heard Billy say as she approached what she thought was a mirage and placed her hand on the side of the shack's doorway. She wasn't seeing things.

"Hey! I found a computer!" she called to them before walking in and accessing the computer. When she turned it on, it opened directly to the files she thought she would have to spend hours trying to uncover. "Ok…that wasn't a little too easy." She said slowly.

"What did you find?" she heard Angela ask as she and Rebecca entered. She guessed Billy would come in eventually so she returned her attention to the computer. Had those people been accessing it? They didn't exactly appear to use any form of technology…

"Frederic Downing?" she heard Angela gasp. Claire scanned the reports, stopping at a more frequent entry.

_May 31_

_Progress has become slow, something that tests my nerves. The experiment no longer accepts its own blood! We are trying everything we can, but filtering and extracting blood is no simple task! Perhaps this will ultimately be an absolute failure! _

_June 1_

_After countless hours of filtering and draining different blood types through out our experiment's body, we've at last found that the newly cloned body now accepts type A blood. It is unconfirmed as to why the body suddenly switched its own blood type. We used a piece of DNA from its original body, so the blood type shouldn't have changed. Well, for now I will personally monitor the situation._

_June 3_

_It is unbelievable! All our research will go to waist of something isn't done soon! We have been giving the experiment all of the type A blood to fill the necessary six liters of blood that the cloned body requires. However, it seems that somehow the blood is not enough to complete the body, even with the help of the viruses and the Las Plagas samples. Paul and I have worked beyond our limits, but thankfully as useful as he is, he's come up with an idea. It may be a long shot, but I have confidence in his abilities. His plan is to track down someone who has been exposed to Las Plagas, blood that has been tainted by the insects without the antibodies attempting to rid the body of them. We'll send teams to bring in candidates and expose them to Las Plagas. I just hope this works because we have a limited amount of time._

_June 17_

_"__We've hit a metaphorical brick wall."__ As my predecessor, Chief Researcher Brandon, would say. We've had to freeze the experiment until we can find a candidate. It is hopeless! We've already tested forty-seven different candidates and all have proven negative! None of the blood is enough! No, we need a stronger candidate…someone who can resist those demandable parasites! Paul and I were practically at each other's throats. Our team practically had to pull us off of each other! I cannot allow more failure! This is Umbrella and Tricell's only chance! Does he not understand that?_

_June 19_

_It is a miracle! We at last have found our candidate! The team we sent to Spain found reports on a man identified as a man named Leon Kennedy. He is a U.S. government agent appointed directly under the president himself. With a little digging, we have also uncovered that he is of the rare survivors of Racoon City. Unfortunately for the time being I will have to pull my focus from this project. I must retrieve the sample of the G-virus from WilPharma soon. I believe in Paul's ability to take care of our experiment in my absence. While completing this task, I will gather as much information as possible on the T-virus vaccine and the G-virus itself. I will also make the government believe that I am supplying terrorists with the T and G-virus if I m ever found out. I will have the information recorded and ready for our experiment to analyze when it is ready._

Claire's eyes widened when she finished reading the last entry. She couldn't believe the fact that…it was the second time she had read it.

_August 14_

_I didn't think it would ever happen, but I came in contact with the subject. He seems to show no signs of permanent mental or physical trauma due to being infected by Las Plagas when he had been injected with an egg. Thankfully, Paul discovered a file Jack Krauser had submitted before being neutralized. According to Jack Krauser, Ashley Graham was useless in resisting Las Plagas, but the subject seemed to prove otherwise. This is all the information I am currently able to provide, once I'm free of certain…complications, I'll continue further research on my assigned project. Hopefully this Leon Kennedy can make it progress._

_~Frederic Downing~_

"Did he go, _just_ to spy on Leon?" Angela demanded.

"No, he said it was entirely on accident, but it looks like he got their attention while he was in Spain." Claire explained to her.

"Ok, that doesn't matter right now!" Rebecca said to them. "What we need to know is if there is any information on Leon other then them finding out about him." she explained. Claire returned her attention to the computer and froze when she saw a window on the screen overlapping all of the rest that read, "Updated File" She clicked on the link and watched as another file appeared. She stared at the picture that opened with the file. One was an X-ray of a ribcage with the parasites present, even bigger then they were in the X-ray Rebecca had taken.

"They're developing much faster than I thought they would." Rebecca said studying the picture.

"Go fill Billy in on what we found, I'll read this report." She said to them. Rebecca nodded and jogged out of the shack.

"Tell me what you find, I'll report in." Angela said before following after her. Claire nodded and began reading the report.

_From Chief Researcher Frederic Downing's Journal volume No. 2:_

_2010_

_April 25_

_How ironic it is that this is the very day Paul and I elected to begin the development of our experiment, and now, we have our key to Umbrella and Tricell's survival. I cannot deny that my confidence in the success of all of this has been rather weakened, but I am still going to further this research. _

_I'm unable to convince Paul to hurry up with the experimentation, but he refuses. Instead, he wishes to put Leon under twenty four-hour observation while the type two parasites swim around in his bloodstream. Thankfully we have placed the control Plaga gene inside of him. Time is running thin, and for some reason we cannot make haste! I am sure that he is reluctant because of the inevitable physical enhancements that the gene will produce, it is most likely that Leon's appearance will be affected dramatically, but there is no more time! The experiment can only be frozen for so long and there is a report of more than one intruder._

Claire's eyes widened. They already knew…that they were there?

"What did you find?" she heard Billy ask as he walked in.

"We've got to go, they already know we're here." Claire said to him. Billy glanced at the computer and nodded.

"Ok, I know the way to the facility." Claire nodded.

"Ok, let's go." She said to him. He led her out of the shack where Angela and Rebecca were waiting.

"What did you find?" Angela asked.

"They already know we're all here. We need to hurry up and get to that facility." Billy said to them.

"What? How?" Angela asked. Claire remembered what the man named Trent had said to them.

"Who ever did this probably gave us away. Let's go."

"Right!" with that the three charged through the jungle, accidentally leaving Claire behind. Angela stopped when she noticed and watched her. Claire looked around at the bodies, at the body of the insect, remembering Racoon city, and when she had first met her.

"Ada…? Are you here for Leon too?" she asked not really to anyone.

"Claire?" Angela called. Claire snapped out of it and smiled.

"Sorry. It's nothing." She said snapping out of the temporary trans and caught up to her.

"Claire? Angela?" they heard Rebecca call.

"Sorry! We're coming!" Claire called. Angela glanced at her with a concerned look on her face and followed after her. She couldn't deny the feeling that…she wanted to see that woman again. Claire smiled a little.

"Hang on Leon." She muttered to herself as they caught up to Billy and Rebecca who stood waiting. The four nodded to each other and then continued toward the facility.

That's it!!!!! For the Claire fans, this chapter wasn't it ^^; I just need to work up to your surprise!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi peeps!!!!! So glad it's the weekend!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 23~

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_[Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

It was freezing. White puffs of air appeared with every breath he released into the freezing atmosphere around him. He shivered as he slowly opened his eyes and saw a plain white wall standing a few feet away from him. He felt groggy, but at the same time…he felt like he was pumping with energy. It was a strange feeling, being exhausted but at the same time being full of energy…he couldn't even gather the strength to open his own eyes though. He tried to focus on shifting his body a little, at least to figure out if anything was wrong with him. He felt a drop of something cold and wet run down the side of his arm. With a little effort, he forced his eyes opened, unsurprisingly greeted by a useless and blurry vision. What he could easily make out though, was that he was dressed in different clothing. He blinked the blurriness away and saw the a long leather sleeve hanging a little past his wrist and his hand was clad in a cast. Why? He was being held captive…right? Umbrella wasn't the type to ever really have "guests". He slowly brought his arms to his chest and used them to push off of the ground, regretting it when he saw the wall across the room from where he stood begin to tilt slowly to the left. His body felt weak, and the dizziness was making it hard to stand. He leaned back against what he expected would be a wall and looked back at it when the surface was thinner then he expected. He was leaning back against a mirror…? No…a two-way mirror…was he being observed right now? He gazed at the end of the wall and paused when he saw the door hanging wide open. He glanced at the mirror again as he stood upright, placing his hand on the surface. He took the opportunity to study the clothing he was dressed in now when he saw his own reflection. He was wearing a long leather trench coat with black leather boots, pants, and a short sleeve shirt beneath. All in all, he looked like someone out of the Matrix…but why? His eyes focused on his hand, seeing he was wearing a black leather glove on one hand and a cast on the other, mainly for his wrist. The attire was good for combat but...Leon slowly made his way to the door, trying to cope with the weakness of his body. He felt like…he had been drained of all of his energy… He leaned back against the wall and peered into the room, finding it to be completely empty. Yeah, this didn't feel like a trap. There were only two consoles in the room and a table in the center. No cabinets, or lockers, or anywhere a gun or ammunition could have been left. He slowly moved towards the door, seeing no doorknob or latch that would open it. It was sealed from the other side. He looked around at the room, folding his arms across his chest, unhappy that the clothing didn't help warming him in the slightest. Now what? He looked around at the room, not even a single air vent he could crawl through…He looked over at the consoles and narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be entirely impossible to escape this room…right? He walked over to the nearest consol and saw one of the screens showing what looked like blood cells moving around aimlessly. He didn't know much about the stuff, but he recognized what was a white blood cell, seeing it attack a V-shaped particle. He looked to a second screen and saw a report typed on it, not yet submitted. He silently leaned closer to the screen a little and began reading it.

_April 26_

_It seems Uroboros at long last reacted. Or perhaps was it the parasites? Whatever it was, it happened shortly after we equipped him with a fitted suite for the combat simulations that will be held within the Paris facility. Leon had attempted to escape the facility. (Unconsciously of course.) It was not Leon who had truly escaped his own imprisonment, but the type two parasites taking over momentarily. He still was somehow able to fight back, but it seems now that the parasites are developing a new tactical method of finding control. When he has lost consciousness. Thankfully we were able to recapture him during the time that he began to fight back for control. He cannot be allowed to leave this facility because of the difference in air pressure from this facility and the outside world. Thankfully this little escape attempt has convinced Paul to begin at long last. I hope we can transplant Leon's blood into the A.W.R. project in time!_

Leon stared at the screen. He could remember them taking his blood, and having to break his own wrist…the "A.W.R." project…? He unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach and gritted his teeth. He couldn't recall what was in the report…he had attempted to escape already… He let his hand fall and let out a shaky breath. He was still fighting against it…but now the parasites were controlling him while he was unconscious…Leon looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside the door and looked in the direction. He quickly moved to the wall next to the door and leaned back against it as the door slid open.

"Yeah, general HUNK said to bring this guy to landing pad five." Shit! He wasn't alone? The man was dressed in complete combat gear with a machine gun and a simple handgun on his belt. He walked past Leon, obviously not even noticing him, and began walking towards the room where he once lay in. He had only a few seconds to think about. He needed weapons, but he doubted he had enough energy to fight him. He would have to look elsewhere. Leon watched as the man walked into the other room and quickly slipped out of the room, finding the keypad on the side of the door.

"What the?" he heard the man gasp. Leon held his head in pain, random images flashed into his mind. Someone in a lab coat pressing the numbers, zero, zero, seven, six, three. Then it stopped. He quickly entered the code as he heard the man approaching the door and watched as the door quickly slid closed.

"Hey! Wait!" the man called. He heard the man pounding on the other end and quickly chose the nearest hallway. He knew he had about a few minutes to find a weapon before he was bombarded with security and most likely their toys. He peered around every corner before continuing on. He didn't know where the hell he was going, but he didn't see any security cameras in the hallways either…what kind of facility was this? He cleared his throat quietly. Trying to see how quietly he could do it, and maybe see if something would happen…but nothing did. He rounded another corner and stopped when he saw a large pair of doors with the Tricell _and_ Umbrella symbol on each door. He narrowed his eyes and slowly approached the doors, feeling his heart pounding on his chest. It was a strange feeling but…something was drawing him to the doors…or was it the parasites in his body? What if someone was in there now…? Leon stopped. He didn't have any weapons and barely had any energy, not to mention only one useful hand. By now at least someone must have been on their way…just as the thought crossed his mind, he heard a faint _ding!_ An elevator! Leon looked at the doors again and quickly pressed the button on the wall next to the doors and watched as they rolled open. No one appeared to be inside…He heard slow footsteps, but were loud enough to echo. He quickly entered the doors and glanced back at them closing behind him. He turned and gazed into the dark room, seeing what looked like a large glass container. After just two steps in its direction, the tank illuminated, glowing in a soft blue light. Leon stared at the tank for some time, seeing a body inside. He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling the parasites reacting to the person inside of the tank as he walked towards it. The body was male…with short red hair, proving that this person was being cared for, and had plastic tubes tangled in his arms and legs, and he breathed through an oxygen mask that was taped to his cheeks. He listened to the rhythmic patterns of the bubbles exiting the mask with every breath he took. They were definitely much younger then him…he looked to be a tad shy of thirty…Why where the parasites reacting to him? He looked over at a consol that stood by, operating the container and walked over to it. He was careful not to touch anything that would disrupt anything that was used for the container and accessed the computer sitting on the end of the console.

_From Assistant Chief Researcher Paul Mark's Journal volume No. 7:_

_Project duration: 1998-2010_

_April 26, 2010_

_Just this morning I began the inspection on experiment zero, zero, seven, six, three. Frederic has truly found the key to Umbrella and Tricell's salvation. It is a shame that my experiment, zero, zero, seven, six, two was a complete failure. After all of these years of work…all for nothing! Poor thing…I remember back when the experiment was first given to my care. He was so fragile…now I have orders to turn him into a B.O.W. by the use of a new vaccine that consists of a combination of Uroboros and the T-Veronica Virus. All for Frederic's experiment to demolish him! Yoko doesn't seem to be in favor of the idea either. If only the A.W.R. project's blood had changed to type AB, then he would have been so much more useful. _

Leon looked up from the screen at the sound of someone tapping on glass. He turned and froze when he saw him staring back at him desperately. Leon glanced at the doors before looking back at him. He saw the man studying him, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He placed his hands on the glass, looking from him to the consol. Leon glanced at it and back at him.

"You want me to get you out…?" the question was more of him thinking out loud then asking him, but he nodded. Leon looked at him confused. "Can you hear me?" he asked. He pointed at the console and nodded again. Leon walked back over to the console and studied the various switches, buttons and levers, trying to figure out which one would perform the task. He found a lever with a label that read, "Drainage" and grabbed it. Just as he began to pull the lever, he heard the person banging on the glass. He turned to look at him and froze when someone else stood in the way of his vision. Before he could even react, the all too familiar man grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the side of the container. He heard it crack as he fell to the ground.

"I stand by what I said years ago," the man said before stomping on his wrist. Leon cried out in pain as the man continued to squish his wrist beneath the sole of his boot. "You're difficult to kill."

"Y-You're supposed to be dead…" Leon said between gasps. The man grinned.

"However, I'm fortunate that I didn't decide to kill you or I would never have been able to witness this now world." He said to him. It was Albert Wesker, and he was very much _alive_. Their conversation was put on pause when they heard another distinct crack come from the container. They both looked over at the container, seeing the huge cracks that had formed on the surface, fluids were already leaking out onto the floor. Leon watched as Wesker leapt away from the mixture of shattered glass and the overflow of fluid that was about to hit him. Leon clutched his stomach as he quickly got to his knee and reached out and caught the naked young man. The oxygen mask had been ripped from his face, some of the chords and tubes hung loosely from his limbs, some had even already detached. He gasped for air while clutching at Leon's jacket, his light blue eyes looked from Leon to Wesker and back. He didn't need to say a word; Leon knew what he was trying to say. _Help me!_ Leon carefully laid him down on the ground and shed the leather trench coat, using it to cover him.

"How touching." He heard Wesker say to him. Leon glared at him. "You know, that boy was your predecessor since I brought him here." He explained. Leon glanced at him again, seeing he had lost consciousness and looked back at Wesker when he heard him walking towards him. "I cannot deny that I am grateful to you." He said stopping and bringing his hands behind his own back. "If it wasn't for your generous blood donation, I wouldn't be able to be standing here at this very moment." Leon stared.

"What? My blood was—"

"Yes, Mr. Kennedy. Your blood was used to fuel the A.W.R. project. Also known as, the Albert Wesker Resurrection project." Leon's eyes widened. He froze when he saw Wesker literally disappear into thin air, and then appearing directly in front of him. "And yet, I still have use for you." He said grabbing Leon by the neck and lifting him into the air. Leon struggled, feeling not only helpless in this situation, but the parasites were reacting, already working to protect him. Obviously they would because if he died, he would take them down with him. He watched Wesker pull his arm back, ready for the knockout, but just as he let his fist fly, Leon felt his heart pump, further then it should have. His chest heaved once, making Wesker stop. He had noticed it too. His glowing red eyes flashed to Leon, in time to receive the bottom of Leon's boot against his neck. That wasn't what caught him off guard. Wesker was sent flying clear across the room, slamming into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Leon fell back on the ground and rolled onto his side, clutching at his chest as his chest heaved with his lungs struggling desperately for air. Was this it? Was he mutating? Would he become another B.O.W for them? He got to his knees as he continued to clutch at his chest, resting his head on the ground. His left eye was forced shut after blinking out a huge drop of blood. He saw the veins appearing on the surface of his skin…and then he heard the sound of metal being bent. He gazed in the direction with his only useful eye and saw Wesker pull himself from the ground without a single scratch on him or his sunglasses.

"According to Mr. Downing, you've been exposed to Uroboros, the T-virus, and even have type two parasites within your body. Yet you're still resisting at such a stage? How impressive." Wesker said as he cracked his knuckles. Leon looked away from him and gritted his teeth. He couldn't do anything…were the parasites taking over him now? According to Jill, the blood veins in both of his eyes were supposed to pop but…it had only happened to one eye… "It seems that the parasites have chosen to compromise with your stubbornness, gifting you with superior abilities."

"Shut up…" he said behind gritted teeth. He felt Wesker grab him by the neck again and instantly grabbed his wrist with his undamaged hand and attempted to kick him again. Wesker stopped him this time, blocking it with his hand and grinning.

"I can feel you manipulating your own blood pressure. That is how you hinder that strength that sent me flying across the room. It isn't the parasites." He said with an intrigued chuckle. Something behind Wesker had fallen from the ceiling and landed rather quietly. He looked over, trying to see what it was, but before he could see what it was, the sound of a machine gun releasing an entire clip could be heard. Wesker released him while stumbling foreword from the dozens of bullets that had entered his back. Leon fell back on the ground again and resumed his previous position on the ground, clutching at his chest. He gazed in the corner of his eye at who it was that had saved him and stared.

"And here I thought you would run and hide for the rest of your pitiful life." He heard Wesker say.

"Long time no see, Albert." The intruder replied cleverly. Leon watched as Wesker stepped towards her, drawing a cell phone from his coat pocket. He pressed a few of the buttons before slipping it into his pocket again. Leon's eye widened when he saw Wesker extend his hand and let it drop, the entire clip of bullets rolled from his sleeve, rolling around on the ground.

"I'm afraid Umbrella and Tricell have no further use for you Ada Wong. I'll deal with _you_ personally." Wesker said as he continued to step towards her. Leon struggled to get to up, but the parasites instantly reacted. He had to do something…!

"Ada…!" he muttered as he looked over at her. She was dressed in black combat gear with a black backpack on her back and a long black…gun? He wasn't sure what that was, but it looked like a gun of some sort.

"Stay there." She called to him. He stared at her. She looked over at him and smiled gently. "Just, stay there. I'll be with you shortly." She said winking at him. Leon shut his eye tightly, mentally cursing himself for not being able to do anything! He watched as Wesker charged towards her, reaching into his coat and looked away, struggling to get to his feet. He heard a scream, but it wasn't from Ada. He looked over again and saw Wesker stumbling back with his hand to his rib. He looked over at Ada, seeing her holding the thing that looked like a gun, seeing smoke coming from the tip.

"What was that?" Wesker demanded with pure venom on his voice. Ada looked at the device in her hands and grinned.

"Oh, you're fake." She said looking up at him. Wesker grinned.

"_Fake_ am I?" he asked with a grin. Ada stepped foreword calmly and produced a handgun from the side of her backpack before firing. Wesker disappeared into thin air again and reappeared right next to where he had been standing and drew a gun from his coat. Ada instantly grabbed his wrist and produced a small thin dagger of her own from her thigh patch and stabbed it through Wesker's neck. Leon stared as Wesker fell down on the ground, vomiting blood all over the ground. She held out her handgun and pulled the trigger. Wesker went limp and silence followed. She turned from the body to him, and studied him with a serious look on her face. She smiled again at him, softly and sighed theatrically.

"Clones."

That's it!!!!!! LOL!!!!! Gotcha'!!!!!!! I think we all know why this took a bit!!!! Oh!!!! Who's the person that was in the tank???? He's still unconscious on the ground!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi peeps!!!!!! LOL's for Ultimolu!!!!!!!

Yes ma'am!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 24~

_Rome, Italy_

_April 26, 2010_

_3:45 pm_

"Sir, if I could have a moment of your time…" Nick said reluctantly. Trent looked up from the stack of papers on his desk and leaned back against his seat.

"What can I help you with?" he asked calmly.

"Why did you allow Carlos to be in charge of this mission? I'm not comfortable with anything that's been going on. You see, the mission will ultimately fail if things don't go according to plan!" He explained. Trent tossed his pen on the desk and weaved his fingers on his lap.

"Truly it was Billy's decision, but I trust that Carlos will prove far more then expectation." He explained. Nick didn't look convinced. "However you are correct in that sense. The mission will ultimately fail." Nick stared.

"What?" he gasped. Trent shrugged, dismissing the upcoming argument. He let it slide. "If I may ask, sir…why Oliveira and Coen? I mean…I know Oliveira was being hunter by Umbrella, and Coen had somehow gotten mixed up with Umbrella but I can't understand." He explained.

"You don't see it?" Trent asked calmly. Nick looked at him confused. "They both are essential keys to unlock a world free of Umbrella and Tricell." He explained. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"In what way sir?" he asked slowly. Trent studied him for a moment before answering.

"They both do what people like Mr.s Wong did, what Mr. Kennedy, Mrs. Valentine, Mr. Redfield even. They all do something that makes Umbrella and Tricell fail every time. Something I see that you fail to have, Mr. Carrel." He explained. Nick frowned.

"And what is that, sir?"

"Although organization _is_ important, at times we must make a choice that could ultimately destroy the original purpose of _any_ mission that is assigned. Yet, despite disobeying orders, some still manage to get the job done." He explained. Nick shifted in his wheel chair, impatient.

"And what _is_ it, sir?"

"All of them _act_ on their own feelings." He explained. Nick looked at him thoughtfully. "If the mission results in corrupting what they view as morals, it's become a habit I have come to notice that they abandon the mission entirely, and _yet_," he paused, gazing up at the ceiling for the right words. "They still manage to accomplish the original goal that had been set at hand." He said with a slight grin on his face. Nick frowned.

"So then—"

"They are the ones creating this new world, I merely give them a little push in the right direction. To answer your previous question, Mr. Carrel. I'm rather fond of both of them."

"Because they act upon their feelings?" he asked slowly. Trent shook his head.

"Do you recall when we were both working within Umbrella?" he asked calmly. Nick nodded slowly. "Up until 'Mr. Death' had brought in Carlos bound, blind and gagged had I even considered offering the position to him," he explained. Nick looked away for a moment before nodding again. "You spent time with him I recall. You had been in charge of using him as a test subject for the T-Veronica virus." He replied. Trent nodded and sighed before continuing.

"I had conversations with him, played my part well, and found that he intrigued me."

"In what way, sir?"

"He's a warm-hearted individual who loves to joke around, no matter the situation. I see that he also seems to always be willing to throw himself in the middle of danger. Something that surfaced from his past."

"His past?" Nick repeated. Trent nodded and calmly lifted his pen, rolling it in his hands.

"Did you know that he was once an anti-government guerrilla operative in the South American incident?" Trent asked staring at his pen.

"Yes, that was in the information you gave me once he had joined the Agency." He explained. Trent exhaled through his nose impatiently and continued.

"Did you also know that his father beat him when he was only four years old?" he asked. Nick frowned.

"No, sir."

"Carlos told me the day I bought him here. It was his price for joining with us. He told me how when he was twelve years old, his father broke his left leg and raped his mother directly in front of him before beating her. To her death." Nick stared.

"That habit of flirting with women is what I interpret as a psychological scar," he explained. "He treats them like the most glorious creatures that walk this earth because he treated his mother as such. According to what he told me anyway." He said tossing his pen from his grasp again. Nick bit his bottom lip.

"He reminds you of your own father. That's why you're fond of him. I've known you long enough, I met your father before he was regrettably killed by Umbrella."

"By HUNK." He corrected. "HUNK set fire to the laboratory of James and Helen Darius. However, you are correct. James praised Helen like an idol. He had told me once that, 'men should treat them like they are the only salvation in life that you could receive'. How amusing that Carlos and James seem to have such similar behaviors." He said with a chuckle.

"And Billy? I know all about how he had been blamed for that incident in Africa, and how he ended up on that train in the Arklay Mountains." He explained. Trent grinned again a little.

"Society had turned it's back on him. The very people that he had chosen to work with _and_ for had tossed him aside like a broken tool."

"Just like James and Helen." Nick said after a moment. Trent looked over at him and shrugged. Nick sat back in his wheel chair and chuckled. "Those two…you should see them. They act like brothers." Trent smiled a little.

"Carlos was a lot more trusting with me then Billy had been, but eventually he told me enough."

"That's right. For years I had forgotten that I wanted to ask you, did Billy _actually_ take part in that massacre?" Nick asked. Trent watched him for a moment before looking away from him and sighing.

"No, he never did."

"What is it?"

"Do you recall when we gained word that Mrs. Chambers had died? Of course, faking her death so that she could hide from Umbrella?" Nick nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"It happened in this very room. I was sitting here at my desk, minding my own business and then I heard my secretary trying to stop him from barging in here, unsuccessfully of course. Nick frowned.

"When was this?"

"While you were in Spain." He replied. Nick nodded.

"He slammed his hands on my desk and screamed at me. He told me, 'you said that you would protect anyone who knew me. You said that she would be safe.' At first I assumed he might have been drunk because he had usually ignored me or just kept his distance. He cursed me and then cursed himself for her death. Then he collapsed, crying on my floor."

"Billy did?" Nick gasped. Trent nodded.

"I walked around the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder, and then he began to tell me everything about her. Of course he had been pleased to hear that she was alive shortly after."

"That was why he had been avoiding you for those three months?" he asked. Trent nodded.

"It was also why he was always with Carlos. I saw how well they got along with each other, and leaving them in your care was absolutely necessary."

"That was why you rescued them both?" Trent nodded.

"Eventually, one's prey is exhausted from constantly running. After learning about both of them, and their constant running, they needed protection and not only could I offer it to them, but they both could offer me something in return. It was a fair trade, and it was easier to keep them far away from me. Billy had conveniently encountered Yoko before and tracking her down was a simple task. Of course she willingly agreed."

"And Mrs. Birkin?"

"Carlos had come in contact with Mrs. Valentine, who knew Mrs. Redfield, and _his_ sister had cared for Mrs. Birkin and knew her location." He said as he picked up his pen once more. Nick nodded, taking in all of the information.

"One last question," Nick asked slowly. Trent looked over at him.

"What happens after this is all over? What will you do with those two?" Trent looked away from him and simply replied,

"I already have plans for those two."

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 25~

_Rio Negro, Brazil_

_April 26, 2010_

_5:15 pm_

The sun was going down, and the jungle was only becoming louder, but thankfully they had made it. Rebecca leaned back against a tree while gazing through her pair of binoculars. The lights in the building were on, but she didn't see anyone in any of the rooms. The building mimicked the shape of a sphere and according to the GPS, had four different underground entrances.

"Anything?" she heard Billy ask. She looked over at him, seeing him reloading his magnum while sitting back against another tree standing a few feet away from where she sat.

"Nope, don't see anything." She replied as she sat back against the tree again. She saw Claire and Angela sitting in the shadows, Claire was loading her shotgun and Angela was reading something from her PDA.

"This entrance isn't guarded from the outside, the only risk is that there could be some snipers or something…" Rebecca explained as she shoved the binoculars into her pack. Billy studied her quietly and smiled a little. She wore a pair of dark green combat pants with a leather pack hanging on her belt and a sage green T-shirt below a melee vest. She also wore a pair of black leather combat boots and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with a watch on her left wrist. She looked over at him, noticing he was watching her and smiled.

"Think we should split up?" he asked passing her the PDA. She took it and studied the map. She saw that the main room of the facility was connected to all four entrances. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked back at Billy, handing him the PDA.

"I think we should. Any word from Carlos?" she asked. Billy shook his head. Rebecca frowned, unable to deny the concern she was feeling for the four.

"We might have to do this on our own." Billy said to her. Rebecca frowned. "If there's an incident in Egypt, I doubt they'll be able to just fly over." He explained. Rebecca glanced at Claire seeing her looking back at them.

"Turn on your radios!" she said quickly. The two glanced at each other before obeying.

"_…Yes…Leon has escaped his cell and…_" it was difficult to completely what was being said but…Rebecca looked up at the closest window and leaned further back against the tree. Someone was in there and they weren't alone…were they listening to their conversation?

_"…he hasn't left the facility yet that we are…of…good. Take care of project zero, zero…"_

_"…Frederic…his name is St…"_

"Frederic?" she heard Claire repeat.

_"Paul, he lost his name the moment…no doubt the parasites inside of him will eventually attract Leon to…"_

_"Sir! The clone has been…your orders…"_ a third voice cried.

"Clone?" Angela repeated next. They all glanced at each other as Billy stood.

"Alright. Makes the job so much easier." He said winking and Rebecca. She nodded to him and stood, leaning against the tree while she took out her rifle.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked quickly. Rebecca peaked an eye through the scope and studied the appearance of the three men. One was a tall man with grayish hair and glasses, giving a British appearance in a lab coat. The other was a tall blonde man also dressed in a lab coat. The third was a man in a full combat suit with a helmet, no features could be made out, but the Tricell symbol was on his sleeve. She silently lowered the gun and replaced it on her back.

"Claire, which one is Frederic?" she asked. Before she could rely, the conversation continued.

"_You can keep your useless experiment Paul I don't…I will take both Leon and Mr.s Birkin…with me to the facility in…"_

"_It has been destroyed…Frederic, I will not __kill__ poor…"_

_"As I said before his name his lost! You've become attached and…_" with that it cut off. They all looked up at the window and saw the lights turned off.

"Birkin? Sherry?" they heard Claire ask herself.

"He's the one wearing the glasses." Angela replied from where she knelt on the ground. Rebecca nodded.

"The facility is set up to this 'compass' type layout. If we split up into two we can meet on the second floor, hopefully one of us will run into someone." She explained. Claire nodded.

"Ok," Claire nodded. "Which entrance will you take?" she asked.

"One on the left, you two take the right." Billy said to her. Claire nodded and looked back at Angela, nodding to the entrance they would take. She nodded and readied her TMP before charging in the direction, Claire turned to them.

"Ok, I hope you don't mind if I go look for someone." She said to them. Rebecca nodded.

"But be careful." She replied. Claire nodded before turning to catch up to Angela.

"Will they be ok?" Billy asked her. Rebecca nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, Claire can hold her own. I don't really know Angela enough but, Claire seems to be pretty confident." She explained. Billy nodded.

"After you, Princess." He said with a grin. Rebecca rolled her eyes playfully and walked foreword keeping her eyes on the covered entrance. She glanced up at the windows above, seeing they were off and empty and looked up at Billy. He nodded to her and together they quickly crossed the clearing surrounding the huge facility like a ring. Her heart thumped in her chest as they came closer and closer to the door. She was afraid to hear the sound of a rifle, or any gun sounding off while they were vulnerable. Not only that…what if they tried to kill Billy first, just because he looked bigger then her? Stronger even…

"Rebecca!" she heard him call. She looked up at him quickly and saw a look of concern on his face. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded, snapping out of it and looked down at the keypad, seeing the illuminated buttons and a space to swipe a keycard.

"Ok, cover me while I try to pick it." She said to him. Billy nodded and stood behind her with his magnum ready. She sighed and produced a thin needle from her belt, inserting it into the space for the keycard. She fiddled with it, pulling it down along the side of the small mechanism as she heard Billy shift on his feet. By now, Claire and Angela must have arrived at the other entrance. Rebecca narrowed her eyes, feeling the vibration of the needle as she breached the device's security. She jumped when sparks suddenly flew from the device and then the door opened. Billy turned and grinned.

"Nice. Now let's go." He said offering her a hand. Rebecca took it and stood up right, holding her TMP ready and followed him inside wile pressing the button on her radio.

"Claire, we've entered the facility."

"Ok, same here. Careful about who you shoot, looks like Leon's already broken out."

"Copy that." She replied before ending the communication. They glanced back as the door slid closed behind them and glanced at each other before continuing through the hallways. They stopped at the first corner; Rebecca glanced around the corner and frowned. There was no one around…anywhere…

"No cameras either…" Rebecca whispered.

"I found the elevator!" he called to her. She jumped, seeing he was already down the hallway to her left.

"Would you be quiet!" he looked at her confused. "There could be someone around!" she said catching up with him. He grinned.

"No one's around. Besides, they already know we're here. If they were going to kill right here, what was the point of letting us in in the first place?" he asked. Rebecca sighed exasperatedly and pressed the button.

"Oh come on, it's not that big a deal. There aren't any cameras on this floor." He explained. Rebecca glanced at him and then at the elevator as the doors rolled open. She was half expecting it to be filled with a mixture of blood, zombies and B.O.W.'s. Nope, surprisingly clean. The two stepped on and Billy pressed the button. The doors rolled again and the elevator began moving to the second floor.

"Isn't it a little strange?" Rebecca asked.

"What? The complete lack of security?" Rebecca asked. Billy shrugged. "Don't worry, I feel the same way. We can't do anything about it now though, so we might as ell continue on." He shrugged. Rebecca nodded and glanced at Billy as the elevator stopped. They both leaned back against each side of the doors as they slid open and peered out into the hallway. The floor looked identical to the ground floor, absolutely no one around. They glanced at each other and nodded, silently agreeing to exit the sanctuary of the elevator.

"Ready?" he asked before she took a step. Rebecca looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go."

That's it!!!!!! I know, things are really getting heated!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi peeps!!!!! Excited????? Me too!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 26~

_Port Said, Egypt _

_April 27, 2010_

_6:05 am_

"Trent's his name?" Jill asked. Carlos nodded in reply. She turned her back, facing the coast while she pressed the button on her communicator. He looked from her to Sheva, seeing Chris pull the Parasite extractor away, thankfully finished with the process that looked beyond agonizing. She placed a hand on her stomach and leaned back against the desert patroller with a hand on her stomach. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said something to her. She nodded in reply and took the AK-74 that he held out to her.

"Carlos?" he heard Jill call. He looked back at her, seeing her looking back at him.

"What?"

"What was the situation in Giza?" she asked. Carlos rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"We didn't really do much back there but the facility _had_ contained the infection to just the city. Why?"

"Because I'm deciding whether to have my operatives handle the situation or have the B.S.A.A. do it." Trent replied through his earpiece. He glanced at Sheva and then back at Jill, seeing she had caught where his gaze had gone and grinned at him. He glared playfully.

"Send some operatives, the B.S.A.A. might not be able to handle that giant thing running around." He explained. Jill frowned, knowing what he was talking about.

"I see." He replied after a moment.

"How are things in Brazil?" he asked as Chris and Sheva approached them.

"They've all arrived and have made their way into the facility. It should only be a matter of time before the operation begins." He explained.

"We need to know what the A.W.R. project is." Chris said sternly.

"Ah yes, I suppose the four of you are left to be informed." Trent said calmly. "Mr. Redfield, Mrs. Valentine, and I suppose Mrs. Alomar, the A.W.R. project stands for the Albert Wesker Resurrection project." All eyes moved to Chris, including Jill. It looked like the shock was compromising his ability to stand, but he managed.

"Why did they need Leon?" he asked after a moment.

"Get on the helicopter and I will tell you." Trent replied. They all glanced at each other before looking to Carlos. He shrugged in reply and nodded back to the helicopter.

"But what about—"

"I will personally deal with Giza. I need the four of you to head to Brazil." Trent interrupted. Carlos nodded to her. Chris sighed exasperatedly and gave in.

"Fine. Let's go." He said nodding to the helicopter. He walked foreword first, opening the door for Jill who took his hand and climbed in.

"Alex, take off." Jill said to him. The pilot glanced at Carlos with a confused look on his face as he climbed in and took a seat next to Sheva and nodded.

"Alright, spill it. We're separated fro the pilot by a window, he won't hear us." Chris said to him.

"Because of his body being thrown into a volcano, it was impossible to use his original body, so they picked up scrapes of blood left behind from your 'battle' and DNA stored to create his vaccinations to clone another one."

"But…that doesn't explain why they needed Leon."

"During his rehabilitation, his blood type inexplicably changed without explanation. When they filtered the correct type, it wasn't enough to provide his body with the amount the strength of his body required. They needed blood that had already been exposed to parasites. So Umbrella and Tricell began exposing hundreds to the parasites, but only one of those hundreds had come even remotely close to what they had hoped for."

"And this was one of the ones that had been kidnapped?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, on a technical standpoint. Although you _do_ know whom this is Mr. Redfield. Or rather…you know his name." Chris glanced at Carlos, seeing that he apparently knew what this Trent guy was talking about.

"Unfortunately I cannot deny that this poor young man's suffering was accidentally my doing. You see, when the eggs hatched and attempted to take control, something very interesting happened. His immune system had once fought against the T-Veronica virus. Unfortunately this also resulted in his death because the virus caused confusion among the cells, but it also was enough to reverse the mutation. With this experience, his body fought against the parasites, but the abilities one would gain from being controlled by the parasites had been spared."

"So you're saying that he evolved from it?" Jill asked.

"Yes, in a way. Unfortunately however, that was as far as Umbrella had managed to take this research." He explained.

"And I know him?" Chris asked slowly.

"His name is Steve Burnside." Chris's eyes widened.

"_Claire! Is Steve with you?"_

"…_Steve is…"_

"Did Wesker take his body?" Chris asked.

"Yes. His body had the sample of the T-Veronica virus that he wanted. I positioned one of my two operatives working within Umbrella to watch over him."

"Wait, he's still alive?"

"That's correct. Umbrella considers him to be Leon's predecessor."

"Predecessor?" Jill repeated.

"Then you mean their going to do the same thing to Leon that the did to him?" Sheva asked.

"Not entirely. From what my agents have reported, they've already fulfilled Leon's first purpose."

"Which was?" Jill asked.

"A blood transplant."

"They took Leon's blood and gave it to Wesker." Chris said making a fist. A silence fell over the four.

"So what else are they going to do with him?" Sheva asked.

"A number of things could be possible. Do remember that the head researcher working on Leon is a power hungry fool. He could be used as a B.O.W., or form a new vaccine from his own blood."

"So what did your agents say Umbrella and Tricell wanted with him?" there was a pause.

"Neither. Wesker seems to have his own use for Leon." Chris gritted his teeth. No! He wouldn't let this happen! After all he and Sheva…no, after everything they _all_ went through. He wasn't going to let this happen.

"Mission update?" Carlos asked breaking the silence.

"Give Billy the mission update to rescue Mr. Burnside along with my other two operatives. When you have, you will take whatever means you used to arrive to escape the facility."

"What about Leon?"

"Leon will be leaving with an old friend, but I assure you he will be more than safe."

"Wait a minute! He's coming back with us!" Jill said sternly.

"Oh I assure Mrs. Valentine, he isn't going against his own will."

"What do you mean by that?" Sheva asked.

"I'm afraid that is all the information I will allow. You all have your orders." With that, the transmission cut off.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Jill demanded. Carlos shrugged.

"It's his way of doing things." He shrugged.

"Who is taking Leon?" Sheva asked. Carlos shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied. Chris sighed exasperatedly. "Look, I know it's hard but you _can_ trust him. He isn't like Wesker, even if he may sound like it." Chris pressed the button on his earpiece and sighed exasperatedly.

"Claire, it's me Chris."

"Hey, did you find Sheva?" they heard her ask. There was a long silence.

"Yeah, she's fine. There's something I need to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"There's someone in that facility in Brazil that you know. If you go now, you might be able to—"

"I know. Who told you?"

"Wait, you know?" he asked looking back at Jill. She looked just as surprised as he was.

"Yeah. Sherry Birkin might here." She explained.

"What?" Jill asked confused.

"No, that's not who I'm talking about. It's Steve, Steve Burnside. Wesker took his body before the facility exploded." Claire didn't respond. Only silence followed.

"He's alive Claire. If you go now, you can still save him." only silence was his response.

That's it!!!!!!! OMG!!!!! There you go ClaireXSteve fans!!!!!! XD R&R!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! Ready AdaXLeon fans????? Me too!!!!!! Angela sucks!!!!! *Hides behind Chris when Angela points gun*

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Ch. 27~

_Rio Negro, Brazil_

_April 27, 2010_

_12:19 am_

"Ready?" Ada asked softly. Leon sat back against the consol with one hand clutching his stomach while he panted heavily. Ada held the newly improved parasite extractor only a few inches from his chest. He nodded without looking at her and braced himself. Ada exhaled through her nose and pulled the trigger. The two were motionless as the mechanism hummed to life. She looked from the device to him, seeing him looking up at her, blinking for a second. She could tell he still thought he was hallucinating. They stayed there for a moment; copper gazed into crystal blue desperate to read what the other was thinking. Neither said a word, but both pairs of eyes burned with what wanted to be said. Copper screamed with promises and fiery determination, crystal blue burned with a mixture of so much more. Relief, anxiety, confusion…even guilt. She gave him a reassured smile and he nodded before taking in a slow breath. Ada watched as the light blue bolt of electricity shot from the tip and attached to his chest, licking at his shirt as it traveled around aimlessly on his chest, eventually drifting to his stomach. Ada bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling. He didn't cry out in pain, he screamed from it. Wesker's clone didn't show the same signs, obviously it didn't have the parasites, but she wasn't sure if she could handle doing this to him. She quickly shifted, allowing him to lie down as he continued to wreathe in pain. Only twenty seconds left until she would have to deal with whatever symptom would follow. Ada exhaled, thankful the screaming had all together died down. Now unfortunately, he was having trouble breathing. Was the pain _this_ unbearable? It was over! The machine died down, using enough force on the last five seconds to actually lift Leon's chest off of the ground slightly. Ada placed it on the ground next to her and carefully gathered him into her arms.

"Leon?" she called softly. He trembled all over, his eyes were tearstained and his face was flushed. She carefully laid his head on her lap and stroked his hair as she watched him struggle to breath. He closed his eyes after a moment of staring at something, and continued to tremble. She gazed in the direction and saw the other man from before, lying unconscious on the ground with a long leather trench coat that she guessed belonged to Leon draped over his naked and soaked body. She looked back down at Leon, assuming he had lost consciousness by now. Would it be memory loss? Seizures? She didn't even want to imagine a heart attack…although she could still deal with it anyway. Ada again exhaled through her nose and looked down at him again. She couldn't explain why, but the sense of relief there. She looked down at his arms, unhappy about the appearance of the veins and slowly lifted the crushed cast that loosely hung around his wrist. She studied him for a moment, his features, just everything about him. His arms bulged with more muscle then she remembered, his skin was still inexplicably soft to the touch, and that face seemed to just become even more perfect then it had been before. She longed for those crystal blue eyes to be opened again, for that gaze, inviting and warm that always sent such a warm and—stop it, the time for that will come eventually. She snapped out of it and sgently began peeling the cheap and bloody gauze, glancing at Leon when she saw him wince from the pain. She looked over at the other man and narrowed her eyes again. He seemed to be sleeping just fine…she would check him later. She looked away from him and continued peeling the gauze, tossing it aside and frowned when she saw the state of his wrist. She looked down at Leon before applying a bit of pressure to examine the damage. He winced again; his body trembled a little before going still again. She found where his wrist had been damaged, and looked back at Leon, not looking foreword to the pain she would cause him. She sighed exasperatedly and squeezed his wrist, hard. She heard it snap back into place and took a role of black colored tape from one of the pockets of her vest and began tightly wrapping it around his wrist. For now it was the best she could do.

"There." She sighed to him as she moved a strand of hair from his face, knowing he wouldn't hear her. She glanced at the other man and gently laid Leon's hand on his chest, careful not to wake him as she slid the backpack from her back and used it to cushion Leon's head, as she pulled away. Ada silently got to her feet and walked over to the man lying on the ground shivering on the ground. She bent down slowly and studied him for a moment. She took a small thin flashlight from her belt and pointed it at his face. He flinched and moved a little.

"Follow the light." She said calmly. After a moment he did, first to the left, and then to the right. "Open your eyes." She said after putting it away. He struggled a little with doing so, but once he did, she instantly recognized those light blue eyes.

"You're Steve Burnside." She said with a small smile. He looked up at her, confused and exhausted. After a moment he closed his eyes again, unsurprisingly he was still exhausted from being washed out from the container that had housed him for all of those years. She couldn't deny that Yoko had done more than an exceptional job. The only two things left behind from his horror with the T-Veronica virus was the paleness of his skin, and the obvious spot on his stomach where the skin on his stomach had grown back wrong. According to Yoko, Alexia had made that hole in his body with one of her tentacles. She stood, leaving him there and walked back over to Leon. Truthfully, he was none of her concern. If Yoko and Sherry were planning on taking him along, that was up to them. Her eyes flashed to Leon, seeing move a little. Had he regained consciousness already? She stood and walked back over to him, coming to her knees and placing one hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like a million bucks." She smiled at the sarcasm, thankful he wasn't traumatized enough to loose that part of him (not to mention the memory loss was undoubtedly not what would affect him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her, looking over the combat gear she was garbed in.

"…Ada?" She smiled.

"Hello, handsome."

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly. She smiled.

"Rescuing you." She replied before noticing something on the side of his neck below the collar that hugged the sides of his neck like the combat shirt he wore in Spain did.

"Since when did I need rescuing?" he asked with a small grin. "Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked before finally looking down at the side of his neck. Her eyes widened, shocked by the shredded and probably infected skin. It looked like someone's nails had done it? She looked back at him, seeing him look away. Did he do this to himself? Or was it the parasites? What she really wondered, was why he wasn't suffering _any_ of the symptoms? Was it possible that he was unaffected by it?

"Wound's would slow down the process." He said addressing the look on her face. Ada stared, feeling her arms tremble with fury. She wanted to reach out and slap him, but she couldn't. It wasn't his fault; no…it was Wesker's. She dared to check the other side of his neck and swallowed when she saw what she didn't want to see. She released his shirt and slowly moved the strand of his hair again, seeing a swollen cut on the left side of his forehead.

"Can you stand? I have something for you." She explained. He looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I think. How's the kid?" he asked. She looked back over at Steve as she stood and looked back at him, offering him a hand. He slowly sat up, clutching at his ribs and took her hand. Ada quickly bent down, picking up her backpack. She smiled at him as she zipped open the bag. Leon looked from her to the man lying on the ground, still shaking. He was alive.

"He lost consciousness a few minutes ago." Ada said before holding out a gun. Leon reached for it and stopped with his hand on the handle. Was that what he thought it was? Ada grinned.

"I also have a magnum for you, but I can hold it for you." She said calmly. He took it and smiled.

"Little more fire power then I expected." He replied. She winked at him and took out her handgun. "What about him?" he asked nodding to Steve.

"What about him?" she asked calmly. He looked back over at her.

"I think I can carry him." he replied. Before she could reply, the sirens suddenly went off, and a red light flashed, illuminating in a bright red light.

"_ATTENTION ALL PERSONELL WITHIN THE FACILITY_." A female voice said over the speaker. "_PLEASE PROCEDE TO THE NEAREST HELICOPTER PAD OR EMERGENCY EXITS, ANY RESEARCH OR UNATENDED EXPERIMENTS WILL BE DESTROYED. FORTY-FIVE MINUTES REMAINING BEFORE FACILITY STERALIZATION. THE RECAPTURE OF LEON KENNEDY IS TOP PRIORITY, ALL OTHER INTRUDERS MAY BE NEUTRALIZED."_ Leon and Ada looked at each other, both exchanging exasperated looks.

"Let's go."

"What about him?" he asked nodding to Steve. Before Ada could respond they heard the doors fly open. They both spun around and saw a tall Japanese woman standing in the doorway staring back at them, looking surprised to see them. To her relief, it was Yoko.

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for that wait, Fanfiction wouldn't let me update!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Ch. 28~

_Rio Negro, Brazil_

_April 27, 2010_

_1:00 am_

Claire kicked down the door, no longer caring if she attracted any more attention to them. Her eyes fell upon the console standing on the opposite end of the small room.

"Claire, wait!" Angela called. Claire ignored her as she stepped foreword and looked from one screen to another on the console, watching the feed from the security cameras that seemed to exist. The first one she looked at, she saw Rebecca and Billy standing back to back, shooting down infected dogs that had cornered them in the thin hallway, but they didn't seem to be having that much trouble. Another one showed a hallway with elevator doors at the end. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a panel above the doors that read, "Ground Level". There was a basement level? No…these two floors were just a distraction. Was the _real_ facility underground?

"We have to help them!" Angela said quickly. Claire didn't move. They could handle it. She had heard enough about both of them, and talked to them long enough to know.

"No. They can handle it." She said to her. Angela looked over at her and frowned.

"Handle it? Claire, they've already released every B.O.W. int his facility! If we meet up again maybe we can—" she didn't want to hear this now. The words just came to her without thinking.

"Go and find them if you want to! I won't." Angela gritted her teeth.

"Are you even here to save Leon anymore? Just because your brother brought up this, Steve person?" she demanded. Claire pulled her handgun from her hand and removed the safety, silencing whatever else Angela had planned to say.

"Sorry, but I've got unfinished business here. Go and catch up to Steve and Rebecca, tell them to head for the nearest elevator. There's an underground floor."

"But Claire—"

"Go!" she said sternly. "You're here for Leon. I came for something else." She said finally looking at her with a determined look on her face. Angela frowned, unconvinced but at last nodded silently and watched as Claire walked out of the room. She sighed exasperatedly and took out her PDA, looking at the map of the facility.

Claire charged through the thin identical white hallways with her handgun ready. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she turned corner after corner, not really knowing where she planned to go. The GPS on her PDA had been more then just ignored, it existence had been long forgotten as she ran. Nothing was adding up anymore…Ada, Sherry…_and_ Steve was suddenly alive? Was this some strange dream that she would soon wake up from? Her heart thumped in her chest.

"_You're brother kept his promise…"_

"_Thanks Claire…now that you're with me I finally have someone to rely upon…"_

Claire bit her lip. Was Sherry angry with her and Leon for leaving her? Was that why she was with Umbrella? Or was she forced? She swallowed as she slowed and leaned back against the wall, peering around the corner. She felt like punching herself, to let off the anger that raged within her. All this time…she thought he had been dead…if she had only stayed with him…Weker would have never had the opportunity to take him. Claire sighed exasperatedly. No, that wasn't true. She didn't stand a chance against him…he would have taken Steve and merely had killed her in the blink of an eye. She turned the corner, keeping her handgun at the ready while she continued through the hallway. No, exactly twelve years have passed, and she knew she had improved sense then. She at last acknowledged the PDA in her pocket and pulled it out. She opened the map and glanced at the hallway she was now facing. There was an elevator at the end with the very same panel. She narrowed her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. The doors to the elevator had still been open. Had it just recently been used? She didn't see anyone in the hallway and turned, facing the elevator again. She exhaled and walked into the elevator, pressing the down button and watched as the metal doors closed. She relaxed a little, knowing for the next fifteen or so minutes she wouldn't have to deal with anything. She looked down at her PDA and studied the map and frowned. She was right, the map revealed a huge maze of hallways and rooms of all different sizes. She sighed exasperatedly and held her handgun up. Just as the doors rolled open, a gust of wind hit her, (obviously the air pressure was different down here) and she caught the sent of an extremely familiar perfume. She narrowed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, taking in the familiar sent.

"…Ada?" She looked around cautiously as she walked through the identical hallway. The only difference this time was that there were doors scattered all over. B.O.W.'s were on the upper floor…did that mean the security would be below ground? No, there was little time before the sterilization, but did that mean that his floor would be sterilized too? She had to find Steve and Sherry _fast_. Hopefully one of them might be able to find a quick exit. She turned another corner and studied the narrow hallway as she walked. On one side, was an iron wheeled shelf sitting on the left wall, with papers scattered all over the ground. She walked foreword interestingly enough, this was the first dead end that she had come to throughout this facility. Claire stopped in front of the shelf, seeing what looked like a clear plastic box of…Shotgun shells? She opened it up slowly and lifted one of the shells. They were heavy then regular shotgun shells would be…were they specialized? She glanced at the door next to the shelf as she grabbed a few of the shells and shoved them into one of the pockets of her dark blue combat pants. She wore a simple beige tank top and a brown leather shoulder holster that held her combat knife. Around her waist, was a thick leather belt with a square pouch that she used to hold the shotgun shells. Both her shotgun and Rifle hung on her back and she held her handgun in hand, keeping the stun rod she had found upstairs in her thigh holster. Once she finished her theft of the ammunition, she stepped away from the shelf and headed for the door. She jumped when her foot hit something and she backed, seeing something metal slide across the ground. She stared at it for a moment and looked around slowly.

"Ok…" she muttered as she looked down at the Beretta M92. She slowly picked up the handgun and studied the handle, seeing a S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the edge. She recognized the gun in an instant. This used to be Jill's…so what was it doing here? Sitting on the ground for her to kick. Claire shoved the gun beneath the side of her belt, feeling the cool metal against her hip and slowly placed her hand on the doorknob.

"_No!_" Claire's eyes widened. The mere sound of that voice caused memories of _him_ to come rushing back. "_Let me out! Help!_" She instantly backed from the door and tucked up her leg before slamming the bottom of her brown leather combat boot against the handle. The door flew open and slammed against the wall next to it as she ran in. Claire froze when she saw the room was empty. "_Let me out!_" her eyes darted to a computer sitting on a desk on the opposite side of the room, receiving feed from the security cameras. She ran to the desk and grabbed the mouse, clicking on the first feed that had caught her eye. It enlarged and took up the entire screen. She saw a young man standing at a door, dressed in an all too similar prison clothes with the number, 00762, banging on it with his hands. The red hair was a dead give away as to who this man was. Tears stung her eyes as her heart raced. There he was! There was Steve Burnside! "_Yoko!_" the man yelled.

"Yoko?" she repeated. She snapped out of the shock and studied the screen, seeing another door outside of the small barred window that read, "A-23". Claire looked up very quickly at the sound of a woman's scream and held her gun ready. She had to help them! Claire instantly turned and charged out of the room. She passed the hallway she had come from and ran after the screams.

"_Please!_" the cries were getting further and further away. She quickened her pace and turned the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw a man in clad in a full suit of combat gear with a gas mask on his face. For reason's she couldn't understand, she wanted to believe that this was the same man that kidnapped Leon. He saw her and stopped; holding the small Japanese woman that looked to be in her thirties in his arms, ready to snap her thin neck.

"Let her go!" Claire yelled. The man chuckled.

"How in the world did you manage to get here?" he chuckled. The woman looked at her, shocked.

"You heard me! Let her _go_!" she barked.

"Just shoot! Don't save me!" the woman yelled before the man slapped her, and hard. Claire narrowed her eyes as the woman fell to the ground and pulled the trigger. Her eyes widened when the man managed to dodge the bullet, only receiving the bullet wound in his arm. He cried out in pain and clutched his arm.

"DAMN YOU! YOU BITCH!" he screamed. Claire didn't let her guard down. She knew he _had_ dodged that bullet it wasn't an accident.

"You aren't fooling me." She said sternly. He chuckled menacingly.

"I guess that's what one would expect from the sister of Chris Redfield." He chuckled. Claire glanced at the Japanese woman as she began to reach beneath her lab coat. Claire's eyes widened when she saw the man throw a combat knife at her. The knife cut through the air, ready to run right into her. She quickly dove out of the way and shot at him as she fell to her side. The bullets sailed through the air, two landed in his thigh, and the other in his rib. He screamed from the pain and stumbled backwards, hitting the door that stood behind him. He looked down at the woman on the ground and again screamed in pain when the bullet from her handgun entered the same thigh. He pressed the button on the door and stumbled backwards. Claire quickly got to her feet and ran after him.

"Hey!" she called as the door slid closed. She ran up to it and slammed the side of her fists against the door. "Get back here you bastard!" she screamed as she pounded her fists on the door. "What the hell did you do with Steve?"

"Steve? You mean Steve Burnside?" a voice asked from behind her. Claire turned, seeing the woman already on her feet.

"Do you know him?" she asked. She nodded.

"I can take you to him!" she said quickly. Claire stared.

"Ok, any chance that you know Sherry Birkin?" the woman stared, confirming her suspicions.

"Follow, me. I'll take you to him!" she said quickly. She couldn't help but notice that she didn't say anything about Sherry, but she let it go for now. Claire nodded.

"Lead the way." Claire said to her. The woman nodded and held her gun ready.

"Yoko." She introduced. Claire smiled.

"Claire."

"I'll remember it."

"Claire, where are you right now?" Claire pressed the button on her communicator as she continued after Yoko.

"Yeah, I'm here." She replied.

"We've only got about twenty minutes before the facility is completely destroyed! We got some inside information from one of the undercover operatives that the basement won't be affected, are you below ground?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Ok, according to Angela you're looking for someone, right?" he asked.

"Yes. After I find them, I'll meet you two outside the facility."

"Ok, but you have a little less than an hour before the basement blows." Claire bit her lip. Was there time to find Sherry and Leon? She was so selfishly looking for…no Steve needed her.

"Hello? Wait!" she heard Yoko call before grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry." Claire said quickly.

"It's this way!" she said nodding to the darkened hallways. Claire gazed past her, seeing a single lamp at the end of the pitch-black hallway, only illuminating the green iron door.

"Help! Let me out!" Claire stared. It was Steve! He was just on the other side of that door!

"Steve!" she called without thinking. The pounding on the door stopped. She ran through the hallway uncaring of the possible danger and banged on the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Steve!" she called desperately. "It's me! Claire!" she called.

"…Claire?" he repeated after a moment. She heard his voice break. She studied the door and froze when she saw a padlock.

"Get away from the door! I'll get you out!" she called to him.

"No!" he yelled. Claire froze, her handgun pointed at the padlock. "Get away from here! Just let me die here!" Claire gazed throughout the small barred window, seeing him standing with his back to her, holding his arms shivering.

"I'm not leaving you here!" she said stubbornly. He crouched down on his heels, hugging his legs with his arms and resting his head on his knees.

"…Don't be stupid…" Claire stared. Was he talking to himself? "It's just a dream stupid, she's not really here…just like all the other times…!" his voice broke again. Claire gazed back down the hallway and froze when she saw Yoko was gone. She instantly shot down the padlock and let herself in. Her heart pounded in her chest, tears rushed down her cheeks, everything was in slow motion. She ran to him, but it seemed like he was getting further and further away from her. Claire gritted her teeth. No! She wouldn't lose him again! With a little push, she placed her hands on his shoulders. He jumped, falling back on the ground as he turned to look up at her. He sat back against the wall of the tiny room and stared at her. Claire gazed back at him, both pairs of blue stared at each other for the longest time.

"Steve." She called at last. She reached out her hand to him, but he stood, as if frightened. She frowned. Why was he so scared of _her_? "It's me, Claire." She said softly while reaching her hand out to him again.

"Claire…" tears swelled in his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, you should know that." She said to him as she stood and walked up to him slowly.

"GET AWAY!" he screamed tumbling back into the corner like a trapped animal.

"Don't be afraid!" she said quickly. He looked away from her, hugging his legs again and resting his head on his knee. "I won't hurt you." She said again as she slowly approached him.

"Get away…_I'll_ hurt you!" he cried. Then she remembered. The conversation between Frederic and that other scientist they had overheard.

_"…No doubt the parasites inside of him will eventually attract Leon…"_

They had been talking about Steve? She looked back at him, seeing him trembling. It all came flooding back. From the moment blood sprayed from his tearing flesh, to the moment she held his chilled body in her arms. Then a thought struck her. Alexia's tentacle grabbing her…the moment Steve had managed to…She moved to him, grabbing his wrist.

"You won't—" before she could finish that sentence he pulled away and again stood. Before he could make a break to run from her, she grabbed him by the sides of his arms.

"No! Let me go!" he yelled. She was surprised by how easily she over powered him, and how cold he was. She yanked him back into a tight grasp and easily handled his struggling as she forced him to his knees. There were so many questions running through her mind. She wondered why it was that he looked like he was in his twenties…had he never once been dead? Had he been aging regularly? Or had the experimentation sped it up?

"Let go of me!" he repeated before crying out in frustration.

"Stop it!" she said sternly. His was breathing too fast. If she didn't stop this now, he would hyperventilate. Claire moved her hands to his wrists and tucked his arms against his chest. He leaned his head against their fists, and cried. He just cried, out of anxiety, frustration, fear, pain, who knew what else. Claire rested her head on his, feeling his heart beating at lightning speed against her breast. She wrapped herself tightly around him, spreading her warmth, hoping to comfort him. She began humming the first song she could think of, something by Enya that she had heard from the movie Gladiator It had been in her house, tucked away behind all of her newer movies and she was always up for a good classic.

(A/N: Sorry, I'm watching it right now ^^;)

He listened while he tried to struggle again, but to no avail. She had overpowered him, and was more then determined to keep him there. Tears continued to stubbornly roll down his cheeks. He couldn't stop it. He felt stupid for crying in front of her, ashamed even. She hummed to him softly and stroked the side of his arm with her thumb. He jumped when he heard an explosion come from the ceiling, but Claire seemed to know what it was, and held him tighter.

"I don't want to hurt you!" he said between huffs. His eyes widened when she kissed his cheek. He stared at the ground, seeing where his tears made a puddle on the ground.

"You didn't hurt me when you were infected with the T-Veronica virus, and you certainly won't now, Steve." She said softly. He tried once more, but she didn't let him go. Instead, she bent down, making him sit on the ground, and then somehow he found himself lying back against her seeing she had positioned her legs on either side of him, applying pressure to his ribs so he could breath easier while she leaned back against the wall. He looked up at her, seeing her smiling down at him softly…familiarly, as if nothing had ever happened.

"What…was that?" he asked out of breath.

"The ground level floors. They know we're here, so now we need to leave soon." She said to him. He shook his head and again tried to break from her hold. Her legs tightened and she held his arms securely.

"Let me die here then!" he barked. Claire sighed.

"Listen to me. We're going to leave this facility together." She said softly. No, he wanted to…but he could see it, he had once almost killed her. _Killed_ her! How could she ever even think to forgive him like this?

"Claire I—"

"—Love you." She said randomly. Steve froze. Did she just say…what he thought she did? Tears rushed to his eyes again.

"But I'm a monster…! I almost killed you!"

"No you're not. You're someone who has been hurt, kidnapped and manipulated. Steve, I…won't break my promise to you again." She said softly. Steve shut his eyes tightly and tried to compose himself, but it didn't work. He opened his eyes again when Claire had released him. He sat up, with the help of her hands on his ribs and looked up at her, not knowing what to say. She smiled and stood, taking out a black PDA and pressed the touch screen. He swallowed before looking at the door. If he could crawl to the door and run in time, he could still get away…still save her from himself. He got to his knees and began to crawl. He heard her chuckle a little before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him back towards her.

"Oh no you don't." she said with a small smirk. He made a fist and again shut his eyes tightly when she kissed his forehead gently for a few seconds, just like his mother had once done so very long ago…he felt her arms wrap around him gently, and her hand place itself on the back of his head. He clung to her, and the stubborn tears washed down again. She wasn't going to let him go…she was risking her life for him _again_…

"Do you know your way around this place?" he heard her ask quietly. He shook his head and sniffled. "That's ok. We'll find a way." She said as she stroked his hair gently. He looked up and saw Yoko walk into the room with a soft smile on her face, followed by that other girl. What was her name? Shirley? Something with an "Sh". She smiled at him and looked at Claire.

"It's been a while, Claire." She said calmly. Claire pulled away from him, turning to look behind her with her gun already in hand. He looked from them to Claire, feeling her arm locked around his ribs defensively. The blonde was surprised, but unafraid.

"Wait a minute…aren't you—" The blonde nodded.

"It's me, Sherry." Clair's eyes widened.

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! Website wouldn't let me update so I have a surprise!!!!!! Two chapters for you!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 29~

_Rio Negro, Brazil_

_April 27, 2010_

_12:56 am_

The elevator doors slid open, revealing the hidden facility. The lights were on, bet everyone seemed to have evacuated.

"Ok, Leon's down here somewhere." Billy said as they walked out. He silently took his PDA from his pocket and selected a file. Rebecca glanced at the screen, seeing a map appear. Billy stopped, staring at the screen.

"What is it?" Angela asked. Rebecca placed her hand on his shoulder, gazing at the screen.

"Leon's moving!" she gasped.

"What?" Angela asked now walking over and looking at the screen.

"Ok, either one of two things," Billy said as he pocketed his PDA and readied his magnum. "Either they're taking him, or he's trying to get out of here on his own. Which ever it is we need to catch up to him." he said to them. They both nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Rebecca said to him.

"Wait, what about Claire?" Angela asked.

"She'll meet us outside of the facility, so we need to get Leon and go." He explained as they reached another hallway. He frowned. Three different ways…so little time…he looked over at Rebecca as she turned on her PDA and selected her map.

"Angela's right, we've only got another forty five minutes left. Let's split up and then we can meat up outside of the facility. There seems to be a lot of exit tunnels scattered over the facility so it should be easy to escape." She explained.

"Be careful." Angela said sternly. The two nodded as she selected the hallway to their left and walked with her machine gun.

"Ok, be careful." Billy said looking at Rebecca. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied before going down the other hallway. He sighed and walked straight ahead, glancing at Rebecca again. He heard Angela close the door behind her and made a fist. He couldn't take it.

"Rebecca!" he called. She stopped and looked back over at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He looked away.

"Don't…come with me." He said to her. She glanced in the direction Angela had gone.

"But, what about—"

"She'll be fine! Just, come with me." He said to her. She nodded and followed after him. He couldn't deny how relieved he felt, having her at his side again…in a situation like this. He almost thought he lost her once, and it almost killed him, he refused to let the same mistake happen again. Billy quickly opened the door and pointed his gun, so far no one…He walked in first, and heard Rebecca follow close behind. They looked around the large rectangular room, empty and full of computers and bookshelves scattered all over the room, most likely the panic of the alarm going off.

"Look at this." Rebecca said as she walked over to an open laptop sitting on a nearby desk. Billy walked over and watched as she enlarged the window of a file that had been left open.

_April 26_

_It seems Uroboros at long last reacted. Or perhaps was it the parasites? Whatever it was, it happened shortly after we equipped him with a fitted suite for the combat simulations that will be held within the Paris facility. Leon had attempted to escape the facility. (Unconsciously of course.) It was not Leon who had truly escaped his own imprisonment, but the type two parasites taking over momentarily. He still was somehow able to fight back, but it seems now that the parasites are developing a new tactical method of finding control. When he has lost consciousness. Thankfully we were able to recapture him during the time that he began to fight back for control. He cannot be allowed to leave this facility because of the difference in air pressure from this facility and the outside world. Thankfully this little escape attempt has convinced Paul to begin at long last. I hope we can transplant Leon's blood into the A.W.R. project in time!_

_The blood transplant was a complete success! The parasites within Leon easily adapted to their new environment and wasted no time in reproducing with the parasites already housed in the experiment. We have also finally given Leon the control gene. Instead of quickening the process, it seems to have slowed the process instead! It causes him great pain; every time he resists the control he pricks his neck with his own fingernails. He is a very intelligent young man indeed. The parasites lose focus on gaining complete control over him because of the self-inflicted wounds._

_~Frederic Downing~_

"When he's unconscious?" Rebecca repeated. Billy looked up from her when he heard static from his communicator.

"This is Coen." He replied.

"We're on our way to Brazil. What's going on?" it was Carlos.

"They just blew up the ground levels, but just before that we found a basement level. Unfortunately, we haven't found Leon, but it seems that he's moving."

"You think they're transporting him?"

"That or he's already trying to break out on his own." He explained.

"Didn't Trent mention there was another agent coming for him?"

"Would they have already gotten here?" he asked.

"If he's on the move then I guess so." He replied.

"Ok, anything else?" he asked as Rebecca began searching for anything they could use in the room.

"Yeah. After escaping the facility, Trent's orders are to scatter incase Umbrella or Tricell attempt to follow. There should be at least five or six helicopters being propped for evacuation. It's the only way out, because the exits seal during an emergency."

"Damn it! So do I keep chasing after Leon or what?"

"Yes, we need to confirm that he won't be captured for now. You have a few more minutes to get out of there."

"Got it." He replied. He looked over at Rebecca who was already contacting Angela and Claire. He motioned for her to follow and she nodded.

"No, start looking to secure a helicopter and look for Leon on the way, the Agency already sent someone to find him, and we think he might be with them right now."

"Got it." Claire replied.

"Ok." Angela replied next.

"Angela, meet us in the main room of the ground level. There's a staircase leading to a landing pad on the roof. Claire, did you find who you were looking for?"

"Yeah, We're heading to the Eastern landing pad now. I've got two others with me, both are undercover for the Agency."

"Copy that."

"Ok, let's head for the main room." Rebecca said to him. Before he could reply, Rebecca suddenly shoved him back against the wall and dove to the ground just before hearing the sound of gunshot. He instantly lifted his magnum and pointed it at a man in a grey suit, pointing his handgun back at him.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can no longer allow you to leave." He said sternly.

"Good thing we're not looking for your permission then." He replied as he removed the safety on his gun. He grinned.

"Do none of you understand? Leon has become magnificent!" he said to them.

"What have you done to him?" Rebecca demanded as she got to her feet and pointed her gun.

"How ungrateful! Leon has become a medical breakthrough! You two should understand that more than anyone else could."

"You're Frederic Downing! You're under arrest!" she said sternly. Billy motioned her to wait. She glanced at him and nodded.

"Under arrest? Are artists punished for their creations? Was Da Vinci maimed for painting the Monalisa? I think not!" he said as he pointed his gun from Billy to Rebecca.

"I've seen what Uroboros does, and if you've turned him into one of those things I swear I'll—"

"You'll do what? As I said before, Leon is a medical breakthrough! His immune system has not only fought off the viruses, but it has absorbed them!"

"Viruses?" Rebecca repeated. He pointed the gun back at her.

"Yes. Not only does he have the parasites within his body, but also we've added Uroboros _and_ the T-virus! As I said before, he is _magnificent_!" Billy narrowed his eyes.

"You're telling us everything we want to know…" he said slowly. His eyes widened when he saw Frederic back against the door he came from and slammed his fist on a button before bolting on the room. A distraction!

"Lucky for me, you were on my way out." He said from the hallway.

"What did he—"

"GO!" Billy yelled, grabbing her wrist and running to the door they had come through. He skidded to a stop when he saw three heavy iron bars slide down in front of the doorway, blocking their exit. He turned and froze when he heard a low growl. Before Rebecca could even gasp, he threw his arms around her and clapped a hand over her mouth, seeing the very things that they were trapped with. _Lickers_.

"Stay quiet." Billy whispered. Rebecca nodded obediently and watched as at least six of them crawled out of the various air vents along the walls of the room. There were so many obstacles in their way, fighting them would be tough…

"_WARING: A B.O.W. RELEASE HAS BEEN DETECTED IN THE LOWER LEVEL. ALL PERSONELL PLEASE MAINTAIN DISTANCE FROM ROOM C-097._" Lights in the room began flashing bright red as the licker's maid their way through the room. Billy slowly released Rebecca as he lifted his magnum again. It would only take him two shots to kill one. He glanced at Rebecca and stared, seeing a tongue slowly wrapping around her neck without her even noticing. He instantly pushed her while spinning around and released to magnum bullets into its brain. The thing screeched as it tumbled to the ground. He jumped when Rebecca began opening fire on the ground next to him. She made quick work of the two that had attempted to pounce on him, and now shifted her aim to a third one. He dodged a tongue that came flying at his skull and quickly grabbed it, preventing the thing from recoiling it and shot its brain. It screeched and yanked at its tongue before he shot it again.

"Get to the other side of the room!" he called to Rebecca. She nodded and dove past them, attracting the attention of at least three of the lickers while he dealt with the other…wait a minute, was there more? He dodged another tongue and froze when he saw it wrap around one of the bars blocking the door behind him and followed the tongue to the creature, seeing it lunging at him with its claws outstretched. He dove out of the way and shot it down as he fell on the ground. It screeched in agony and slid to the ground with its tongue still attached.

"Billy! Rebecca!" they heard Angela call. The two saw her standing at the door Frederic had disappeared through, shooting at the lickers.

"There's a button on your side!" Rebecca called. Angela saw it and quickly punched the button.

"Come on!" she called as she fought off the lickers that began stalking towards her. Billy and Rebecca nodded to each other before charging across the room, both heading for the doorway.

Rebecca panted as she ran past the desks and listened to the lickers chasing after them. She saw Angela look from her to the room behind, causing Rebecca to look back.

"Billy!" she called as she skidded to a stop. A licker was standing on the desk with its tongue around his neck.

"Go!" he called as they began to surround him. Rebecca instantly took her knife and ran to him, cutting the tongue and stabbing its brain. Billy coughed as he stumbled foreword. She abandoned her knife when Billy grabbed her arm and sprinted with him through the room. They ran past Angela as she slammed the button for the bars again and then ran after them.

"That was too close!" Rebecca panted as they ran though the hallway.

"We've wasted enough time! We have to get to the landing pad!" Billy called to them.

"But what about Leon?" Angela asked.

"He'll be fine. If he's as magnificent as Frederic said he was, Umbrella and Tricell won't let him get killed."

"You saw him?"

"There!" Rebecca said pointing to a window that overlooked a huge foyer with the Tricel symbol in the tiles before the staircase. The three looked back at the sound of a loud crash. They stared. The lickers had broken out!

"JUMP!" Billy yelled. The three crashed through the large rectangular window and fell through the air. Just as they reached the ground, they all curled, rolling and avoiding the risk of breaking anything. Bill quickly got up and moved to Rebecca, grabbing her shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked quickly. She nodded.

"I'm fine." She said taking his hand and standing.

"Angela?"

"I'm ok. Let's go!" she said motioning to the doors at the top of the staircase.

"Wait!" Rebecca called.

"What?" Billy called back. She showed them her PDA.

"Leon's only two rooms over! He's stopped moving!" Angela stepped foreword.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca nodded.

"Angela, can you fly a helicopter?" Billy asked quickly. Angela looked over at him and nodded reluctantly, knowing that she would have to stay behind.

"Ok, we'll go get Leon. Get it ready!" he said to her. She nodded and watched them take the side doors. She made a fist and looked down at the ground.

"Hang in there, Leon." She said out loud. She turned and instantly charged up the stairs, bursting through the doors, and looking over at two abandoned jet-black helicopters.

That's it!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Hi peeps!!!!!! Dang Fanfiction was being annoying!!!!!! Finally it works!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 30~

_Rio Negro, Brazil_

_April 27, 2010_

_1:00 pm_

They ran through the facility careful not to miss the constant twisting and turning of the hallways.

"This way!" Yoko called to them. Claire stayed at Steve's side, ready to grab him if he lost energy or tried to run again. According to Yoko and Sherry, it was those parasites that were trying to get him away from them, wanting to take control. They turned another corner and burst through a couple of doors.

"There! The emergency exit!" Sherry called to them. Claire couldn't deny that she felt relieved, but she knew she had left something undone…_Leon_. The alarm went off the second Yoko slammed open the doors, revealing a metal staircase leading to the ground floor.

"Wouldn't the explosion have destroyed the helicopter?" Claire asked.

"No! We have an underground landing pad, the ceiling opens into the ground!" Sherry called as she began following Yoko up the stairs. Claire grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him along with her when she saw he had stopped moving.

"Sherry! Yoko!" she called the two stopped and looked back at her. "Take Steve with you!" the three stared at her in shock.

"What? Claire no!" Sherry called.

"Get the helicopter ready! I'm going to see if I can find Leon!" she said to them.

"Are you crazy? We only have ten minutes!" Yoko said to her. Claire nodded.

"I'll be back by then." She said looking at Steve. He stared back at her, shaking his head. She held him in her arms and smiled gently. "I'll be back in time, and then we'll get out of here." He pulled away.

"Give me a gun! I'll go with you!" he said quickly. She shook her head.

"They need help getting the helicopter ready, go!" she said to him as Sherry and Yoko hurried down the stairs.

"Let me know when the helicopter's ready." She said handing him a radio the size of his thumb. He looked down at it and nodded reluctantly.

"Come on!" Sherry said to him. He didn't look away from her.

"I'll be back." She said before kissing his lips. He held her arms in weak fists and nodded reluctantly as she pulled away. The three watched as she hurried down the hallway and burst through the nearest door.

"Hurry!" Yoko called to them. Steve nodded and followed them up the stairs, his heart pounding faster then he could ever recall. They came to the door at the top, and Yoko burst through it. Sherry held the door open for him and ran along side him once he was in. There were dozens of vehicles parked in lines of the garage, and in the middle were a helicopter and a jet with its wing open, obviously it had been receiving maintenance. He felt a hint of disappointment as they ran past it and reached the helicopter. Yoko yanked the helicopter open and climbed into the seat in front of the controls. Sherry climbed in next and turned to Steve, holding out her hand.

"Come on! Claire will be here!" she called to him. Steve gazed back at the way they came. "Steve!" she called to him. He glanced back at her and then down at the radio Claire had given him.

"Is it ready?" he asked. Sherry glanced back at Yoko and shook her head.

"No! But at least sit in here where it's safe!" she said holding her hand out to him. Steve glanced at the door again and reluctantly took her hand. Sherry pulled him into the helicopter and helped him sit back before climbing into the seat that stood next to Yoko's. Steve stared out at the door with his thumb itching to press the button on the communicator. His hand drifted to his stomach again as he looked at Sherry and Yoko nervously.

Claire ran through the hallways with her PDA in hand, following the map to where Leon's location seemed to be marked. She burst through another door and skidded to a stop, seeing a garden below, full of B.O.W.'s scurrying around feasting on the unlucky scientists that couldn't escape. She noticed a room standing on an iron tower with three large windows on one side, and two bridges attached to it. According to the GPS, one bridge allowed her to gain access to the room and the other, allowed access to one of the tunnels. She froze when she heard someone inside and quickly ran up to the door, listening in.

"Yes. I have the virus with me. It will only take me seconds to get outside. Fly in close and drop the ladder, I'll be there." That voice was so familiar… "How's Leon?" Claire's eyes widened. "Good, don't wake him up. He needs rest." Claire instantly placed her hand on the doorknob and swung it open, pointing her gun at the person. The woman spun around with a small shotgun pointed back at her and a silver briefcase in her other hand. They stared at each other for a moment before the woman in black combat gear grinned.

"Hello Mrs. Redfield." She said calmly.

"Ada?" Claire gasped.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other? Twelve year?" she offered. Claire lowered her gun, seeing Ada do the same.

"Is that really you?" she asked taking a step towards her. She smiled.

"You've been crying. Did you find Steve?" she asked as she shoved the shotgun back into a small black backpack that sat on the desk behind her.

"Y-Yeah but…" she couldn't speak, it was all just so…random! "Wait, where's Leon?" she asked quickly. Ada took something out of the backpack and turned to her.

"Currently on the helicopter I used to get here." She replied simply. Claire frowned. Something didn't seem right…

"Where are you going to take him?" Ada's smile disappeared and she glanced at the object in her hand. She pulled the backpack onto her back and looked back at her. Claire stared at him. "Oh my god…you aren't kidnapping him, are you?" she asked slowly. Ada lifted a brow. Claire felt stupid for asking such a thing.

"Here." She said holding out the object in her hand. Claire looked at it for a moment, seeing a cherry red cell phone in her hand. She looked back up at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Normally I wouldn't be doing this, but as I said in Racoon City before we went our separate ways," she explained as she took Claire's hand and placed the phone in her hand. "You're special Mrs. Redfield, and I wouldn't contact anyone else." She said before she began to walk away from her.

"Wait!" Claire called after her. Ada stopped but didn't look back at her.

"Don't worry, Leon will be just fine."

"I believe you!" she said stopping Ada again. Ada looked back at her, frowning when she saw tears in the beautiful young woman's eyes. "Just promise me," she began. "Promise me that you'll ask me for help if you need it!" she said to her. Ada smiled and walked back over to her, picking up what looked like a black gun on the counter.

"Here. This is for Steve." She said placing the odd thing in Claire's hands. "It will deal with the type two parasites in his body." She explained before grabbing her handgun from her thigh holster. Claire instantly stepped foreword and threw her arms around the woman, knowing Ada wasn't prepared for that.

"Thank you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ada smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You're welcome, love." She said before pulling away and walking to the door.

"Ada!" she called. Ada opened the door and looked back at her. Claire smiled.

"Take care of Leon." She said to her. Ada nodded and grinned confidently.

"We'll keep in touch. Don't miss your flight now." She said with a wink before walking out the door and closing it behind her. Claire sighed, relieved for many things. She looked down at the parasite extractor in her hands and held it close to her as she ran out the door.

"Claire, this is Billy!"

"This is Claire!" she called back as she ran through the hallways, with her PDA in her other hand.

"We couldn't find Leon, I'm sorry. Angela, Rebecca and I are already in the air, where are you?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm almost back to the landing pad."

"Why did you leave it?" he asked.

"I had to do something. Don't worry about Leon, he's safe." She replied. There was a pause.

"Ok, was he with the operative the Agency sent?" he asked. Claire smiled a little.

"I guess. Turns out they're an old friend of mine. We can trust them."

"Copy that. Get out of there!"

"Got it." Claire turned another corner and sighed, relieved that she found the very familiar emergency exit. It's alarm still went off.

"Claire! The helicopter's ready!" it was Steve's voice this time.

"Don't worry, I'm already on my way back. I'm on the stairs!"

"Ok, hurry!" he replied. Claire instantly burst through the doors and spotted the helicopter's blades revolving. She ran past the dozens of vehicles and planes and over to the helicopter where Steve stood, reaching his hand to her. She smiled and took it, tossing the parasite extractor onto the seat before climbing in. She turned around and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Here, sit down." She said moving the parasite extractor out of his way. He obeyed and watched as Claire sat next to him. He looked out the window, seeing the ceiling roll open, and the dirt and dust rain down on him. The helicopter lifted, and slowly but surely, they were escaping his prison. He shivered at that nightmarish experience, wondering how long he had really been locked up in that container full of fluids for. He flinched from the bright sunlight hitting his face and gazed at the jungle below. He looked over at Claire who smiled back at him with her hand on his shoulder.

"You're free now, Steve." She said softly. The words dawned on him. He was finally free! Was it really over this time? Or was he just imagining things? No…this time it was real. He really did run through those hallways, he really was sitting next to Claire…and he really was _free_. Claire placed her hand on his cheek and made her look at him. She studied him for a long moment before whipping away the tears that he hadn't noticed had fallen. She kissed him again, and he kissed her. She pulled away and held him as he lost all control. He held onto her and cried in her chest, feeling her hand stroke his back soothingly. She kissed the top of his head and said, "There, there. Let it all out. You're safe now." He shut his eyes tightly and stayed there, desperate to feel her warmth.

Claire looked up from him to Sherry who was smiling back at her from her seat.

"Thank you." She said to her. Sherry shook her head.

"I took care of Leon. Yoko took care of Steve." She said motioning to the woman piloting the aircraft.

"Thank you, Yoko." She said to her. Yoko glanced back at her with a small smile.

"Don't mention it." She replied. "The only thing I need to know now is, where we're planning to go." She explained. Claire shook her head.

"Let's go to Harvardville. It's headquarters for TerraSave." She said to them.

"East coast got it." Yoko replied. The four fell silent at the sound of a loud explosion and gazed back at the facility. A huge tower of smoke stood above what used to be the Brazilian facility. She glanced out the window on the opposite side, seeing another Umbrella helicopter flying North. She looked back at a facility and narrowed her eyes when she saw another helicopter rise from the jungle; it was painted with a camouflage motif without any symbol or logo as to the company that had made it. She just knew, Ada and Leon were in that helicopter, heading who knows where.

"Claire, this is Billy."

"This is Claire." She replied as she put an arm around Steve. He leaned his head on her should and stared out the window.

"We see you, we're in the other Umbrella helicopter."

"I see you." She replied.

"Ok, who all is with you?"

"Sherry Birkin, Steve Burnside and—"

"Yoko Suzuki." Yoko said to her.

"—And Yoko Suzuki." She repeated.

"Got it. Trent's orders are to scatter, so we'll be in Tulsa."

"Ok, we're heading to Harvardville."

"Alright, we'll keep in touch."

"Got it." Claire sighed and pulled away from Steve.

"Hold on." She said winking at him as she removed all of the combat equipment. She tossed it on the floor in front of her and lifted the parasite extractor.

"That can wait. I made sure to sedate the parasites before HUNK captured us." Yoko explained. Claire nodded and looked back over at Steve who was eyeing the extractor nervously. She put it down and reached for him. He leaned his head on her shoulder again as she wrapped his arms around her.

"Here, the bench is thick enough." She said scooting over. She grinned when he blushed a little and slowly laid down next to her. She again wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. He glanced at Yoko and Sherry, seeing them talking about coordinates, and something about a guy named Trent as his eyelids grew heavy. He felt his face actually blush a little as he wrapped his arms around Claire and closed his eyes. Yes…freedom was a nice feeling.

That's it!!!!! Meh, why not? A third chapter for you guys!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 31~

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown}_

_[Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

He felt comfortable…something odd when you've been kidnapped by an organization that planned to experiment on you…wait was he even still there? Had he been rescued? He focused first on trying to move his hands, regretting it when his right wrist throbbed painfully. He next tried moving the rest of his body, finding that to be a little difficult, but eventually managed. He could hear the sound of cars driving on the road nearby, and felt the air was a bit…cold…He at last made the effort to open his eyes, finding his vision was blurred and useless. He blinked a few times; thankful it all blurred and looked around at the room around him. It was a big enough room to probably be the master bedroom. The walls were painted beige and the wooden floor shined from the light that bled through the dark green curtains that matched the color of the bed he lay in now with his right arm resting on his stomach. The room looked like something out of pottery barn with the woven seat and its footrest in the corner and an iron cut to look like a branch of leaves hanging on the wall above his head. He chuckled a little and lifted his arm slowly, seeing a new cast on his wrist and turned his arm a little, grinning a little when he saw a red lipstick kiss on the other side. He lowered his arm again and reached for his head with his other hand, trying to stead the dizziness he felt. He looked at the bandages on that hand, seeing to rubber chords coming out from underneath it. He followed them with his eyes and saw one bag was clear, filled with what he guessed was antibiotics or something that would be fighting whatever drugs were currently in his blood stream, and the other was completely filled with blood, obviously replacing the blood that had been thefted. He remembered what happened this time, which was a plus, from regaining consciousness after having the parasites extracted, to leaving the facility with…Ada…and surviving through the jungle until the helicopter arrived. He could remember something from behind had attacked them…and then Ada called his name…nothing. He couldn't remember anything else…just pulled up a blank every time. He gazed out the window finally and studied the various buildings standing in the view of the window. It was obvious right away that he was somewhere in Europe, based on the style of the houses. He looked at a tall cathedral standing in the distance, towering above the buildings around it. He also took note of the ice that coated the window.

"_Yes, I've already extracted the parasites and the T-virus was long taken care of before I even found him. Uroboros still remains a problem but I'll handle it. Don't forget, his immune system is developing past anything even __you__ have ever seen so he may be able to fight it off himself."_ He gazed over at the doors to the room, recognizing it to be Ada's voice.

"_Did the extractor work on him?_" there was a pause. "_Good. Possibly still unconscious. Alright, keep me informed, I'll keep tabs on Tricell._" With that the conversation ended and then he heard her heels on tile as she walked away from the door. He exhaled through his nose and looked out the window again. Uroboros, the T-virus, and those things had once again been in his body…He gazed out the window again and absentmindedly tapped his thumb against his cast as the thoughts ran through his head. There was no denying it…Umbrella and Tricell were now after him. He couldn't merely go back now and check up on everyone…they would be hunting him down…he wondered how many people they planned on hurting just to get to him. Only a few days ago he thought Ada was with Umbrella, but him being here now obviously proved him wrong. Even so, deep down he knew she wouldn't side with them. She wasn't the type. It was all so random though…they hadn't seen each other since Spain…why would she show up like this and save him? He looked back over at the door as he heard Ada approaching it, hearing her heals tap the surface of the tiles he assumed were outside. The door opened quietly, silently actually and she walked in, with a tray full of pill bottles. She smiled warmly at him as she closed the door with her foot.

"Good morning, love." She said as she placed the tray on the side table.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Antwerp." She replied. He looked at her confused as she pulled over another woven chair he hadn't noticed and set it beside the bed. She was dressed in a dark red thigh-length dress with spaghetti straps and a thin black sweater underneath that barely hung around her shoulders. Black stalkings hugged her long thin legs and she wore a pair of black high-heels with a single strap wrapped around her ankles. Appropriate, but still as seductive as ever. "Belgium." She said addressing the confused look on his face.

"So I'm guessing you're not with Umbrella." He said calmly.

"No." she replied as she selected one of the various pill bottles and opened it. He could smell the familiar scent of perfume he had recognized from that bedroom in Spain when he had first encountered her. It traveled through the air, flowing around him with a seductive scent, and he wanted more.

"I guess you're not going to tell me why you saved me." He wasn't upset about it, she really barely ever gave him any information about her, and it was always anything that would help his own well-being. She grinned.

"I could have said the same thing to you in Racoon City." She replied. He smiled a little.

"You knew why I did." He said to her. She looked at him confidently with that amused smile ever present.

"Ditto." He gave in and slowly began to sit up. She put the bottle down and stood, ready to help him.

"Don't worry, I got it." He said to her. He found that he was shirtless with a square bandage taped to his chest, beneath his right shoulder. She nodded and sat back down, he noticed her eyes lingered on the scar of the bullet wound that he knew she would claim to be her fault, before looking away.

"What happened to the T-virus?" he asked her.

"You fought it off yourself." She replied. He looked at her confused. She shook the bottle a bit until two blue clear pills rolled out into her hand. "For Umbrella and Tricell, you're a medical breakthrough. Your immune system has evolved. Your blood cells apparently have absorbed the genes from the cells of the virus. All together this may actually give you advanced abilities. How ever I'm sure you're aware of that by now since you kicked Wesker's clone clear across the room." She explained before holding out the pills to him. He lifted them from her hand and easily swallowed one before the other. She closed the bottle and took a glass of water he hadn't noticed. He took it and washed down the feeling that the pills could be stuck in his throat before handing it back to her.

Ada watched him, frowning when he held his head in his hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." He replied as he pulled his hand away.

"Did they say anything to you?" she asked as she took another bottle. He didn't hear it rattle so he assumed it was liquid. He thought back for a moment and shook his head.

"Other then why I was there, really nothing more then I assume you know." He said to her. She nodded and lifted a syringe from the tray before inserting it into the bottle. He watched as a clear gold liquid appeared within the small glass valve.

"Let me see your arm. It will reduce the pain." She said as she flicked the needle. He waited as he watched a drop of the gold liquid appear at the tip. She stood and leaned closer to him, inserting the needle into his shoulder. He could feel the liquid spreading quickly threw his veins. He looked away from her, feeling that perfume beginning to overpower him. She removed the needle and placed it back on the tray before retrieving a small bandage and removed the fastening. She placed her soft hand on his shoulder again and gently blew on his arm, locating where she had injected him by drawing out the bead of blood. He felt her warm breath on his skin, feeling the chill run up and down his spine. She placed the small square bandage and tossed the bandage fastening on the tray.

"I have some fresh clothing for you when you're strong enough to stand." She said to him as she lifted the tray.

"Ada," she stopped and turned back at him. "Why did they need my blood?" he asked. Before she could answer a phone was wringing in another room. She glanced in the direction before looking back at him.

"We'll talk about it later." She said winking at him before exiting the room. Leon sighed exasperatedly and looked at the bandage on his left hand, following the two chords to their own bags. One filled with blood, and the other with antibiotics…yeah, he was going to be here a while.

That's it!!!!!! I know, I know, nothing juicy yet but we all know Leon's still healing so Ada can't make a move!!!! So frustrating!!!!! _ R&R!!!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi peeps!!!!!!! I'm updating now because tomorrow I won't have time!!!!!!! Sorry it doesn't specify where Harvardville is so I'm making it up!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 32~

_New York, New York_

_April 28, 2010_

_10:15 am_

It was silent as they followed after the detective through the autopsy. Sheva silently glanced at a couple, sitting in the seats to their left as they walked. She frowned when she saw the tall man holding his daughter, holding her tight as she cried along with him, mourning their lost loved one. She quickly looked away and followed after Chris and Jill while Carlos walked behind her.

"This is the room. May I see Mrs. Alomar alone please?" the detective asked. Sheva nodded silently and entered the room alone. The rest waited outside. Jill silently sat on the bench next to the doors and frowned, seeing Chris gaze through the windows on the door while Carlos leaned back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. They both looked up when Chris suddenly walked away, with a look of shame on his face. The two looked over at each other, mentally agreeing not to look into the room, assuming what it was they would see. No mistaking it, Josh Stone was lying on that table. The two stood upright when Sheva exited the room. She didn't look at either of them as she calmly walked out. Jill and Carlos glanced at each other before Jill motioned for him to follow. He nodded before following after her. Jill turned to the detective and thanked him before walking down the hallway and followed after Chris.

"Sheva." Carlos called as he followed her out to the street. She didn't stop. Who knew where she was planning to go, but he had to stop her. "Sheva!" he called as he caught up to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. She pulled away as she turned to him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm alright." She said quietly. He frowned, unconvinced. Before he could reply his phone went off. She glanced at it and looked at him quizzically. He nodded, confirming her suspicions

"This is Oliveira." He said calmly.

"Good, so you've arrived back in New York. Did the B.S.A.A. question you?" Trent asked.

"No. They didn't bother." He replied.

"Are you currently with Alomar?" He knew she had heard her name and shifted on her feet.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. Your mission still stands. However I have a mission update for you." He explained.

"What is it?" Carlos asked after a moment.

"I'm afraid that Wesker has been active for quite some time. I'm concerned about his intentions before he continues the production of Uroboros." He explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" there was a pause.

"Ask Mrs. Alomar to help you with this." His eyes darted to Sheva, seeing her watching him. "Keep a watchful eye on Chris Redfield. I feel that Wesker will target him first." Carlos glanced back at the hospital and sighed.

"Ok, I'll let her know." He explained. Sheva narrowed her eyes.

"One other thing," Trent said to him. Carlos waited. "Please do not inform Mrs. Valentine unless my suspicions are proven correct." He explained. Carlos made a fist. It was happening again, she was being dragged into the Agency's business. Were they all pawns for Trent's sick little game?

"No." He replied simply.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll complete this mission my own way, but if you keep manipulating her I'm cutting." He didn't give Trent the opportunity to respond and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" she asked. Carlos glanced at the hospital and sighed, looking back at her.

"Come here for a second." He said placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her a little down the street from the hospital.

"Is Chris in danger?" she asked slowly. Carlos shook his head.

"Not just him." he replied. Sheva waited. "You and Jill will be too." He explained. She frowned.

"It's Wesker, isn't it?" she asked. He nodded. She frowned. Carlos placed his hands on the sides of his arms.

"Sheva," he said softly. She gazed back at him, waiting to hear what he had to say, "I swear I'll protect you." He said determined. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Take everything on your own shoulders." She stated. He looked down and smiled.

"It's a lot more fun that way." He said with a grin. Sheva smiled a little and walked closer to him, feeling him wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes as she felt her tears threatening to shed. Carlos held her, glaring at the brick wall behind her.

"Josh's death won't be in vain." He said softly.

"Chris?" Jill called placing her hand on Chris's arm.

"You should have seen Sheva's face when she saw Josh." Chris said clenching a fist. Jill frowned.

"It's all the more reason to stop Wesker!" she said to him.

"How Jill?" he demanded. "The bastard never gives up! He just keeps coming back!" he couldn't stop himself from raising his voice.

"We'll find a way, Chris!"

"Jill, I couldn't do anything to help Sheva! Just like…" his voice trailed off, recalling the horrible memory.

"Just like Claire. Was that what you were going to say?" she asked. Chris made a fist.

"You don't know how long my little sister cried about Steve. I couldn't do _anything_!" Jill shook her head and wrapped her arms around his ribs, leaning her head against his chest.

"I know you _can_. You have to acknowledge that some things are out of your control." She said to him. Chris held her in his arms and let out a breath.

"Jill, I'm sorry." He said as he pulled away. She shook her head.

"I spent all those years under Wesker's control, and instead of you and Sheva just opting to shoot me, you tried to save me." She explained. Chris looked at her. "That was enough to motivate me to fight back. There's so much you _can_ do, the opportunity just has to come." She explained to him. He looked away and nodded. Jill lifted her purse and took out her cell phone (since she knew Chris had forgotten his.) and dialed a number.

"Here, call Claire." She said to him. He took it from her and put the phone to his ear, thanking her before she walked to the exit, searching for Carlos and Sheva. Yes, Chris could do it…she knew in her heart that he could. Now they even had more help…Jill looked up at the street as she exited the hospital and gazed around, searching for them. Yes…this time they _would_ end it.

That's it!!!!!!!! I know it's a little short, but I'm a bit depressed so…R&R!!!!!!!!


	33. Chapter 33

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait, doesn't a vocab quiz of 1-121 words sound ridiculous???????? Ugh!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 33~

_Harvardville, North Carolina _

_April 28, 2010_

_12:01 am_

"So did Yoko extract the T-Veronica virus from his body?" Claire whispered to Sherry as she worked to remove the tracking device fastened around Steve's neck. He hadn't woken up once since he fell asleep in the helicopter. When they arrived in the new airport, two fellow members of Terra Save she had contacted had arrived and easily carried him to her car she had left in the Airport before heading to New York. They panicked a little when they arrived back at her house when they realized that they would have to figure out how to get him inside, but when she was about to try to wake him up, she found how unnaturally light he was, enough that she and Yoko were more then enough to carry him inside. Event hen he was still unconscious.

"When we filtered his blood, most of his blood cells had absorbed the T-Veronica virus." She explained as she turned the small screwdriver in her hand, pulling out the first of four of the screws on the back of the tracking device. Claire frowned. "Anyway, we were more then impressed that somehow he had managed to reverse the mutation the T-Veronica virus had caused."

"Wait, _he_ reversed it?" Claire asked quickly. Sherry placed the small screw on the ground next to the bed and nodded before working on the next one.

"He was terrified when he couldn't control himself while he ran after you, trying to kill you." She said glancing at her. Claire stared. "He had been fighting it for a while even then. I'm surprised that he stopped himself _before_ Alexia impaled him."

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. Sherry took out the second screw and placed it where she had left the other one.

"He overcame his fear, with pain." She replied. Claire waited as she easily removed the third and moved to the fourth. "In a way, his body made its own choice. It chose to correct the mutation _instead_ of focusing on the life threatening wound. It's interesting however, that his body managed to put him in a coma when he had a hole in his lower torso. Claire looked away from her as she felt tears swelling in her eyes. Sherry glanced at her and smiled quietly. "I had worked with Yoko for a bit, on Steve. We set to work on his stomach, and cloned his ripped internal organs, using them as replacements. It took us seven long years to do it." She explained. Claire stared as she removed the last screw and slid open the lid of the device, locating the microchip below. She took the screwdriver and used it to crush the microchip inside. Claire watched as a small spark came from it, making her and Sherry jump. "Ok." She breathed before putting the screwdriver down. "Pass me the scissors." She said to her. Claire nodded and passed them to her, keeping her eyes on Steve.

"So…he won't mutate anymore?" Claire asked. Sherry glanced at her as she slowly snipped through the cloth collar of the tracking device.

"No, he won't but…" her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Umbrella and Tricell will definitely come after him because he's gained the powers that Alexia Ashford once exhibited." She explained. Claire stared. Sherry looked up at her. "Be careful not to draw his blood." She warned. "Even a simple paper could set his blood on fire." She explained. Claire looked back at Steve and nodded slowly. Sherry stood with the tracking device in her hand and picked up the screws she had left on the floor before walking out of the room.

"I'm going to call and see if Yoko's flight's taken off." She explained. Claire looked at her and nodded before walking over and sitting on the bed next to Steve. She smiled softly and moved a strand of hair out of his face, watching him sleep heavily. He looked so innocent, sleeping like that on his back with one arm below his pillow and his other on his stomach. She frowned at the marks on the sides of his neck left by the device. The skin looked irritated… Steve shifted a little and scooted his hand a little, hitting the back of his knuckles against the side of her leg. She looked down at his hand and slowly took it in hers, smiling warmly when his eyes fluttered open.

"Steve?" he sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Where am I?" he asked looking up at her. She smiled gently.

"At my house. Don't worry, your safe now." She said gently. He studied her for a moment before looking away and nodding. Claire frowned. She wanted to know what it was he was thinking at this very moment…how she could help…how she could make him laugh…

"Wait…what about the parasites?" he asked looking back at her and placing a hand on his stomach. Claire shook her head and smiled.

"You don't remember? We extracted them while we were on the helicopter." She said to him. He smiled a little.

"Nope." He replied. Claire stroked his hand with her thumb.

"How do you feel?" she asked gently. He shifted in the bed again and pulled the pillow over his face. It was muffled, but she could hear him say, "_I'm tired!_" she chuckled and pulled the pillow away from him.

"No!" he whined playfully. She laughed as they fought for it, going easy because she knew he didn't have much strength. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched his smile turn to a playful grin. His face looked much more lively then before, and his eyes sparkled as he fought back at her. She yanked it from his hands and he glared playfully.

"You know, I was so comfortable and _you_ had to ruin it!" he moaned. She smirked and leaned towards him, pinning him to the bed. He blushed.

"What are you doing?" he asked glancing from her to her arms. She kissed his forehead gently and moved her hands to his ribs. She grinned against his forehead and curled her fingers. He jerked into a ball and grabbed her wrists, grinning as eh struggled against her.

"Stop it!" he laughed as she continued to tickle him. She wouldn't, not until he was breathless. He couldn't stop that playful grin as he struggled against her. She stopped, after a moment and smiling happily before taking him into her arms. She felt his heart pounding in his chest against hers as he held her in a weak grasp.

"You cheated me." He chuckled. Claire couldn't help but smirk.

"It's what I'm good at." She replied. He exhaled and closed his eyes, feeling her shoulder against his cheek while she cradled him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Steve." Her voice broke. He pulled away and looked at her, seeing her wipe away her tears. He frowned.

"Claire?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I shouldn't have just left you there…if I had taken you with me I—"

"I'm hungry." He said randomly. She looked at him confused, but the laughed at the pout on his face.

"You're such a child!" she laughed. He smirked and moaned before letting himself fall back on the bed. He buried his face in his hands and moaned.

"Hungry!" Claire laughed and placed her hand on his leg.

"Can you stand?" she asked. He moaned again playfully, making her smirk.

"Fine. Just lay there and starve." She said as she stood. He peeked out at her from the sheets, making her laugh some more. He sighed exasperatedly and slowly began pulling himself up, thankful Claire rushed to help him.

"I better take you shopping for some clothes. I doubt prison attire will be exactly appealing to my neighbors." She said to him he smiled a little and slowly pulled his legs over the edge of the bed, getting a feel of his tired body. It was all real…no more waking up in a container full of freezing cold fluids, no more eating through a tube in his arm, he sighed and slowly stood, keeping a hand on Claire's who watched him with a concerned look. He smirked.

"Would you be mad if I pretended to trip?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She said pulling him after her. He grinned and watched her go down the first step of the staircase. He rolled his eyes at her and walked past her down the steps. She chuckled and followed after him.

"So what did you make?" he asked as she led him into the kitchen,

"Food." She replied.

"What kind?"

"You'll see." She replied as she walked over to the island countertop.

"She made pancakes." Sherry called from the living room where she sat on the couch watching TV.

"Ok, not exactly one hundred percent solid food but it'll do." Claire smiled and got out another plate before retrieving the syrup.

"How many?" she asked. He smiled as he sat down at the table.

"Surprise me." He chuckled. She leaned down and kissed his lips before placing three pancakes on the plate.

"Surprise." she said as she placed the syrup on the table. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. Claire held him in her arms, continuing the struggle of convincing herself that this wasn't a dream. They were both right _here_! Steve was here with her, in her arms. That was where he would stay, she would personally make sure of it.

That's it!!!!!!! Don't know why, I was hungry after writing this LOL!!!!!! ClaireXSteve fans sound off if you liked this chapter!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!! Now it's time for the neglected BillyXRebecca fans!!!!!!

R&R!!!!!!!

Ch. 34~

_Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_April 28, 2010_

_1:23 pm_

Rebecca silently sat on the couch next to Billy, carefully wrapping the gauze around the side of his arm, dressing the large cut on the side of his arm. He had received it from the glass window they had crashed through in the Brazilian facility while trying to escape the hoard of lickers.

"There." She said as she finished tying the gauze.

"Preciate it." He said to her. She smiled and placed the roll of gauze into the first aid kit and closed it.

"Don't mention it." She replied before placing the toolkit on the side table. "Does it hurt?" she asked him. He shook his head. Rebecca studied him for a moment and stood, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked pacing around the room. He smiled and reached out, grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"You don't have to walk around the room." He said to her. She didn't sit down. Her curiosity burned with questions. What was the "Agency"? What were their plans? How long ago had he joined them…and why?

"Who is Trent?" she asked. He frowned, obviously not wanting to discuss the subject.

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know?" he asked smugly. Rebecca smiled.

"No."

"It's the truth. I only know people who work with him." he replied. Rebecca frowned.

"Then what's the Agency?" she asked.

"An anti-Umbrella organization." He said simply.

"It's more then that." Rebecca said stubbornly. He rested his arms on his knees and sighed. "I guess you won't tell me."

"I want to, and I _do_ trust you but…" Rebecca frowned.

"Oh." She said turning her back to him. Billy looked up at her and frowned.

"Rebecca."

"No, It's fine." She replied. Billy shook his head and stood.

"Rebecca, I—"

"Why did you join them?" she asked without looking at him. Billy exhaled through his nose and ran his hand through his hair. "Can't you tell me that?" she demanded turning to him. He looked down at her with a silent frown. Rebecca exhaled sharply and looked away.

"You could have just hid away and never been caught! You could have just stayed out of all of this! Now Umbrella knows about you!"

"No, they knew about me." He replied. The answer only upset her more.

"And you won't even tell me that!" she said raising her voice. "Damn it Billy! I don't care about all that! Just tell me what's going on!"

"What do you want me to tell you?" he demanded. "I can't tell you anything more then you already know!"

"Why? Because this guy named Trent said so? The Billy I know wouldn't care about that!"

"Don't start with that, you know it's me!"

"Do I? Why would you show up like this? Why would you get yourself into this shit?" Billy walked past her, motioning to the door.

"What, do you want me gone? If you want me to leave I can. If you don't want me around I'll disappear!" he said to her. Rebecca watched him silently, refusing to show how those words had paralyzed her.

"You know that's not what I want." She said to him.

"Then what do you want, Rebecca? What?" he asked walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She stared up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. He didn't reply, but his eyes burned with something she couldn't quite place her finger on. He sighed exasperatedly and pulled away, turning his back to her and running his hand through his hair again. She frowned, was he actually…nerouse?

"Billy?"

"You're wrong by the way." He replied. She looked at him confused as he turned back to face her.

"Two thousand one, I got caught by a couple of F.B.I. agents that had been tracking me. Thankfully a friend of mine, Carlos, took care of them."

"Billy…"

"He was with the Agency when he found me. Since he saved me I joined and…" his voice trailed off.

"What?" she asked slowly. He looked away from her and made a fist.

"I knew you were going to keep fighting them. Did you really think that I'd just sit back while you were constantly putting yourself in danger?" Rebecca stared. Her heart pounded in her chest as she walked over to him, placing her hands on his firm body and resting her forehead against his chest. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled away so that he could look into her eyes.

"I cried like I baby when I heard that you had died." He said to her. Rebecca's eyes widened. Tears swelled in her eyes as her hands slid to grip either side of his neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, feeling him hold her against him.

"I love you." She whispered. He bent down, never breaking contact with her lips and picked her up, feeling her wrap her arms around him. She felt so stupid; he had risked his freedom for _her_. All these long years of her merely hiding and feeling sorry for her self…ironically it was _Billy_ who was fighting while she just hid like a ridiculous coward. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he carried her somewhere. She didn't open her eyes, not caring where he was taking her. She wanted to memorize this feeling. Allow the pleasure of their soft tongues and their wet lips. She suddenly made contact with the bed and heard the door close. She opened her eyes and reached for him, peeling off his shirt and feeling his strong build as his hands moved down to her waist. They were in her room, door was closed, and hopefully Angela wouldn't come back yet. He peeled her blouse and kissed her, starting from her shoulder to her jaw as he unhooked her white lace braw as her hands moved to his jeans. Sweat beaded on her brow as his hands traveled along her ribs, traveling to her hips. She kissed him, over and over while she worked on his jeans, giggling a little when he squeezed the joint of her leg. He smirked and kissed her forehead and held her against him as he rubbed up against her. She repeated the action, feeling the anxiety and longing washing away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands travel up her spine before they laid down further in the bed, closer to the headboard. For both of them, so many feelings that had been suppressed all of those years, had finally been revealed…_finally_.

That's it!!!!!! LOL!!!!! Damn, I got sexy with that, yeah????? R&R!!!!!! XD


	35. Chapter 35

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 35~

_Antwerp, Belgium_

_April 28, 2010_

_4:15 pm_

Ada silently walked back into the room, being careful not to wake him as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes drifted to the side of the room, to the bed where he slept, and those gruesome rubber tubes that fed blood and counteracting drugs into his body. She exhaled through her nose and walked over to the windows, removing the strap that held back the curtains over the sheers underneath, darkening the room in an instant. Her eyes again drifted to him and she slowly walked over, sliding her fingers along the smooth dark green velour sheets until they almost made contact with his hand. She lifted her hand in time and frowned when she saw the blood bag was almost completely drained. She quickly pressed a few buttons on the attached screen, stopping the flow before moving her hands to Leon's. She looked up at him when she saw him shift and slowly began to unravel the bandage wrapped around his hand. She next drew the needle from his hand, glancing at the fluid bag; thankful it was also empty and removed the second needle. He winced a little but didn't wake. She smiled softly as she gently began wrapping the bandage around his hand again. Ada stood, detaching the now dirty needles from the tubes and took the bags from where they hung before walking to the door and walked out into the hallway, quickly locating the garbage can and tossing them, mentally reminding herself to dispose of the bag before walking back down the hallway. She again entered his room, (more correctly _her_ room) and closed the door behind her, walking across the large room and again taking her place in the chair standing next to the bed.

She glanced at the clock on the side table, seeing what time it was and then looked back at him. She was thankful that he didn't seem to be in enough pain to prevent him from sleeping, but she couldn't deny that having him in her room made entertaining herself next to impossible. She leaned back in the chair and watched him, trying to think of a way to cure her severe case of boredom. Her warm copper colored eyes traveled to the side of his arm, seeing that one of the veins had remained on the surface of his skin. She narrowed her eyes and scooted towards him. She glanced at him as she lifted his arm and studied it carefully. After extracting the type two parasites, the veins that had appeared on his arms had faded along with them…and yet…Ada traced the vein with her finger as memories of Spain came flooding back. Her brain worked furiously as it wondered when he had first gotten it…had it happened when he had attacked her? Had the original parasites scarred him this much? Ada sighed softly and held his hand in both of hers, looking down at him.

He looked exhausted…she wondered if he would be unconscious for days because of it. The antique wooden clock on the side table ticked away with every second that passed as she waited. Ada looked away from him and too the curtain covered windows. She enjoyed this part of the world, if not for the enjoyment of the cool weather, it was that it seemed that the day just seemed to be shorter since the sun set around five. At the moment it seemed to be snowing…she assumed that it still snowed in April since she hadn't been around this home of hers to really understand the weather. Ada closed her eyes, feeling her hand trembling on Leon's. She looked down at him again and studied him, taking in his features…the softness of his skin, the perfection of his body…her curiosity burned within her, causing something to happen that she never once thought possible; her body was moving on its own… Her left hand placed itself on his arm, just above his cast, and her other hand placed itself on his ribs, sliding up slowly to his shoulder as she leaned over her him. Her heart raced as she brought her face closer to his. Just as her bottom lip brushed his, her finger touched what felt like deformed skin. Ada pulled away, studying the spot and stared.

She recognized it now…she remembered the feeling. His arms had locked around her body before they both crashed to the ground…his blood spilled on her dress and she had left him there…unconscious from the shock of the bullet in his shoulder. She traced the small circular spot of disfigured skin with the tip of her finger. Her eyes flashed to his face when he shivered. His eyes slowly opened, and then he looked at her. She recoiled her hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked as she stood.

"No." he lied before holding his hands over his eyes. She stood in the chair next to him and frowned.

"Does it hurt?" she asked eyeing the old bullet wound. He looked over at her and shook his head.

"You're not feeling bad about it are you?" he asked teasingly. She grinned and leaned back in the chair, examining her nails.

"Of course not. Why would I, Mr. Kennedy?" she asked calmly. She heard him chuckle as she ran her hand through the back of her hair as she looked back at him.

"What happened to the tubes?" he asked looking to where the bags once hung. Her grin turned to a smile.

"You don't need them anymore." She replied.

"Good." He said physically relaxing. Ada studied him for a moment before beginning the routine and business like questioning.

"How do you feel?" she asked now noticing his hand was over his eyes again.

"Still dizzy." He said calmly.

"It's the blood transplant." Ada said as she folded her long slender legs.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked. Ada shrugged her shoulder.

"A little more then six hours." She replied. He looked over at her and grinned a little. "I finished all of my Sudoku books. Now I'm suffering a severe case of boredom." She said holding back her grin.

"Oh so you were lonely?" he teased. Her eyes flashed to his face, at last grinning, and returned her attention to her dark red nails.

"Of course, handsome." She said winking at him. Her grin disappeared when he suddenly winced in pain. She sat up straighter and placed her hand on his again.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He said after a moment. Ada frowned. She silently sat on the side of the bed, slowly placing her hand on the side of his rib, seeing him wince the second she touched the spot. She frowned and felt around it, applying pressure to where she knew the blood veins within the human body would cut the blood flow under extreme amounts of stress.

Leon flinched every time her fingers pushed against his skin. It felt like an electric charge, a pleasant one compared to the parasite extractor she had used against him. Once again the air around him was intoxicated with that overwhelming perfume. He felt her hands travel to the sides of his neck, her long soft fingers applied pressure to the veins on the side of his neck. She was looking off into the distance, as if counting something. He looked away from her and gazed at the opposite wall, hoping he would breath clear air, but he was only met with that perfume again. The intoxicating scent had surrounded him, and he was afraid that he was slowly beginning to lose the strength to resist it. He closed his eyes when he felt her fingers wrap around the sides of his neck. He felt the joints of her thumbs pressing against the sides of his collarbone. He opened his eyes again and looked over at her, seeing her smiled down at him gently. At that moment, Angela's face flashed into his mind. He exhaled through his nose and placed his hands on her wrists, stopping her.

"It's ok." He said calmly. She stopped, looking down at him confused. "I'll be fine." Ada pulled her hands away and stood.

"Get some more sleep." She said to him. Leon watched her walk to the door of the room, winking back at him before exiting the room and quietly closing the door behind her. He sighed exasperatedly and looked down at the cast on his right wrist, turning his arm so he could see the lipstick mark and lowered it again. He couldn't deny the feeling burning in his chest. The throbbing of his heart…Leon pushed it from his mind and closed his eyes, trying to pull his mind away from the throbbing of his heart.

That's it!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 36~

_New York, New York_

_April 29, 2010_

_8:45 am_

"So you think this friend of yours will take care of Leon?" Chris asked as he finished packing his suitcase. Jill walked past him and put something into her purse before walking back to the bathroom. He glanced at her as Claire responded.

"Yeah. They gave me a private line, I already called them and so far Leon's still unconscious but Uroboros still hasn't reacted." Chris paused, keeping his suitcase only half zipped.

"It still hasn't? How long ago did you call them?" he asked.

"Yesterday morning. Maybe the one they gave him was a dud?"

"No way. Just one touch and the virus already takes over your body." His thoughts trailed back to their fight with Wesker in the summit of that volcano. He remembered seeing those gruesome black tentacles wrapping around his arm, sinking into his flesh, the one he noticed that traveled through the side of his neck and back into the joint of his arm. He shivered from the memory.

"Chris?" Chris blinked and sighed.

"Steve was his name, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, but there's something you need to know." She explained.

"What is it?"

"According to Sherry, the experimentation that Umbrella had done on him was the same that had been done on Leon."

"Wait, so is Uroboros in _his_ body too?" Chris asked quickly.

"No, according to Sherry that was the only difference between their experimentation. They tried using the T-Veronica virus in his body."

"So that was why Wesker had taken his body?"

"…He was never dead, Chris." Chris frowned.

"Well, he's ok now. That's all that matters." He replied.

"Anyway, it turns out that the virus isn't able to cause a second mutation but he apparently has gained abilities similar to Alexia Ashford." Chris's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that…?" he asked after a moment.

"According to Sherry, we have to be careful because his blood will…set on fire…" Chris made a fist. _Damn you Wesker_…

"We're checking out now. Our flight should be there in a little over three hours." He explained. "Just be careful until then."

"Ok." With that, he hung up the phone and silently shoved it into his pocket.

"Chris?" he heard Jill call. He looked at her, seeing the concerned look on her face.

"It's the guy that's with Claire right now, that's all." He replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He exhaled and nodded slowly.

"Sheva and Carlos already went down stairs to check out of their rooms." She explained.

"Did you give them the house key already?" he asked as he finished zipping his suitcase closed.

"I did, although they insisted on taking a hotel." She replied. He smiled.

"That a' girl." He said to her before lifting his suitcase off of the bed. She grinned back and pulled her purse over her shoulder as he walked over and placed her suitcase on the ground. She thanked him and grabbed the handle before pulling it after her towards the door. He silently followed after her with his suitcase in hand and sighed exasperatedly. That short-lived peace was gone…all of their efforts had been wasted…was Wesker going to just keep coming back every time? Was fighting _really _worth it? Chris watched as Jill began walking back towards him, pulling her suitcase with her.

"Ok, Let's go visit Claire." She said with a smile. Chris nodded and followed her to the entrance of the hotel. He glanced at the plasma screen TV standing in the lunge area of the lobby, seeing Sheva and Carlos staring at it from where they sat on the opposite sofas. Chris followed their gaze and froze.

"Chris?" Jill called. She gazed over in the direction, seeing Carlos and Sheva, noticing a mixture of employees and guests were assembled by around them, all eyes on the television.

"Hey turn that up!" someone called. She glanced at the American who was facing a bellboy and he quickly turned up the volume.

"Just last night, the entire city of Giza was bombed by helicopters with the Umbrella logo. It has also been confirmed that Tricell has taken a part in this horrible bombing when rescue troops of the B.S.A.A positioned nearby located an empty bombshell with the Tricell Logo." The reporter explained.

_(Harvardville, North Carolina)_

"According to officials of the B.S.A.A. the body count piled to up to more then four thousand because of the nuclear discharge of the bombs dropped on the city. It was also reported that the bombs are newly developed and custom made, but show no signs of containing any viruses."

The three watched, motionless and silent.

"How could Umbrella _do_ this?" Sherry gasped. Claire held Steve's hand, gripping it in hers when she saw him shaking. She frowned. Would he blame himself for this?

"The world knows what they hell they're doing, so why bomb it?" Steve demanded. Claire glanced at both of them before returning her attention to the news report. What did this mean? What was Umbrella and Tricell planning?

_(Tulsa, Oklahoma)_

"This is horrible!" Rebecca gasped. Billy stared at the screen, seeing the giant tower of smoke lifting into the sky.

"Sadly, it is confirmed that all three of the great Egyptian pyramids have been utterly destroyed. When the smoke clears, the world will _truly_ see what these to X-pharmaceutical companies are now capable of." As odd as this day was already, someone leaned over, whispering something into the reporter's ear and disappeared again. She stared for a moment before repeating what ever it was the man told her. Billy and Rebecca glanced at each other and then gazed back at the television.

"Those bastards…" Billy muttered making a fist.

Angela and Yoko stood in the terminal, staring at the huge television screen in the lobby.

"This can't be happening!" Angela shivered. Yoko swallowed and looked away.

"It is. Umbrella and Tricell…they want to start a war…Wesker wants to start a war…" Angela looked over at her, shocked by what she had said.

"It can't be…!"

_(Antwerp, Belgium)_

"This just in! It has also been confirmed that X-government agent Leon Scott Kennedy is in league with both Umbrella _and_ Tricell!"

Leon and Ada stared at the screen, dumbfounded by what they just heard. They sat on either side of the sofa, staring at her flat screen in stunned silence. Ada looked over at Leon when he leaned foreword and placed a hand over his mouth, his chest showing her that he was mentally panicking. She moved to him and placed her hands on his shoulder. She looked back at the screen and glared at it; furious at the childish game Umbrella and Tricell were now playing. Have the world hunt him down, and move in during his moment of weakness.

"If you have any information as to where he may be, or anyone who may have any information on him, contact your local police immediately!" Ada looked back down at him and wrapped an arm around his ribs.

"Leon." She said softly. He didn't look at her; his eyes were glued to the ground. Here was the moment of weakness, and all that was left to do was to build the strength back up. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him do the same, desperate for an, "It'll be ok", or, "I have a plan". Mostly though, she could feel it as he shook with frustration and anger. What he really needed was an, "It will _never_ leave this room.". Ada held him and sighed.

"Don't be afraid. You're not alone in this." She said to him. He didn't respond. It was for the better. She knew this day would come for some time, and she couldn't deny that she was surprised by his reaction. He wasn't crying, or panicking, he was thinking. At this point his brain was probably working furiously to comprehend his current situation, ingeniously thinking up the factors that were on his side and the ones that weren't. Holding onto her, was his way of restraining himself from panicking. Leon stared out the window, expecting to hear sirens already approaching…hundreds already ready to—stop it, don't go to the worst case scenario there's still time. He pulled away from Ada and stood, running his hand through his hair.

"Say something." He said without looking at her. She stood walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his ribs, thankful he didn't pull away.

"We'll be alright." She offered. Now he did pull away, facing her.

"You knew about all of this, didn't you?" Ada folded her arms across her chest and simply nodded. She saw a hint of anger in his eyes as he looked away, sliding a thumb into his pocket. She already knew the questions racing through his mind. "Why didn't you warn me?" or "If I had known this could have been avoided", but the truth was, that wasn't true. The moment she stepped into that shack on the side of the lake in Spain, discovering his unconscious body on the ground, she knew very well something like this would come. She shivered at the memory of those blood veins appearing all over his body while she wrote him that letter, seeing him wreath in pain on the ground when she could do nothing…but when they all together disappeared, she knew he was no longer just any ordinary man…she knew it would gain Umbrella's attention eventually…

"Fine, what do we do?" he asked with an exasperated sigh.

"We stay calm and first gather everything we can on what's been done to you." He looked at her with a guarded expression. She ignored it as she lifted her remote and shut off the television.

"Then what? We just run and hide from them?" he demanded. Ada smirked.

"No, Leon. We fight back. Running from idiots only leads us into an unnecessary corner." She said calmly. Leon didn't enjoy the sarcasm but merely nodded.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. He looked back at her, uncertain at first. She waited. He looked away and sighed again.

"I trust you." He replied.

"Good, then we're leaving." She said as she walked past him. He looked at her confused as she lifted a silver briefcase from inside a heavy wooden trunk as he began to hear sirens in the distance. He glanced at the windows and back at her.

"There's something in this briefcase you need to see." She explained. He glanced at it and back at her. "I'll show it to you when we've arrived at our destination." She said before walking out into the hallway. Leon stole another glance out the window before following her. Ada glanced at him and chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to the sirens of the police cars draw closer. At long last, the pieces of the chess game were _finally_ in play. She wouldn't make the same mistake she made in Spain, she wouldn't stand by and helplessly watch him suffer.


	37. Chapter 37

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 37~

_Harvardville, North Carolina_

_April 29, 2010_

_10:30 am_

Claire impatiently tapped her finger on the counter as the cherry red cell phone dialed the only number on its contact list. She had only called yesterday but…now she needed to know that Leon was all right. If she couldn't speak to him, she would at least be satisfied with knowing that they were safe.

"_Please _don't go to voicemail…" Claire thought about that for a moment. Would it even go to voicemail? Did Ada _even_ have a voicemail? This was just all too…random. She never really once thought that she would ever be giving _the_ Ada Wong she met in Raccoon City a phone call.

"The number you have dialed is currently unavailable." Claire's eyes widened. Unavailable?

"Press one to redial, or press two for more options." Claire didn't move. She didn't know what to do. She had no way of checking up on either of them, and now practically the whole _world_ would be after Leon. Could she really not do _anything_?

"Voice confirmation?" Claire blinked. What did it just ask?

"Voice confirmation?" it repeated.

"Uh…Claire Redfield?" she offered.

"Confirmed." It repeated.

"Bonjour Mrs. Redfield." Claire smirked, more relieved than anything else.

"You know for a second there I thought you had put in the wrong number." She said to her before taking a seat at her bar table.

"How is Mr. Burnside and Mrs. Birkin?" she asked. Claire glanced over at the living room, seeing Sherry sitting in the black leather lounge chair and Steve lying lazily on the couch with one arm hanging lazily over the end, both watching the screen of the television.

"Um…fine. Is Leon ok?" she asked turning her back to the living room.

"Of course. You haven't lost faith in me, have you Claire?" Claire took in a sharp breath.

"You know I haven't! It's just…on the news just now—"

"I know. He and I are very aware." She replied. Claire bit her bottom lip.

"Ada…can I talk to him?" she asked after a moment. There was a pause. Claire sighed exasperatedly before smiling sadly.

"It's ok. I don't have to."

"Claire." Claire's eyes widened, and she stiffened.

"Leon? Are you alright?" she gasped.

"Hi Leon!" Steve called randomly. She looked over at them, seeing Steve looking back at her while Sherry laughed. She grinned a little and rolled her eyes at Steve. He chuckled.

"Sorry, that was Steve." She said shaking her head while she walked up the staircase.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." He replied with a little chuckle. Claire sighed, relieved by the mere sound of his voice.

"Ada told me already." She explained as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She turned her back and leaned back against the door, sliding to the ground and leaning her head back against the door while sitting on the ground, staring at the ceiling. "They've made another virus from your blood." She said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'm looking at it now." He replied. Claire blinked the tears in her eyes. Her hands trembled, itching to be clenched into angry fists. "Sherry's with you right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Worried about you." Claire said with a sad smiled. She heard a soft chuckle come from him.

"Tell her thank you for me." He said to her. Claire closed her eyes for a moment and then smirked.

"Tell her yourself." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a chuckle.

"So what's the plan?" she asked after a moment.

"Wait for Umbrella to make a move I guess." He replied. She heard Ada say something in the back round but Leon didn't repeat it for her to hear. Claire frowned.

"Chris and Jill should arrive in the new airport in three more hours." She explained.

"Good. I need you to tell Chris something for me. It's about Wesker." He explained. Claire stiffened.

"What is it?" she asked reluctantly.

"Wesker has a clone factory." Claire's eyes widened, she almost dropped the phone.

"W-Why did they need you?" she asked after a moment of trying to find her voice.

"A blood transplant for the real Wesker. He's alive." He explained. Claire swallowed and leaned further back against the door. Tears rolled down her cheeks, not knowing what to say next.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she pressed her palm against her forehead.

"Don't be. Don't cry either, I've had worse." That familiar friendliness in his voice…just like in Raccoon City, and in the old airport…it was always there. She smiled.

"Yeah. You seem to attract too much unnecessary violence." She said with a chuckle.

"Tell Steve and Sherry I said hi." He said with a chuckle. Claire grinned.

"Ok."

"Better?" she heard Ada ask before she could have the chance to hang up. She smiled again.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Don't mention it." She replied.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Leave that to Trent." She replied. Claire narrowed her eyes after whipping her tears from her cheeks.

"I'm not fighting anymore." She said reluctantly. She heard Ada chuckle.

"Then take good care of Mr. Burnside." She replied. Claire swallowed again.

"But if you need me…" Claire added reluctantly.

"Of course, I may call you then?" she asked gingerly. Claire smiled.

"Yeah."

"Ah, mercy." She replied. Claire grinned.

"You guys are in Paris without me?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Oh no, not Paris. Au revoir." With that the call ended. Claire pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed. She looked at her watch and took in a deep breath. One more hour before she would have to go and pick up Chris and Jill from the airport. She composed herself and silently stood before turning around and opening the door, half expecting to see Steve listening. Surprisingly he wasn't there. She smiled a little and walked back down stairs, seeing them in the same positions in the living room, staring at the TV. She grabbed her car keys, ignoring that they would arrive early and looked over at the two, seeing them now looking at her.

"Let's go get Chris and Jill." She said to them. The two nodded.

That's it!!!!! Sorry, I know it's a bit short, but had a lot of homework!!!!! WARNING!!!!! Moving into October, and during October, I have TAKS, SAT, AND ACT testing so updates will stop on Sept. 30, and continue by the end of Oct. or first day of November, depending on testing days! I'll post an author's note and replace it with next chapter so you guys know when I'm back!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 38~

_Harvardville, North Carolina_

_April 29, 2010_

_12:45 pm_

The three waited silently in the terminal, waiting for the two to arrive. Steve sat on the bench next to Claire and Sherry, staring at the glass doors as they continued to open automatically and closed again. He glance up at Sherry as she walked past him and sat in the seat next to him, obviously tired of standing. He looked back over at Claire who stood with her arms folded across her chest, staring off in the distance, obviously distracted by something. He looked away and frowned. She was worried about a lot of things…even him. He sighed exasperatedly. He couldn't do anything to help her. He looked up when she placed a hand on his shoulder, seeing her smiling down at him. He looked away, but before she could ask, Sherry spoke up.

"Look! There's Jill!" she said to them. The two looked up, seeing a tall blonde woman walk out into the terminal with a tall buff man, only holding a duffle bag while the woman was pulling a light blue suitcase behind her. "My god!" Sherry gasped. "Chris is so _buff_!" she said with a chuckle. Claire grinned at her before walking over to them. Steve's gaze lingered on the woman named Jill as he followed after Sherry. He recognized her…He looked away when he found himself making eye contact and exhaled through his nose. She was the very same woman that had been concealed in the pod next to her…he wasn't sure where that was, or how long ago he had been in that place since Umbrella had moved him but…

"You must be Steve." Steve blinked back to reality and nodded.

"Yeah." He replied shaking his hand. The man smiled kindly, while studying him for a second.

"I'm sorry about Rockfort." He said calmly. Steve shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." He said rubbing the back of his head with his hand after withdrawing it.

"This is Jill Valentine." He said nodding to her. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I remember you." She replied. He looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, same." He replied.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Claire asked.

"While I was with Umbrella, I saw him a few times." Jill explained. Claire glanced at Steve and nodded.

"Ok, let's go back to my house and we'll figure things out there." Claire said to them.

"Claire, do you mind taking me to Terra Save tomorrow?" Chris asked as they began walking. Claire looked over at him and nodded.

"Sure. Someone there you know?" she asked curiously.

"Terra Save's agreed to replace Tricell in funding the B.S.A.A. they've sent Jill and I as the initial contact between the two." He explained.

"What? When was _that_ established?" Claire asked turning to him.

"Just last night." He replied. "The good thing is, that they also agreed to offer Leon protection if necessary." He replied as he walked past her. Claire turned on her heels and followed after him.

"That's awfully nice of the B.S.A.A." Claire hinted. Chris smirked at her.

"The least I could do." He replied. She looked away, still smiling a little as she pulled out her keys, pressing the unlock button to her car. Her car beeped twice before lights turned on.

"Oh a mustang?" he asked with a chuckle. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead." She sighed. Jill winked at her before handing Chris her suitcase.

"I was expecting an SUV." Chris joked.

"No, you can't drive it." She replied. Chris smiled and closed the trunk after tossing his duffle bag inside.

"Hey Sherry." They heard Jill say as she walked over to the girl and embraced her. Claire watched as She began talking to her and Steve about who knows what. She couldn't help but notice that Steve looked…uncomfortable…

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Chris asked her. She looked over at him and nodded, stealing another glance at Steve and following him.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Claire didn't look at him.

"I'm fine." She replied. Chris sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She held him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I didn't try to help him." she said as she pulled away.

"That's not true." Chris replied. "You went all the way to Brazil, you snuck into that Umbrella facility, and you kept contact with the person that he's with now. If anything, It's my fault you didn't see him." he explained. Claire looked over at him, confused by what he had said. He frowned. "I'm the one who told you to go after Steve. Were you really going to say no?" he asked her. Claire looked away and made a fist. Chris glanced back at Jill, seeing the three laughing about something. He looked back at Claire, seeing her smiling, most likely at Steve or Sherry for being able to.

"I swear," Chris said to her. Claire looked over at him. "I'll bring Leon back, and this time, I _will_ kill Wesker." He vowed. She looked away again.

"But he has clones running around, right?" she asked. Chris made a fist.

"It doesn't matter." He said looking over at Steve who was still talking with Jill. Sherry and Jill laughed at what ever he said. Seeing he was just as pale as Jill was, but his hair wasn't blonde. Was it because of the T-Veronica virus? From his understanding, both Leon and Steve seemed to produce similar results to the ones Jill faced. He couldn't confirm Leon's case however, since he hadn't seen Leon since New York. He wondered if his appearance had changed any since then… Chris made a fist. "I'll make sure that Wesker doesn't take anyone away from you again." Claire held him again and sighed. He looked down at her, wrapping his arms around her and smiled softly.

"Give me the keys." He said to her. Claire pulled away and smirked.

"Oh was that your plan all along?" she said jiggling her keys in her hand before walking off towards her car. Chris smiled and followed after her.

"We've decided." Jill said turning to Chris.

"We?" he repeated.

"Well, me and Steve. Sherry was laughing too much." Jill began as she walked over to him and placed hand on his arm.

"What?" he asked. She sighed playfully.

"Steve and I think you are on steroids." Chris chuckled.

That's it!!!!!!! LOL!!!!! Sorry, I had to. You see how big he got in RE5? LOL!!!!! JK, JK R&R!!!!!! P.S. Chris is secretly Captain Falcon!!!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 39~

_Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_April 30, 2010_

_4:15 pm_

"I saw." Angela said folding her arms across her chest.

"Only Giza's been bombed so far, but still." Billy said after a moment. They were gathered in the living room, trying to think up some sort of plan while the news had been shamefully ignored.

"It looks like the government is already trying to track Leon down now too." Rebecca explained.

"Did they already contact you?" Yoko asked shyly. Rebecca nodded.

"A friend from the hospital sent me an email that they searched all documentation I had on him." she explained. Billy frowned.

"Has Trent said anything?" Yoko asked him. Billy shook his head.

"If there's been any word, I can only get it from Carlos." He explained.

"Same with me and Sherry." Yoko said after a moment.

"The Agency…what is it exactly?" Angela asked. Billy and Yoko glanced at each other.

"Would it be that bad if you told us? At least you could tell us who Trent is." Rebecca explained. Billy chewed on his bottom lip.

"I actually haven't ever seen Trent. I've only seen his partner." He explained. Rebecca frowned, noticing something about the way he had said it that she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"His partner?" Yoko repeated. Trent looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, his business partner. You know? Victor Darius?" he asked. Yoko stiffened, causing all attention to go to her.

"Who is he?" Angela asked. Yoko ignored her, staring straight at Billy with disbelief.

"Did _he_ tell you that?" she asked after a moment. Billy looked at her confused.

"What? That his name was Victor Darius?" he asked. Yoko nodded. "Yeah, Trent was out doing something and he was—" he paused stealing a glance at Rebecca. Rebecca looked at him quizzically. "—The only one around." He said after a couple of seconds.

"You don't know?" she asked. Billy looked back at her.

"Trent and Victor Darius…it's the same person." Billy stared.

"Wait, so Carlos and I…all that time we had been talking _to_ him?" he asked. Yoko nodded again. Before he could ask another question, they all found themselves turning to the news broadcast again.

"Just two hours ago, rescue troops had moved in on the city of Giza, finding nothing but devastation. However, it seems that clues can be scavenged since the bombing wasn't nuclear. Earlier today, it seems that a video camera was discovered with a data filed that has been handed over to us. As to where it had been found the rescue teams have elected to disclose the information." With that, the screen changed to the feed from the video camera. Angela quickly turned up the volume and stared the screen down.

"As you can see, some operatives of Umbrella had landed and seem to have taken something from the building in this feed, just before the bombing."

The four stared as the camera aimed at a grey iron door was kicked open and two commandoes came out, instantly turning to shoot the infected people that had begun charging at them, and then someone very familiar emerged from the building with a shotgun and a silver briefcase.

"That can't be!" Yoko said stunned.

"Leon…!" Angela gasped. Billy glared at the screen as the man that seemed to be Leon produced a handgun from his coat and aimed it at whoever was holding the camera. The camera began to shake, and then fell to the ground.

"As we can see, X-Government agent Leon Kennedy has joined with Umbrella. By order of the military, he is now considered not only a threat to society, but also a menace and should be attacked on sight. Any information you have as to his whereabouts, contact your local police_ immediately_." Billy shut off the television and stared at the now black screen.

"They're forcing him to do it! That friend of Claire's is obviously with Umbrella!" Angela said in protest while shooting to her feet. They all looked at her but said nothing. "They controlled Jill Valentine with a device, so they're controlling him!" They all looked over at the phone as it began to wring. Rebecca stood and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" they all watched her. "Yes, we saw it. What do you think?" she asked. They watched as her eyes widened. "Are you sure? You really think so?"

"What?" Angela asked. Rebecca glanced at her.

"What? You want to talk to Billy? Ok…" Rebecca turned to him. Billy stood and walked over, taking the phone from her. "It's Carlos."

"Any word from Trent?"

"No, but I hope we're thinking the same thing here." Billy glanced at the rest, seeing them staring at him.

"Yeah, I think they may have cloned him like they did Wesker."

"The problem is, not only can I _not_ contact Trent, but Sheva and I are stranded in New Castle."

"Pennsylvania? Why?"

"They're afraid of any hijacking done by Umbrella or Tricell so we had to land. Thank fully someone in the B.S.A.A. lives here and they can fly a helicopter."

"Think you can do something for me before you guys go?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"I need you or Sheva to find everything you can on the name Victor Darius." He explained.

"What? Who the hell is that?"

"Trent." There was a long pause.

"You mean, they guy we were talking to was—"

"Yeah, the very same guy."

"Shit…"

"I'm going to get in contact with Sherry and see what she knows about him."

"You think she knows more then we do?" He glanced at Yoko, seeing her nod. It made him wonder if she knew what she was nodding to.

"I do."

"We're heading back to New York after this, I suggest you do the same."

"Ok. We'll head out soon then."

"Got it." He hung up the phone and turned to them.

"I know we just got back but we're all going back to New York."

"What? Why?" Angela asked.

"You're his girlfriend, remember? I wouldn't be surprised if the cops crashed through this door in the middle of the night and throw a bag over your head." Angela frowned as he walked up the stairs and looked away.

"So they may have cloned, Leon?" she asked hoping for reassurance.

"They have a sample of his DNA, it's possible." Yoko said before reaching for her phone as it began to wring.

"Sherry?" she said after answering. "Ok, I'll pass you to him." the two watched as she quickly stood from the sofa and to the staircase. Angela turned to Rebecca.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this." Rebecca said to her. Angela sighed exasperatedly and nodded. Things were getting worse and worse.

That's it!!!!!!! OMG!!!! I already got my copy of Darkside chronicles reserved!!!!! All I have to do is pick it up when it comes out!!! R&R!!!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 40~

_Los Angeles__, California_

_September 15, 1998_

_11:37 am_

Steve tossed and turned in his sleep, haunted by the news at his father had gone missing. _You never took things seriously, dad…why did you treat it all like a game?_ A huge lightning bolt crashed outside the window of his bedroom, making him jump. Steve stared at the heavy rain outside, panting from the quick beating of his heart.

"Just a dream stupid." He whispered to himself and he rubbed his eyes with the side of his fist. He paused when he heard the sound of someone running up the stairs and looked over at his door. He slowly sat up, while scooting towards the edge of the bed. He jumped again when his door burst open, and his mother ran into his room, dressed in nothing but her silk nightgown.

"Steve! Get under the bed!" she said quickly.

"What? Why?" he asked fearfully.

"Do as I say!" he could hear a male voice yelling commands, and then he knew. Just like his father…Umbrella had come for them too. "Steve!" without thinking he jumped from his bed and threw himself on the ground before dragging himself underneath the full size bed. He looked back at his mother and froze when he saw the door was open. Did she run back out? Steve trembled violently beneath his bed, trying to understand what was happening.

"WHERE IS STEVE?" a voice boomed. Steve swallowed. They knew his name.

"I DON'T KNOW!" ice-cold tears rolled down his eyes, had she gotten caught? He shut his eyes tightly when he heard a loud slapping sound. "DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME BITCH! WE KNOW HE'S HERE!"

"HE'S ISN'T IN TOWN!" He held his breath as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then down the hallway. He swallowed when he saw four boots walk into the room. One pair walked to the right side of his bed, while the others staved at the door.

"What did HUNK say?"

"Oh the kid's here alright. You take the hallway to the right, and I'll take the other end."

"Got it." Steve watched as the four boots exited his room and disappeared into the hallway.

"WHERE IS HE YOU BITCH?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Mom?" Steve croaked. He listened to the footsteps of both intruders quickly move from his door and took in a sharp breath. Steve quickly crawled out from underneath the bed and ran over to his window. He was going to go _insane_! He had to get out! He had to get away! He lifted the window open and climbed onto the sill.

"WHERE'S THE BOY?"

"I don't see him sir!"

"Wait! He's making a break for it!" Steve looked up quickly, seeing a man dressed in combat gear with the Umbrella symbol in the combat vest staring at him.

"NO!" his mother screamed. Steve lost his grasp of the sill after hearing the sound of a gun opening fire. He fell back, hitting the branches of the tree that stood outside of his window on his way down. He grabbed onto a branch that snapped beneath his weight, delaying the crash enough to avoid any broken bones. He shook as he crawled through the muddy grass, staining his pajama pants as struggled for his feet. The rain beat down on him as he ran for the gate, hearing them come after him.

"STOP!" one of them yelled. Steve burst through gate of his back yard, running out to the street and saw a cop car just turn the corner.

"HELP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The car stopped, and the policeman climbed out, running over to him.

"What's the problem?" he asked grabbing him by the shoulders and stopping him.

"T-There are some guys from Umbrella! My mom's—"

"I know." He said calmly. Steve stared.

"Wait…what?" he asked dumbfounded. The cop glanced behind him for a second and then looked back at him. Steve yanked away from him spun around, ready to run. He was with Umbrella too! Just as he was about to run, the cop grabbed him by the arm.

"NO, PLEASE!" Steve had never once screamed so much in his life since the moment the undercover Umbrella operative had pulled that bag over his head.

_Harvardville. North Carolina_

_April 30, 2010_

_12:15 am_

Claire silently shut off her computer, giving up on finding any leads to Umbrella's next move. Sherry had stayed with Chris and Jill at Terra Save's headquarters to finalize the funding deal for the B.S.A.A. She leaned back in the computer chair and sighed exasperatedly. Her eyes drifted to the window, seeing the harsh rain outside. She stood and walked over to the window, looking out at the random bursts of light.

"It's really coming down." She murmured to herself.

"MOM!" Claire jumped at the sound of the random scream and turned to the stairs.

"Steve?" she called before sprinting up the stairs. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran down the hallway to his stairs. She burst through the door and saw him sitting up with his face buried in his hand. She panted as she walked over, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"…Sorry. It's nothing." His voice shook. Claire sighed exasperatedly. _Just a horrible nightmare, calm down_. Claire sat down next to him and held him in her arms, cradling him.

"It's alright. It was just a nightmare." She said softly. He held the sheets in a fist as tears stubbornly rolled down his cheeks.

"I couldn't do anything…" she heard him mutter. Claire kissed the top of his head gently. Remembering what she had heard him scream. Had he remembering his own kidnapping enough to make him scream? Was it _that_ horrifying?

"How old were you when they took you?" she asked him gently. There was a pause.

"Sixteen." He replied as he pulled away. Claire watched as he whipped away his tears and held his hand in hers.

"What could a sixteen year old do against probably three or four mercenaries hired by Umbrella?" she asked him. He looked away from herm staring out the window, unsettled that it was raining just as hard as it had been that night…

"Steve." She said softly to him. He buried his hands in his face and sighed exasperatedly. Claire smiled sadly and leaned towards him before kissing him gently. He placed a hand on the side of her neck and kissed her before pulling away again.

"Scoot over." She said calmly. He obeyed and sat back against the headboard, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knee. Claire wrapped an arm around him and looked out the window.

"I think I was in there more than a year." He said after a moment. Claire frowned.

"A year and a half." She replied. He looked over at her confused. She gave a wry smile. "I checked after Chris and I escaped." She admitted. He nodded and looked away from her again.

"I'm sorry, Claire." He said quietly. Claire frowned.

"Stop apologizing." She said softly.

"But—" Claire put her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Steve closed his and felt her hands traveling up his chest to his shoulders.

"You don't need to anymore." She whispered. Steve wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, feeling her wrap her arms around him again. He rested his forehead against the curve of her neck, feeling her stroke his hair. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and kissed the side of her arm.

"Ok, I'm tired." She sighed. He nodded and pulled away, surprised to see her lay down.

"Wait…what about your brother?" he asked after a moment. Claire smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said to him. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window again. Lightning again struck, illuminating the street. His eyes widened when he saw someone dressed in a trench coat staring back at him.

"Claire!" he called. She quickly sat up and gazed out the window.

"What?" Steve blinked. It was gone. Was that even a man? It was too tall…and pale even…

"Someone's out there." He said to her. Claire climbed out of the bed and gazed out the window again.

"I don't—" she stopped when she heard a loud crash come from downstairs. She motioned for Steve to wait as she crept to the door. She peered into the hallway, listening to those all too familiar pounding footsteps.

"Steve, what did they look like?" she asked slowly.

"Tall and a trench coat?" he said reluctantly as he walked over to her. Claire stiffened. Her car keys were down stairs, the phone was downstairs, and her cell phone was in her pocket!

"Your window has the fire escape, go!" she said to him. He nodded and moved quickly to the window. He opened it as she closed the door and walked after him.

"Do you have your car keys?" he whispered as he carefully released the ladder as the rain poured down on them. The two flinched when the rusty ladder rolled loudly and slammed against the concrete below.

"GO!" Claire yelled after seeing the door to Steve's room fall down on the ground. He climbed down the ladder, hopping down after two steps and grabbed Claire's hand, helping her jump down. He spun around, following her around the side of the house. He glanced over his shoulder when he saw the huge thing land; obviously he had jumped from the window. His eyes widened when he saw the concrete crack beneath its weight. It looked back at him and began walking after them. It was after him!

"Get in the car!" Claire said to him as she walked past him with a shotgun.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled over the thunder.

"It's after you not me!" she said to him.

"Move!" Steve yelled before grabbing her wrist and yanking her out of the way of a huge chunk of cement that came flying through the air. The two sprinted down the street through the heavy rain, hearing it begin to charge after them.

"Give me the shotgun!" Steve said randomly. Claire reluctantly obeyed and skidded to a stop, watching him spin around and aim the gun. He opened fire, and then stared wide-eyed. Claire did the same. Bolts of electricity surged throughout its body as it stumbled around, writhing in pain. Steve glanced at the shotgun and then back at the tyrant as it toppled to the ground.

"Ok, either I shot something planted on it, or these shells are specialized." Steve said as he retrieved one of the shells. Claire took it from him and stared. They were the shotgun shells she had found in the facility.

"Let's go. Before it wakes up." She said to him.

"Wakes up?" Steve repeated. Claire nodded. Steve glanced back at it before following down the street.

That's it!!!!!! There's the tyrant for ya!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait, I was sooooooooo tired yesterday!!!!! I love Saturdays!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 41~

_Harvardville, North Carolina_

_April 30, 2010_

_12:55 am_

The two ran through the rain, thankful that they saw lights of the strip centers of bars and clothing stores. She wrapped an arm around Steve, unhappy that he was barefoot and shirtless while she was in soaking wet jeans and a cranberry sweater. They stopped below the cover of one of the many stores that were closed for the night while Claire fished her pockets for her cell phone.

"Great." She muttered as shoved it back in her pocket. The rain had already destroyed the circuitry. Steve shivered, holding his arms and watching as she looked around at the street. He looked back at the store behind them, seeing a small white cat sitting in the sill looking back at him. He smiled a little at it and looked into the shop, staring back at whom he guessed was the owner looking back at him.

"Claire." He called. She turned and saw the elderly man open the door behind her.

"May I help yoo?" he asked with a heavy oriental accent. Claire and Steve glanced at each other.

"Thank you. Just put the clothing on my tab." Claire said to him. She was now dressed in a simple black sweater and a pair of faded black jeans, keeping her puma sneakers.

"Jes, Mrs. Sankyoo!" he said weaving his hands and smiling at her. Claire nodded as she finished stuffing their soaked clothing into the duffle bag she had also bought and turned to Steve who stood peering out the window while the small white cat rubbed against his leg. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, sneakers, and a short-sleeved blue and yellow plaid button down shirt. Her eyes lingered on the barcode tattoo still on his arm. He held the shotgun in his hand while he gazed out in the rain.

"We won't be followed for a while." She whispered as she took out her final item being an umbrella (this time she made sure it wasn't white and red). He glanced at her and nodded.

"This shotgun isn't going to last us forever." He said to her as he followed her out of the store. Claire nodded in agreement and opened the umbrella. Steve took it from her and held it up for them as they walked.

"We can't let that thing be attracted to the city." She said after a moment.

"Not to be negative, but the way things are it really doesn't matter what comes here or doesn't. Umbrella will still most likely screw them over." Claire gave him a look. He shrugged. "Forget it." She looked away and nodded to the nearest bar.

"Ok, I'm going to call Chris." She said taking his hand and leading him to the door. Steve held the door open for her and closed the umbrella on his way in.

Surprisingly, the bar was silent. It was full of people and the television was turned onto the news.

"What can I do for you?" the bartender asked them.

"Uh, can we use your phone?" Steve asked.

"Right behind you." He replied. They both turned and saw the payphone hanging on the wall behind them.

"Thanks." Claire said before unzipping the duffle bag and searching the pockets of her old clothes. Steve watched with a small smirk on his face as she took a dime from her jean pocket and zipped up the duffle bag again. She winked at him before inserting the change and bringing the phone to her ear. Steve looked back at the rest of the people in the bar, seeing some watching them while others returned to their own conversations. Just as he looked away, he saw a man sitting at a table in the middle of the room burst to a stand, making his chair fall back onto the ground.

"Do I have to say it?" he asked fearfully. All eyes had moved to him. "What if we fund the military to track down this Leon guy?" Silence. "What if we give him to Umbrella and Tricell? Maybe they'll leave us alone!" Steve glared. His memory trailed back to Brazil, being in that container…was _that_ Leon? The guy dressed like Wesker that had let him out? It didn't matter. These people had no idea what was _really_ going on. All they wanted was to survive, and they'd do anything they could to do that, even sacrifice and innocent man for that sake.

"We ran all the way into town. No just stay there, we're on our way. Yeah, I know. The building's only a few blocks away, we'll be there soon." With that she hung up the phone and turned to him.

"Chris and the rest are going to meet us in front Terra Save's building." She explained. He nodded.

"Ok."

"Thank you." Claire said to the bartender. Steve glanced back at him, seeing him nod and followed Claire out the door, opening the umbrella again. He gazed down the street as they walked, wondering if that thing had caught up to them yet. He could see a tall skyscraper looming in the distance with a large capital "S" over a picture of the earth. He looked back at Claire, seeing her give a reassuring smile. He returned it and looked away. He looked around at the street again and narrowed his eyes, was the bar they were just in the _only_ thing opened on this street? It could make sense; everyone seemed to be gathered at the bar, minus the guy they bought clothes from. They kept walking down the street in the pouring rain, both constantly glancing at the allies on either side of the street between the large buildings. Steve glanced up at the sky after hearing the loud thunder crash. They made their way to the street in front of the building.

"Why aren't their any cars on the rode?" Steve asked slowly. Claire glanced at him.

"Not sure, it's usually always crowded." She said after a moment. She didn't like this eerie feeling… Steve stopped when he heard the familiar sound of pounding footsteps.

"Claire!" he called. She stopped and looked around slowly.

"What?" she asked glancing past him.

"You don't hear that? It's coming after us!" he said to her. She looked past him again and shook her head.

"No, I don't head anything." She replied. Thank fully, she could tell she wasn't doubting him either. For that moment, he had forgotten that his senses were heightened.

"Ok, we better hurry." She said turning to the building again and taking the umbrella from him. He looked over his shoulder as she walked ahead, leaving him with the gun, and froze when the street was gone. Instead were large round brass buttons sewn into thick waterproof material. He followed the line of buttons and found that horrible pale white face gazing down at him. Before he could even yell, it grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off of the ground. He gripped its wrist as he squirmed, trying to find his voice. The shotgun fell from his hand, clattering loudly on the ground.

"Steve!" he heard Claire call. He heard her running towards them and watched in the corner of his eye as one of the specialized shells zoomed by him, striking the tyrant's chest. This time ice spread across its body, but thankfully the force of the bullet was enough to force the monster to drop him. "Steve!" Claire called as she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him with her as he gasped and coughed for air.

"Let's go!" she said locking an arm around him. He nodded and got to his feet. Just as he took the first step, he heard the ice on the monster break, and then it charging after them. He glanced over his shoulder seeing its fist flying at Claire. His eyes widened. Steve instantly shoved her out of the way and saw the huge white fist race past him. Claire rolled on the wet street and looked back at Steve.

"Watch out!" she called. Steve backed quickly, but not quick enough. With its still outstretched arm, it locked its arm around Steve's waste and easily lifted him off of the ground.

"Steve!"

"Ah! Put me down!" he yelled as he kicked and pounded his fists against the tyrant.

"Hold on!" Claire called as she aimed the shotgun. Claire froze. No…what if the next shell was still specialized? Would it electrocute him? Burn him? No…she couldn't hurt him… Her eyes widened when the tyrant simply turned its back to her and began to carry Steve away.

"PUT ME DOWN! SHOOT HIM!" he screamed. Claire bit her lip. Just as she tightened her finger on the trigger, a shower of bullets raced past her, stabbing into the tyrant's back. She looked at the source, seeing Chris standing a few feet away from her, emptying his AK-74 into it's spine. Jill stood on the other side of him with her rifle, shooting at the things legs.

"Be careful!" Claire called. Chris's gun emptied, and the thing was still walking. Jill again fired at its legs, satisfied that it at least stumbled a little. Chris quickly reloaded his gun and again aimed. All while this was happening, something was happening…to Steve…

Steve's chest heaved. He felt as though he was going to vomit…his blood pumped through his limbs as he gritted his teeth. What was happening to him? Was he dying?

"NO!" he screamed. Then, it all stopped. Everything was silent. He no longer felt the thing's arm locked around his waist. Before he could even peak open an eye, he landed roughly on the ground, ripping open the side of his arm.

"Wait, where did he--" Steve looked up, seeing Jill looking back at him wide-eyed.

"How the hell?" she could barely speak. Chris and Claire looked back at him, shocked to see him. Steve stared at the tyrant, at where he was, _on the other side of the street_! Did he…teleport just now? The tyrant turned slowly, gazing at him again and began to walk foreword. He got to his feet again, looking over at Claire as she ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. They both gazed back at the tyrant as it drew closer to Chris and Jill. Chris aimed a grenade launcher he hadn't noticed and fired at its torso. This time the monster fell back with a heavy thud. Jill wasted no time in charging foreword with her knife in hand. She stepped on its leg as it began to sit up and sliced it across its face before stabbing its neck. It grabbed her by the neck and lifted her as it stood again. Jill instantly gripped its big wrist and wrapped both of her legs round its arm, twisting her entire body, satisfied when she heard a distinct crack and next broke its wrist with a twist of her hands. It reared back, gazing at its now useless arm as Jill landed safely on the ground in a cat like position. She glanced back at Chris as a grenade flew by her and back flipped out of the way of the explosion, landing gracefully on her feet only feet away from him. She heard him chuckle and smirked at him, standing up strait and merely said, "Good job." He smirked and looked back at the tyrant, waiting for some strange mutation to occur, waiting for the monster beneath the trench coat. He hadn't forgotten about what had just happened…what amazing new ability Steve had just revealed, but they would deal with it later.

"Claire, get Steve inside!" Chris called. Claire nodded and looked over at Steve. She paused when she saw him coughing in his hand.

"What's wrong? Steve?" she asked quickly. Both Jill and Chris glanced back, seeing blood ooze from between his fingers.

"Didn't you extract the parasites?" Chris called before firing at the tyrant again.

"It's Uroboros." Jill said to him before shooting at its feet again. Chris shot one more explosive round, and watched as it fell foreword, cracking the street upon impact. They kept their guns pointed, ready for the monstrosity that was to come. Silence was their only answer. Before a word of doubt could be spoken, the flesh of the monster bubbled venomously, and then melted into the ground, leaving behind a large body that resembled that of an insect.

"What the…" Chris muttered as he lowered his gun. Jill stepped foreword as the creature screeched in agony and then went limp.

"Did that thing just change its appearance?" Claire asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Leon reported that the mature parasites could turn invisible." Jill replied as she used her foot to turn it onto its belly.

"What's wrong?" she heard Chris call. Jill gazed in the direction, seeing Steve was still coughing. She tried to remember all of the cases she had seen within the Umbrella facilities. A thought struck her.

"Sherry's inside! She'll know!" she called. She looked back at the parasite lying at her feet as Claire helped Steve into the building. Chris walked over to her, reluctant to leave his sister and, to much of his denial, her boyfriend.

"These things keep evolving." She said to him. It was definitely larger, with bigger antennas and now six eyes. There was a pair of two gruesome sharp horns protruding from its head, just above its two top eyes.

"Yeah." Chris sighed. Jill glanced at him and frowned. How much more chaotic were things going to get?

That's it!!!!!! Very interesting stuff, no? R&R!!!!!!!


	42. Chapter 42

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for that wait!!!!! Sorry guys, I like that dog from RE4 too much!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 42~

_Spain (1,297 miles from Madrid)_

_April 30, 2010_

_3:15 pm_

He never once thought that he would again be walking through this place. His memory teased him with the screams and his body prickled with the memory of sickles cutting through his 5.11 shirt and into his flesh. He shivered at the memory as his eyes fell upon the entrance to the tunnel leading to the church.

"Leon?" he heard Ada call. He looked over at her quickly, embarrassed that she had caught him spacing out. She looked back at him with a hand on her hip and a brow lifted with slight annoyance that he hadn't heard what she said.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that we should go to the mansion and check there first. There should be information hidden there." She explained. He nodded.

"Ok." She turned on her heels and held her handgun as she walked in that all to familiar red silk dress and black scarf, claming she had nothing else she felt like wearing. She held a silver briefcase in her hand, in which he assumed contained the virus. He grinned a little, wondering how she managed to fight zombies or parasite infected hostiles in what were probably three in-a-half inches of high heels. He was dressed in plain black mid-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue combat pants with a dark brown leather shoulder holster, holding his knife. He felt the small jail breaker on his back as he followed her with a handgun of his own, above his rescued woolen jacket. They were on the helicopter when she had pulled it out of the paper bag she had brought with her (leaving it behind on the helicopter when he elected to wear it). Really she had replaced it, because she claimed to have "accidentally" exploded the Ganado that had been wearing it while he ran away. A thigh holster was fastened around his right leg and his new magnum was shoved in the holster on his belt. Apparently the Ganado that had stolen the jacket had leaded her right to the mansion in time to stop the chief from killing him. Remembering he ran out of the mansion only seconds after, he asked what happened to her afterward. He silently wondered why she wouldn't tell him, but didn't bother with pushing with the matter. It was probably going to be one of those things that he wouldn't ever find out.

Any way, according to Ada, there was another laboratory that Saddler had been using somewhere either within the village or somewhere in the castle. Apparently she didn't get the chance to pay it a visit. Once they find it, they could begin to analyze the virus made from _his_ blood. They walked through El Pueblo, seeing obvious traces of the previous violence that had taken place here. Some of the old splintering wood of the buildings around them had long since soaked up the blood that had spilled on them. He couldn't deny that he was relieved that the bodies had been dealt with.

They walked up the path that lead to the church, silent and alert. By now Umbrella and Tricell had sent someone to come after them, and probably hundreds of spies had been lurking all over the world for the mere sight of him. He glanced up the cawing of a crow and narrowed his eyes when he saw a group of black crows perched in a tree, gazing back at them. He looked away from them after a moment and continued down the path. They came through the doors that would lead them away from the village. Ada stopped and turned to him.

"If you please." She said motioning to the doors. He chuckled a little and stepped towards the door. He placed his hand on the old and rusty iron doors before pushing against one of them. After a moment, it budged and he opened it far enough for them to easily slide through.

"Ladies first." He said stepping aside. She smiled at him.

"Oh such a gentlemen." She said before walking past him and easily walking through the opening. He followed after her, glancing back at the doors after passing through.

"Leave it." She said to him. He looked back over at her. She stood with her arms folded across her chest. "It doesn't prove that we're here." She explained before turning her back and continuing along the path. He followed quietly as they made their way through the farm. As expected, no chickens or cows…but there was one animal running around there. One that made Leon stop with a soft smile as it approached him. That dog he had found caught in a bear trap, and the very same dog that helped him fight off "El Gigante".

Ada watched with an amused smile as he bent down and pet the dog's head. It whimpered, desperate for attention. It sat down while its tail wagged back in forth. There it was again, that sweet side of him the she enjoyed seeing…that she missed seeing.

"You made a friend already?" she asked teasingly.

"I found it last time I was here in Spain. I'm surprised it's still hanging around here." He replied as it finally calmed down. He stood up and looked back down as it laid down on its belly and rolled on its back. He gave a little chuckle when it gave up its plea for attention and then sat back up, attempting on Ada. She smirked and placed her hand on its head as it sat next to her.

"It helped you with the B.O.W.?" she asked while scratching the skin behind its ears.

"Yeah." He said as he walked past them. Ada smiled down at the bright white dog as it watched Leon intently and pulled her hand away. "Go, go. Chase squirrels." She said to it. The dog barked once and ran off, disappearing into the bushes nearby. She sighed, seeing her breath form a small white cloud and looked up at the sky. Just like last time, cold and grey. The only reason why it really didn't affect her was because she wasn't exactly...normal. Not since Wesker's medical team nursed her back to health. Her metabolism's speed increased to an unnatural speed, making her blood race faster than it should have. This cold weather was actually what her body needed, to cool her unnaturally warm body temperature. Her eyes drifted to Leon's back, glancing at the shotgun. That was why she knew this could work. It didn't matter the difference in their experiences, they weren't so different after all.

They walked down the hill, and paused, hearing something rustling through the bushes. They looked at each other before looking back the direction from which they had come. Ada was the first to remove the safety from her gun as they waited. She glanced at Leon, mainly at his still injured wrist. He could handle using a gun in his left just fine, but that didn't mean he wasn't at a disadvantage. She blinked back to reality when she saw a familiar bright white dog run out of the bushes, barking happily and running past her. Leon chuckled and patted his fur.

"Looks like we're stuck with him." he said to her. She shook her head, fighting her grin.

"Yes dear, we can keep him." she said as she walked past him. He grinned at her and pulled his hand away. She stole a glance at the dog again in the corner of her eye debating between whether it was a husky or an Alsatian, _or_ a mix between the two. Stop it; we're on a mission! "If we can get back to what we were doing?" she offered.

"You're the one who insisted we have a dog." He teased. She smirked at him as she continued walking.

They walked through the tunnel and came out the other end to the frigid cold, finding the last two houses that made up the village. The dog ran past them, exploring the area while they continued on. Ada glanced at the house she remembered where Luis should have been held. To Leon, it was where he had been captured, but he also realized something. From here, he had no idea where to go. He woke up who knows where and luck was on his side when he made it through to cliffs and over to the mansion. Then again…he did backtrack to the church after finding Ashley.

"This way." Ada said to him. He looked over at her and nodded before following after her. He glanced to his right, seeing the dog trot past him, panting with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Just as he looked back at Ada, he noticed the dog skid to a stop and turn to its right, barring its teeth and growling. He stopped, watching it for a moment before looking in the direction and froze.

"It can't be…!" he said while unconsciously lowering his gun.

"What?" Ada called to him. The pounding footsteps of that thing echoed as it approached him. The dog barked threateningly as it crouched, ready to pounce. Leon glanced at the dog before shooting the ground next to it; startling it and making it run away. He instantly drew his shotgun and shot at its legs. He glanced at Ada as she shot her machine gun at it its legs.

"We'll take it down and lose it!" she said over her gunfire. He nodded and moved, ready to surround it. Its gaze never once left him, telling him one thing: this was what Umbrella and Tricell had sent after him.

With the combination of their guns, it finally fell to its knees. Leon wasted no time and charge foreword, turning on his leg while bringing up the other, landing a solid kick to its face. Ada stared, wide-eyed when the thing's head flew off, blood splashed on her arm as the head flew past her. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing it crash into the wall of the house standing a few feet behind her and quickly looked away when she saw it smash against the wall. She looked back at Leon, seeing he was equally shocked. He stared at the headless body as it fell foreword on the ground, oozing blood onto the ground at his feet. Ada glanced as the dog scampered back, sitting on the ground next to her.

"Well, that was fun." She said breaking the silence. He stepped around the body and walked past her.

"Let's go." He said quietly. Ada frowned; it was the cruel reminder of what Umbrella and Tricell had done to him. The dog ran past her as she silently followed, barking up at him playfully while hopping around him, provoking some sort of active play. When it came close enough, he placed his hand on its head, letting his hand slide itself off as he continued walking. Ada smiled a little, deciding the reason why the canine wasn't intimidated, that kind and quiet demeanor. That was why she wanted this dog around; it was at least the tiniest hope for him to realize he _wasn't_ a monster. She glanced back at the body of the tyrant Leon had just neutralized and frowned. There was a tracking device on the back of its trench coat, with a heart meter.

"Ada?" she looked over at him and smiled.

"Be ready, this wasn't the last of them." She said nodding to it. He frowned when he noticed the device and glanced up at the sky. Ada walked over to him, placing a hand on his stomach and looking up at him. Copper again looked into crystal blue again, for seconds that seemed like ages. One was burning with the desperation of comfort, while the other was burning with the unknown answer. Her hand traveled up his chest to his neck, without either of the two meaning to, their lisp met, and his hands traveled to her hips. Leon's heart pounded in his chest. He could fight death-defying viruses, tyrants, even mutated monsters, but he couldn't fight this…Angela's face again flashed in his mind. He heard the dog yawn next to them, using that to bring himself out of it and pulled away, looking away from Ada as his hands shook. Ada quickly turned her back, placing her hand over her mouth, assuming she was even more shocked then he was. What the hell just happened? How could she let herself…?

"Let's go." She said to him without looking back. Leon glanced at her and nodded, knowing she wouldn't see him do so. The dog walked by her side as they continued on, in silence and avoiding each other's gaze.

That's it!!!!!! YAY FOR ACCIDENTS!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	43. Chapter 43

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry got back from work a little late!!!!!! And to confirm suspicions, YES this story still has a long way to go!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 43~

_New Castle, Pennsylvania_

_April 31, 2010_

_8:09 am_

"What did you find?" Sheva asked as she walked back into their hotel room. Carlos sat at the table in the corner, typing away at the laptop.

"So get this, Victor is the son of both James and Helen Darius who actually worked for Umbrella. It looks like their research was taken over by William and Annette Birkin after they unexpectedly died in a 'fire'." He said emphasizing how he felt about the word "fire".

"Do you think Umbrella arranged for that fire?" she asked. He looked over at her.

"Sheva, it's Umbrella we're talking about." He sighed. She frowned, unhappy with that answer.

"According to this, Victor Darius is dead, killed in the fire but…"

"What?" she asked as she walked over and looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"Not only have I seen him, I've also found that the same year _and_ day that the fire happened, he was away at a boarding school in London."

"What? Did Umbrella know?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Either they were _really_ short sided, or they were _really_ careless." He explained. Sheva frowned.

"Then he must be wanting revenge on Umbrella for what they did to his parents." She replied. Carlos nodded, holding her hand after she placed it on his shoulder. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow tunic with light and puffy material with the sleeves ending at the center of her lower arms. She wore her golden loop earrings and black and gold bangles on her left. Her beaded necklace hung around her thin neck. She stood over him and a pair of black slip-toe high heels, scanning the information.

"Yeah. There's just one thing I can't figure out, though." He said after a moment. Sheva looked down at him.

"What is that?" she asked. Carlos leaned back in the chair and sighed exasperatedly.

"Well for one thing, he put all of this information on the data base that Billy and I can easily access, but what I really don't get is why he would work for the very corporation that he was wanting to destroy."

"To get closer to them." Sheva replied. Carlos shook his head.

"No that's not what I meant. What I mean is, if he was within the company, why didn't he just destroy them then? He's waiting for something." Sheva looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that _he's_ the one who gave Wesker the abilities he has now." Sheva stared.

"Are you serious?" she gasped. "Why do you work for a man like that?" He smirked.

"I don't know." He said playfully. "I think his tactics are pretty creative." She frowned.

"Be serious." She said to him. He sat up and held the side of her arm.

"This is all knew me too." Sheva nodded reluctantly.

"So does the Agency have any other name?" she asked. Carlos didn't respond right away. Sheva sighed exasperatedly. "You have to tell me." She said calmly. He looked at her for a long moment.

"The 'S' corporation and the Agency are one in the same." Sheva stared. Before she could say another word, Carlos's phone went off and he wasted no time in answering it.

"Nick."

"I have orders from Trent." He replied simply. Carlos waited.

"Are you with your subject right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked calmly.

"I need you and Alomar to come to Italy." Carlos froze, looking back at Sheva who looked at him confused.

"Why? What does he want with her?" he asked sternly. Sheva frowned.

"Have some respect!"

"Not until I know what Trent wants. Or should I say, Victor Darius?" there was a long silence.

"I know now." Carlos explained. Silence. "If its revenge on Umbrella he wants, fine. I don't mind helping him out, and neither does Billy. We all want the same thing, but I think I speak for all of us when I say we're not going to work with the manipulation."

"You're going to have to. It's the only way he works, _and_ the only way Umbrella and Tricell will go down."

"Then why am I talking to you?"

"Because _Trent_ is busy."

"All the more reason _not_ to go to Italy." He replied. It was a long wait before Nick replied, "Trent's ready to make a move on Umbrella and Tricell, but he needs one of his own operatives, _and_ someone from the B.S.A.A."

"Thank you." Carlos said almost immediately after he finished.

"Head to the airport in three hours, an 'S' corporation helicopter will be waiting for the two of you."

"We were going to head to Harvardville to check up on the rest. Burnside is currently with Chris and Claire Redfield." There was a long silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Another long pause.

"I'll send Billy to them, you two need to come to HQ."

"Got it." With that Nick hung up the phone. Carlos put down his phone and looked at Sheva who waited for the explanation.

"We're going to Italy."

"Why?" Carlos reached out for her hands, and she obediently placed them on his.

"Because for some reason, Trent wants to meet you." Sheva's eyes widened.

_Rome, Italy_

_April 31, 2010_

_2:17 pm_

"Sir, have you lost your MIND?" Nick demanded. Trent sat at his desk, studying a folder held up in his hands so Nick couldn't see the contents.

"I won't deny that I'm rather surprised how quickly those two discovered my little 'hiding place' of my personal history, but things are still going according to plan." He said with a mere shrug of his shoulder. Nick let out a sharp breath.

"Sir, hiding your identity on the data base…wouldn't Wesker—"

"No. He wouldn't think to look for it there."

"Sir, do you realize that Albert is…" his voice trailed off, now eyeing the file. "Victor, you know don't you?" Trent looked up at him and simply nodded.

"Yes, I know very well that Albert is alive. Thankfully, he is still in rehabilitation. Falling into a volcano must have been a bit much."

"Take this seriously!" he said pounding his fist on the desk. Trent looked up at him and placed the file on the desk, revealing the file was on none other then Leon Kennedy. Nick looked at it dumbfounded.

"I am. I've realized something."

"What is that?" Trent leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"There is still so much to do."

"What is your next move?" he asked. Trent looked at him for a long time.

"You've just seen my next move. Besides, I know by now that Carlos and Billy will keep my secret from Mr. Redfield and his bunch until I tell them otherwise."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I kept theirs." He replied simply.

"But—"

"As for my next move, I sent an invitation."

"An invitation?"

"Yes, and it has been accepted. I have invited Mrs. Alomar to join the Agency." Nick stared.

"Was that it?" Trent shrugged and nodded.

"That's it. For now all I may do is keep an eye on Mr. Burnside and Mr. Kennedy."

"You mean you're not going to do anything?"

"Two of the pieces on the playing board have increased in value," he said after a moment while returning his attention to the file. "In order to make the next move I must do two things. Understand how much my opponent desires them, and how long they can both resist their outstretched clutches."

That's it!!!!!!! Juicy no????? Trent's kinda getting dark…R&R!!!!!!


	44. Chapter 44

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! I've signed up for my tests to be every month so that means, THERE'S TIME TO UPDATE!!!!  
Enjoy!!!!

Ch. 44~

_Antarctica_

_December 13, 1998_

_4:45 pm_

"I've just been hiding it for fifteen years to become one, with the veronica virus!" it was happening again. He was there once more, in those horrifying memories… He was lying there on the cold ground again, as her naked flam engulfed body approached him. He struggled, but he couldn't move the enormous halberd that was stabbed into the wall, and its long handle was holding him tightly against the wall.

"…No…get away from me!" he yelled. She smiled at him, almost in a loving way. Steve squirmed against the restraints over his legs, and his torso. "Let me go!" he pleaded. He leaned back against the wall behind him as she reached out with a curled finger. She forced him to look up at her and she brought his face towards her. Tears stung in his eyes, and he could feel his skin burning. "_Please_ don't…" his voice shook with terror of what she would do next. She brought her mouth towards his, and he flinched when he felt her bite the corner of his lip, drawing blood.

"And now, the breeding is complete." She whispered in his ear.

"NO!" that had been the only other time in his life that he had ever screamed so loud in his life. Just after allowing the bloods rush to his lungs, he could feel the venom she had injected into his mouth was spreading through his body, making his vision blur. He watched her turn her back and walk away from him as his eyes forced themselves closed.

_Harvardville, North Carolina_

_April 31, 2010_

_6:15 am_

He felt a hand wipe what was once again tears on his face.

"Steve?" a voice called gently. It wasn't Claire's, or even Sherry's for that matter. It was still comforting, but not the one that he had expected to hear. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Jill sitting in the chair next to the bed he now lay on.

"Where's Claire? Is she ok?" she smiled gently.

"She's fine. You're the one we were all worried about." She said calmly. Steve looked away, finding the comment had made him even more miserable than before.

"Sorry, I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear." She said calmly. Steve swallowed, fighting back those nightmarish images. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. He looked over at her, puzzled by the questioned. She smiled calmly. "It helps to get over it." She said with a shrug of her shoulder. Steve sighed exasperatedly and placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Are we at Terra Save?"

"Yep." Steve opened his eyes again, starring up at the florescent lights in the ceiling.

"I was remembering when Alexia Ashford had infected me." He explained, ignoring the tears rushing from his eyes. Jill frowned. "I remembered how she said that she was using me as a breeding tool." He said after a moment. Jill placed her hand on his.

"Don't worry, we're alone. I won't tell anyone if you need to cry." She said sympathetically. Steve smiled a little.

"I'm fine. Sorry." Jill smiled.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Steve glanced at her.

"I…I was strapped to the wall and, I thought she was going to kiss me but…she bit me instead." Jill's smile disappeared.

"Where did she bite you?"

"The corner of my lip. I felt really hot after that. Then I lost consciousness, I think…" he said as he looked away from her. Jill exhaled through her nose.

"I'm sorry. That must have been horrible." She said softly. Steve swallowed, letting his hand drop.

"The worst part, was that I almost killed Claire…" Jill scooted towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you didn't, right? Chris said that you saved her instead." She explained. He looked away from her, refusing to accept it. Jill frowned and looked away from him. "You shouldn't keep beating yourself up over it." Steve looked over at her again, seeing her staring across the room as she spoke.

"There are so many things I want to blame myself for, but I can't."

"Because they weren't your fault?"

"No. One example is with a guy named Carlos. He and I escaped Raccoon City together. I was too worried about Chris and Claire that I didn't bother staying with him."

"What happened to him?" Steve asked. Jill sighed.

"Because of me, he was captured by Umbrella. Now he's with some organization who's using all of us to take out Umbrella in its own creepy ass way." She explained. Steve frowned. "He could be running around with a fake identity and by now probably have kids of his own." Steve looked away from her, feeling his heart throb in his chest. It wasn't just that Carlos guy, but all of them.

"But you can't blame yourself for that?" Steve asked. She looked over at him and nodded.

"No. I don't have the time and luxury to do that." She said with a small smile. "I've been hurt by them, people have been taken from me because of them, and I've even been experimented on, like you." He stared. "But I can't let that stop me from fighting back. I can't admit anything's my fault until after they're gone, because all of my faults are _theirs_ too." She explained. Steve looked away from her and nodded, understanding what she had said to him. Jill smiled and placed her hand on the side of his arm, studying the barcode tattoo.

"Think if I asked, they'd get that removed for me?" he asked. Jill smiled.

"Yeah I think so, but you do know that tattoo removal is really painful, right?" Steve smiled a little.

"Yeah, but I don't want Claire to buy one of those toys that can scan a barcode and make fun of me. I saw it on TV the other day." Jill laughed.

"Oh children." She sighed.

"Where are they?" he asked at last.

"They went to go get food, and for some reason Claire went to go and get some candy." Steve chuckled. "I'm assuming she's still making fun of you." She added. Steve shrugged.

"Thanks." He said after a moment. She smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

That's it for now!!!!!!! Cute heart to heart, no??? R&R!!!!!


	45. Chapter 45

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 45~

_Spain (1,297 miles from Madrid)_

_April 30, 2010_

_10:26 pm_

They had found their way to the very cabin that Luis had helped him fight off the hoard of infected that had been chasing after he and Ashley. Ada claimed that it was actually where Luis had been living temporarily while working for Saddler. When she found dozens of files hidden away in a crate beneath the floorboards on the first floor, he was convinced. He silently scanned the files, not really sure what he was supposed to be looking for. He no longer had the parasites in his body, and the real current threat was Uroboros.

"Ah, this looks interesting." He looked up at Ada, seeing her holding up a folder and reading the papers inside. He waited patiently as she analyzed the printed text of the crisp and old papers. He looked down to his left when he felt their new little companion lick the side of his thumb. Its large black eyes looked up at him before yawning. He smiled softly and rubbed the top of its head while he waited. It wagged its tail happily and peeked over at the dozens of papers and folders scattered across the surface of the splintered and half destroyed table.

"Leon." Leon looked over at Ada who was now looking back at him. "Are you feeling alright?" he looked at her confused.

"I'm fine." He replied. She studied him for a moment before nodding and looking back at the papers in her hands. Just before he could ask, he heard the sound of someone running. He saw Ada look up, and looked down at the dog, seeing it sit up with its ears straight, and alert. It's lips twitched as it sniffed, ready to bar its teeth. He instinctively reached for his handgun and stopped when Ada held out her hand, motioning for him to wait. He glanced at the dog as it stalked past him and stopped behind Ada, peering around her at the side door.

"Leon, get up stairs." She called to him in a loud whisper. He gave her an annoyed look.

"I think I can handle it." He said as he removed the safety from his handgun. Ada glanced at him but said nothing. She knew he could handle anything, especially now more than ever. It was those dark thoughts of the lengths Umbrella and Tricell would go to rip him from her grasp. To drag him back into that hell that transforms innocent victims into their playthings. She slipped her handgun from its holster but didn't lift it. The element of surprise always acted in her best favor. She glanced down at the dog standing next to her, its claws appearing from its furry paws and its lips now curled, showing its barred teeth. She was thankful that it was silent, not a growl or pant. She took but two seconds to ask herself if it could tell what they were thinking, _"Not one noise, they come in, and you kill."_ It seemed to understand perfectly. Her eyes flashed to the door, seeing the doorknob slowly begin to turn. Ada narrowed her eyes. Who ever it was, they were cocky. All the windows of this cabin had long been destroyed, and it was a perfectly clear night. Of course they would notice right away. The knob stopped turning and she could hear her heart thumping in her ears. Her arm was ready to thrust up the gun and pull the trigger, as simple as that.

The knob stopped turning, but the door didn't open. Who ever was there was fully aware that their presence was known. Now it was up to them to make the game of death begin. The two stared as the door was kicked open and the dog charged, pouncing and taking down the intruder before a trigger could be pulled. They heard the intruder scream as the dog thrashed its enemy. Ada and Leon glanced at each other, dumbfounded by what they were seeing. Ada grinned at him before approaching the beast's kill. It barked at her as it reentered the cabin and sat next to the opened door, wagging its tale and panting. Ada rubbed its head, taking note to clean its bloodied mouth. A familiar swooshing noise caused her to pause, recognizing the sound.

"Ada!" Leon called. She instantly grabbed onto the door frame and used it to swing herself out of the way, while grabbing the dog by the back of its neck, forcing it to stumble back. She glanced back, seeing the bullet stab into the parasite hanging out of the neck of what was once their intruder. The undeveloped parasite screeched before its body, and that of the unlucky bastard that it had infected, bubbled venomously before melting into the ground, leaving the mixture of blood, pus and bodily fluids. They were silent for a moment, the only for of noise was the dog's uncared for claws scraping the wooden floor as it wandered back to Leon. He exhaled silently through his nose before kneeling down and studying the dog's bloodied fur, silently praising it for its kill without a scratch on its own body.

"There never usually alone. We should hurry." She said to him before turning back to the table and selecting a stack of papers from the folder and folding them before shoving them into her small black backpack. He looked over at her and nodded before standing upright and watching the dog yawn again.

"What did you find anyway?" he asked nodding to the papers.

"Information on the Parasites. We should be careful that you don't get infected with them a third time. Your body can't take the electricity from the extractor a third time." She explained. Leon frowned but nodded obediently. She found herself studying him, over and over again. Studying his perfection. Those crystal blue eyes, so soft and full of warmth, she couldn't look away from him. Every time he gazed back at her she wanted to reach for him. She wanted to feel his baby soft skin, hear his melodious voice speak to her. He looked away from her, allowing her to escape the moment she had found herself trapped in.

"What if the laboratory was on the island? It would be completely gone." He explained. Ada shook her head and turned her back.

"No, this laboratory was in the castle." She explained. Leon looked at her confused.

"Did you find that in the file?" he asked. Ada looked back at him and nodded. He nodded and stood, keeping his hand underneath the dog's jaw, examining the blood on his other hand.

"There's a well outside. We'll clean him first." She said before walking out of the cabin. He sighed exasperatedly and walked out, as expected the dog followed obediently. He watched as Ada produced a cloth from her bag and dipped it into the bucket before beginning to wipe the blood from its fur. He silently approached them, staring at the ground as he walked. He kept forgetting; the way things were now…he wasn't going to be able to go back to his life. He had two of the deadliest viruses running through his blood at this very moment. If he went back…if he went back to Angela…he couldn't do anything for her now. If they… Leon made a fist.

There wasn't a thing he could do for her or…with her, without killing her. The same went for Ada…didn't it? He looked over at her again, seeing her smiling when the dog again yawned and sat down in front of her, watching her wash the cloth. He frowned. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had just done, but then again he wasn't the same person anymore. His mind worked furiously to make sense of the situation. Was Ada just helping him out _just_ for now? For some reason he had this uneasy sense that he wasn't going anywhere. Strangely enough…it wasn't an intimidating thought. So what if he had been kidnapped by the organization he was seeking to destroy and turned into a freak with enough strength to kick off a tyrant's head like a soccer ball? Now he had been kidnapped by a woman he met in Raccoon city who shot at him, left him after he took a bullet for her, held him at gunpoint (the second time steeling the sample of the parasites that had destroyed entire populations) and even manipulated him so that she could get her hands on yet another virus made from his own blood. It was all right…he trusted her. Leon rolled his eyes.

"I have issues." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Ada asked looking over at him. He shook his head.

"Forget it." He replied. She looked away and finished cleaning the dog's fur.

"There you go." She sighed before tossing the bucket into the well, along with the cloth. Leon watched as she stood and looked back at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He didn't respond. Was he all right? He wasn't sure…the whole world was looking for him, a copy of him was running around somewhere right now, smearing any hope of returning back to his former life. He didn't have complaints…he still had the same friends, thank fully, but seeing where he was now…with, Ada…he realized that he had gotten to something that he admitted to secretly hoping for…too bad it came at a horrible time—stop it. He couldn't…it was wrong…

"Leon?" he blinked back to reality and saw her standing before him. That intoxicating scent wrapped around him again, and her hand was on the side of his arm. She looked at him with a look of concern, her copper eyes attempting to figure out what he was thinking. Leon sighed exasperatedly and reached his hand to her face.

He realized two things; one, he could never go back to the way things were. He could never go home as Leon Kennedy, and two; he was undoubtedly and irrevocably in love with Ada Wong, and now he was loosing the will to keep fighting it. He ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek and she watched him, looking him up and down a few times as his hand lowered. She smiled softly and slid her hand to the side of his neck. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on hers, feeling her place her hands on either sides of his neck.

"Kill me." He whispered to her. Ada grinned, keeping her eyes closed.

"Not here." She whispered back before pulling away from him. He found himself smiling a little, annoyed that she was teasing him now. She patted their companion's head and looked back at him.

"Let's go." She said to him. He looked down and smiled, holding his handgun up.

"Lady's first." He said to her. She smirked.

"I know Leon, I'm just wondering why you haven't gone yet." He pretended to wince playfully and shook his head with a chuckle. She followed after him and held her own gun ready. Ada watched him thoughtfully. She could see it. The look on his face; He had given into something, and it was hurting him somehow. Her thoughts trailed to Brazil, where she had seen Angela Miller. By now, she had figured him out completely. Oh how he didn't know…that she could give him what Angela couldn't. He wasn't the only one tainted with the atrocities committed by Umbrella.

That's it!!!!!! Oh, little by little!!!!!! Poor Leon!!!!!! R&R!!!!!


	46. Chapter 46

Hi peeps!!!!! The moment we've all been waiting for is slowly approching!!!!!!  
Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 46~

_Harvardville, North Carolina_

_April 30, 2010_

_10:15 pm_

Steve woke to the sound of a cell phone and saw Claire once again sitting on the bed next to him. He sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry." She apologized. He shook his head and smiled, holding her hand against his forehead while watching her answer her phone.

"Hello? Angela what's wrong?" He frowned, confused when he saw Claire stiffen.

"They cloned Leon?" she gasped. Steve listened, thankful he could hear her.

"Either that, or he's already been captured and is being controlled right now." Claire bit her lip. It was unlikely. Ada wouldn't have gotten killed so easily…

"No, my friend isn't easy to kill. They're going to take care of him, I promise."

"Damn it, Claire! Why doesn't anyone want to help him?"

"We do, but he's safer with my friend, I can guarantee that." Silence followed. Steve sighed, releasing her hand and rolling onto his side and looking around at the room again. Plain white walls, cheap white flooring, a simple window—done, nothing else to look at.

"Fine, let me get in contact with your friend so I can be sure." Claire frowned.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." She replied.

"What? Why not?"

"I promised I wouldn't let anyone else contact them. Their identity has to stay completely hidden. If not, Leon would be in danger all over again." she explained. Another long silence followed. Claire chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't like doing so, but she wouldn't let up. She wasn't stupid. If Ada had given her the cell phone, she couldn't give it to just anyone. Given this situation, she definitely couldn't give it to Angela. She wasn't about to put that stress on Leon when he had enough to deal with already.

"Fine, then at least check up on Leon for me." Claire sighed, relieved that she had given in.

"Alright."

"But _please_ do it the second you get off of the phone with me."

"I will."

"…Ok."

"Angela, you don't have to worry." Claire explained.

"I trust you." With that she hung up. Claire sighed exasperatedly and reached for the bright red phone. Steve took it from her and selected the number.

"I want to call them!" he said playfully. She grinned.

"Give me the phone, Steve!" she said trying to take it from him. He chuckled and held it away from her.

"I want to call them!" he repeated. Claire laughed.

"Sure, then all of Umbrella and Tricell will listen to you talk on the phone like an idiot and then where will we be?" she asked before tickling him. He jerked away from her.

"Cheater!" he laughed as she snatched the phone from him. He moaned playfully and sighed watching her put the phone to her ear.

_Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_April 30, 2010_

_10:56 pm_

She wasn't proud of what she was doing, but she had to do it. Angela sat at the table with her laptop tracing the call.

"I'm not going to ask where you two are or anything," Claire began, "But I just wanted to check on you two. Did you find anything that could help Leon or Steve?"

"Yes, but I'd rather e-mail it to you." Angela's eyes widened. It was a female's voice. Her hands shook with fury.

"Ok, do you need me to text you the e-mail address?"

"Later. Leon and I are in the middle of something. Did anyone already come after Steve?"

"Yeah, they sent a tyrant but luckily we finished it. For some reason it didn't mutate though…"

"It shouldn't. Its purpose is to capture the specimen without harming it. Mutation's too much of a risk."

"Wait, did one of them already come after Leon?"

"Yes, but he made quick work of it. It seems that the experimentation has given him the ability to manipulate his own blood pressure."

"Meaning?"

"He can control the amount of strength exerting through his body physically." Angela's eyes widened.

"Leon…"

"Ada, do you think maybe it has something to do with the connection Umbrella and Tricell made between Leon and Steve? When the tyrant tried to carry Steve, he somehow managed to teleport out of its grasp." Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was a long silence.

"It might. Are you sure 'teleportation' is the correct term?"

"Definitely. He couldn't have run like Wesker because he wasn't even on the ground."

"Alright. When we reach our destination I'll send you the information."

"Alright. Be careful."

"You two." With that the call ended, and she found herself staring at the map the system had analyzed. They were in Spain, a few miles away from Madrid. She bit her lip and memorized the woman's voice in her head. She quickly shut the laptop when she heard the front door open and saw Billy walk in with Yoko behind him.

"Where's Rebecca?" he asked her.

"Upstairs." She replied.

"I'll get her." Billy said to Yoko. Yoko nodded and looked over to Angela.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Umbrella's made another move. A tyrant's body had been discovered lying around somewhere in Spain." Angela stared. Her thoughts trailed back to the conversation.

"Not only that, but the B.S.A.A. reported that there has been reports of violent activity in Eastern Norway." She explained. Angela frowned.

"Do you think that Umbrella and Tricell are hiding out there?" Angela asked. Yoko nodded.

"Chris and Jill are heading to Norway, right?" Rebecca asked as she and Billy walked down the stairs. Yoko looked over at her.

"That's what we're going to have to decide." Billy explained. Rebecca looked over at him.

"We're heading to Harvardville and we'll plan everything out there."

"There isn't time for this!" Angela said annoyed. "We have to go now!"

"No, Angela's right. The longer we wait, the longer Umbrella and Tricell have to chasing after Leon and Steve. We have to do something." Rebecca explained. Billy nodded.

"Alright, so where are we going?" Billy asked looking at all of them. There was a short period of silence.

"I'm staying in Harvardville with Sherry." Yoko said to him. He nodded and turned his attention to Angela and Rebecca.

"Wait, what about Sheva and Carlos?" Rebecca asked.

"They're going to Italy."

"Why?" Rebecca asked. He glanced at Yoko.

"Because Trent—or Victor agreed to meet her in person." Angela and Rebecca stared.

"Ok. Norway it is." Rebecca said to him. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm heading to Spain." Angela said after a moment. They all looked at her confused.

"It was obviously coming after Leon. I have to make sure he's alright." Arguments aside, she didn't stand a chance against Wesker. There really wasn't another choice at the moment.

"We'll still head to Harvardville first." Billy explained. "I need to ask Steve something."

That's it!!!!!! Ew!!! I hate Angela!!!!! Billy has a question!!!!! What could it be???? R&R!!!!!!!


	47. Chapter 47

Hi peeps!!!!!! Angela's tracing the call, sucks no???? Sound off, WHO'S INFURIATED????? LOL!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 47~

_Spain (1297 miles from Madrid)_

_April 31, 2010_

_12:03 am_

They silently moved through that enormous castle, both feeling that nostalgic feeling of the horrors that had once roamed within these walls. They had just entered through the gates and were now in the very room where he had first encountered Salazar.

"How unfortunate that this castle is so big. We'll have a lot of ground to cover." He heard Ada say to him. He looked over at her before glancing at the doors at the opposite end of the corridor.

"We could split up and meet back in the courtyard later." He said to her. She looked away.

"If Uroboros's compulsions weren't as occasional as they were I wouldn't have a problem." She explained. Leon looked away from her and nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said calmly. Ada smiled softly before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his ribs. Leon placed his hands on her shoulders, staring straight ahead. The feeling in his gut was still there. The guilt was haunting him like the feeling of remembering something important after it was too late.

"Don't make me worry." She said softly. He padded the back of her shoulders and pulled away.

"I won't." he replied. She winked at him when she looked over at him and continued walking. The dog yawned and stood, following after her. She opened the doors and walked through, coming to the foyer. He gazed around the large room and paused on a familiar looking lantern burning with bright bluish-green flames (because of the barium mixed with oil in the iron dish). He gazed around, wondering if his suspicions would be confirmed.

"Leon?" Ada called. He looked back over at her and shook his head.

"Sorry it's nothing." He said before following after her. She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the flames before continuing on. After only a few steps though, they heard footsteps and rather loud ones at that, the kind that didn't mind being found. The dog gazed back and instantly turned, growling defensively. Ada and Leon glanced at each other before spinning around and aiming their guns. Leon stared, feeling like he was seeing things.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." Their "visitor" asked calmly. Ada couldn't help but stare. She looked from Leon to their visitor, who was pointing a gun at Leon.

"Put the guns down." He said calmly. Neither moved. The only sound in the chamber was the dog growling.

"Don't do anything stupid." They said again to Leon. "Put your gun down, and—"

"Shut up!" Leon said sternly. Ada blinked back to reality from Leon's sudden outburst and looked back…at the man that reflected Leon's appearance, voice, and everything in between _exactly_. She knew very well, just by seeing the man that was threatening them. Umbrella and Tricell's clone, had found them. He was dressed in clothing similar to the garment she had found Leon dressed in, complete with the long leather jacket and gloved hands.

"Don't make me knock you out. I don't feel like hauling you around." He said calmly. Leon glared.

"Now, now children," Ada said as she put her quickly formulated plan into action and let a small silver lipstick dispenser fall from her hand. Just before it landed, she lifted her gun up so that the barrel was no longer aimed at the clone. Leon looked at her confused, but when he saw the lipstick dispenser land on the rug, he knew. He instantly turned, at the same exact time as Ada did and dove behind the nearest pillar, barely avoiding his clone's gunfire. He watched as the dog ran down the hallway, away from the explosion of smoke and apparently tear gas. He flinched a little from the gas when it drifted over to him and peered around the pillar. His eyes widened when he saw the clone was gone.

"Behind you." A voice whispered. Leon's eyes widened. He instantly spun around, producing his knife from below his jacket and thrust it at his neck. The clone grinned and disappeared into thin air, reappearing next to where he had previously been kneeling, grabbing his wrist. Leon stared. It was just like Wesker's clone! He let out a cry of pain when he suddenly began twisting Leon's wrist. "I don't mind breaking your other wrist now." Leon glared furiously and grabbed his wrist with the same hand and slammed his foot against his clone's chest, sending him flying across the room. Leon got to his feet, moving his hand around to dismiss the pain of his wrist. He watched as the clone stood, moving the pillar that had fallen onto his torso and shoving it. Leon instantly drew his handgun and pointed it at him. He walked foreword, drawing a knife of his own and tossed it into the air, catching it by its handle again. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, dozens of bullets suddenly shot into his side, causing him to fall to his knees with a cry of pain.

"Move!" he heard Ada call. He instantly took the opportunity and dove out of the way when he saw a grenade roll towards the clone. The clone saw it and once again disappeared into thin air, reappearing a few feet away from Ada. Leon instantly switched to his blast cannon and shot at the clone as it lunged at Ada. He glanced at Leon before dodging around Ada's bullet and grabbed her by the neck. Ada gritted her teeth as she slid her thin dagger from her thigh holster. Just as she was about to thrust it at him, Leon easily kicked him, forcing him to lose his grip and pulled her along with him before tossing something over his shoulder. Ada saw it and understood his newly formulated plan. She felt him throw an arm around her ribs before diving to their left; curling she that he would break her fall. Just as they landed, she felt the explosion of the grenade behind them. She peered back at the smoke, expecting to see the clone was no longer there. Leon pulled away from her, getting to his feet first and offering her a hand. She took it and stood, glancing in the direction as the smoke cleared and stared.

"It's funny," the clone began as he stood, dripping from head to toe with blood. He turned to them, with his gaze locked on Leon. "We're the exact same person, but I can't anticipate your moves." He said as he watched the blood from his gloved hand roll, dripping on the cold tile below. Leon glared as he pointed his gun again. Ada glanced at him and placed her hand on his gun, making him lower it as she narrowed her eyes. Leon glanced at her and then back at his clone, seeing him hold up a communicator to his ear.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly. He smirked a little when he saw them attempting to take the opportunity for their escape, and produced a rocket launcher from beneath his trench coat. The two reluctantly stopped. "Yeah, too bad he hasn't completely developed yet." Ada glanced at Leon, seeing him with his full attention on his living copy. Developed? Did he mean his abilities? "Yeah, I'll get the virus." With that, he shoved the communicator in his pocket and aimed the rocket launcher.

"Confident, aren't we?" Ada asked annoyed. Leon glanced at her while slowly reaching into his pocket, being careful not to attract any attention. He had one last idea that would probably get them out of there alive.

"One of two things is going to happen here." He began. Ada made a fist. She glared at the man who _dared _order her around. Clone or not, it didn't make a difference. They needed to get rid of this thing fast. "Hand over the virus—" before he could even finish his sentence, Leon randomly whistled, loud enough to echo and out of nowhere, the dog pounced, stabbing its jaws into the side of his arm. The clone cried out in pain, dropping the rocket launcher. Ada instantly dove foreword as Leon began shooting at the clone, firing warning shots as she reached for the rocket launcher. The clone saw her as it struggled against the dog that was now digging its long nails into his torso. He instantly kicked the dog off of him and turned to face Ada as it yipped when it slammed against a nearby pillar. Ada looked up at him as she grabbed the handle, seeing his handgun already pointed at her skull. He glared.

"The virus, or I don't mind taking him with me." He said calmly. Ada's eyes widened when she saw the cuts and gashes scattered all over his body close up on their own. His skin on either side of the cuts reattached, leaving the shed blood as the only proof of what was once an injury. He had the same strength Leon did…his body regenerated, and he could teleport…not run, but actually teleport. If "developed", would Leon be able to do the same? She blinked back to reality when she saw Leon kick the clone away from her. She stood quickly as he went flying through the air. They both stared as he gripped the marble walls, and his fingers tore through the stone without breaking. No…this thing was a monster! He stood back up, holding his handgun up, pointed at Leon.

"I'm impressed, I thought that would have killed the mutt but it looks like it's still alive." He said nodding to the dog as it limped towards them. Leon kept his own gun pointed as his brain worked furiously at the next step of his plan as the clone approached them. He instantly charged, unsurprised, that the clone successfully grabbed his foot, stopping him from kicking him across the room again. "Don't get cocky." Without an answer, Leon instantly turned his body, catching himself with his hands and slamming his foot against the clone's neck, hearing a satisfying series of cracks as the clone released him, stumbling back. Leon stood up right as Ada shot at the clone. He stared when he saw the clone disappear into thin air and reappear a few feet away from him, moving his head and literally cracking his neck back into place. He shot back at Ada while approaching him. Leon instantly dodged his kick and shot at the leg he was using to stand, making him tumble to his knees. Leon wasted no time in charging towards him, locking his arms around his waist and pulling him over his head, slamming his head into the ground, hearing his neck crack again as he let himself fall lightly on the ground and then rolled along his back, getting back to his feet and spinning around with his gun as the clone fell to the ground with his neck turned in a nauseating way. Leon panted as he stared at the sight of seeing himself dead on the ground. He felt his whole body chill at the sight. He blinked when he heard and applause and looked up seeing Ada smiling back at him, filled with reassurance and comfort.

"Let's go. We'll need to inspect this one while we continue searching." She said to him. He glanced back at the clone while he felt the dog's rib, finding no real damage. No…he had to be dead. This wasn't like before…the damage to his neck was way to severe…there was no snapping it back after that.

"Yeah." He replied as he followed after her. Ada stole a glance at the body lying on the ground one last time before they completely moved on. First a tyrant and now a clone…what would be the next little toy that they would send?

As they closed the heavy wooden doors behind them, barricading it with a wooden plank for the hope that it would buy time, the clone's hand twitched before gripping the bloody ground.

That's it!!!!!! LOL!!!!! Not bad, huh????? Poor wittle puppy!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	48. Chapter 48

Hi peeps!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!! Intense, huh????? BTW, this is explaining why Ada and Leon didn't encounter a lot of things (using the concept of RE4)

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 48~

_Harvardville, North Carolina_

_April 30, 2010_

_5:32 pm_

Claire silently walked over to Steve with an ice pack in hand as Jill and Chris discussed who would go to Norway and who would go to Spain with Angela, Rebecca and Billy. He looked up at her and reached for the ice pack. She smiled while sitting next to him on the sofa and carefully placed it on his now tattoo—free arm. The skin beneath the bandage was red and irritated. He flinched from the pain of the cold on his skin but didn't say anything as he let his hand drop.

"So the facility in Norway is where Wesker is probably hiding out, right?" Chris asked. Billy nodded. They all stood around a table with the blue prints of the facility laid out on the table. Steve and Claire glanced at the doors as Sherry and Yoko walked in. Yoko took her place next to Billy while Sherry sat next to Claire, smiling at her before sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"Trent thinks that Wesker's still in rehabilitation, so if that's the case, now would be the time to go after him." he explained.

"Alright, then that's what we're going to do." Jill explained.

"Oh you're coming too?" Chris teased. Jill smirked at him.

"By the way, did anyone get a hold of Sheva?" Claire asked. Steve glanced at her and frowned. The rest fell in silence.

"You said that she's with Carlos, right?" Rebecca asked already assuming that their destination being Italy should be kept quiet.

"She and Carlos are taking care of something else for the Agency. I can get in contact with them later." He explained.

"Let me talk to them now." Jill said holding out her hand to him. Billy took out his cell phone, finding the number in his contact list and dialing it. He handed it back to her and watched as she put the phone to her ear as she walked out of the room.

"Alright, so what about Sherry and Yoko?" Angela asked. Sherry looked up and smirked.

"Anywhere Leon is, I'll head that way." She replied. Claire looked at her and frowned. "By now, I'm sure I'll have to deal with Uroboros since it's still swimming around in his blood." She explained. Claire didn't like the idea…and that it seemed like Sherry was hiding something…

"I'm going back to the Agency." Yoko explained. "I have things that need to be done." She explained reluctantly.

"I'll go with you to Norway." Rebecca explained as Jill walked back into the lounge.

"What did he say?" Billy asked as he took his phone back.

"According to him, Trent says to stay away from Spain. Apparently he needs you in Norway." She explained. "Not only that, but he wants Steve to go to Spain." Steve looked up, surprised by the random notice.

"What?" Claire demanded. Jill looked over at her.

"He isn't safe here. Umbrella and Tricell know he's here. They only reason why they haven't been coming after him is because they're probably focusing on Leon right now." She explained. Steve frowned. Unable to deny the fact that he never really enjoyed hearing that guy's name.

"Yeah but—"

"Staying here isn't going to do anything but get innocent people in danger." Angela explained. Steve glanced at her, annoyed by the hint of rudeness and chewed his bottom lip. Until Umbrella and Tricell were gone, they would never stop coming after him…Claire certainly didn't want to go but…

"I'll go to Spain." He said accidentally creating another moment silence.

"But a tyrant just came after you!"

"Which is why we should get away from here as soon as possible." He said with a shrug. Claire frowned, hating all of it. They were dragging him back into it, all over again…

_Spain (1297 miles from Madrid)_

_April 31, 2010_

_3:15 am_

So here they were, walking through the frigid cold, leaving behind the hoard of infectees that had attacked them in the village. She, Steve, and Angela moved through the dark morning, each with a gun in hand. They had already found traces that proved Leon was here, and wherever he was, Ada was too. One obvious sign was the body of the dead tyrant lying on the ground at the edge of the village they had spotted after dealing with what was probably like sixty infectees. She didn't deny the fact that it was bigger then the one that had come after Steve.

"Damn, it's freezing!" Steve complained. She glanced at him, really unable to help him but at least acknowledged it.

"Quiet! I think I hear something!" Angela said to the group. The two halted, listening to the crickets chirp.

"I don't—" before Steve could finish his sentence, they heard someone break into a run before hearing bushes rustle.

"Who's there?" Angela demanded. No response came. Claire gritted her teeth.

"What was that?" Claire asked reluctantly. They were silent as they tried to identify their "visitor".

"Come out you coward!" Angela called.

"Don't get it too excited." Steve warned her. Angela glanced at him before nodding reluctantly. With a simple growling noise, they all knew. They turned slowly in the direction and saw a group of four large dogs standing behind them with their teeth barred.

"Oh shit!" Claire gasped as she shot the one in the lead of their charge. Angela opened fire with her machine gun, taking down one while Steve shot down two with a TMP in each hand.

"Watch it!" Steve called to the group. "Looks like we've got company!" Claire glanced over her shoulder after taking down the last dog and stared. More of those villagers had shown up…but from where? Where were all of them coming from? She instantly spun around, seeing Steve do the same.

"There's too many of them!" Angela yelled over their gunfire.

"We'll make a break for it!" Steve called. They stopped firing, turned and ran with the huge mob hot on their heels.

"This is ridiculous! They keep finding us!" Angela called as they continued running.

"Wait! I see a draw bridge!" Steve called. Claire and Angela saw it too. Were there infectees in there too? She shook the thought from her head. It didn't matter, it was better then staying here. They quickly ran across the bridge and stopped when they spotted two levers.

"You get that one!" Claire called to Steve. Steve nodded and grabbed the handle, waiting on her to grab the other one while Angela again opened fire. They struggled at first with the rusty handles, but with enough effort, they began turning, faster and faster until at last the drawbridge began rising.

"Hurry! They're gaining!" Angela called as she continued to fire.

"We're trying!" Steve called back as they both struggled with the levers. The mob charged as the drawbridge slowly lifted. Just as they reached it though, The drawbridge had completely lifted. All three joined in a sigh of relief, hearing them back off. Steve panted as he stood upright, turning to see that they were now standing in front of a castle.

"Ok, let's keep moving before those things find a way to follow us." Claire said to them. Steve and Angela nodded. Steve took the lead as Angela reloaded her gun and Claire followed them close behind. She took the opportunity to glance back at the drawbridge, wondering something. Was Umbrella and Tricell behind this? Had they re-infected people just so that they could try to capture Leon _and_ Steve?

"Steve!" she heard Angela gasp. She spun around seeing someone yank Steve around the corner of a pillar.

"Let go of me!" he called.

"Steve!" she called as she and Angela charged foreword. She ran around the pillar and saw a man dressed in a dark red robe carrying Steve over his shoulder, and Steve's guns lying in the dirt. She aimed, but before she could fire, Steve instantly grabbed his knife from its holster and stabbed it through the back of his skull. The man screamed from the pain before dropping Steve. He quickly rolled out of the way as Angela and Claire opened fire and retrieved his guns.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked quickly. Steve nodded as he stood, watching the man fall to the ground.

"He was infected too." Angela said studying the man.

"We should get inside before more of them show up!" Claire explained. Steve pulled his knife out of the man's skull and unconsciously wrinkled his nose at the small chunks hanging on his knife.

"Let's go." He said as he whipped it on the man's robe. The three silently moved onward, up flights of stairs, and over to a pair of heavy wooden doors. Entering those doors, they were in.

That's it!!!!!! Sorry feeling tired but I'll give you more tomorrow!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	49. Chapter 49

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!! Now, My focus is ons Spain so I promise ChrisXJill fans, I will get to you guys after this scenario!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 49~

_Spain (1297 miles from Madrid)_

_April 31, 2010_

_3:15 am_

There was the dungeon. He sat on the staircase while he watched Ada search around the room for some type of hidden entrance to the laboratory. The dog sat next to him on the floor, tilting its head to the side, curious as to what she was doing. He smiled a little when it got up and began trotting over to Ada, sniffing the floor around her, imitating her path as it began to help her search. She looked down at it and smiled before patting its head and moved into the cell. He saw her stop, looking at the lever for a good while, considering whether or not to pull it.

"It operates the flame throwers upstairs." Leon called to her. She gazed over her shoulder at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Where does that passage lead?" she called back.

"Just to a room with a painting. It was used to hide the key to this prison cell." He explained. She nodded and began running her hands against the wall, probably searching for some loose brick or a hidden button. He chuckled a little when he saw the dog follow her in and began sniffing the walls she touched.

"Anything?" he called.

"No, all the walls here are solid." She called back. He sighed, rubbing his eyes while mentally begging to find this laboratory soon. He was surprised he hadn't dropped yet. He silently looked over at Ada again and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you notice that most of the traps in this place were still active?" he asked. Ada looked over at him.

"I noticed. It looks like your clone's been having fun playing around here." She replied. He frowned.

"So you think—" Leon cut off when they heard the doors to the upper floor open. He stood, gazing up at the door, glancing at Ada who was already staring at the windows above. The dog backed, hiding behind Ada's legs, probably fearful of being kicked through the air again. She glanced at him and he nodded back, taking up his shotgun and quickly moving to the wall below the windows. He tapped his fingers on the ground, getting the dog's attention. It quickly moved to him, sitting on the ground next to him while it watched Ada lift her rifle and move into the prison cell. They listened to a pair of quiet footsteps, and they were alone. He looked back at the prison cell, and froze when he saw her walking up the stairs with her own shotgun. She gave him a stern look that obviously meant, "stay here" before walking up to the door. He aimed his shotgun up at the top of the staircase. He hated the idea of her going up alone, but it was too late to change it now. Leon leaned back against the wall as he slowly took out his handgun, placing his shotgun on the ground next to him. This wasn't possible…he had completely shattered that clone's neck! How could it be getting up again? He chewed on his bottom lip as the footsteps quietly moved through the room above. He listened to Ada slowly open the door, as the footsteps grew fainter.

Ada narrowed her eyes, seeing someone just round the corner of the hallway, leading to the dead end room filled with that tacky furniture and paintings. Who ever they were, they were fully armed. She glanced back at the windows over looking the prison room where Leon waited. He had been suffering the compulsions again. She could see how tired he was, and much to his dismay, she had caught him every time his hand had drifted to his ribs. She slid back against the wall and produced the key to this entire room from beneath her thigh holster. She would need to lead them away from Leon, and fast. Ada quickly moved back through the hallway, glancing at a jar sitting on the pedestal next to one of the two flamethrowers and reached for it, knocking it over and walking back through the door leading to the lower floor, closing it behind her and leaning back against it.

"Who's there?" a voice called quietly. Ada glared at the wall on the opposite end as she heard the intruder run by the door behind her, opening the door that exited the room. She gazed down at Leon and frowned, seeing him clutching at his ribs again. She knew she had been dragging him around for hours, and this was going to be the only chance he would get to rest. He looked up at her after noticing she was there and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Stay here and rest." She called to him. The mere look on his face already showed her his instant rejection of the idea. "I'll finish it off and come back for you." She explained. He sighed exasperatedly.

"You have two minutes." She grinned.

"Two whole minutes, handsom? I would have taken two second but thank you." She said sarcastically. He smiled a little and looked away, submitting to the idea of waiting for her. Ada walked turned and opened the door, walking back into the upper floor and turning to the other door opening it and silently walking through.

There was no possible way that who ever it was hadn't heard the rusty door open and close. She looked down the hallway, seeing the grand foyer at the opening. It was possible that they already left and—a footstep! They were still here…Ada silently took the key and locked the door behind her before shoving it below her thigh holster a second time. Standing in a hallway was certain death; she had to move and quick. She instantly sprinted through the hallway, hearing her opponent break into a run. She glanced up at the second floor and glared, seeing someone standing with an AK-74. She instantly dove foreword, performing a twist flip and landing safely behind a pillar. She held her handgun ready as the bullets struck the ground around her. She rolled her eyes. She was fighting an idiot.

"Come out!" they called. She recognized the voice easily, and it made her realize that they didn't stand a chance. It was insulting really, being ordered around by sentimental little miss Angela Miller. She gazed around the pillar, seeing her reload and rolled her eyes again. If it weren't for Leon, she would have done a simple head shot by now.

"I know who you are! Ada right?" Ada stiffened. That bitch! How the hell did she know? "I don't care if you're Claire's friend of not! Let Leon go damn it!" she yelled. Ada's arms shook with fury. How the _hell_ did this sentimental bitch know to…her eyes widened? How did the clone find them? Umbrella must have had some way of knowing how to find them. "Answer me damn it! I know he's here! I heard you and Claire talking when I traced the call!" Ada's heart skipped a beat. Her flesh felt as though it was overheating with the inexplicable rage coursing through her. It was _her_ fault? She bit down on her lip and rested her head on the side of the barrel of her handgun. She had been the one to give Umbrella and Tricell their location. She was the reason why she had to momentarily leave Leon behind in that room. It was _all_ her fault!

"I 'kidnapped' him?" Ada repeated. Angela didn't respond. Ada stood, keeping her back to the pillar. "Clearly you understand nothing." She said with pure venom in her voice. "You my dear, are the very reason _why_ he's in danger now!"

"Liar!" Ada dove again, avoiding the gunfire and yanked her grappling gun from its holster, releasing the hook and flipping through the air, tossing a grenade at Angela before landing safely on the ground a few feet away from the explosion. Ada stood, seeing her lying a few feet away from the now burning carpet, clumsily getting to her feet. _Calm down Ada, anger only clouds efficiency._ She thought to herself as Angela stood up again.

"I'm here to save him! Give him to me or—"

"Stop talking. You look like an idiot." Ada said as she walked foreword with her handgun aimed at Angela's skull. Angela backed, failing to notice the wall standing directly behind her. Ada opened fire, seeing the bullet graze the side of Angela's helmet as she ducked.

"Why would you do this? He's a good person! He doesn't deserve any of this!" she yelled. Ada's finger itched desperately to pull the trigger. Angela was on the ground; on her knees with her gun pointed right back at her. Ada glared. She hated when people thought they knew what they were talking about.

"I would answer your question if it wasn't for the fact that you won't live long enough to remember the answer." Angela's eyes widened as Ada took a step towards her and raised her gun a little.

"Ada!" a voice called. Just as Ada was about to pull the trigger, a bullet flew past her, only inches above her hand. She jumped, taking a step back and gazed in the direction, seeing Claire standing with her gun pointed, and Steve standing next to her. She looked back at Angela, seeing her pull the trigger of the AK-74.

"Farewell!" she said to her.

"Angela no!" she heard Claire yell. Ada instantly flipped out of the way using her grapple hook after landing on the railing and threw a flash grenade at the party.

The three flinched from it, being momentarily blinded. However, it only lasted a few seconds…Claire rubbed her eyes as her vision returned. It felt like it had lasted for only four seconds. Had she used a weaker flash bomb?

"Come back damn it!" she heard Angela call.

"No wait Angela!" Claire called. They watched as she ran through a pair of doors on the second floor, and the doors closing behind her.

"Great." Steve sighed. Claire made a fist. Angela had traced the call?

"We have to go after her." Claire said looking down at the ground.

"That was Ada right?" Steve asked. Claire looked over at him.

"Do you know her?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I saw her in Brazil." He replied. The two jumped at the sound of scraping metal, now realizing that all the doors were barred.

"What the hell?" Claire gasped. Her foot hit something when she took a step back and saw a heavy iron key lying on the ground next to her. She picked it up and frowned. What was a key doing just lying around here? She narrowed her eyes had Ada dropped it?

"Damn it! This _again_?" she heard Steve ask. She looked up and froze when she saw dozens of men dressed in different colored robes walking down the stairs. Some held scythes, while others held iron maces. They were caged in here, and now they were outnumbered.

"Damn it!" Claire cursed. They opened fire, taking out a few with their handguns alone, but when they were off of the staircase, the real challenge came.

"Run!" Steve yelled before grabbing her arm and pulling her after him. She heard what sounded like arrows stab into the painting that hung on the wall behind her as they ran around the group. A thought struck her as they continued firing. Ada had been alone…so where was Leon? He hadn't been captured had he?

"Let go!" Steve randomly yelled. She instantly spun around, seeing one of the infectees locked their arms around his ribs, trying to pull him away from her. She instantly shot his leg and watched as Steve wheeled around, slamming the side of his shin against his skull, sending him sliding across the marble floor.

"There's too many!" Steve said annoyed. Claire switched to her machine gun, showering the infectees around them. Steve ducked, when Claire turned, still firing. He laid down on the ground momentarily abandoning his handgun and taking out his shotgun, shooting back three more of them.

"Move!" a voice called. He looked up in the direction, seeing a grenade flying towards them. There wasn't time. He instantly shot up to his feet, throwing his arms around Claire and shutting his eyes tightly. _Remember that feeling…just like last time._ Again everything was silent, and just as he was about to open his eyes he could tell they were again in midair. He felt Claire hold him tighter before turning them in mid air, breaking his fall. He was lighter than her, he knew that so thank fully he wouldn't hurt her. She sat up, panting as she lifted her machine gun and aimed, stopping when she saw the grenade had taken out the rest. Steve looked from the bodies as they melted, over to Claire panting as much as she was. She looked back at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks." She said to him. He nodded and stood; surprised he wasn't coughing up blood again. The two jumped at the sound of applause and looked up. Claire stared.

"Wait, isn't that—" Steve began to say.

"You're his clone!" Claire said shooting to her feet and aiming her handgun. "Where's Leon?" she demanded. Steve stood with his shotgun, unhappy that the Clone was looking at him.

"Steve, I'm supposed to take you back to the facility. Come quietly because I'll have to carry Leon around." Claire glared.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did you do to him?" she demanded. The clone stood up right from leaning on the railing and pointed a magnum back at her.

"Attacked him a little but he got away." He said simply. Claire glared. Her hands shook. Of course being a clone it would mean that he was identical but she couldn't help the thought that had come to mind. _He looked so much like him…_

"Put the gun down. I don't miss." The clone said calmly. Claire smirked.

"So you were watching, huh? Just a fare warning, that was on purpose." She said with a smirk. The clone's expression didn't change.

"Like I said," he began. Claire's eyes widened when he suddenly disappeared. She saw Steve jump in the corner of her eye before holding up his shotgun. The clone was right behind her now, and his gun was pointed directly at her skull. "I don't miss." Claire's eyes widened. Before she could even flinch, the clone suddenly kicked Steve across the room, sending him flying across the room and through the hallway to their left.

"Steve!" Claire called as his shotgun clattered to the ground. She glanced at the clone, seeing he again disappeared into thin air. She sprinted over to Steve as he slowly got to his feet. She glanced at the door to her right as she ran to him. He slowly got to his feet, clutching his stomach and coughed. "Are you alright?" she asked quickly. He nodded.

"Where did he go?" he asked quickly. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her by the back of her neck and yanked her back. She fell back on the ground, hearing Steve yell.

"Let him go!" Claire called as she aimed her gun. She froze seeing them standing all the way at the end of the hallway. She stood up, quickly running towards them and skidded to a stop when an row of iron spikes shot out of the ground, blocking her path.

"Get away from him!" she yelled as she opened fire. The clone turned while keeping Steve pinned against the wall behind him and shot his own magnum. Claire's eyes widened when he saw both bullets roll to the ground.

"Let me go!" Steve yelled as he struggled against the clone's grip on his shirt. The clone looked back at him as three large iron restraints shot out of the wall, holding him against the wall.

"Steve!" Claire called.

"I'll come and get you later. For now," the clone said as he turned to Claire. The wall Steve was restrained to slowly turned, flipping to a different room on the opposite side.

"What the—? Claire!" with that, the wall slammed closed, and his voice disappeared.

"Where is he?" Claire asked sternly as the spikes sank back into the ground.

"You'd have to go through this entire place to get to him." he explained. Claire glared.

"Bring him back!" he said sternly. He glanced back at the door.

"I can't. It's a one way trap." He said simply.

"You bastard! Don't fuck around with me!" she yelled furiously. He lifted his magnum and aimed it back at her.

"Fine, you want me to kill you here and—" he cut off when they both heard the sound of a door opening. She looked back at the clone, seeing their eyes narrow before looking back at her. "Sorry, got to go." With that, he disappeared into thin air again. Claire ran to the wall, examining it for any buttons or hidden levers. Her heart thumped in her chest. Steve was just on the other side of this wall…and once again they had been separated.

"Just hang on!" she was positive that he couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. "I'll beat him there!" she yelled. Claire took out her PDA and studied the map. She had a long way to go before she got there. Not to mention she had to find Angela now. She walked back through the hallway, stopping when she saw the door again. She looked down at the map, seeing this only lead to a dead end. She paused, looking back at the door again. She took the key from her pocket and narrowed her eyes. She slid the key into the keyhole and turned. The door unlocked.

Leon quickly looked up when he heard the door open, grabbing his shotgun and leaned back against the wall below the windows above. He listened to the footsteps as they wandered into the room on the floor above. He didn't hear the familiar clanking of high-heels so he instantly knew it wasn't Ada. He glanced at the dog as it opened its eyes and yawned, echoing in the empty room. He froze when the footsteps stopped. He listened for any sign of the intruder to come through the door of the staircase. Leon aimed his shotgun again at the top of the stairs, ready for the take down. There was a pause for what seemed like hours. He glanced at the dog again seeing it sniff the air and bar his teeth a little. He jumped when the door above flew open, and then everything was in slow motion, as a grenade rolled down the staircase, falling over the edge and coming right towards him. The dog ran faster than he could even move. With only seconds to spare, he pushed off of the wall and dove out of the way hearing the loud explosion go off near the prison cell.

"Leon!" a familiar voice called. Leon slowly got to his feet.

"Claire?"

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of those things again!" she said rushing down the stairs. What things? How the hell did they even get here? She ran to him as he got to her feet and threw her arms around him. "Your wrist!" she gasped when she pulled away.

"I'm fine don't worry." He said to her.

"You're clone's here!" she said to him. He stared.

"It's still alive?" Claire looked away and nodded.

"Yeah it—" now Claire cut off when she saw the dog walk over to them and sit down next to Leon. "Ok, what's with the dog?" she asked with a smile.

"It's a long story. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Let's just say I kind of messed up and now we need to find Steve before your clone gets to him." she explained as she already began to climb up the stairs.

"Wait, where is he now?" Leon asked. Claire looked back at him.

"There was this trap on a wall that flipped around after he was strapped to it." Leon took out his handgun and nodded.

"Alright, follow me." He said as he passed her on the stairs. Claire obeyed with a frown. He looked…exhausted. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Was she putting him in danger by doing this? He had been hiding out here probably trying to gain some energy. What if Ada came back and saw that he was gone? That didn't seem to bother him at all…

"Angela's here too." She explained. Leon didn't look back at her. "I tried to stop her but she went chasing after Ada."

"Great." He sighed.

"I'm sorry…Angela traced my last call." She admitted. He glanced at her and nodded.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's go find Steve first." He said to her. She nodded silently and stayed close.

"I can't believe you handled this place by yourself." She said after a moment. He glanced at her and smiled a little.

"It wasn't completely by myself." He said calmly.

"Right, I forgot. Ada was around too." she said glancing at him again. He placed his hand on the door, leaning back against the wall and glanced at her. She nodded, holding her handgun ready. He thrust the door open, allowing her to go first. She stepped out into the hallway, pointing her gun both ways and nodded to him. He followed her out and nodded back towards the foyer.

"This way."

"Got it."

That's it!!!!!!! Very long chapter lol!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	50. Chapter 50

Hi peeps!!!!! Decided to give one more chapter because today was teacher workday!!!!!! Do take not this happens during the vents of Spain, even if it's a tad later than what just happened!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 50~

_Spain (1297 miles from Spain)_

_April 31, 2010_

_{File corruption} _

_{Time unknown}_

Everything was cold around him. He felt something cold and hard beneath him as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt himself lying on his stomach with his head resting on his wrists. At last, he finally opened his eyes and began to look around at the top the room around him.

"What the…?" Steve slowly sat up on his legs, looking around confused as to what he was doing on the floor. His gaze drifted to the wall next to him, seeing three iron restraints protruding from both sides. His eyes widened. He unconsciously placed his hand on his chest, looking down at the ground. Had he teleported and just forgotten about it? Or had he done it while he was unconscious? Steve looked around again as he got up, trying to figure out where he was. He walked back over to the wall, examining the restraints. There weren't any signs that he may have somehow forced his way out… he jumped at the sound of a door opening. He spun around and froze when he saw a large group of those men in robes walking towards him, entering from the door on the wall to his left. He backed, feeling the trapped wall hit his back. He glanced at it before looking back at the closest man still approaching him, now with their arms outstretched. He quickly pushed off of the wall, turning while he backed pulling out a single silver luger, shooting the closest one back and then taking down a few more before spotting a door on the opposite end of the room along the right wall. He ran for it, hearing them call out who knows what. He grabbed the knob and froze when it wouldn't open. It was locked! He glanced at the men approaching him from behind as he struggled with the lock.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he looked back down at the knob. He paused when he saw a large padlock hanging from the lock and sighed exasperatedly before shooting the padlock down. He burst through the door and held it closed after entering the room, hearing them pounding on the other side. He glanced around frantically for anything that could barricade the door. He spotted a chair sitting against the wall next to the door. He grabbed it and tilted it so that the backrest against the knob, thankful it was an iron chair. He backed from the door and sighed, looking down at his gun. "Stupid." He muttered placing his hand on his head. He turned after a moment and looked around the room, seeing first the statue standing in the middle of the room with a metal fence built around him. There were two different ways that he could go…left or right…He glanced back at the door, hearing the pounding stop. He doubted they'd give up that easily. He'd have to make a decision quickly. He held his luger ready as he walked foreword, opting to take the right doorway. He crept slowly around the statue and down through the hallway. He saw a candle sitting on the mantle of a very expensive looking fireplace. He slowed as he peered around the room for any sign of life—or zombified victims. He paused when he saw another man dressed in a purple robe walk out, poking at the fire without even noticing him. Steve gritted his teeth. They were here _too_? They couldn't have been the same ones because the ones that had come after him were dressed in black and red. He took the opportunity to check his luger and froze. Two bullets left…he still had his knife, and he had already lost his shotgun…aw hell, he sucked at using rifles. All he had was this luger and an empty handgun…_crap_! He glanced around again, following the long table with his eyes until he saw a door, unfortunately barred. Before he could lose hope however, he noticed a lever that he could spin on the side of the wall. If he could get past this one and turn it in time, he had a chance. Steve held his luger ready as he ran past the man.

"¡Y ate coji!!" he heard the man yell.

"No! Let me go!" Steve yelled as he struggled. The man grabbed him by his wrists, dragging him along with him. "I said LET GO!" he yelled before slamming the bottom of his foot against his chest, stopping himself from wasting a bullet. He quickly turned and ran for the crank, knowing that wasn't enough. It was rusty at first, but he was stubborn enough to get it to start moving. He heard the man chanting something as he continued to struggle with the crank. "Come on…!" he muttered. The crank suddenly stopped, making him look up at the door. He stared. Why hadn't it moved? He could have sworn he head heard…there was a small opening hidden in the corner on the opposite side of the room, behind a stack of shelves. It was the one time he was thankful that he hadn't grown any taller, experimentation or not. He slid over the table and sprinted over the shelves, throwing himself on the ground and crawling through the small gap below. He saw the hole in the wall and grabbed the edges using it to pull himself through it and quickly stood on the other end with his luger in hand. He saw another fireplace with a poker table standing a few feet away with four lounge chairs sitting around it, and another man in a purple robe tending to the fireplace, just like the other.

"You've got to be kidding!" he muttered. He glanced around the room; thankful he hadn't been noticed yet and saw a lever attached to the wall next to the doorway. It must operate the bars! He glanced back at the hole in the wall he had just crawled through and then back at the man before running into action.

As expected, the man came chasing after him. He quickly pulled the lever and ran back to the room he had just escaped, seeing the other attempting to corner him. Just as he was about to run to the right, the man stepped in his way. Steve froze, turning and stared when he saw the other right behind him. A random hissing noise come from both their throats as they reached for him. Steve quickly dove out of the way as they collided with each other. Wasting no time, Steve instantly stumbled to his feet and ran back through the doorway, hearing them picking up speed as they chased him. He instantly turned around and pulled the lever, watching the bars slide back down to the ground. They yelled angrily as they pounded against the bars, saying who knows what to him in Spanish. He smirked cockishly.

"Estupidos? That's it, right?" he asked them before walking over to the cranks. He ignored their yelling as he quickly activated the first crank and stopped after it locked in place. He looked over at the vertical set of bars as they lifted slowly, revealing a second set of horizontal bars. He then moved to the other one and did the same thing, watching the bars beginning to move with every turn. His heart skipped a beat when the crank locked in place. He looked over at the newly opened passage and ran through it without even glancing back at the two parasite infectees as he reached the door.

Now he was in a room with the walls all slanted towards a single painting in the center. Only a few feet from the painting, stood a tall circular pedestal with a circular recess in the middle. He studied it for a moment from the small staircase, still hearing the pounding from his pursuers. Something obviously went in there… He looked around for anything he could use and paused when he saw a journal sitting on the side table, left open. He walked over to it, reading the words, "Butler's Memo". He looked up quickly when he heard the sound of the iron bars lifting and held his gun ready. There wasn't time for this. He quickly turned and ran up the stairs and burst through the next door.

"Damn it…" he muttered. How much longer was this going to last? He searched his pockets for a flashlight or something, and found his PDA. He turned it on, first accessing the map and studied it closely. He sighed. "Ok, I'm almost there." He said to himself as he looked around the room again. He stepped foreword and stopped, feeling his foot hit something. He aimed the screen of his PDA at it, unable to make it out. He knelt down and picked it up. It was a…stone tablet? He stood up again and aimed his PDA everywhere, seeing a doorway to his left. He looked up, seeing bars hanging from the ceiling and reluctantly walked in, expecting them to fall right after he walked past them, but nothing happened. He sighed and saw another doorway, and again more bars. He walked through again, but when he glanced back, both came crashing down. He jumped, almost dropping his PDA. "That was close…" he muttered before moving on. He slowly opened the next door and frowned. It was pitch black…He set the light of his screen to stay on and held it up, illuminating his path as he walked. He glanced to his left, seeing a suit of armor standing against the wall. He frowned suspiciously before continuing on. He looked up at the ceiling, seeing the cob web infested chandeliers when he aimed his PDA. He then clumsily dropped his PDA when he ran into something hard. He held onto it, stopping himself from falling over and felt himself drop the stone tablet as well. "…_Ow_…" he muttered as he rubbed his hip. He paused when he saw the light of the PDA flicker. "Shit! Don't go out on me!" he said before scrambling over and grabbing the device. It flickered a few times revealing that the screen had been severely cracked and the button was missing. He sighed, thankful the light stayed on and looked for the stone tablet. Once he found it, he stood and looked at what he had run into. It was like those puzzles…what were they called again? He chewed at his bottom lip as he scrambled the tablets around, trying to form the picture.

"There, and this goes here…" he muttered as he placed the tablet in the hole. He jumped when he heard something roll open and shined the PDA in the direction. He narrowed his eyes, seeing what he guessed was a door opening. He quickly moved around the pedestal and ran through the doorway, desperate to escape this nightmare. Instead, he came to a storage room with only a bust of a soldier's helmet with something hanging around its neck. He picked it up, remembering the pedestal he saw. "Ugh! Damn it, I came all this way jus for _this_?" he accidentally yelled. He jumped when he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal and quickly ran to the door. His eyes widened when he saw the suits of armor marching towards him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said before backing from the closest one. It had its ax lifted, ready to split him in two. "Ok…Ok, remember that feeling…remember that feeling…" He shut his eyes tightly as the ax began to swing towards him. Once again, everything was silent, and as before, he fell roughly on the ground. He scrambled to his feet, holding his PDA up as he ran, holding the pendant in his fist. He ran all the way back the way he came, stopping for a moment when he saw the two doorways that had once been barred were now open. He glanced over his shoulder, hearing the suits of armor coming closer. He instantly continued running, thankful that the room he needed to get back to was just on the other side. He burst through the door and ran to the pedestal without a second thought to the possibility someone might be waiting for him. He tried shoving it in, praying and then cursing when he realized he had put it in the wrong way. He quickly flipped it over and shoved it in the recess. He grabbed the lever after it slid out of the side and turned it, glancing at the wall with the painting rose high into the ceiling above, revealing a tall ladder.

"Cojelo!" he heard someone yell. He looked up, seeing two men in red robes rush into the room. He sprinted for the ladder and quickly climbed up, hearing them running over to the ladder below. He reached the top, now standing in another hallway and saw a switch on the opposite wall. He quickly slammed the side of his fist against it and watched as the wall lowered. He didn't bother staying to see the bloody squishing and ran to the door, abandoning his PDAm rendering it useless and burst through the door, relieved when he found that he was finally out. Now all he had to do was find ammunition…and find Claire.

That's it!!!!! K, for sure though no other updates until after the 22nd of Oct. BTW, I want to hear your theories if your interested!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	51. Chapter 51

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Feeling a bit confident for the TAKS I guess…

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 51~

_Spain (1297 miles from Spain)_

_April 31, 2010_

_6:37 am_

"Run!" Leon called. Claire immediately stopped firing at the hoard of ganados that had come from seemingly nowhere. She followed him through the dark dungeon, past the cells and parasites that for some reason she couldn't see. They were both low on ammunition and she was fairly sure their canine friend's jaw was numb from bighting down too many times on their invisible enemies. It panted while it ran beside them, its white fur was bloodied and dripping. Claire looked up ahead, seeing a simple iron door coming ever closer as they ran. The dog was the first to get there, skidding to a stop and growling, ready to pounce. She glanced at Leon as he spun around and opened fire, giving her time to pick the lock. The dog moved to stand behind her, growling defensively with barred teeth. She listened to Leon's fire, added with that odd screeching as she continued to fiddle with the lock. It clicked and for a second she paused, hearing a long screeching noise that made her eardrums throb. She stood, turning around with her handgun ready and stared at the enormous insect as it fell back on the ground. Leon quickly reloaded as it began to get up and stopped when the dog charged foreword, stabbing its jaws into its soft underbelly and pulling it with a good yank as it used its paws to keep it pinned. They watched silently as the dog shook around the belly before tossing it from its mouth, showing its disgust of the taste while it shook its head and scraped its tongue against its teeth.

"Tasted bad, didn't?" Leon asked as it walked back over to them. Claire smirked as she turned again, opening the door and walking inside. She heard the dog wander in after her as she looked around at the room. Nothing but empty shelves, some machine consoles, and Leon turning the wheel of a console nearest the barred window.

"So those things can turn invisible?" Claire asked as he finished reloading his shotgun.

"A few of them can." He replied. She frowned.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He looked over at her and nodded.

"Just a bit tired, but I'm fine." He replied as he slipped the shotgun on his back.

"Ok, let's keep going." She said to him. He nodded and led the way out of the room. She switched to her shotgun, looking everywhere for the invisible parasites that she would most likely trip over. She stopped when Leon did and instinctively looked up towards the ceiling. Her eyes widened when she saw what looked like three glowing eyes looking down at her. Was that it? She conformed that it was when she opened fire, sending it crashing to the ground. She fired again as Leon turned to his left, shooting a second one. Once they were taken care of, they moved on, jumping down to the new pathway that she guessed Leon had drained. He kicked down the door, sending the rusty lock to the ground in pieces and continued on with his shotgun ready. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling amusedly when she saw the dog leap down and shake the water from its fur, wetting her in the process. She continued on, listening to the welcoming silence as they now climbed the staircase and thankfully out of the sewer water.

"I wanted to ask you something." Claire said as they continued up the seemingly endless stairs.

"Hmn?"

"What do you think about Sherry? You know, that she was working under cover for Umbrella?" she asked. He didn't respond right away.

"I don't know. I really didn't know what to think. I tried looking her up after my job was secured as a government agent but unfortunately I had been given my first mission before I could even start." He explained. Claire frowned.

"You wouldn't have found anything." She said after a moment. He looked over at her, puzzled. She looked away. "I kept looking her up, calling anyone I could have but it turns out that those agents we handed her over to worked for the Agency. According to Sherry anyway." She explained. He looked away. "I'm guessing Ada told you." She sighed.

"Yeah, but only a few days ago." He admitted. Claire smiled a little.

"So is she still as crazy about you as ever?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't know about the 'me' part but yeah, she's still crazy." Claire laughed.

"I'm telling on you." She teased. He smiled a little. They both fell silent at the sound of something…mechanical? They glanced at each other while reaching the top of the stairs and following the small hallway. She stepped foreword, slowly opening the door and glancing at Leon as he stepped in with his handgun ready.

"What is that?" she asked quietly.

"Ugh…"

"What?" she chuckled. She saw him glance down at the dog thoughtfully as he continued to lead the way. Her question was answered when she saw it. "You've _got_ to be kidding!" she said following one of the enormous swinging blades with her gaze.

"Now how are we getting this one over?" he thought out loud. She looked from him to the dog who stood, hiding behind his legs as it watched the blades go back and forth.

"These things are operated from somewhere aren't they?" she asked.

"I'm sure, but I never found the controls. There wasn't a need to." He replied. She looked at the singing blades again and chewed her lip. "Stay put, I'll go look for it." He said to her. She nodded and watched silently as he approached the first blade. She placed her hand on the dog's head as it whimpered seeing him get past the first one before jumping across the gap. Claire sighed, relieved when he made it to the other side and headed for the door.

"Just hang on." He called to her. She nodded and sat down on the ground, leaning back against the railing set up at the edge of the ledge.

Leon walked through the door scanning the walls as he walked out to the frigid night. He glanced at the piles of crates to his left as he walked, searching for some type of switch or lever on the wall. He paused when he saw a brick sticking out of the wall further then the rest and narrowed his eyes as he approached it. He gripped it in his hand and pulled it from the wall, seeing a button hidden behind it. He glanced back at the brick in his hand and shoved it back in, pushing it until he heard a soft tone, and then heard the swinging of the blades slowing down. He sighed exasperatedly and tilted his head back and ran a hand through his hair while he thought. His clone was still alive and looking for him _right now_, Angela was for some reason chasing after Ada _right now_ and ever single infectee within a ten mile radius had now shifted its attention on him, ready now to grab _him_ and drag him off to who knows where. Oh hell, is this how Ashley felt every single time they showed up? Leon jumped when he heard a loud crash come from behind him. He spun around and froze.

"Leon?" Claire called after hearing a loud crash. She stood up, grabbing her shotgun and sprinting towards the door, hearing the dog run after her. She kicked down the door and froze when she saw Leon laying on the ground a few feet away, with that all too familiar monstrosity towering over him. The dog lunged foreword, sinking its teeth into the tyrant's wrist and growling loudly. She took the opportunity and fired, thankful the next hadn't been specialized. It looked down at the dog before waving its arm with enough force to send it flying through the air. Hitting the wall on the opposite side, it whined as it crashed to the ground and whimpered as it limped over to Leon. She glared as it stomped towards her and instantly she backed through the doorway, watching it come after her.

"Alright you son of a bitch, this is for hurting Leon." She muttered as she continued to back. Idiotically, it followed her, and then the giant blade sliced through it. It stood there for a moment, just staring at her. Claire looked away, disgusted by the site. It was a perfect cut, and its front half slid off, revealing the innards before it fell of the edge, disappearing into the shadows of the pit below. Claire glanced at the blade as it waved by, much slower than before and ran past it, dodging its wave and running out to where Leon stirred. She knelt down next to him, frowning when she saw a cut on the side of his skull bleeding. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked over at the dog. It licked at its paw as it continued to whimper. She smiled softly.

"Got a name there boy?" she asked it. It looked back at her before resuming tending to its wound. She scooted towards it and inspected its leg, frowning when she saw it flinch. "It's ok, I'll wrap you up." She said calmly as she took out the small role of gauze. Wasn't exactly meant for dogs, but she didn't mind giving it up. Besides, it was probably Ada's dog.

"Damn I hate those things." She heard him mutter.

"You ok?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, sorry." He replied.

"Don't worry about it." She replied. "Maybe we should rest a bit."

"I'm fine, besides, the longer we wait the sooner they'll find us."

"Ok, let's go."

They continued on, coming to a room with what looked like a gatling gun surrounded by a fence in the middle. They both paused when they heard a door open on the second floor. They quickly separated, each crouching down behind a pillar on each side of the room, both with their rifles ready. Leon glanced at the dog as it ran over, hiding behind Claire as she aimed at the second floor. He peered into the scope of his rifle as he listened to that familiar chanting, it was _them_ again. He saw a shadow move against the wall, quickly at that, and wrapped his finger around the trigger. He saw the figure appear from the balcony, making eye contact with it, just before its head blew off. He looked over at Claire and paused when she saw him looking back at her with the same confused look. Neither of them had shot it down so…He looked back in the direction and saw someone leap over the edge, landing lightly on the ground behind the gatling gun and out of sight. Had they not been noticed. The two froze when the dog ran around Claire, whimpering desperately as it limped towards the figure. Leon physically relaxed.

"So there you are," the familiar female voice said thoughtfully. He saw Claire smile as she stood and put her rifle on her back. "And there you two are." She said when she saw them. Her smile disappeared when she saw the trail of blood coming from the side of Leon's skull. "What happened?" she asked looking over at Claire. Claire glanced at him and sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, Steve got caught in a trap and we have to come through this way to get him, but we just ran into a tyrant and unfortunately it happened while we were separated, so I'll take the blame for that." She summed up. Ada nodded before kneeling down again and examining the dog.

"Is Leon not taking care of you?" she asked it. Claire smile disappeared when she saw Leon walk past them, silent while he reloaded his handgun.

"Where's Angela?" he asked. Ada stood, dusting off her dress.

"I had her head back towards the maze." She said with a shrug. Leon looked back at her with an annoyed look. She smiled amusedly back at him. "Yes, I did finish off the rest of the dogs for her on my way back." She said to him.

"We have to head that way anyway. Let's go." He said to them.

"No I think we should stay here for a moment." She said to him. He looked back at her again.

"There isn't time—"

"If I understand correctly, you were subject to a concussion not too long ago. At this rate, you're going to pass out again. Then where would we be?" she asked. He sighed exasperatedly and lowered his gun. Claire frowned.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to go on. Steve—"

"Five." Ada interrupted. Claire looked at her confused. She strolled over to Leon as he turned to her, examining the cut on the side of his skull. "Four." Claire blinked and looked around the room.

"No way…" she muttered.

"Three." Ada said as she began to search through her pack for something to clean the blood. "Two." She said as she lifted a small cloth out of the pack and handed it to Leon. He gave a small chuckle and rubbed the mixture of sweat and blood from his neck and then tended to the cut itself. Claire glanced at all of the doors in the room, settling on the furthest one away from them. "Two." Ada said as she lifted a bottle of water out of the pack and unwound the cap. "One." Claire looked from her over to the door and stared.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Oh, good I picked the right door!" Steve sighed as he leaned back against the door, closing it behind him.

"How the hell did you get out of that?" Claire asked as she rushed over to him.

"Why the _hell_ did you leave me back there?" Steve demanded looking straight at Ada. Claire stopped and shot her a glare. She smirked in reply.

"You _left_ him?" she demanded. Leon chuckled.

"Damn it! She left with like forty of them!" he complained.

"Oh you made it alive. Quit complaining." She said nonchalantly. Claire sighed exasperatedly as she walked over and embraced him. He hugged her back.

"I totally kicked their asses though." He boasted. She laughed a little and sighed as she pulled away.

Leon looked down at the blood in the cloth as he listened to Steve complain while Claire sprayed the side of his arm with a can of first aid spray. He silently watched as Ada inspected the dog's shoulder and sighed.

"Well, if he can still walk I'm sure he's fine." She said as she stood. They smiled down at it as it sat before them, looking up at them panting with its tail wagging. He leaned back on the railing, finding himself looking over at Ada again. She busied herself with reloading her handgun and shoved it back in her holster when she was done. She ran a hand through her dark hair and looked back at him.

"Yes?" he blinked.

"Sorry, it's nothing." He said to her.

"Ow!"

"Quit whining! Its just gauze!"

"It's too tight!"

"It has to be if you want it to heal!"

Ada glanced back at them and chuckled a little. He looked away, glancing at the doors around the room. Did she get lost in the maze? What if Ada missed one? What if Angela—

"Does she make you happy?" Leon blinked.

"What?" she wasn't looking at him.

"Does she?" he looked away. It was the one conversation he wanted to avoid. He didn't want to deal with this now.

"I'm sorry." She said with a chuckle. Leon looked over at her confused. "This must be so overwhelming. I can disappear, if that's what you want." She said to him. He stared. He felt his heart sink. The very idea of it all disappearing…he couldn't control himself. He walked over to her, grabbing her by her arms and pulling her towards him, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swallowed the lump in her throat. This was her answer, and she wanted more. No, now wasn't the time. She pulled away and held him; thankful they were completely hidden from Claire and Steve's view. She felt him wrap his arms around her holding her. He couldn't think…he couldn't say anything. He couldn't promise anything, he couldn't ask for forgiveness…this was the only thing he could do.

"There, happy?"

"Ha! It's loaded this time!" they pulled away after hearing the sudden outburst. Leon watched as she turned away from him, lifting her pack from the side of the platform that mounted the gatling gun and shoved the water bottle back in before closing the flap. Just as he began to turn away, he caught sight of a red dot traveling across her back.

"DIE!" a familiar voice screamed. Leon instantly threw his arms around Ada and dove to the floor, hearing the bullet strike the marble of the platform behind them.

"Angela wait!" he heard Claire call.

"Get away from that bitch! I'LL KILL HER!" she yelled furiously.

"Alright just calm down!" he called back to her. She stood on the second floor with a rifle in hand. He saw Ada stand up next to him with her handgun in hand. He quickly grabbed her hand and snatched the gun from her, pausing when he realized she was trembling. Well of course she was, they had probably witnessed the very first time Ada Wong had _ever_ been caught off guard while being distracted by…emotion. He placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned.

"You alright?" she looked back at him and turned while taking her gun from him.

"Fine. I'll leave you to deal with her." She said quickly before walking out of the room. The dog quickly followed after her.

"Ada wait!" Claire called. Ada ignored her as she walked through the nearest door and, closing it behind her. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Claire demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said looking straight at Leon. He looked over at her as she jumped down from the second floor, unable to hold back his glare.

"Good riddance. Now let's get out of here." She said to him.

"Get out while can." He replied. Angela stared. Without another word he walked away from them, leaving them behind as he left the room.

"Leon!" Angela called. Claire stepped in her way. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. Claire glared.

"No, what the hell are _you_ doing?"

That's all!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	52. Chapter 52

Hi peeps!!!!!! My test was SOOOOO Easy!!!!!!! Now I'll celebrate!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 52~

_Spain (1297 miles from Spain)_

_April 31, 2010_

_7:00 am_

Ada continued through the maze, knowing he was following after her. Her thoughts were far too distracting for her to be able address his commands to stop, or worry about where their little companion would wander with its injury. She turned another corner, struggling to comprehend…why were her senses getting dull? She was slipping up here and there, she kept getting hurt, _Leon_ kept getting hurt and—

"Ada!" he called before grabbing her by her shoulders from behind. She stopped, blinking back to reality as he turned and embraced her. She sighed exasperatedly and held him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, because I'm going to kill her." She replied with a smirk. He sighed exasperatedly and pulled away.

"Ada, give me the virus and go." He said as he took out his handgun. Ada stared. He turned his back. "I'll find the lab and analyze it." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, where is this all coming from?" she asked shaking her head a little. He looked away.

"You don't have to do this anymore. Just give me the virus and I'll do this alone." Ada took the virus from is hiding place in her thigh holster, long abandoning the briefcase that it had once been carried in, and folded her arms across her chest.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Ada, give me the virus." He said to her again. She stubbornly backed when he took a step to retrieve the virus.

"Why? We're looking for the laboratory." She said to him. He looked away again, obviously loosing patience.

"I almost got you killed." He explained. She studied his face while she tightened her grip on the glass container. They both fell silent for a moment, waiting for the other to give in. Ada slipped the virus back into her thigh holster and took out her handgun. She held it as she began to walk past him.

"Ada—"

"If you want this virus so badly you're going to have to take it from me." She explained.

"This isn't a game!"

"Oh I agree completely." Ada instantly spun around and shot in the direction of the voice, seeing their visitor dodge the bullet. Her glare turned to pure shock when she saw the all too familiar man land on the bridge above, just behind the railing with a long knife in hand. She could hear the dog growling somewhere from behind as she studied the man over and over. "Gotta' say. You two are the weirdest couple I've ever seen."

"You again?" Leon demanded. The man grinned.

"Let's not waste anymore time shall we? I'm to take you back alive and in one piece Mr. Kennedy." Leon glared. He began to wonder how many times he was going to have to run into his kidnapper.

"But first things first," he said producing a machine gun from its holster on the side of his leg. "Hand over the virus, bitch." He said sternly. Ada grinned.

"Oh HUNK darling, if you keep talking to me like that I may cry." she said innocently. He chuckled.

"You can burn alive for all I CARE!" He began. With that, he opened fire. The two quickly dove out of the way, each taking a position outside of his range of fire.

Ada quickly drew her handgun and leaned back against the hedge, peering at Leon who knelt against the hedge of the opposite passage with his own handgun. She looked around for the dog, but couldn't find it. She looked back at Leon who began opening fire on HUNK. She looked back up at HUNK and stared when she saw the dog creeping up behind him. She glanced at the bullets flying past him; obviously he was missing on purpose, and smirked as she readied her handgun.

"AH! DAMN MUT!" he yelled furiously as he kicked the dog off of the bridge. It whined as it ran to her. She leaned around the hedge and opened fire. He dodged around the bullets and leaped from the balcony, opening fire with a machine gun as he fell, and tossed a flash grenade over his shoulder. He rolled out of the way of Ada's shots and jumped to his feet when he heard Leon drop his gun and cry out from the pain of the blinding explosion.

Ada shot to her feet as HUNK ran towards Leon. She shot at his legs, cursing that the temporary panic kept making her miss. She glanced at Leon, seeing him dragging himself away from them with what senses he had at his disposal. She sprinted now, grabbing onto HUNK's knife holster and yanked her knife from her thigh holster before stabbing it through the back of his neck.

"_Screw_ Trent." She growled as HUNK cried out in pain and crashed to his knees. She moved around him, performing a fan kick and landed watching him fall back on the ground. She spun around again and ran to Leon, kneeling down next to him and grabbing his arm. He looked up at her, blinking the tears out of his eyes from the shock of his dilated pupils. She helped him to his feet and looked back at HUNK, glaring as he threw her knife on the ground, stabbing it into the grass. The dog ran over to them with Leon's gun in its teeth. He took the weapon from it and aimed it again, blinking a bit, proving that he was still a little stunned from the flash grenade.

"That's enough of you, _bitch_! DIE!" he yelled as he lunged foreword with his knife in hand. Before Ada could move, Leon charged foreword, tucking up his leg and kicking HUNK back with the full amount of his strength, sending him flying through the air. Ada watched as HUNK flew through the nearest hedge, disappearing from their sight.

"Let's go." Leon said to her. Ada looked over at him and nodded. Just as she began to turn, she caught sight of a large knife cutting through the air, with trails of blood along the tip. Her eyes widened when she saw Leon fall to his knees, clutching his shoulder while blood splashed in all directions. The dog whimpered and licked at his arm. She turned her back, taking her machine gun as she stepped foreword. Her arms shook with fury as she walked towards the hedge where HUNK had disappeared. She stopped when she heard rustling and instantly dove out of the way of his gunfire. She slipped regular grenade from her thigh holster and copied his little tactic and tossed it over her shoulder when she spotted him. She rolled, feeling the explosion hit the ground and got to her feet, hearing HUNK cry out in pain. He was wounded, but not dead. That was why he was called "Mr. Death" after all. For now, killing him wasn't what she would be concentrating on. She knew how he worked; weaken the package, allow them to believe that they've defeated him, and then about twenty to thirty operatives jump out and pin down the package. Or in this case, the clone comes around.

"What was that?" Angela gasped. Claire and Steve glanced at each other before mentally agreeing to arm themselves.

"We have to go and help them!" Claire said quickly.

"Let's go." Angela said to them. Before anyone could move, they heard a door on the second floor burst open. Then that chanting could be heard again.

"Oh great." Steve said annoyed. They watched as the doors around them flew open, and dozens of men in long hooded robes appeared, all armed with a mixture of scythes and maces. Claire glanced around as they were beginning to be surrounded. She had half expected the clone to show up and make their day.

"Get out of my way!" she heard Angela call. She quickly opened fire on the nearest infectee and bit her lip. Had the clone already gone after them again?

"You let them get away."

"Shut your mouth. I wounded Mr. Kennedy enough! He can't keep running around forever." HUNK replied. The clone looked over at him from where he sat on the windowsill that overlooked the courtyard below.

"The mission was to bring him unharmed. Sedated if necessary."

"I know the damn mission, but Wesker knows damn well that if he wants me to get him. He'll be expecting a broken toy." The clone gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine, but if you fail to get the virus, don't even bother showing your face again." the clone said sternly. HUNK glared beneath the goggles of his gasmask.

"I _dare_ you to keep talking." HUNK said holding his secondary knife to the clone's neck.

"Oh how intimidating." He said as he slid off of the sill and stood upright, pushing HUNK's knife away with his hand. "HUNK, hurry up and get Leon. Don't cut him up anymore either, that gash on his shoulder's already going to need time to heal." He explained as he walked to the nearest doors. "You have until I acquire the kid with the Veronica Virus."

With that, he walked through the doors, not bothering to close them behind him.

That's it!!!!! K, now I'm satisfied!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	53. Chapter 53

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! ChrisXJill & BillyXRebecca fans thatnk you for the patience!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 53~

_Lake Mjøsa__, (100 km from Oslo, Norway)_

_April 31, 2010_

_8:45 am_

"There it is." Chris said to them as the speedboat slowly approached the cliff with a mansion standing on the top.

"According to the reports from H.Q. the facility is inside the cliff." Rebecca explained.

"There's a cave against the indention of the opposite side of that wall." Jill explained while pointing in the direction.

"You sure?" Billy asked. Jill looked over at him and nodded. He nodded back and turned the steering wheel, changing the boat's course.

"This is Redfield to H.Q." Chris said after pressing the button on his earpiece. "We've located the facility and an entrance through the lake."

"Understood. We have troops surrounding the area in order to hold off the military or any other intruders. Be sure to keep in mind that we can't hold them off forever, we pull out at first sight of B.O.W.'s. We can't afford to lose any operatives when we are at war with the entire world."

"Copy that. Redfield out." With that the communication ended and Chris pulled out his handgun, looking up at the bats as they flew around overhead, blindly panicked over their intrusion.

"Jill, do you remember your way around this facility?" Chris asked looking over at her. She nodded.

"I'm not going to lie to you though, it's pretty big. We'll still need to split up." She explained.

"Well, we've got the partner situation figured out." Chris said with a smirk. Rebecca blushed when Billy chuckled. She didn't think they would understand so easily, but then again things had changed so much since then…

"Take out your PDA's, I've got the map." Billy said as he stepped out onto the dock and began to tie the boat. Chris stepped out of the boat and helped him, tying down the other side.

"Ok, I got it." Jill said after the device received the map. Chris turned and held out his hand, first helping Rebecca climb out of the boat and then Jill right after. She smiled at him and held up her handgun as she followed after the two. He looked away as he began to follow, finding himself grinning a little.

"Hey look!" Rebecca called. All eyes moved to her, and then the direction in which she was gazing. Billy was crouching on the dock, looking at the site too. _Another speedboat_. It was jet black with an Umbrella symbol on the sides. Billy glanced back at Rebecca and climbed on, walking back to the motor and placing his hand on it.

"It's still warm." He replied as he removed his hand. Chris looked from him to the umbrella symbol. What if Wesker was here _right now_? After all this time…after he thought they had finally achieved peace…what if he really _couldn't_ take him down this time? All of these doubts came flooding through him…but what hope was there? Wesker just kept coming back every single time they brought him down…

"Chris?" he heard Jill call. He blinked back to reality and chuckled, embarrassed they had caught him spacing out.

"Sorry, let's go." He said to them as Billy climbed out of the boat and rejoined them at the entrance of the long tunnel. They walked in silence through the long tunnel, all with their guns at the ready. They listened to the constant echo of dripping water as they walked. The pathway twisted and turned, and it was as though they had been walking for some time.

Finally, they came to a dead end, seeing a single light shining over an elevator, and a tall cloaked figure standing in front of it, blocking their way. Chris studied it over and over, seeing it staring back at them with a pair of bright red eyes, glowing beneath the shadow of the hood of the black cloak. He could see a pair of long mandibles appearing beneath its eyes and its hands…no its fingers hung past the long sleeves of the robe.

"What the hell is that?" Jill whispered. They all fell dead silent again when a long terrifying growl came from the cloaked figure. They all pointed their guns, silently agreeing this thing definitely wasn't going to be easy. It unfolded its long arms and stepped foreword before letting that echoing growl echo from its throat. It sounded like a lion…but _bigger_.

"…_Welcome_…" they all stared at it, dumbfounded.

"I-It spoke!" Rebecca gasped. They all returned their attention to the creature as it shed its robes and revealed a tall ten-foot body with a black exoskeleton and a long sharp tale. Its long black fingers formed its hands, and saliva poured from its mandibles. It growled again as it took another step foreword. It eyes glowed brighter as it looked directly at him.

"…_Sheva_…" Chris stared. It could speak, and it was after Sheva…but why? In Leon's report, he never once mentioned any of this…had they developed it further? He blinked back to reality when Billy opened fire. They all stared, seeing the bullet deflect off of its exoskeleton and rolling around on the ground.

"Ah, so at last the four of you have arrived." Chris froze. It was Wesker's voice. He looked up, seeing a speaker attached to the wall above the elevator door.

"Wesker! Show your self!" he said sternly.

"Wait a minute, the four of us?" Rebecca asked glancing at Billy. Wesker's voice chuckled.

"Yes, in the Arklay mountains wasn't it? Billy Coen. Tell me, has Trent already discovered my plans or is he even keeping _that_ from you?" Billy froze. That Bastard! How the hell did he know about him?

"What a shame that your partner isn't here. Trent must have known that this B.O.W. was meant for her." Chris gritted his teeth.

"Fight me yourself you coward!" he yelled furiously.

"As eager as ever I see." He said. "I told you before, that I would make you understand, _Chris_. How fortunate that you are now are next on my list as a test subject." Chris's eyes widened.

"DANM YOU!" Jill screamed before opening fire on the creature. He froze when he saw it flip in the air, landing in a cat like position on the grating above the elevator, still growling at them.

"Enjoy this B.O.W. It has been injected with the virus conducted from Leon's blood." They stared. It could speak, maybe a little, but it could…what else could it do. "Now then, retrieve our new subject. He is late for his own scheduled experimentation. They watched as it stared Chris down while its tail swished around, uncaring that it was cutting the crating like paper.

"…_Chris_…" it hissed. Before anyone could move, it launched itself from the grating with its claws outstretched, ready to grab him.

"Move it!" Billy yelled before he shoved him out of the way. Jill and Rebecca opened fire as it turned in mid air, looking straight at Billy while Chris rolled out of the way. It grabbed the rocky floors with its long fingers and thrust its tail at Billy's chest.

"BILLY!" Rebecca screamed. With unnatural speed, Billy dove to the side, pulling out a second magnum and shooting at the back of its neck and the small of its neck after spotting what looked like two bright red cists. It screeched loud enough to make their ears ring while it wreathed, bringing its wrists behind its neck. Billy landed on his side, seeing Chris shoot at the spots and quickly rolled out of the way of its tail, seeing it stab into the rocky floor he had just been lying on.

"Both of you MOVE!" they heard Jill call. They both gazed at her before giving looks of panic. They quickly moved away from the acid round that flew through the air and watched as it struck the creature. It wreathed in agonizing pain and screeched loudly. Chris and Billy quickly opened fire as Jill quickly switched to the nitrogen rounds. Rebecca took out her shotgun and moved next to Jill, shooting its torso. She gritted her teeth, unhappy that the shells constantly bounced off. It charged at them, sprinting while it dripped with acid. Jill opened fire and watched as it stumbled around. The rest opened fire, seeing holes appear on the skeleton.

"Hold it!" Billy called. They ceased fire as he charged foreword and tucked up his leg, slamming the bottom of his foot against its ribcage, hearing a satisfying crack and then seeing the soft beating heart below. He pointed his magnum as it began to stumble back; his barrel was practically against the organ's tissue and opened fire. It screeched again and fell back on the ground, going limp with its tail falling with a loud clank. The four stood there in stunned silence, all panting from the unwanted excitement.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Chris sighed. Billy shook his head as he reloaded his magnums.

"Don't mention it." He replied as he turned to them. Chris gazed over at the elevator, looking up at the speaker. He expected Wesker to say something, mock their small victory, but nothing came.

"Alright," he began as he held up his gun. "Let's—"

"CHRIS!" Jill randomly screamed. He froze, looking at her before spinning around with his gun in hand. The last thing he remembered seeing was a tail with a blade attached to the end, and then…_darkness_.

That's it!!!!!! Uh-oh!!!!! Not Chris too!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	54. Chapter 54

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait, it's been a little while!!!!! Be sure to check the last few chapters, I changed a few things PM me if you need me to be more specific, it's literally this chapter and 52!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 54~

_Rome, Italy_

_April 31, 2010_

_9:24 am_

"Wait, where's Trent?" Carlos asked. Nick shook his head.

"I'm sorry, he had business he had to take care of. However, he _did_ leave some documents for you and Mrs. Alomar to look over."

"Business? He asked me to call all this way and he isn't even here?" she asked sternly.

"Nick, let it go. Where is he?" Carlos asked folding his arms across his chest.

"That's classified." He snapped. The two glared at each other for some time before Sheva spoke up.

"Fine. What does he want from me?" she asked.

"Trent is a very generous man. If you had gone to Norway with Redfield and the rest, you would have been killed." Sheve studied him for a moment.

"How so?"

"He had a B.O.W. listed in the Kennedy report specially design for you. One of our undercover operatives had been giving us all of its strengths, weaknesses, and even any flaws. Unfortunately it all proved useless after it was exposed to the virus they created from Leon's blood." He explained.

"So what did that do?" Carlos asked. Nick shrugged.

"We're still waiting on the report from Coen." He explained. They glanced at each other before Nick suddenly pressed a button on the speaker on the desk.

"Mrs. Lennox, please show Mrs. Alomar and Mr. Oliveira to their rooms." He said calmly. Carlos gave him an annoyed look.

"Let me guess, the files are in our rooms already." Nick smirked knowingly at him.

"Yeah, and you two can rest for the day. Trent will come in contact with you later." He said calmly.

"Let's go." He said to her. Sheva stole a glance at the man named Nick and nodded before following him. The doors opened and a tall blonde woman stood in the hallway to greet them.

"Right this way please." She said kindly. They followed after her, speaking only after the doors behind them closed.

"So did you two fight again?" she asked smirking back at Carlos. Carlos rolled his eyes. Sheva looked from the woman over to him, wondering what kind of relationship they shared. She studied the woman, studying her porcelain doll like features. Perfect long legs, bright blond hair, blue-eyed…pale powdery skin, much more feminine than she was…

"Ugh, bastard's so damn stiff!" he complained. Sheva smiled quietly.

"Hey, at least your not his secretary." She said as they came to an elevator. She pressed the button and turned to them, leaning back against the wall. "So you're Sheva?" she asked turning to her.

"Yes." She replied with a nod. She smiled kindly.

"You're right Carlos, she's hot." Carlos chuckled.

"Oh, thank you." She said feeling unprepared for the comment.

"So where is Victor really?" he asked changing the subject. She paused, staring at him for a moment.

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" she asked.

"Billy and I did a little digging." He said quietly. Sheva looked from Carlos to Cindy, seeing them both glance up to the ceiling. She followed their gaze, seeing a security camera.

"Ok, elevator." Cindy said as the doors to the one on the left rolled open. They walked in, silent until the doors closed.

"So what did you find?" Cindy asked sounding a little nervous.

"Well, I know his motives now. His name is Victor Darius and that he was at a boarding school when his parents were killed." He explained.

"You and Billy are the only ones who know, right?" she asked.

"No, Sheva knows too." He teased. She glanced at him.

"Be serious!" Cindy scolded.

"I also know you're his girlfriend." He added. She froze. Sheva looked back at her, studying her again. This was the lover of the mysterious "Victor Darius"? She couldn't deny that she felt a little relief from this.

"Shut it!" she said quickly. Carlos grinned.

"First let me know where he is now." He replied. She studied his face angrily.

"I don't know where he is." She grumbled. Carlos sighed exasperatedly.

"Look, I'm not going to expose him or anything I just—"

"His trench coat is missing and that huge leather military pack you asked about a few years ago is missing." She interrupted. Sheva looked over at Carlos, not understanding what it meant. Carlos smirked.

"Shit…"

"Figure it out yourself jerk." She winked. "Now find your own rooms. Sheva's is right next door to yours." Sheva followed him out of the elevator, grinning at her display.

"Thank you." He called back. Sheva smiled and glanced back at Cindy as the doors slid closed. They made eye contact and Cindy smiled at her kindly.

_Spain (1297 miles from Madrid)_

_April 31, 2010_

_8:17 am_

He silently moved through the maze, being careful not to make any noise as he wandered stealthily through the passage, surprisingly well with the heavy trench coat and pack on his back. He thought he would have to wait another three or four whole hours before HUNK finally decided to search after them. Thankfully, he didn't have to interfere in order to lead HUNK away from him. Yes, he would take his revenge when the time was right… At last he reached the doors to the bedroom, one of the stops he had made last time he came to Spain in over to…keep an eye on things.

He paused when he heard movement. The sound of silk flapping around…He walked on, unarmed. As his ruse dictated in order to avoid being discovered. He came to the doorway and stopped, seeing the blonde man clutching at his bloodied shoulder, staring back at him, looking as though he was convinced he was seeing things.

"Hehe. _Stranger_, you let 'em get the better of you!" he said playing his role well as he took a step foreword. He stopped when he heard the click of a gun's safety being removed.

"Stop where you are." A female voice commanded. He obeyed.

"_Stranger, stranger_! I see you've got a very interesting companion here." He chuckled. Ada studied him over and over, instinctively analyzing if for any reason she would recognize voice or face being disguised. Thankfully, his ruse was effective enough to even fool the great Ada Wong, or at least…for the moment anyway.

"Ada…wait!" Leon panted. He turned back to him, letting out that rehearsed chuckle.

"Got some _rare_ things on sale, _stranger_." He said as he peeled open his overcoat. He grinned beneath the scarf tied over his mouth when he saw the wonder in her eyes, scanning the clips and guns hanging from the inside of the coat.

"Any medicine in there?" he asked. He grinned again.

"On the house, _stranger_." He said as he retrieved the first-aid spray can from one of the various pockets. Just as he began to step foreword, Ada blocked his path with her gun still pointed.

"Lay out the ammunition and weaponry you're carrying around. I'm rather curious." She said to him.

"Hehe! Of course, _girly_." He said before handing her the can. She took it and walked over to Leon, shaking it a bit before kneeling down in front of him…as Trent, under his disguise, began laying out the equipment on the plush carpet, ever watchful of the blonde man, and the woman caring for him, thinking only one thing when she finished cleaning off the blood; _The wound already closed…how very interesting._

That's it!!!!!! No, that's not really the merchant's story I know, I just found the idea rather comical LOL!!!!! Fits no? R&R!!!!!!


	55. Chapter 55

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!! TGIF & Happy early Halloween!!!!!!!! Just for the Halloween spirit, you guys get two free chapters and maybe a third if I have the time!!!! (I have a bunch of homework)

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 55~

_Spain (1297 miles from Spain)_

_April 31, 2010_

_9:46 am_

"_Hehe_, thank you." Trent chuckled as Ada slid the broken butterfly into her black backpack before returning to Leon's bandages. He flinched every time she tightened the gauze over the sizeable gash on his shoulder. Her fingers were already bloodied from the process, but she was too distracted to care. Her fury was immeasurable. The fury she had for herself…her helplessness to stop the wounds from appearing on his body. How many times had she heard him cry out in pain? How many times had she seen the look of agony on his face? How many times had she felt her heart crumble when he felt helpless and in a metaphorical corner? She wrapped the gauze over one final time and removed the fastening of the end, careful as she smoothened it over his shoulder.

"There." She sighed before lifting his bloodied shirt. He took it from her and carefully pulled it on, wincing as he did. She looked away and retrieved the holster for his knife, frowning when she saw the state of his jacket. He followed her gaze and smiled a little as he next pulled on the holster, loosening the straps on his left shoulder. The dog sat up, awakening at the sound of the conversation. It got up, whimpering over to Leon. He smiled calmly and rubbed its head after finishing with the holster.

"This will be the third time that we have to replace your jacket." She teased. He smiled.

"Yeah."

"I wonder why it is that your woolen jackets are constantly suffering." He chuckled a little.

"Guess I should have stuck to leather." He said sarcastically. She handed him the jacket, frowning when he winced again as he pulled it on and looked over at the merchant as he suddenly turned, beginning to leave.

"And where are we going?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I have more customers, _girly_." He replied simply without stopping. Ada looked away as he disappeared from sight and frowned when she saw Leon clutching his arm. Was he having another heart attack? She walked over, placing a hand on the side of his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. He panted a little before nodding. She studied him for a long moment, seeing his crystal blue eyes looking back at, exhausted but reassuring. She exhaled through her nose and let her hand fall.

"I've had enough." She said as she lifted her handgun. He looked at her confused as he released his arm. "We're leaving." She said to him.

"But what about the virus?" he asked, glancing at her thigh holster. She folded her arms across her chest, glancing down at the dog as it yawned.

"We'll have to figure out another way to analyze it. This is enough for now. I've found out more things ten I intended." She explained. He frowned.

"Claire and the rest are still here." He said to her. She shook her head.

"They can take are of themselves. It's you I'm worried about." She explained, knowing she already struck a nerve.

"Ada—"

"I'm not going to let them drag you back there again. We're leaving." She didn't wait for a response; she walked to the doors leading to the balcony and turned back to him, glancing down at the dog as it walked after her. She grinned at him, seeing his reluctance. She pointed her gun at him, seeing the look of confusion appear on his face. "I could always force you to come with me." She added. He looked away as he took out his handgun.

"Let's go." He replied. She walked out, keeping her gun ready for HUNK or the clone daring to make an appearance. She heard him slowly walk by her and she glanced, finding her eyes lingering on his shoulder. She looked away and caught up to him, absent-mindedly running her fingers through the dogs fur as they continued towards the doors.

"Let's skip the sewers this time, shall we?" Ada asked with a smirk.

"Sounds good."

"Damn it! Where the hell are they?" Angela asked as they continued through the corridors. They had long left the maze behind, and it seemed like hours since they had heard the gunfire and explosions, and now they were just wandering around in this huge place. They came to another pair of heavy wooden doors and walked through, finding no other direction they could really go.

"What the..." Claire gasped. They walked into a huge round room, with barely any floor, and what looked like a giant slimy…nest?

"Look!" Steve whispered. She saw them. Six of those huge bugs with their legs stabbed into the sides. Or had they just hatched?

"What are those things?" Angela gasped.

"The door's on the other side…" Steve stated reluctantly. Claire nodded. Getting through here was going to be absolute hell.

"Ok, quietly. I don't think the infants can see yet." She whispered to both of them. The two nodded in agreement and slowly continued on. Claire switched to her shotgun, seeing Steve do the same. All they had to do was reach the doors, and then hopefully it would buy them time if the things were stupid enough to try and break through the doors. They passed the giant nest, and then stopped, hearing a loud buzzing come from seemingly everywhere. Claire stiffened. She dared to look back at the ones on the nest, wondering if it was them who were causing the ruckus. Her eyes widened when she saw two of them land behind them, already charging. Steve was the first to open fire and take the nearest out. She shot at the second one as Angela threw a grenade.

"Go!" Steve yelled. The three instantly broke into a sprint for the doors. Angela reached them first, shoving her weight against them to no success.

"No!" she yelled. "It won't open!" Claire instantly spun around and drew her knife, swiping it diagonally against one's waxy skin and kicking it back. She saw its skull crack from the force of her boot. She glanced at Steve as he took his place by her side and opened fire with his machine guns and made quick work of the three charging towards them. She bit down on her lip when she saw two more of the insects fly up into the air.

"I got it!" Angela called to them. Before she could open fire, two bullets flew through the air each piercing the breasts of each monster almost at the exact same time. They screeched loudly as they fell into the dark pit below the walkways.

"What the—"

"Enough fooling around." A voice said calmly. They all gazed in the direction, seeing the clone sitting on the sill of one of the windows with a rifle in his hands. "We're already behind schedule, so it's time to go Steve." He said calmly.

"Like hell I'm going with you!" Steve yelled.

"I've seen what Umbrella is capable of!" Angela called. The clone looked back at her. "If you don't leave Leon and Steve alone, I'll kill you!" He rolled his eyes and stood on the sill, reloading the rifle.

"Loud mouthed and stupid. Yeah, you must be Angela Miller." He said calmly.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"Although, I should be grateful. If it wasn't for you tracing her call," he said nodding to Claire. "I wouldn't have been able to lure Leon and Steve to the same place. So in fact, you made my job easier." He said calmly. Angel stared. Claire glanced at her, finding that she felt no sympathy even if she should.

"Trust me, you should just walk away." Claire said sternly. The clone watched her for a long moment.

"I should be saying the same thing to you." He replied.

"Really?" Claire asked rolling her eyes. He sighed at the sound of a beeping sound and took out a communicator from his pocket.

"Did you get your test subject?" he asked after a moment. He pointed the rifle at the three of them, stopping them from trying to escape. "No not yet. I've got Steve here though…yeah, I'll take him now." Steve glared. "Wait, do it here? All right then…got it. Where?" Claire and Steve glanced at each other. "Fine."

"Watch out!" Angela randomly they froze when they saw a flash grenade roll to their feet, exploding before any of them could move.

Steve could hear that loud beeping noise, and his vision was useless as he felt around for Claire, or his gun for that matter. It was faint, but he could hear someone calling his name. He rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to gain back his vision, but it wasn't working. He couldn't hear his own scream as an arm locked around his waist and lifted him easily off of the ground. He kicked and pounded his fists as, whom was obviously the clone, carried him. He focused again on that feeling, as the clone continued to carry him somewhere, but just as that feeling came he remembered…the room had a thin walkway! He mentally panicked when he heard complete silence, and then he was falling…there was nothing around him. His vision returned, and he could see the walls flying by him. Before he could scream, a pair of arms locked around him, the clone's arms. I looked in the corner of his eye, shocked to see the clone there, falling in mid air with him. He blinked and they were suddenly on the walkway again. The clone landed safely on his feet, with Steve again on his shoulder.

"L-Let me go!" Steve croaked.

"Damn it…! Put him down!" Claire yelled. The clone randomly spun around, thrusting a regular grenade at them without a single reply.

"No!" Steve called. Angela and Claire quickly dove out of the way, both dodging the explosion.

"I said put him down!" Claire yelled as she pointed her gun again. The clone calmly turned his back again as he lifted a small device from his pocket, pressing a button that beeped loudly. Claire and Angela jumped when the doors behind them opened, revealing more of those men garbed in robes appear.

"No!" Angela gasped.

"Steve!" Claire called. She froze when she saw the two disappear in the blink of an eye. Angela opened fire behind her, already attacking them. Her mind burst into a blind panic as she ran after the spot in which they had disappeared.

"Claire!" Angela called. Claire ran to the doors they had just come from, tears rushed down her cheeks. She burst through the doors, coming to that same hallway, planning to head back to the garden. She heard Angela coming after her.

"Claire wait!" she called.

"ADA!" Claire screamed as she burst through the doors leading back to the maze. Her heart thumped in her chest. She didn't know what to do…they had Steve again…they had Steve again…Oh dear god they had Steve again!

That's it!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	56. Chapter 56

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry about not giving the two updates but I had swine flu!!!!!!!! D: I'll make up for it I promise!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Ch. 56~

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unkown]_

_[Location Unkown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

It was cold wherever he was now, and what ever he lay on was hard and uncomfortable. What ever it was, it was hollow. He moved around a little while he became more aware of his surroundings. His wrists and ankles were tied and the side of his skull throbbed. He took in a breath and finally opted to open his eyes. The large room around him was potentially dark, only illuminated by the two torches set on either side of him. Steve slowly shifted again, as he continued to look around the room. The ceiling was circular and way above his head.

"You woke up sooner than I expected." A voice said calmly. Steve looked in the direction and froze. The clone was there, sitting on the small staircase that lead to the…altar?

"What the hell do you want from me?" he demanded. He switched off the cell phone in his hand and pocketed it.

"Once HUNK eventually gets Leon here I won't need you anymore." He said calmly. Steve looked at him confused.

"Wait…so I'm bait?"

"Not exactly." He replied. Steve waited. The clone looked away and pulled a knife from his beneath his overcoat, staring at the blade while he spoke. "Do you know why you were still important to Umbrella and Tricell even after we discovered Leon?" he asked. Steve froze.

"No, so go ahead and tell me!" he barked. The clone turned the knife over so he could see the other side.

"He's gained abilities that only the T-virus could give him, and he gained the one ability that you failed to inherit from the virus."

"What? So what's that?"

"To be able to devour—" Steve's eyes widened. "Just like a zombie."

"What? What the hell would you want me to do anything like THAT?" he demanded.

"One bite is all it takes. I realized that only seconds after I was fully manufactured." He explained. Steve just stared. The clone looked over at him after a moment and said, "I bit one of the researchers assigned to me, and he went down. Only seconds later, he got back up, despite the fact that one of his lungs hung from my teeth." Steve shivered at the thought. "That's right. He and I can infect people."

"Wait a minute. How did you get the ability to teleport like I did?" Steve asked now sitting up. The clone tossed the knife into the air and caught it again, already bored with the conversation.

"I was given a cloned version of the parasites used on Leon, and I gained the abilities that way." He replied. Steve looked away, already beginning to try and summon that feeling.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The clone said calmly. Steve looked back at him.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I guess you failed to notice the collar around your neck." He shrugged. Steve froze, lifting his hands and touching the rubbed surface. "I have the button right here, and I don't mind pressing it. It only locks your body in place." He said showing him the small device. Steve stared. The clone glared back at him. "So I suggest you sit tight until they get here."

"Damn it…why the hell do you need me? So he can just take my blood?"

"Yes." the clone sighed before putting away his knife. "That's the only way he'll be able to gain the abilities of the T-Veronica Virus."

"Then why didn't you just take some of my blood and leave me the hell alone?" Steve barked. The clone watched him with an annoyed glare before lifting something off of the staircase behind him. Steve's eyes widened when he saw an empty and torn apart blood bag. He hadn't noticed until now that there were drops of blood on the staircase and on his clothing.

"I did." He replied. Steve couldn't stop himself from shaking. "I drank the entire thing and it wasn't enough."

"Y-You sick bastard!" he yelled. The clone tossed it away and spun the small device to his collar between his fingers.

"What would you expect?" he asked. Steve glared at him. "From a B.O.W.?"

"There's a doc beneath the tower. We can leave through there." She said calmly. Leon looked at her confused.

"I'm guessing you've got something waiting for us there?" he asked. She smirked back at him.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" she asked innocently. He smiled, shaking his head submissively. He didn't care how or when it got there, he just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. They silently moved foreword with their guns aimed and ready. Passing the broken wall and the random broken furniture that lay scattered about. Leon glanced at one wardrobe piled against a tree near the abandoned campfire. There was a time that he would ask questions, or wonder what those ganados were up to, but when he encountered that one on the island that was fully engulfed in fire, that became the border line of his questions.

(Me: I mean, what is he doing in there????:D)

"How did you get through?" Ad asked him. He looked down and smiled.

"Underground." He replied. She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh well I used the front door." She boasted. He looked from her to the dog as it walked up by Ada, looking from her to the tower that loomed in the distance.

"Wait, the bridge is out." He said to her. She stopped and turned to him. "I ran into that stupid statue of his and its weight took out the bridge." He explained. She looked away thoughtfully before folding her arms across her chest. Leon looked away, and frowned. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but leaving this place was becoming more and more complicated.

"So what now?" She looked back at him.

"No, I know another way to get there. I'm just wondering something." She replied.

"What's that?"

"When you—" she cut off when they heard the sound of a twig snap. They both instantly turned in the direction and pointed their guns. She glanced at the dog as it crouched and barred its teeth, growling threateningly. A rustle of leaves from the cliffs above their heads, and she spun around at the sound of Leon firing his gun. She glared and shot at the dozens of infectees, stopping when the dog suddenly charged foreword, leaping onto the nearest rock and using it to reach the shoulders of the last one, biting down on its neck. The man screamed in agony as they crashed to the ground. She and Leon watched in stunned silence as they heard a series of crack as the dog continually jerked its head, until eventually the parasite appeared from its neck. The dog released the head and dug its claws into the chest of its kill, yanking the parasite from the body and shaking it around everywhere. The creature screeched in agony until blood popped from what should have been its head, and then it went limp.

"Ok," Leon sighed. "That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Ada smiled in reply before walking over to the dog and praising it. The dog tossed what used to be the parasite and sat next to her, wagging its tail happily.

"The minute we leave, we buy this one some dog food. I'm not growing parasites for it." She replied. He smiled a little as he reloaded his handgun and waited for her. She reloaded her own gun and turned towards the tower again.

"Let's go." She said to him.

"_Ada_!" a voice called. They both stopped again and turned in the direction.

"Oh no." she sighed exasperatedly. Leon shifted on his feet when he saw Claire appear, and Angela right after. They both became more alert when they saw Steve fail to appear. Leon looked from them to tower, fearing the worst.

"They're waiting for us." He said to her. Ada glanced at him and nodded.

"Lucky us."

That's it!!!!! SO sorry!!!!! SAT in two days!!!!! Don't forget those quotes from the author's note now because they're coming up very soon!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	57. Chapter 57

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for that wait, had a long day and my SAT is on Saturday…just going to do the best I can!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Ch. 57~

_Spain (1297 miles from Spain)_

_April 31, 2010_

_12:13 pm_

Leon gazed over at the tower from where he leaned back against one of the broken walls while Claire told them about Steve's kidnapping. Were they using him as bait? That HUNK guy was chasing after them now, and his clone was holding the one person that experienced the same experimentation done to him was up there now too.

"If you had just backed off before we wouldn't be in this mess!" he heard Angela bark.

"It's amazing to me that you haven't had one useful thing to say the entire time you've been here." Ada sighed while running a hand through her hair. Angela glared back. Leon sighed exasperatedly and took out his gun. The dog sat up and walked over to him, wagging its tail at him. He glanced at Claire, seeing her sitting at the top of the arch with the ladder attached. As he walked past them, Angela turned to him, grabbing his wrist. Leon winced in pain, feeling the pressure around his fracture.

"His wrist is wounded idiot." Ada said as she walked passed them. Angela quickly released him and looked away.

"Sorry." She replied. He shook his head.

"Don't worry." He replied as he looked over Ada. He gave her an annoyed look when he caught her glaring back at her. She looked back at him before smiling and hitting a hand on her leg, grabbing the dog's attention. It stood and ran over to her.

"What are you trying to do?" Angela asked. Leon looked away.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He replied as he examined his wrist.

"I was worried about you!" she said quickly. He frowned.

"You shouldn't have come after me." He said simply.

"Oh I can see! You seem to be getting along with her just fine!" Leon looked away.

"What do you want me to—" Leon cut off when he saw a red dot from a laser run across the side of Angela's neck. He quickly gazed in the direction and glared, seeing Ada aiming her rifle. She glanced at him and winked at him before planting it back on her back and tuning back to Claire who was still staring at the tower with her handgun in hand. He sighed exasperatedly and grabbed Angela's arm, leading her away from them. She folded her arms across her chest after pulling away and sighed exasperatedly.

"You hate me, don't you?" she asked.

"No, but I'm no longer someone you should be around." He replied. She looked up at him quickly.

"But I—"

"You'll die if you keep trying to help me." He said to her. She stared at him. "I can't protect you this time, Angela."

"No, because you chose this." She explained. He sighed and looked away again. "I chose to help you! I'm going to save you!" she said to him. He shook his head before turning his back. "We can go back! We can go home. It isn't too late! The president knows you enough…he'll help me! The B.S.A.A. and Terra Save are going to help out too! You don't have to chose running away!"

"I chose already. I can't go back to that life because thanks to Umbrella and Tricell, Leon S. Kennedy is dead." Angela stared.

"That's not true!" she responded. Leon didn't look at her. She sighed exasperatedly and looked away from him. "I'm not going anywhere." She replied before turning away from him. She frowned, unable to understand…there was a gap between them now…was there even anything holding them together anymore? She sighed exasperatedly and turned away.

"By now the entire world's after me, the president wouldn't be enough." He explained. Angela exhaled through her nose.

"We should go before those things catch up to us." Angela said to him.

"I'll be right there." He replied. She nodded reluctantly and walked off. Leon silently leaned back against the wall behind him and sighed exasperatedly. He looked up at the still grey sky, threatening rain. His mind trailed to that night, on the island in the boiler room.

_"You may be able to prolong your life but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?"_

Was this what Krauser meant? He didn't think anything Krauser said would ever be…metaphorical. There was no point in thinking about it now. He sighed exasperatedly and stood upright, absentmindedly spinning his handgun on his finger. He turned towards the tower and began to step foreword. He stopped after a few steps and held his handgun up. Suddenly…he felt like he was being watched…His crystal blue eyes scanned everything around him cautiously, trying to locate the pair of eyes that were glued to him. He slowly turned back around, his back to where the rest would be waiting. He held his gun up and slowly stepped foreword. Which was it? HUNK, or his clone? His heart thumped in his chest as he took another step foreword. His eyes darted to the ground when he saw a shadow next to his own. He looked up and swallowed a little. He heard the sound of metal rubbing against cloth before he stepped foreword and spun around with his gun ready. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a gasmask, and a battle with the formula "CH4" printed on the side. Methane gas! Before he could even move, HUNK sprayed the gas, and unfortunately he inhaled as he backed. He coughed as he dropped his gun.

"_…Hehe…thought you could get away…? No one escapes Mr. Death…_" Leon never felt himself fall to the ground.

---

"Where's Leon?" Ada asked when she saw Angela walking back over to them. Claire stood up, uncomfortable that he was now absent too.

"He wanted to be alone." She replied. Ada narrowed her eyes.

"Did he?" she asked while she walked past her.

"Hey!" Angela called before grabbing Ada's wrist. Ada slammed the side of her knee against Angela's hip, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Ada!" Claire called. Ada ignored her as she turned and walked in the direction.

"You bitch!" Angela called. Claire glanced at Angela before looking back at Ada as she continued to walk and froze, seeing a green dot run across her bare shoulders.

"ADA!" she screamed. She watched as Ada dodged around it and fired her handgun. She gazed in the direction in which the bullet had come and froze. It was that man again…the one in the full suit of combat gear and the gas mask standing on the cliff above them with a rifle in his hands.

Ada stood upright and glared furiously.

"Leon's damn easy to kidnap." HUNK chuckled. Ada shook with fury.

"If I find even one bruise I'll tear you into a million pieces." She growled. HUNK chuckled.

"Oh but you won't, because I'm going to pile your dead body with theirs." He chuckled. "Starting with that damn mutt!" he yelled. Ada smirked.

"Oh but where could he be?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, she's right there." He said before aiming at Claire. Claire glared before sprinting for the broken walls. Ada fired at him as he tossed a grenade at her. It exploded only a few feet away from her after she dove behind one of the broken walls. She pulled out her grapple hook as she heard Angela open fire with her AK-47. She rolled her eyes and next pulled out her PDA, opening the map and smirked as she watched the red blinking dot move closer and closer to the tower.

"Oh how our little companion is helpful." She sighed. She gazed around he broken wall and made eye contact with Claire a few feet away. Her eyes were red and tired. Ada showed her the PDA's map before nodding towards the tower. Claire nodded and instantly opened fire. Ada seized the opportunity and charged down the road with her grapple hook ready.

"I'm coming, Leon…"

That's it!!!!! OH NOEZ!!!!!! XD R&R!!!!!!


	58. Chapter 58

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Really inspired right now!!!!!! Sorry I was vague on the whole battle with HUNK but you guys will see why later!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

_{File corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_[Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

The air around him felt cold and damp…like he had been lying in some sort of cave. He felt someone lift his arm off of the ground and winced when he felt a pair of hands apply pressure to his wrist. He let out a weak groan of pain, hearing his wrist crack. A second cracking noise forced him to open his eyes. His gaze followed his arm to the hands holding his wrist, and finally making eye contact with a pair of identical eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but his clone kept him pinned.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked calmly.

"Let go of me!" he croaked. The clone grabbed him by his neck and dragged him. Leon gagged as he fought back. After a moment, he was roughly shoved against a staircase and before he could move the clone shoved his foot against his chest. Leon struggled as the clone produced a syringe from his overcoat.

"Let's try the parasites again, shall we?" he asked. Leon instantly squeezed his wrists around the clone's ankle, intending to break it. The clone winced after a moment and yanked his foot away. Leon instantly spun onto his stomach and shot to his feet, dodging around the clone's attempt to grab him.

"What do you intend to do? You don't have any weapons—" he heard the clone say as he made a break for the doors. He skidded to a stop when the clone appeared only a few feet in front of him. "—and I can catch up to you as many times as I want." He said calmly. Leon glared. "Besides, your still dazed. You failed to notice what was behind you this whole time." He said nodding to whatever was past him. Leon froze. Was it a B.O.W.? The clone watched him intently, seeing he was refusing to look away for one second. The clone sighed exasperatedly before disappearing. Leon's eyes widened. Behind him, that's where he would always appear. "It's about time you fully develop." Leon jumped and spun around, seeing the clone standing directly behind him, at one point standing back to back with him, with his arms folded across his chest. Leon looked past him and around at the room. This was the same room where he had killed Salazar. There were still traces of the blood and skin that once stained the walls. His eyes fell upon an unfamiliar white marble altar standing a few feet away from them. On it, was Steve Burnside, completely unconscious and surprisingly unbound.

"What did you do to him?" Leon demanded. The clone stepped foreword and reached out with his hand, placing it on Steve's forehead.

"I sedated him. It would be annoying if he kept moving around while you devoured him." he explained.

"What?" the clone looked back at him while removing his hand and pointing at him.

"Devour him. Eat him. You and I inherited abilities from the T-virus. If you bite someone, they become a zombie. You can infect anyone, other than me of course." He explained.

"I won't." Leon said sternly. The clone gave him an annoyed glare. "Do actually think I'm just going to kill him to test out some stupid ability for these damn cowards?" he demanded. With lightning speed, the clone held out Leon's handgun and appeared only inches away from him with the gun to his head.

"Do you think I'm giving you the choice?" he hissed. Leon glared stubbornly. "You aren't fully developed yet, and if you aren't then that means I'm not either."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I want the T-Veronica virus, and the only way I can do that is if I get a cloned copy. So you have to be fully developed first."

"I'd rather have a bullet in my skull."

"Oh believe me, if I didn't need you like I did, there'd be about fifty in your lungs." He said with pure venom in his voice. Leon glared, struggling to hide the fear coursing through him. "After you." he said nodding towards Steve. Leon didn't move. He was prepared to get himself killed at this point.

"No."

"Fine." Leon froze when the clone suddenly disappeared. He quickly spun around, expecting the clone to appear behind him. He wasn't there…Leon felt his heart skip a beat when he heard a scream come from behind him. He turned again and froze when he saw the clone biting the side of Steve's arm, and Steve was wreathing in pain. Leon's eyes widened in horror.

"STOP!" he yelled before charging foreword and slamming his foot against the clone's skull. Leon stared. The clone didn't even budge. He glared up at Leon before finally pulling away and grabbing him by the ankle. Leon struggled as the clone dragged him closer to Steve.

"Let go!" Leon yelled before throwing a fist at the clone's jaw. The clone caught his wrist and squeezed. Leon cried out in pain and pulled at his arm, now that his leg was free. The clone dipped his gloved hand in Steve's blood and flicked his hand, making the blood fall on Leon's face. Leon flinched when some of it landed in his mouth. He gagged as the clone released his arm. He lost his footing and fell on his side, clutching at his throat.

"It tastes good, doesn't it?" he heard the clone ask. Leon curled into a ball as his body continued to shake. His throat had suddenly become so unnaturally dry and his stomach churned. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Wha—what the hell…did you do?" he choked. The clone walked back over to him, with a bored expression on his face.

"Illustrating a point." He said calmly. Tears gushed from his eyes, adding to the symptoms of however his body was reacting to this thing's new experiment. The clone snatched his hands from his neck before replacing them with his own. The clone easily lifted him off of the ground and brought his face close to Leon's. Leon shut his eyes tightly while he continued to struggle. "The minute the T-virus was injected into your body, you lost your humanity completely." He said in his ear. Leon gritted his teeth. "You're just a disobedient B.O.W. that needs correction."

"Y-Your wrong…!" he croaked. The clone rolled his eyes before releasing Leon. Leon fell back roughly on the ground and held his neck, gasping for air.

"…_Help…me_…!" a weak voice called. Leon gazed in the direction and stared. Steve trembled violently, gazing back at him fearfully. His skin was paling and his lips and cheeks were turning blue.

"Are you going to just let him lie there?" he heard the clone ask. Leon glared back at him furiously. "The T-virus is spreading through his veins right now, if you don't do something soon, he'll be doomed." He explained. Leon looked back at Steve, seeing him curl into a ball. He dragged himself over to Steve and grabbed his arm, seeing the gruesome bite mark the clone had left. Was this a trap? Would he really extract the T-virus or would he just heighten the dosage? "There isn't time to think. You have two minutes." Leon shut his eyes again, biting down on his own lip before bringing his mouth to Steve's arm.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Steve looked back at him, trembling fearfully.

"_Please don't_!" he breathed. Leon studied the quickening in the mutation, hearing his shallow breathing. He trembled as he brought his mouth to the bite mark and bit down, feeling his teeth sink through the flesh like a pin through wet tissue paper. Steve cried out in pain again as he sucked the blood. Once his mouth was full Leon pulled back, spitting out the blood and continuing the process.

"Oh come on Leon, you know you're hungry for it." The clone purred. Leon held Steve's wrist (in an attempt to hold him down) in a fist. He pulled away again to spit it out, but suddenly the clone was at his side, clapping his hand over his mouth. Leon fought back, but the Clone threw his other arm around him, pinning Leon against him. "SWALLOW IT!" he screamed. Leon whimpered, feeling his stomach churn again as he clawed at the clone's arms. "DAMN IT LEON! I said SWOLLOW IT!" Leon shut his eyes tightly when the clone pinched his nose. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He needed help! "I want that virus! So SWALLOW IT!" Leon's eyes flew open when he heard the doors open, but before he could gaze in the direction, he heard a familiar bark, and then the clone cried out in pain. Leon jerked foreword and spat the blood from his mouth, gagging when some seeped down his throat. He clutched at his throat, feeling his stomach now slowly beginning to settle. His body was actually receiving nourishment from it…! He heard the dog whimper and crawled back over to Steve. Steve scooted away from him, clutching his arm.

"G-Get the hell away from me!" Leon stopped himself, slamming his head down on the ground. What was he doing? Was the T-virus still in his body? Or was he just thirsting for more?

"Damn mutt." He heard the clone curse. He gazed back at him, seeing the dog limping backwards. He froze when he caught site of a small grey circle stuck to the fur on the side of its neck…a tracking device? "You'll go first." He said as he aimed his gun. The dog growled furiously. Without thinking, Leon scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto the clone's wrists, making him miss. The clone glared down at him. "This dog isn't good for a B.O.W. like you." He said to him. Leon glared. "It reminds you of your humanity." He said before aiming again. He kicked Leon back and fired the gun. He watched as the dog somehow managed to dodge and glared back at Leon. He watched as the dog crouched in front of him defensively and barred its teeth. Leon slowly got to his knees and kept his hand around his throat as he tried to fight the feeling in his body.

"Good, you swallowed some." He said to him. Leon stared. How could he have known? "But you still need more." He said as he began to walk towards them. Leon got to his feet and backed, seeing the dog do the same. The clone glanced over at Steve before disappearing and reappearing directly behind him. Steve looked up at him fearfully. The clone grabbed his neck and lifted him, grabbing his arm in his other hand.

"No! Let me go!" Steve yelled as he kicked and struggled. The clone brought the bite marks to his nose and frowned.

"How the hell did you…" Leon heard him murmur as they made eye contact again. "Good enough." He said as he dropped Steve. Leon quickly moved to him, wrapping his arms around Steve's chest and dragging him back away from the clone. Steve clung to him, trembling and obviously sick from the blood loss. The dog backed with them, ready to pounce as the clone walked after them. "What are you trying to do now?" he asked annoyed. Leon carefully laid Steve down and watched him curl in a ball.

"Claire…" he sobbed. Leon released his neck as he stood. He walked past the dog, assuming it got the message as it stepped in front of Steve defensively. The clone narrowed his eyes. Leon charged foreword, ready for another kick, the clone again grabbed his ankle and smirked.

"Oh don't worry. I'll take you back in a body bag." Leon stared. His thoughts went back to the letter he had discovered in the underground tunnels of the island…Krauser's letter…

"…_And after I get rid of Leon and retrieve the sample, I'll put her in a body bag along with Leon and send them both to Wesker."_

Leon instantly threw a fist again, and as expected the clone grabbed his wrist. He instantly took the opportunity and reclaimed his handgun. The clone's eyes widened, surprised by his failure to uncover his plan. Leon instantly opened fire, but unfortunately the clone teleported. He dodged a swing from the clone and again shot the handgun. The clone dodged with ease and reached fro Leon's neck. Leon jerked himself back and glared when the clone grabbed onto his wounded wrist. He winced a little and aimed the gun again. He pulled the trigger and froze when a click came from the weapon. He looked from it to the clone who grinned back.

"Too bad." He tsked. Leon abandoned the gun and grabbed onto the clone's wrist, yanking up the sleeve with his free hand and doing something so desperate, so immature, that he even now felt stupid for doing. His teeth sank into the clone's arm and the clone cried out in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. He continued to bite down on him, over and over as he felt the clone's fist slam against the side of his skull. Leon shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to endure the punches against his skull. He heard the dog barking as he the clone continued to hit him. "Damn it!" he cried out in frustration. "Get the hell off!" one punch, carefully given more strength was delivered to Leon's stomach, forcing him to lose his grip. Leon rolled when he hit the ground, panting as he clutched his head. The clone shook the blood from his arm, annoyed by the scrape marks and glared furiously at Leon. Leon lay on his side, with his back to him, too exhausted to do anything else. The clone stepped towards him, ready to knock him out. Just as his shadow fell over Leon, he heard a soft click. He quickly looked up and then to his right, in the direction of the sound. His eyes widened when he felt the pain through his neck. The sound of gunfire came only seconds after. He stared at the tall woman in the red dress, glaring furiously back at him with her semi-automatic rifle in hand. He leaned foreword and vomited a large amount of blood into his gloved hand as he fell to his knees. He heard her heels tapping the now soiled tile and peered up at her. She still had that hateful glare as she pointed her rifle at him again, level with his skull.

"Die you _son of a bitch_!" she whispered as tears swelled in her eyes. She pulled the trigger, glaring at him as the bullets flew from the barrel and directly into him. The first through his left shoulder, the second in his leg, and the third bullet had inserted itself through the top of his skull. They gazed at each other for what seemed like hours. The clone stared, while she glared with pure hatred before he fell to the side and went limp. Ada watched the clone, waiting for it to get back up, or to heel.

"…Ada…" his voice called. She abandoned her opponent in an instant and ran to Leon's side, dropping the rifle by her side and gathered him into her arms. He leaned against her, trembling and wincing in whatever horrific pain he was in know. She rocked him in her arms, kissing the top of his head while she whipped away the trails of blood from his mouth.

"I'm here." She cooed as she fought against her tears. He was hysterical, loosing all control. Bringing Leon Kennedy into a state of hysteria was a sin, an atrocity. She kissed him again and held him, trying to comfort him in any way that she could. Her eyes trailed to Steve, seeing the blood flowing from his arm. Claire certainly wasn't going to be happy.

"Shhh, Leon. He's all right. You didn't kill him." she said softly. She could see him struggling to calm himself down, but as hysterical as he was, that was only a hopeless thought. Whenever she had to deal with something like this, she would make the sick joke of slapping would be the ultimate cure, but she wouldn't do that now. She wanted all of that raw emotion drained from him now. She wanted him to release anything that had been bottled up. He clung to her as he continued to struggle for control. He pulled away and buried his face in his wounded hand. Ada placed a hand on his cheek, seeing his eyes shut tightly and tears now rolling down his arm. She scooted towards him as he continued to tremble and whipped more of the blood from his face.

"Leon." She called softly. She wrapped her arms around him and frowned, hearing a sudden chuckle come from him.

"Damn it…" she heard him mutter. She cradled him again as the laughter suddenly increased. Forcing its way out despite his desperate attempts to stop. She looked over at the dog as it walked over and whined, resting its head on Leon's knee after lying down next to them. "Kill me…!" the laughter had reverted back to sobs rather quickly. She shook her head and pulled away, whipping his tears. "Just please kill me!" he begged before hanging his head. She placed her hand on his cheek while reaching into her pack, taking out her bottle of water. She released Leon and unscrewed the cap.

"Drink this." She instructed. He didn't move. She lowered the bottle and held him again. "You'll feel better." She said gently. He took the bottle and slowly drank the water. She looked away, blinking her tears so he couldn't see them. No, she had to be strong for the both of them. He needed her now more than ever. She composed herself and looked back at him, kissing his cheek as he lowered the bottle and panted. Had he calmed down in the slightest? A tiny bit, but he was still mentally shattered. Ada took the bottle from him, glancing at the pink-red water and put it down next to her.

"Leon." She whispered his name in his ear as she held him in her arms again. He held her; desperate for some type of comfort in the storm of insanity he had been stranded in. She kissed from his shoulder to the side of his bruised neck, showering him with sweet kisses while he buried his face in her shoulder. She exhaled slowly, trying to reduce the sourness of her own heart. She saw the dog looking up at them with its head still rested on the side of Leon's knee.

"Ada," he was calmer now. "Kill me." She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Stop asking me such idiotic things." She said to him.

"Damn it…I'm a B.O.W.!" Ada's eyes flashed to the clone. If only the son of a bitch would get back up so she could shoot him some more.

"Oh are you?" she asked him.

"Don't deny it." She didn't let him pull away.

"Do you think I care?" she whispered. He gritted his teeth. Ada placed her other hand over his eyes, stopping him from looking over at Steve.

"Kill me…" he muttered again. Ada smiled for some reason. Oh dear god, was she ending up hysterical as well? She slipped his left ear between her index and ring finger, applying pressure to the veins and kissed the top of his head.

"I won't do that, because you can't make me." She said with a small smirk. He held her dress in fists as he began to calm down even further.

"Better?" she asked softly. He pulled away again and buried his face in his hand his breathing was shallow.

"…I need air…" he breathed. She held his shoulders and nodded before standing and helping him to his feet. She kissed his cheek again and pulled his arm around the back of her neck.

"Hold on." She said softly. He nodded and continued to breathe slowly. She pulled out her PDA and put it to her ear.

"Claire, Steve's here. You need to come and get him because I'm taking Leon now."

"Ok, I'm on my way." She replied. "One more thing, HUNK got away." Ada frowned.

"Alright. Steve is going to need some bandages, but he's alright."

"What? Why?"

"I don't have time to explain." She hung up after that and shoved it back in the pack.

"Let's go." She said softly he nodded. Ada wrapped an arm around his ribs and held fast to his arm, being careful of his wrist as they moved. She stole one last glance at the clone, still battling between whether or not she believed he was dead. Ada looked away. Disposing of his body wasn't her problem.

That's it!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	59. Chapter 59

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for that wait!!!! My SAT went well!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 59~

_Spain (1297 miles from Madrid)_

_April 31, 2010_

_3:33 pm_

Claire quickly burst through the doors and ran down the hallway, her eyes widened when she saw the clone lying on the ground before them. She looked from him to her left, stopping when she saw him.

"Steve!" she called as she ran to him. She heard Angela run past her, probably wanting to inspect the clone. Claire reached for Steve and stopped when she saw his arm. His blood was setting on fire… She spotted a bottle of water standing a few feet away from her, stained pink with blood. She grabbed it and quickly tipped it over, spilling it over Steve's arm. Her eyes widened when a large amount of steam rose from the wound.

"Is he ok?" Angela called. Claire glanced back at her and nodded before returning her attention to Steve. She studied the wound closely and stared. Bite marks. There were two of them but one was deeper than the other Her eyes dashed to the clone, feeling her blood boil. If only she could have been the one to… Claire instantly grabbed her handgun when she saw the bullets from its body fall and roll across the ground.

"Angela take care of Steve!" she instructed. Angela looked back at her and nodded before backing towards Steve. Claire kept her gun aim as she stepped foreword, glaring furiously as the clone coughed. She grabbed her knife from its holster before stomping on the clone's neck. The clone gripped her ankle and glared back. She pointed her knife at him and kneeled down.

"Does that hurt you _fuck_?" she demanded. She instantly waved her knife, cutting the sides of his hands when he tried to squeeze her ankle. He cried out in pain before clenching a bloody fist. "I don't care if you look exactly like him!" she yelled.

"I don't care if you're his sister." He choked back. Claire held her knife in a fist. "He's scheduled for experimentation…and there's nothing you can do about it!" Claire stared. Chris…he was going to be experimented on! "Better stop wasting time here before he—" Claire slammed her fist against his face.

"Oh you don't get to live." She hissed. The clone gasped for air as her knife sank into the side of his neck. "This is for _all_ you put Leon through you FUCK!" she screamed.

"CLAIRE!" Angela yelled trying to stop her. She quickly covered her eyes, not wanting to watch the clone's head roll. Claire stood before shoving the body with her foot and kicking it off of the ledge. She watched the body fall and panted. It wasn't the same…it wasn't the same…She looked away after a moment and sighed exasperatedly before retrieving a hand grenade from her belt and tossed it over her shoulder. She could hear it explode, and the body along with it. Should she burn the body to keep it down this time? She reached for it and froze when Angela grabbed her wrist, giving her a stern look.

"That's _enough_!" she said to her. Claire studied her for a moment before lowering her hand. She nodded and walked back over to Steve. She knelt down next to him and searched her pockets for a roll of bandages.

"Here." Angela said holding out a roll. She thanked her and began dressing Steve's arm. He winced a little before slowly opening his eyes.

"…Claire…?"

"Steve!" she gathered him into her arms and held him, feeling her tears run down her cheeks. "What did he do to you?" she asked quickly. Steve didn't look at her. "What did he do to you?" she asked again.

"He bit me alright?" he barked a she stood, clutching the unraveling gauze. Claire stood while shaking her head, not sure if she wanted to hear it. "Leon's clone made him bite me!" Claire and Angela stared.

"What?" Angela gasped.

"He bit you?" Claire asked as she grabbed his shoulders Steve nodded silently. Claire stared, unable to think. Leon of all people…

"The clone…he bit me first…he infected me." Claire froze.

"Then...Leon he—"

"I think he sucked the blood out…I really can't remember." Claire buried her face in his chest and cried. She felt Steve hold her as she did. She couldn't do it. She couldn't help Leon…when he needed it most…and now…

"Claire…?" She held him tighter.

"…Chris!" she sobbed. Angela looked away from the two and over at a pair of doors standing on the other side of the chamber with a ladder leading to it and the door had been left open. Was that where Leon and Ada had gone? She glanced at Claire and sighed exasperatedly.

"Let's go help them." She said to them. Steve looked over at and froze. She stiffened, was there someone behind her? The clone? She quickly spun around and held her gun up. Her eyes widened when she saw a man standing in a black overcoat, hunched over probably from the weight of the pack on his back. She backed quickly and held her gun ready.

"Well, well." He said looking at the three of them. "Looks like that girly took care of things here." He chuckled. Claire aimed her gun in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. His gaze lingered on Steve as he reached into his pocket. He calmly looked down at the device in hand and pressed a button on its side. The three stared.

"What the hell did you just do?" Angela demanded.

"It's time to go mate. I need the room if ya' don't mind." They all looked at him confused. They fell silent when they heard the sound of a helicopter.

"Who are you?" Angela asked again.

"Heh. Who are you?" Trent replied. Claire lowered her gun and looked away. Leon and Ada were right. This random guy was on their side. That was all she would care about for now.

"Thanks." She said to him while she finished wrapping the gauze around Steve's arm. Steve looked from her to the old man. Why did he feel like…he recognized him? He looked away when the man looked back at him and quietly thanked Claire as she held her gun again.

"Let's go." She said to them. Angela nodded reluctantly and followed Claire.

Trent watched as they climbed up the ladder and hurried through the hallway leading to where their helicopter would be waiting. He pulled out a PDA and put it to his ear.

"This is Trent. Yes." He said as he watched them disappear. "Yes, unfortunately I was too late to rescue Leon. It seems that the invitation must be canceled. Our late Mrs. Wong has official claimed what's hers." He smiled a little. "Has Sheva arrived? Good." He looked up when he heard footsteps. His heart began to race. _He was here_! "Very good. If you'll excuse me, I have a personally matter to attend to. Yes Mrs. Lennox, I will be home shortly." With that he shoved the PDA into one of the many pockets of the coat and then produced a Chicago Typewriter from beneath the coat.

"At long last," he muttered as he dropped his pack on the ground and tossed it to the lower level, glancing at the remains of the clone's body. He stood upright and leaned back against the wall next to the opening of the hallway, ready to turn and shoot down his visitor. "You _murderer_! My revenge, it begins with _you_!" Trent removed the safety on the gun and held it ready as he heard the footsteps draw closer. Yes…now was the time that the chess pieces would make their fist moves.

---

Ada silently drove the speedboat as the sun continued to lower towards the horizon. Leon sat in the seat next to her with his head leaning against the window, asleep from his exhausting ordeal. The dog lay across the back seats of the boat, also asleep. She still had that place in Morocco. They'd be safe there, especially since the entire mansion was the one Trent gave her and that it was underground, and had an underwater cave connecting to the garage and boat doc. Oh how she loved Trent's imagination. She glanced back at Leon again and frowned. She placed her hand on the side of his leg, before gently taking his wounded hand in hers. She stroked the side of his wrist with her thumb; thankful he didn't wince in pain. She looked away again and sighed exasperatedly. Oh how much damage their was to fix…

That's it!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	60. Chapter 60

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 60~

_Lake __Mjøsa, (100 km from Oslo, Norway)_

_April 31, 2010_

_8:15 pm_

Carlos quickly turned and offered Sheva a hand, helping her hop out of the helicopter. She thanked him and held up her handgun.

"Alright Chester!" Carlos called back to the pilot over the blades of the helicopter. "I'll radio in when we've located them!" Chester looked back at him and nodded. Carlos slammed the door closed and took out his magnum before walking with Sheva up the path leading into the mouth of the cave. They switched on the lights of their guns as they walked through the tunnel.

"You ready?" he asked her. Sheva looked over at him and nodded before reaching for the earpiece on her ear.

"This is Alomar to HQ. Requesting a mission update."

"Alomar it seems our ground troops have lost contact with Redfield and his group. It's been eleven hours and thirty seven minutes since they last contacted us." Sheva's eyes widened.

"Are you positive?" she asked as they continued walking.

"We have reason to believe that the signal's being jammed. So when you arrive in the facility we may lose contact."

"Understood. Alomar out."

"One more thing, I'm sure by now you've noticed that we had to pull out our troops so be cautious."

"Copy that." Sheva released the button on her earpiece and followed Carlos through the passage. After a few minutes, they came to the doc, spotting first the jet-black speedboat with Umbrella symbol on the side, and then a second one with the B.S.A.A. logo. They walked around the doc and over to the elevator.

"He was right." Carlos said suddenly. Sheva looked over at him.

"The signal's being jammed." He said as he shoved his PDA back into his pocket. Sheva looked from him to the dozens of claw marks carved into the ground and walls. Her eyes stared at a small puddle of blood near the edge of the docs. Someone was hurt…but where were they now?

"Well, let's go find them." Carlos said to her as the doors to the elevator slipped open. She looked back at him and nodded. They silently stepped onto the elevator and rode it to the next floor.

---

She could hear that loud roar echoing through the hallways as she sprinted. She had no idea what the hell that thing had done with Chris, but Rebecca and Billy weren't flanking her anymore. Jill dove around another corner, rolling to her feet and leaned back against the wall, holding up Billy's magnum. She panted as she listened to the long nails of the B.O.W. sprinting after her. She doubted any of them were dead, but she would be if she didn't think of something fast. She swallowed and stepped around the corner, firing instantly. Her eyes widened when all she saw was a poorly illuminated hallway completely empty of any shelves or any other type of furniture to indicate life. Her heart thumped in her chest. How the hell did it just suddenly disappear? More importantly: how the hell did Leon manage to kill this thing? She froze when she heard a light thud come from behind her. It was behind her now… Jill swallowed before gazing over her shoulder and seeing its glowing red eyes. It growled as it swished its tail, staring back into her eyes. A chill ran up and down her spine as she stood there, frozen.

"Move!" a voice called. Jill obeyed the voice and dove out of the way after seeing a nitrogen tank fall over. She looked around quickly as she stepped back. The ice was crawling towards her, if she didn't do something fast, she'd be frozen too. She stopped when her back hit a line of handlebars and looked up, seeing a section of the ceiling had hinges. She instantly climbed up until she was a few feet from the ground and gazed over at the nitrogen tank. She narrowed her eyes as the B.O.W. screeched in pain. She looked to the end of the hallway and stared, seeing who ever knocked it over just leave the room.

"Wait!" she called. The door buzzed loudly as the light indicated that it was locked. "The hell…?" Jill quickly returned her attention to the B.O.W. and fired the magnum, over and over until at last the B.O.W. burst. She leapt down from ladder, convinced that the ice was dry and avoided most of the frozen flying innards. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled a little. "Oh…that's how." She said before turning to the door. She hurried over to it and slammed her fist on the door. "Hey!" she called. No response came. She sighed exasperatedly while she took out her PDA. She studied the map and chewed at her bottom lip. She had to find where this thing had taken Chris… Doubts began to cloud her mind as she walked back over to the ladder that lead to the opening in the ceiling. She placed her hand on one of the bars and gazed up at the ceiling. Was there really any other option? What if she was just wandering further away from Chris? Jill sighed exasperatedly and climbed the ladder. Rebecca and Billy were still somewhere down here. When Wesker found out she was here, he'd show up, so it was best to lead him away from them.

Jill slowly opened what was now really a trap door, and gazed around at the hallway. The hallways were much more illuminated then the floor below, and there were shelves against the walls and machines plugged into the walls and other consoles. She slowly climbed up and closed the tile, leaving it open enough for light to bleed through for Rebecca and Billy. She stood upright and gazed both ways down the hallway and began walking in a direction. If she remembered correctly, she was heading towards the production room. She approached a pair of doors and paused, seeing them slide open and reveal another hallway leading to another pair of doors. Jill reluctantly stepped through and frowned. She didn't recognize any of this…

"Oh well…" she muttered before approaching the next doors. The slid open, and the air blasted her. It was warm and wet, odd since the hallways were practically freezing. She slowly walked in to the darkened room and glanced back at the doors as they closed behind her. For a moment, she was in pitch darkness but only seconds later a bright blue glow illuminated the room. She flinched from it and gazed in the direction. Jill's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" she gasped. She gazed at the six containers standing around the balcony she now stood on. She slowly stepped foreword and examined them. Four of them were filled with what looked like a mixture of developing organs and tissue, and one had a complete body. The sixth one was empty…and broken through. What ever had been inside had escaped. She slowly walked to the edge of the balcony, over to the console and examined the body within the container. It looked exactly like-

"Leon?" she reached out, placing her hand on the glass. The water was warm, and the glass felt to be inches thick. The body was already dressed in a fitted combat suit and was curled into a ball. Chords were tangled in its arms and legs, actually…all over. She listened to the rhythmic bubbles of the oxygen mask with every breath it took. She could feel how warm the water was…was the container acting as a womb…? She watched as the clone moved a little, but remained in its drug-induced sleep. At last, Jill removed her hand and gazed at the other two tanks. Each had developing organs, but the one next to the clone's container looked to be more fully developed…why were they making so more than one clone? She stepped back, returning her attention to the broken container.

"Ok, so where are you?" she asked the silence with her handgun up. She stole one last glance at the clone and stepped away from the containers. Suddenly…she felt as though she was being watched…She gazed over her shoulder at the clone slowly, frowning when she saw it hadn't moved. She slowly backed to the consol after spotting some documents and lifted them up, finally daring to read them.

_April 29_

_ The clone is absolutely magnificent! It is our very first one hatched, but thankfully the rushed project hasn't produced as negative of an impact then I had originally thought. We observed him for some time, finding that he hatched with the knowledge of an eleven-year-old child…interesting because it recalls memories that don't belong to it. Paul examined the memories and proved my theory. Somehow the clone is actually gaining Leon's memories. The behavior and mannerisms have already sunk in. It is as though we created another version of Leon with the same body but with his child mind. _

_ Not only that, but producing the back up clone seemed to aid it in gaining its memories. It seems though…the back up clone is different…their behavior is clearly different, and it seems in that sense, it is failed product. So we've opted to inject it with the viruses and filter its blood into the original clone, unfortunately that is all that we can do for now. The clone's only purpose is as follows: Recapture Leon and return him to this facility. Although the Albert Wesker Resurrection project was indeed a success, Wesker still requires the blood filtering, for his body will always produce its own cells…_

Jill folded up the documents and shoved them into her back pocket. She looked up quickly at the sound of a long beeping noise and spun around, staring at the clone. She looked up at the top of the container, seeing the heart meter. It was dying! Without thinking, she sprinted over to the container and searched for the button to open it.

"Damn it! Where the hell is it?" she yelled. She gave up and backed, holding up the magnum and shooting the bottom of the glass. It cracked loudly, and then again, and the thick glass shattered. Fluids poured everywhere as she moved to the clone. It lay at the bottom of the container now, still… Jill yanked the oxygen mask from the clone and put her lips to it, breathing in to it. After a moment it jerked foreword and vomited a dangerous amount of blood into its hand. Jill panted as she stood and pointed her gun at it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched it wretch and writhe in pain.

"Cloning is magnificent, isn't it Jill?" Jill froze. That voice, she knew that voice! Jill gazed up in the direction and stared. There he was…in the flesh.

"Oh how irony seems to work in my favor." He chuckled. He stood on the upper floor of the room, staring down at her through those sunglasses.

"You're sick!" she yelled. "Cloning Leon, and using him like your own personal blood bag? You're a monster!" he chuckled as he strolled down the staircase next to him.

"I've taken what's rightfully mine. It was all because of you that this could have been possible, my dear." Jill glared. She wanted to forget those nightmarish years of experimentation…the hours she spent hurled in a corner in a hospital gown, crying and begging for death. "What the hell did you do with Chris?" she demanded.

"I assure you, I will be taking excellent care of Christopher. He will make an excellent B.O.W." Jill opened fire, feeling her blood boil. She charged foreword while she continued to shoot and waved her foot at him, glaring when he grabbed her ankle. He smirked at her.

"Yes, show me what one of my creations are capable of."

That's it!!!!! OH NOEZ!!!!! Jill VS. Wesker!!!!!! Where's Chris? Billy and Rebecca? Will Sheva and Carlos make it in time? More importantly: WILL I EVER GET OVER MY LAZINESS TO GO AND BUY SOME ICECREAM???? ^w^ Oh the suspense!!!!! LMAO!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	61. Chapter 61

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 61~

_Lake Mjøsa, (100 km from Oslo, Norway)_

_April 31, 2010_

_10: 45 pm_

Jill quickly sprinted up the stairs, clutching her shoulder as she gained some distance from Wesker.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she heard him call. She spun around and fired at him, mentally panicking when he dodged every single one and was now directly in front of her with his own gun held up to her skull. She glared hatefully at him as he gazed back at her from beneath his sunglasses. "Now, now. Why such a terrible look?" he asked with a chuckle before whipping away the blood that ran from the corner of her lip. Jill quickly stepped back and held her gun up.

"What the hell did you do with Chris, damn it?" she demanded. He chuckled again.

"You'll be joining him very soon, Jill." He said as he shoved his gun in his overcoat. Jill quickly dodged his kick, unfortunately abandoning her gun in the process, and placed her hands on the ground while swinging a leg at his skull. He grabbed her ankle and glared down at her. Jill wasn't done yet. She instantly twisted her leg so that her knee was around the back of Wesker's neck and gripped his shirt, pulling herself up and slamming a fist against his jaw. As he stumbled back, she grabbed his shoulders and freed her leg, slamming both feet against his stomach. Wesker reeled back as she flipped back through the air, landing in a cat like position as he steadied himself. She instantly dove for her gun, and when she had it he was there again, with his gun at her skull. She glared up at him, prepared to do whatever necessary to get what she wanted.

"Don't make me ask again you son of a bitch!" she growled.

"How unfortunate that my own creation has turned its back on me."

"You didn't create me!" she yelled furiously.

"No, I created the abilities you are using now."

"Well I don't give a damn! Tell me what you did with Chris!" Jill dropped her gun again and gripped his wrist, making him miss when he fired and twisted her leg around his arm. This time Wesker anticipated her movements. He instantly grabbed her neck and threw her across the room. Jill cried out in pain when she hit one of the tanks containing the undeveloped organs and fell to the ground, feeling the fluids and glass pouring across her back after the container shattered. She panted heavily, feeling her arms and legs tremble. The band that had once held her hair snapped, falling to the ground and leaving her hair to fall past her shoulders.

"Good. Now I'll have a body to show Chris." She heard him say. Jill looked up very quickly and stared at Wesker as he approached her. When she tried to move, an immense amount of pain surged through her body, coming from the lower left side of her back. She screamed from the pain while falling back to holding herself up with her hands. In the glass shards all around her, she could see a huge shard of glass stabbed into her back, just above her hip.

"As I had told all of you before, things would have been so much easier if you had just given up." Jill looked up again, staring up at him as he walked foreword.

"If that's the case then why didn't _you_ just stay dead?" a male voice called form seemingly nowhere. Jill gazed in the direction but didn't see anyone. Before she could spot who ever it was, what looked like a small metal tracking device flew through the air, attaching itself lightly to the back of Wesker's coat. Her eyes widened, Wesker was still looking for the intruder. He hadn't noticed it!

"My, my. The pest from Raccoon City." Wesker said as he began to step away from her. Jill tried to get up again but failed, unable to move. She gazed in the direction again and froze.

"Carlos!" she called. He stood on the second floor of the room, where Wesker once stood holding his trademark M4A1 Carbine in hand.

"Get the hell out of here!" she called. He ignored her as he opened fire. Wesker dodged around his bullets and sprinted, almost teleporting, and swing his leg at Carlos. To her amazement, Carlos caught Wesker's ankle and drove the side of his knife across the surface of Wesker's leg. He dove off of the second floor, turning in mid air and again opened fire. Wesker dodged his gunfire and instantly pulled out his gun, ready to fire. Carlos turned in mid air again, rolling when he hit the ground and retrieved something from one of the pockets of his dark blue tactical vest.

Jill instantly began dragging herself over to where her gun still lay as she listened to the two. Carlos wouldn't last…her thoughts trailed to Raccoon City, their fight with Nemesis…he pass out before she did and— Jill's gaze shot to Wesker when she heard him cry out in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw smoke rising from his back. Carlos held something small and rectangular…it looked like some kind of remote control, but it was almost as flat as a sheet of paper, between his index and ring finger. Had that thing been some kind of explosive?

"Hurts doesn't it?" she heard Carlos ask.

"Ah, so the pest uses explosives?" Wesker hissed. Carlos smirked in reply.

"They're tiny, but the one that just exploded had the equal force of two grenades." He explained. Wesker only glared, showing no sign that he cared, but Jill could only stare. He charged at Carlos again, throwing a mixture of punches and kicks that Carlos mostly avoided. Unfortunately though, he received a solid kick and flew across the room a short distance before slamming against the wall.

"You idiot!" Jill yelled as Carlos slid to the ground with his head hung. "I TOLD YOU TO RUN!"

"Weakling!" Wesker called as he stepped towards Carlos, ready to finish him. Jill struggled for her gun again, she glanced from Wesker to Carlos and paused, seeing a smirk appear on Carlos's face.

"What?" she gasped. Then a thought struck her. Her eyes darted to where Carlos had cut Wesker's leg and stared. "No way!" she said shaking her head.

"Any last words?" Wesker asked as he held out his gun so that the barrel was aimed at Carlos's skull. That was when Wesker noticed his smirk.

"_Boom._" Was all Carlos said before Wesker heard a loud beeping coming from the side of his boot. Before he could even move, the small bomb exploded. He was able to notice one difference before it went off: it had a symbol printed on the now flat green explosive that was no larger then his thumb, a picture of a flame with a line beneath. Wesker screamed in pain as, what he assumed was a custom grenade, exploded, spilling something all over his leg…then his entire leg caught fire. Carlos shot to his feet, charging across the floor as he tossed a flash grenade over his shoulder. Wesker cried out in pain again from the flash his sunglasses failed to protect him from and stumbled back as he struggled to deal with his enflamed leg.

"Carlos how the hell—"

"Don't worry about that now! We have to go!" eh said as he knelt down next to her. Jill nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She braced herself for the pain as he grabbed the large chunk of glass. She cried out in pain when he yanked it out and clung tighter to him as he lifted her up and carried her from the room. Only now had she noticed that the clone was no longer there…

---

Sheva quickly moved through the facility, rounding corner after corner as she followed the small trails of blood. She had to find Chris before Carlos ran out of time distracting Wesker. Was that B.O.W. still around? Or was it staying near Chris? She rounded another corner and stopped, seeing the trail leading towards an old and rusted metal door. She leaned back against it, grabbing the knob and listening for any signs of life on the other end.

"Yes, unfortunately there have been complications." Sheva narrowed her eyes as she listened. The voice had a heavy British accent and sounded anxious. "N-No, unfortunately we don't know his location, but we do have Redfield." Sheva's eyes widened. "Yes, we can use him to intimidate the B.S.A.A. Yes, I've exposed him to the virus created from Leon's blood." Sheva had heard enough. She instantly burst through the door and pointed her gun at him.

"FREEZE!" she yelled. The man jumped, dropping his phone and backed, glancing down at the phone when it broke into pieces.

"H-How did you—"

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"W-Who?" she hated that he was trying to play coy.

"You're not getting away with this now where is Chris?" she demanded.

"A-Alright! I'll take you! Just put your gun down first!"

"Show me." She commanded. He reluctantly turned and held up his hands as he lead her around the desk in the center of the room and walked up to another door, pausing to wait for her next command.

"Open it!" she said sternly. He obeyed. Her gaze drifted to what lay beyond the now open door and froze when she saw Chris lying unconscious on a surgical table.

"There, I brought you to him!" the man said to her. Sheva glared to him.

"Release him." he looked back at her fearfully. "While your at it you can removed the virus from his body!"

"I can't! If I do so he'll mutate!" he said quickly. Sheva glared.

"Then release him before I use my bullet to detach your skull!" she snapped. He was reluctant, but eventually he complied. Sheva took the time to memorize what he looked like. Grayish hair, hazel blue and green eyes, and pale. Maybe this was the man that experimented on Leon?

Sheva watched as he finished removing the straps that were wrapped around his wrists. She quickly moved to the table, placing a hand on Chris's shoulder and froze when she saw the man run. She spun around and pointed her gun, but it was too late. He had escaped…and she didn't care for the idea of leaving Chris alone. She lowered her gun and returned her attention to Chris.

"Chris?" she called to him gently. She slowly moved his head to the side slightly and saw the stitches done neatly on the back of his skull. She released him carefully and tried again. "Chris?" he winced before slowly opening his eyes.

"…Sheva?" She smiled gently.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he slowly sat up.

"Yeah," he sighed as he reached for his head. Sheva quickly stopped him.

"You have stitches." She said to him. He nodded and let his hands drop as he swung his legs over the end of the table.

"When did you get here?" he asked her as he stood. She walked back over to the desk in the room next to the table, handing him his handgun.

"Thanks."

"Only a few hours ago. Chris, are you feeling alright?" she asked. He looked back at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He replied as he gathered the rest of his weapons. Sheva looked away from him and frowned.

"Sheva?"

"You've been exposed to the virus they created from Leon's blood." She said reluctantly. Chris froze. She placed a hand on his shoulder, seeing him staring down at his gun, too shocked to answer. She jumped when she heard static from her communicator. She pressed the button and asked, "Carlos did you find Jill?"

"Yeah, did you find Chris?" Chris looked back at her, listening to their conversation.

"Yes, but he's been exposed to the virus created from Leon's blood." She said after a moment. There was a pause.

"Alright. See if you can find Billy and Rebecca, we'll meet you there."

"Ok." Chris looked away. "It's alright." She said to him. He glanced at her.

"Y-Yeah…"

"There's a cure." She said to him. Chris looked back at her. Sheva gave him a determined look. "And I'll find it for you."

That's it!!!!! Aw!!!!! Sheva and Chris, Jill and Carlos friendship!!!!! OH NOEZ!!!!! Chris is infected!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	62. Chapter 62

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 62~

_Lake Mjøsa, (100 km from Oslo, Norway)_

_May 1, 2010_

_12:09 am_

"Damn it! Our radios are being jammed!" Rebecca cursed. Billy looked over at her.

"They must have known we were coming." He said calmly. She looked back at him.

"But how?" he shrugged, but before he could answer the heard a door open nearby. They quickly moved around the corner of a hallway, leaning back against the wall and listening to the footsteps. The glanced at each other when they heard…panting? Billy held up his handgun and peered around the corner, seeing someone limp past them into another hallway. He nodded back to Rebecca and she nodded back to him and followed close. Billy gazed around the corner and into the hallway, seeing the door at the end just close. He narrowed his eyes and motioned for Rebecca to wait.

"Was it Wesker?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but stay back here and cover me." He said to her. Rebecca nodded obediently and switched to her machine gun. He stepped foreword slowly and placed his hand on the knob. He leaned back against the door and glanced back at Rebecca, seeing her crouched around the corner of the hallway with her gun pointed. She nodded to him, placing a finger on the trigger. He looked away from her and burst the door open, aiming his handgun. He froze when not only was there two of them, but he recognized them instantly.

"Sorry." He said as he lowered his gun.

"Don't worry about." Chris said with a faint smile.

"Rebecca, it's alright." He called back. She stood and walked over to them, frowning when she saw Chris.

"Sheva? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The agency sent us." She explained.

"So you're working for Trent now, huh?" Chris asked as he leaned back against the wall behind him. She smiled and shook her head.

"Only until we stop Wesker. I haven't resigned from the B.S.A.A. now have I?" she asked. She knew he wasn't comfortable about the idea, but for now they'd have to compromise.

"So you came here with Carlos?" Billy asked. Sheva looked over at him and nodded while taking out her communicator.

"Carlos, this is Sheva. I've found Billy and Rebecca."

"Copy that. I'll have to worn you, we've got a clone and Wesker running around in the facility." She frowned when everyone stared.

"Wait, where's Jill?" Chris asked quickly.

"Where are you right now?" she asked.

"Lower garden on the ground floor. I have Jill with me right now, so we'll wait for you."

"Alright, we'll be there soon." She said before shoving it back into her pocket.

"So that clone's running—" Chris cut off when they heard another door open, and then the sound of someone grunting in pain. Chris stood upright and held up his handgun. They all seemed to silently agree that staying in a group would give them away too quickly. There were tow doors leading back to the hallway they had come from, one went through a laboratory, and the other had been the way Billy and Rebecca had entered. They listened to the heavy breathing of who ever was coming towards them. Somehow, they had already been discovered.

"What the-"

"Screw this," Billy said looking over to Chris and Sheva. "We make a break for the garden. We don't have time to mess around with this thing." Chris nodded and motioned to the door.

"You have the map right? My PDA was crushed." Chris explained. Billy nodded before turning his back and walking through the door to their left. Sheva stopped and turned towards the other door, narrowing her eyes.

"Sheva?" Chris called. She glanced at him.

"Go. I'll slow it down." She said to him. Chris shook his head and aimed his gun. Sheva frowned, glancing at the blood on his shirt and looked away. She looked back at the door and instantly opened fire when the door opened. Her eyes widened when she saw the grey body and dozens of needles protrude erratically from its body. Its screech made her ears wring.

"What the hell is that thing?" Chris asked as it opened fire. The other bullets merely shot through its flesh, hitting the walls behind it.

"…_Chris_…" They both stared.

"Move it!" they heard Billy call. Bullets flew through the open door, striking the creature as they ran through the laboratory. It howled furiously as it charged after them, almost with lightning speed.

"Go!" Billy called to them. He looked back over his shoulder at it and stared, seeing it launch itself through the air with its long claws outstretched towards Chris.

---

"Would you stop staring at me like that?" Carlos chuckled. Jill shook her head.

"How the hell did you manage…" her voice trailed off, still shocked by what she saw. "Carlos, where did you learn to use explosives like that?" Carlos smirked and sat on the bench positioned from the one across from her. The garden, he guessed, was supposed to mimic the appearance of the square of a park. There were pathways and grass everywhere, unattended and overgrown.

"I told you," Carlos shrugged. Jill frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not that same weakling I was in Raccoon City."

"You weren't weak." She replied. He still smirked.

"How long's it been sense then? Twelve years?" she nodded. "I figured out a few things in that time." She rolled her eyes with a grin.

"What? No long story that will put me in awe?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nah. That one's for Sheva." He replied with a chuckle. She smiled and looked away from him.

"So Chris's been infected too?" she asked after a moment. Carlos sighed.

"Don't worry. We're going to figure something out." She looked back at him and chewed at her bottom lip, looking as though she wanted to talk about something. "Yes?"

"When you showed up…did you see that clone lying on the ground?" Carlos frowned.

"Wait, there was a clone?" he asked. Jill frowned.

"Yeah, it almost suffocated on its own blood…"

"And it just disappeared?" Jill nodded. Carlos looked away from her while rolling one of his explosives around in his palm. They fell into silence, waiting for the rest to arrive. He surely didn't bring Wesker down, but he knew it was going to be enough to slow him down…

"What was that?" Jill asked as she slowly got to her feet. Carlos held the small marble-shaped explosive between his fingers as he joined her. They listened to the heavy breathing, and then what sounded like gunfire.

"Iron maiden…" Carlos muttered. Jill looked over at him confused.

"What?"

"B.O.W. Just wait here." He said to her. He already sped off towards the doorway to their left before she could say anything and held her handgun ready.

"Sheva, Jill's in the garden right now, I need you to let the B.O.W. follow you guys out here!" she heard him say through his communicator. She looked up when she saw the door fly open, and Carlos walk by Billy, he two glanced at each other with some eye conversation she couldn't make out and froze when she saw Chris back into the garden with his handgun still firing at what ever had been chasing them. She ran to him, seeing Sheva stop by Billy and Carlos while Rebecca hurried over to Chris.

"All four of us and we still couldn't get this thing down!" Jill looked from her to Chris, noticing the stitches on the back of his skull while he clutched his rib and stared at the doorway looking back at her.

"You fought Wesker didn't you?" he asked. Jill walked over to him, staring at the claw marks running across his bloodied shirt. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder before gazing at the door. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell is that thing?" It was clearly around ten feet tall, and spikes protruded from its body, and its hands were mainly made of long claws. She stared at its enormous mouth, equipped with giant jaws. It stepped foreword, breathing heavily as it headed directly towards them.

"…_Chris_…" it hissed. Jill froze. Had this thing been injected with Leon's virus? She instantly held up her gun and opened fire.

"What the hell?" she gasped. The bullets ripped through its skin with disturbing ease, and the holes instantly closed up right after.

"Shit! Why doesn't this thing go down?" Billy demanded as he shot at its legs. She glanced at Rebecca when she threw a flash grenade and quickly covered her eyes. The creature screeched but it still came, with its left leg growing back.

"Move!" a voice called. They all gazed in the direction and stared. It was the clone! Sitting on the railing of the second floor with a rocket launcher aimed and ready. They all quickly moved, diving when they heard the rocket whistle through the air.

Jill wrapped her arms tightly around Chris, curling with him and feeling the explosion shake the ground they lay on. Then silence followed. She slowly uncurled herself and gazed over at where the clone had been, staring when she saw it leap over the balcony and land easily on its feet in the garden only a few feet away from them. It gazed from what used to be the iron maiden to them and stopped, seeing all guns now aimed at him. He held fast to his own handgun and aimed it back, glaring at them.

"A magnificent thing isn't he?" they all looked up at the sound of the voice, seeing the speakerphones in the corners of the ceiling.

"Wesker! Where the hell are you?" Chris demanded.

"So it seems you've made a full recover, Chris." He said ignoring his question. "Now I can kill you slowly."

"You'll have to show yourself first!" Chris yelled as he stepped foreword. Jill stepped to the left, gazing at al of the balconies of the offices above their heads. Wesker could be anywhere…

"Why bother when I can kill you here and now?" Before anyone could move, a huge hole in the wall opened up, revealing a huge gatling gun with two men garbed in Umbrella combat gear operating it, thankfully positioned so that it could fire only in one direction.

"Oh no!" Rebecca gasped. They all dove, except for Chris. Jill looked up quickly when she heard him cry out in pain. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw him fall to his knees, with another Umbrella operative standing over him with a stun rod.

"NO!" she screamed as she leaped to her feet and sprinted towards him. She saw the barrels of the gatling gun begin to revolve, faster and faster. She shut her eyes tightly when she heard the first round fire, but Chris's scream wasn't heard…it sounded like… Jill's eyes flew open and she skidded to a stop. All stared, stunned by what they were seeing. The Umbrella operative was on the ground with its head missing, Chris was still on his knees, completely stunned as they were, and the Clone standing directly in front of him, with his arms out and its back to the gun. Blood ran from its mouth and nostrils while its body trembled.

"What…Why did you…?" Chris was too shocked to even speak. It stared down at him and panted, trying to answer.

"…Because…they didn't…put that device…on me…" Chris quickly got to his feet and caught the clone as it fell foreword. He carefully lowered it to the ground and felt its pulse.

"What a shame." He heard Wesker say. "It seems now I'll have to just retrieve the real one myself."

"YOU BASTARD!" Chris screamed as he held up his gun and began shooting the windows above them. "GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!" He instantly turned his fire to the two operatives that had been operating the gatling gun and shot them while they tried to escape. No response came from Wesker. Instead, the doors around them burst open, and he counted at least thirty operatives in combat gear, and he just new that they all had parasites and infected with who knows what.

"Chris, Jill, Sheva go after him!" Carlos called.

"And leave you will all of these things? Hell no!" Chris called.

"Go!" Billy called as he and Rebecca opened fire. Chris looked to Jill and Sheva who nodded in reply. The three quickly took off for the nearest staircase.

That's it!!!!!! :p I dunno…no comments for this one!!!!!! R&R!!!!!


	63. Chapter 63

Hi peeps!!!!! Really inspired!!!! ONE MORE THING!!!!! Here's the link: .com/watch?v=-lDX-psxECA When you see: *-* start playing the song (open it in a new window) It'll make this more romantic XD You don't have to though!!!! Someone else on Fanfiction did this and it works!!!! Just wanted to see if anyone would do this for me!!!!! LAST THING: Warning this chapter contains sexual content!!!!! (I'm serious!!!! .)

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 63~

_Casablanca, Morocco_

_May 1, 2010_

_6:15 am_

The bathroom had long since become a sauna with the hot water raining down from the nozzle installed in the ceiling into the large secluded area of the enormous and expensive looking bathroom. The mist flowed around everywhere, touching everything. The walls and floor were covered with black marble tiles and mosaics demonstrating a tropical motif, with the classic fish, plants and turtles arranged elegantly. Leon stood in the shower, staring blankly at ahead, feeling the drops of water rolling down through the strands of his dark blonde hair. He didn't want to be near anyone at this point. He wanted to isolate himself…but he also wanted comfort…Leon sighed exasperatedly and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of the steaming hot water tickling at his scalp. He let his mind wander. He wanted to forget his current reality and…think.

So thoughts drifted through his mind. Surprisingly he didn't think of Angela this time…his thoughts just wrapped around…_her_. Every time she strolled by, leaving a trail of that seductive perfume, every smile, and every time her soft hands caressed his flesh… Leon's eyes flew open and his hand flew to his mouth, coughing blood into his hand. He held the wall next to him, coughing over and over…but _why_? Blood seeped through his fingers, mixing with the hot water and rolling down his arm. The compulsions again… after a moment blood stopped flowing from his mouth, and was replaced with something black… His eyes widened when something began to appear on his arm. He cried out in pain when what appeared to be dozens of black leeches rip their way out of his arm. His entire body felt feverish, like his blood was literally boiling in his body. He clutched at his neck, feeling his flesh ripping. Was Uroboros taking over him now? He crashed down to his knees, clutching at his shoulder as the tearing flesh from his arm and neck seemed to connect and spread to his face.

He was drowning. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't think…he couldn't see anything… He was lost, and he didn't like that he was alone…he wanted someone-no. He wanted her to be with him…he wanted her to be there, he wanted that mysterious confidence that overflowed from her very being. He didn't want to be alone without her there with him. He could only think one thing; he was pathetic…

---

Ada flinched from the dog shaking the water from its now clean and soaking fur, and laughed.

"Alright, I'm blow drying you. Then you'll be a ball of fur with legs." She teased before blowing the bubbles of soap at it. It snapped its jaws around one and wagged its tale. She smiled gently and rubbed its neck as it yawned.

"So what do we name you?" she thought out loud. It looked around curiously at the cave above their heads, mainly the bats occasionally flying around way above their heads. She stood upright and walked over to the towel she had placed on one of the seemingly useless tanning beds lying around the enormous mosaic pool. A glass roof was standing above the pool, yet again escaping her understanding as to why Trent would have such things installed if there was next to nothing of sunlight…She walked back over to the dog, seeing it looking back up at her and she smiled gently at it as she began to towel dry its shaken fur. A thought struck her as she did…that e-mail she had intercepted…Luis's email… She silently glanced at where she had left her purse, knowing her PDA was inside. She quickly finished tending to the dog and tossed the towel back on the tanning bed before finding the PDA. She silently switched it on and scrolled through the files, until she found what she was looking for:

_Hey it's me Luis. _

_Remember me from college? Listen, I know we haven't spoken since then, but I need a huge favor. I know that you're currently staying in Madrid for that training thing you mentioned, I'm sure I can get out of here before you head to Italy. I know you had some experience with combat and all that…I know this is a lot to ask but you should have gotten all of my reports of the cult group here. You know, "Los illuminados"? Well, like I said, I got into a bit of trouble and I'm going to need protection. You know exactly from what. Anyway, when you get this write me back, or send someone if you can. Look, I'm sorry about all this…so I don't mind joining your organization if I have to or whatever…I just need to get out of here as much as possible… and you have experience with Umbrella…anyway, thanks Carlos. I owe you one man. _

_P.S. By the way, I wanted to thank you again for taking my dog from the village after Saddler assigned me to the island. I knew they'd want to experiment on him since they brought in dogs about the same size and breeds. Give Hewie a steak for me, I'll pay you back for all of this. _

Ada looked from the PDA over to the dog, seeing it laying down on the floor looking up at her.

"Hewie?" she called to it. The dog lifted its head quickly, wagging its tale again. She exhaled through her nose, feeling that annoying guilt cross her as she tossed it back into her purse. "Oh, you're Louis's dog." She said as she walked back over to it. It whined and she rubbed its fur soothingly. She released it when it stood up and ran away from her. She stood, seeing Leon walk out of the house. She smiled as he rubbed the dog's head while it walked with him.

"Hewie." She said to him. He looked at her confused. "I found out, it's Louis's dog."

"So you're Hewie, huh?" he asked it as the dog barked in reply to the sound of its name. Her eyes drifted to Leon's shirt, remembering the dozens of scars adorning his chest and back… how much more would he endure. She blinked when the dog took off into the house and found herself staring at Leon. She felt as though something had changed…in such a short time. He looked back at her and looked away. There it was…something was wrong with him. She strolled over to him and held him. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and to her surprise, he clung to her. She placed her hands on the sides of his neck and took in his scent. His body was still hot from the shower, and his hear was still wet…

"Tell me what's wrong?" it was a stupid question, but she wanted to hear him speak. She wanted to hear that soothing voice that would stop the prickling in her skin.

"I'm stupid that's all." She closed her eyes.

"Why is that?" there was a long pause.

"I took a bullet for you," he began. She held him tighter. "I mindlessly chased after you while you were using me to get through a zombie infested city while I became a human target," Ada bit her lip. The rejection was going to destroy her. She felt her hands loosen their grip as she felt her heart sink in her chest. She was confused when Leon held her tighter. "You held me at gunpoint before leaving me on an island that was exploding, and now you're pretty much holding me against my own will." She trembled a little.

"And so why are you stupid?" another long pause. (*-* ok, start playing it!!!!)

"Because despite everything you did to me, I'm in love with you." Ada held him again, feeling eyes swell with tears. Why did hearing him say such a thing…no she didn't want to…she didn't want her past to surface…that was over and done with. This was her future now…he was her future. He pulled away and he stared at her, seeing the tears rush down her cheeks. She backed, leaning back against the pillar behind her as his hands placed themselves on her shoulders. Why couldn't she control herself? She closed her eyes as their lips met and her hands traveled to his shoulders, and then the sides of his neck as he pulled her towards him.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she felt him slowly lay her down on the bed. Her dress was abandoned somewhere on the floor of the bedroom while his hands moved to her spine, while her hands moved to is shirt. She grew impatient and ripped her lips from his. He pulled back easily peeling off his shirt from his still hot and moistened body, tossing it aside and grinning when she pulled him back for more. She grinned against his lips as his fingers trailed beneath the hooks of her braw. It came off, defenseless to his skill. It was condemned, just as everything else had been, to the floor. Ada cupped his jaw, pulling away and allowed her hands to travel down, framing the curves of his neck and shoulders, feeling the rough and permanent marks as her hands traveled along his chest. She was gathered into his arms, now he was impatient as he continued to coax her. She could read him like a magazine. He would never make the first move. No…he would _never_ rush heaven. That clever mind of his, for the lack of a better word, would trick it into coming sooner then it should have. She put her forehead to his, unable to stifle the purring laugh that urged its way out. It was his unexpected manipulation. She had taught him well. She was smart enough to recognize it, much to his disappointment. She leaned her head back as his sweet kisses adorned her neck. Her hands traveled back to his neck, and then to his hair, feeling him overpowering her. She ripped herself from his grasp and finally gave him what he wanted. She nipped at his bottom lip, her kisses were soft, but her teeth were sharp. A failure of warning would even out her having to surrender for his little tactics. She explored him with her tongue, learning everything about this new darker version of him. Her hands trialed to his chest again, tracing all of the scars again, calculating them for no apparent reason, and the fact that scars couldn't be calculated but _god_ there was nothing more rewarding then refreshing a body exhausted from battle. She reached lower with her hands, pulling the already tossed sheets over them, remembering how much she loved seeing the silk hang from his muscles. He obliged, but she still compensated him anyway, because now it was his turn. He ventured into her, cautious and giddy with childish curiosity. She felt his hands compliment her breast with his fingers sliding between, tracing out every curve and sending a chill up and down her spine. She examined his abs, then traced every rib as he dared to go deeper, wanting to know everything she hid from him. She now smirked against his lips. There was so much that he was going to discover. She returned her hands to his shoulders and dared to rip her lips from his again. She laughed a little again when she saw his look of disappointment while she gasped, "I wasn't finished with you." He panted as he kissed along her collarbone, and she leaned her head back, running her hands through his wet hair.

"That's too bad." He said after a moment. She smiled before lying back down on the bed. "But you've been holding out on me." He whispered. She kissed along his jaw, taunting his impatience.

"I'm tired." She breathed.

"No you're not." She laughed again and submitted. He offered, but she refused, wanting to analyze this darker side of him. Every movement, every breath, was desperate. She let him seize the moment, challenge her own patience while he absorbed her acceptance. Those words burned into her mind.

"_The minute the T-virus was injected into your body, you lost your humanity completely." _

His entire being cried for it; _Acceptance_…the reacceptance into humanity. She pulled away again breathing deeply as he submitted. She delivered her sweet kisses to his neck while he continued his sweet compliments of her body. She found his ear between her to fingers and traced the perfection before he pulled her hand away and pinned her to the bed. She linked a leg with his and finally it was her turn again. She tasted a small bit of blood when their lips again, too bad she didn't intend to pay for it. She finished exploring him, but she was far from satisfied. She felt him shift after a moment, offering a switch in position and she accepted, always the gentleman. She cupped his jaw again and kissed him, no longer exploring. Now she just wanted to take what was rightfully hers.

He felt her hands move from his jaw to his chest again, seemingly obsessed with his scars. Something he chose not to comprehend. He focused on her, everything about her. He wanted it all. He wanted to abandon all morals and reason. He wanted to be selfish, only just one time. He watched as she took his hand in hers, wrapping her lips around his smallest finger, to the knuckle and slowly moving on to the next one. Taking in his taste, and looking pleased. She did this to every finger, and then returned to him. He found her lips again and wrapped his arms around her, keeping here there as they continued to search each other.

For once, he didn't have regrets. Only thoughts that all said the same thing: _After all this time, what had he been doing wrong when this felt so right?_

That's it!!!!!! Dx I wanna!! No JK XD!!!!!! The music actually helps lol!!!!! Yes, I had to use Hewie because he's sooooo cute!!!!!! As for updates: won't continue until this weekend because I'm getting the Darkside Chronicles tomorrow and whant to play!!!! There's the off chance they may talk about Ada's past and develop more intimacy between the two so I'm taking it!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	64. Chapter 64

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! I FINISHED THE DARKSIDE CHRONICLES!!!!!!!! XD So I warn you slight spoilers!!!!! So a quick trip down memory lane!!!!! :D

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 64~

_Rio Negro, Brazil (5,050 kilometers from Manaus)_

_March 13, 1999_

_8:15 am_

He listened to the sounds of screaming echoing from the end of the hallway. He sat in the corner of his large cell with his arms wrapped around his legs. There were young boys locked within the cell with him, and all along this side of the hallway. He looked up at the young girls on the opposite side of the hallways. All were quiet, listening to the cries of agony of the last group of children that had been chosen for the experimentation process. He looked around at the children huddled in small groups, cowering and whimpering when the doors opened. They were much younger then he was, none of them even looked over ten years old. He looked away from them, knowing they were looking to him for salvation…but he couldn't do anything. He had been a monster…he almost killed Claire, and even her brother. He could recall the battle like it was yesterday. They ran from him while he waved that huge halberd around, almost slicing through them while he struggled to hold back. His brows pulled together as tears swelled in his eyes. He held his legs tighter, curling up and burying his face in his knees. He didn't deserve to live…the T-Veronica Virus was in his body; there was no going back now. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He couldn't deny he was so scared… His thoughts trailed to the very first time he had seen him…_Wesker_.

He heard the knife carving through tile while he had been regaining consciousness. He could remember the pain he felt from the hole in his stomach, and then he saw him. The blonde man with sunglasses as he stabbed the knife in the pillar behind him. Without a word, Wesker had grabbed him, and began carrying him who knows where. He called out to them…both of them…but they didn't come. Maybe…maybe they were angry at him…for what he almost did…

Steve heard the doors to his cell roll open but he didn't move. What was the point? His mutation made him as weak and light as a feather. They'd just grab him anyway.

"It's time to go Mr. Burnside." It was that Wesker guy. Steve glared at the floor. "I said, that it is time to go Mr. Burnside. You're scheduled for your experimentation." He still didn't move. "You wouldn't want to mutate and kill all of these children in this cell, _would you_?" He at last looked up at the man and glared hatefully.

"I wish I could mutate right now, because I would tear you into _pieces_!" he growled hatefully. The man gave a wry chuckle as he stepped towards him.

"Even then," he said as he gripped Steve's elbow and yanked him roughly to his feet. Steve struggled and pulled back, but to no avail. "It wouldn't have made a single difference," Steve looked up at him, unable to hide his fear. The man grinned down at him, looking almost…hungry… "Because you belong to _me_ now Steve."

"Let me go!" he yelled as Wesker continued to drag him down the hallway. "Get your hands off of me!" his voice echoed, and he heard the children cry and whale.

"Struggling is useless, boy." He said as they exited the hallway. Steve glanced back at the cells, wondering why the children were now screaming. Soon he would come to realize, that he never once saw them again…

---

_Lake Mjøsa, (100 km from Oslo) Norway_

_May 1, 2010_

_1:15 am_

"Ready?" Chris called to them. Sheva and Jill nodded before he burst through the doors and ran out with his handgun ready. He studied the large aircraft in the hanger and Wesker standing only a few feet away from him.

"So I see you have yet to mutate Chris." He said as he lowered a cell phone from his ear. Chris glared.

"This ends here!" he said as Sheva and Jill took their positions on either side of him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he demanded. Wesker turned, adjusting his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

"For now, this is merely a test run. I cannot say wither this will cause you to mutate or be affected by components of Uroboros." Chris gritted his teeth. Before he could respond he heard Sheva cry out in pain and froze when he saw…Leon? He quickly dodged a kick from him and opened fire. His eyes widened when the clone disappeared and reappeared next to Wesker with a gun in hand, now aimed at Jill.

"What the hell?"

"Clones are so easily processed. Why settle for parasite infected victims when clones are so much easier to control?" he asked while placing a hand on the clone's shoulder. The clone glanced at him before glaring back at Sheva as she again stood and held her gun ready.

"You sick bastard! How many of these do you have?" Jill demanded. Wesker smirked a little when Chris suddenly dropped his gun and clutched at his arm.

"Chris?" Sheva gasped as she grabbed his arm. Jill glanced at him before glaring back hatefully at Wesker.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" she demanded as Chris fell to one knee. Wesker let his hand fall from the Clone's shoulder and turned back to the jet.

"I suppose you should attempt to remedy the situation soon, a heart attack could be a sign of mutation." He said before gazing back at them from over his shoulder.

"I wish I could mutate right now," Chris breathed. Wesker watched him. "Because I would tear you into _pieces_…!"

"How very interesting. Mr. Burnside said the very same thing only a few months after I kidnapped him." Chris glared, furious by the amusement he heard in his statement. "He was so afraid of me, I felt myself grow angry every time I saw him weep. It was pathetic seeing him on the ground in his own blood." Chris instantly retrieved his gun and opened fire, staring when the clone took the bullets for him, but didn't even flinch.

"What the hell?" Jill gasped. They watched in shock as the clone cracked its neck, causing the bullets to fall from its arm.

"Farewell." Wesker said before the two disappeared into thin air.

"Damn it!" Chris cursed as he clutched his chest while he attempted to stand.

"No don't!" Jill said as she quickly stopped him. Sheva instantly stepped foreword, taking out a device they couldn't recognize and fired. What looked like a small harpoon flew from the barrel as the engines of the jet hummed to life. It attached to the bottom of the left wing as the jet rolled out of the flight pad.

"We have to get out of here!" Jill said quickly. Sheva turned and walked back over to them, taking out her PDA while she did this.

"N-No! He's getting away!" Chris croaked. Jill shook her head.

"We don't know what this is doing to you!" she replied. Chris gritted his teeth as the doors behind them rolled open.

"Chris!" he heard Rebecca gasp.

"Ah, shit…" Billy muttered as he watched the jet take off.

"Great…" Carlos sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. All eyes moved to Chris when his PDA went off. Jill took it from his open pocket and answered.

"Now's not a good-Claire?" all eyes moved to her and then back to Chris when at last he could breathe.

"There." Rebecca sighed as she released his pulse.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Chris stood as Rebecca walked over to Billy, tightening a new amount of bandages wrapped around his left arm. Chris frowned and reached for the phone. Jill held up her hand.

"Ok, is everyone ok? Is Steve ok?" there was a pause. Chris frowned. He didn't like the sound of this… "What did Sherry say? Ok. Here's Chris. Don't worry we'll figure this out. Where are you now? Ok." She passed the PDA to him; he frowned when he saw her concerned look.

"Claire?"

"Are you alright? Did you take care of Wesker?" he exhaled through his nose.

"No he got away." He said reluctantly. "More importantly, are all of you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Claire, is Steve alright?"

"He's fine. We're ok but…"

"What?"

"Angela she…she left. I don't know why but she just left!"

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"When we go to Madrid she just took off. I've tried calling her but she won't answer."

"Ok, were you able to find Leon?" there was a long pause.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Chris looked back at Jill who looked to be lost in thought.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"Ok, but please just hurry!"

"I will." With that, he hung up and shoved the PDA in his pocket.

"Heading to Madrid?" Carlos asked. Chris looked from him to Sheva.

"You're not coming with us?" She frowned and looked back over to Carlos and Billy.

"Wait, where are you three going?" Rebecca asked looking to all three of them.

"We have to go after Wesker." Billy said simply.

"Are you crazy? You're no match for him!" Jill said to them. Carlos smirked.

"Oh come on! You saw me kick his ass back there." He said confidently.

"This isn't a game!" she barked back.

"You don't know how strong he's getting!" Rebecca added. Billy reloaded his gun and exhaled through his nose.

"Look, Carlos and I trained, this whole time while we were in hiding. I don't mean regular training either." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked. Carlos glanced at Sheva, she looked away, not wanting to hear it again.

"When I was captured by Umbrella they didn't waste any time in infecting me with the G-virus." They all stared (other than Billy and Sheva), stunned by what he had just said.

"I was implanted with an embryo and pretty much doomed."

"So Trent found you?" Chris asked. He nodded.

"I was taken into custody by the Agency and they had the cure to the virus synthesized from Sherry Birkin's blood. After that I got stronger, and faster even. However it wasn't in a way that was inhumane. So while I was hiding I trained to master it." He explained. Rebecca looked over at Billy who looked back at her.

"Not you too?" she asked in a whisper.

"I was almost captured by the government when Carlos found me. So when I was taken into the Agency, Trent told me I could get stronger, if I agreed to let him use the undeveloped progenitor virus."

"Wait, you have the progenitor virus in you?" Chris asked. Billy nodded.

"Minus the Ebola." He said calmly. Rebecca looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Rebecca—"

"Why?" she demanded. He frowned. "Why couldn't you just stay hidden?"

"This can wait!" Sheva said sternly.

"You were infected with the parasites like Leon, right?" Chris asked her. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything is different."

"Different? Practically all of us are infected with viruses or bio-weapons that Umbrella created!" Chris said sternly. He regretted it, but knew it was too late to take it back.

"As I said, this can wait until after we figure out what to do about Leon's virus." She said to him. Chris looked away but nodded reluctantly.

"So what's the plan?" Billy asked turning to Carlos.

"We're going after Wesker for now but we'll wait to make a move. Leon's safety is our objective." Jill couldn't help but stare at Carlos. She had never seen him so…determined, taking command so efficiently.

"I planted a tracking device on the plane. We should be able to follow in which ever direction they're headed." Sheva explained.

"Let's go." Chris said to them. Rebecca and Jill looked over at him reluctant and a little anxious.

"Hold it." Billy called to them. The three looked back at them. "It's not like we're splitting up here. We're going with you to Madrid." Chris looked from him to Sheva before nodding reluctantly.

"Alright." He said to them. "Let's get out of here."

Oh!!!!!! How exciting, no????? Dang why do I keep dragging things out??????? XD Eventual ending?????? LOL!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	65. Chapter 65

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 65~

_Madrid, Spain_

_May 1, 2010_

_3:45 pm_

Claire silently walked back into the hotel room and over to the bed positioned on the left side of the room, seeing Steve was finally waking up; she could hear the shower in the bathroom being used, Sherry was probably inside. She smiled softly when Steve looked over at her and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"How did I get here?" he mumbled. She stroked his ginger hair lovingly before kissing his cheek.

"We used the helicopter to get here, thankfully the owner of this hotel is actually the sister of someone I know from Terra Save. Right now the B.S.A.A. is using some hotels as bases for the operatives."

"Oh." She smiled gently and rested her head on his shoulder before resuming her practice of allowing her fingers to travel through his hair.

"How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Dizzy."

"Yeah, loosing a lot of blood will do that." He held her other hand in his and shifted a little.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded quietly and lifted her hand, kissing his scratched knuckles.

"Where's Angela?" he asked. Claire looked away and frowned.

"I don't know. She just left." He looked at her confused.

"Wait, was she—"

"No, she really just left."

"We should go look for her."

"We can't. I don't want to risk getting caught on the streets." She explained. He nodded reluctantly and lifted up his arm while he still held her hand, looking at the bandages on his lower arm.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly. He frowned.

"Leon really _did_ try to save me…" he said to her. She nodded and lowered their arms.

"I know. He'd never do anything to hurt you, or anyone else." She replied.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for my brother to get here." She said as she looked away.

"Claire? What's wrong?" he asked slowly. She fought back the tears in her eyes as he pulled his hand away and caught the one that escaped.

"He's infected with Leon's virus." She said reluctantly. He frowned.

"You know, I think I may be too. Since both Leon and his clone bit me…and I'm still ok." He said to her. Claire blinked. She wanted to believe so…maybe it wouldn't do anything to him…or maybe it would help him somehow… Claire silently sat up and zipped off her boots before swinging her legs over and lying down next to Steve after he scooted over.

"Where's Sherry?" he asked.

"Taking a shower." She replied. He nodded and scooted closer to Claire, feeling her wrap her arms around him. He moved the sheets over her as well and they cuddled. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, tempting him to doze off again. He exhaled through his nose and felt her long fingers move through his hair. "Are you feeling alright?" she whispered. He nodded and held her, feeling his eyelids again grow heavy.

(A/N: I'm very sleepy right now…don't know why ^_^)

"You know what?" Steve asked.

"What?" Claire asked gently.

"After all this is over, we should go to Hawaii." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we never got a chance to go."

"Yeah, we should."

"I know how to surf, do you?" She smiled.

"Nope. You'll have to teach me." He smiled.

"Only if you wear a bikini." She instantly curled her fingers around his ribs and he flinched.

"Fine! Don't! I'm sorry!" he said quickly. She smirked triumphantly and kissed his forehead gently.

"Anyway. We'll do that," she paused, trying to sound as confident as possible. "When all of this is over." Steve glanced at her before looking over at the ringing phone. Claire sat up and reached over, picking it up off the hook and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Steve looked from her to the bathroom door, seeing Sherry walk out in a blue sundress, towel drying her hair. She looked back at him and smiled before walking over to the other bed, "No, I can come down to the lobby. Oh…ok, it's room two thirty seven. Ok, we'll see you here then." With that she hung up the phone and sighed.

"Are Chris and the rest here?" Sherry asked. Claire nodded.

"Their on their way up." She replied.

"Good thing they gave us a suite." Steve said before turning onto his side and pulling the sheets of his head. Claire smirked and again tickled him, laughing when he struggled against her.

"Ah! What'd I do? Stop!" Sherry laughed as Claire got to her knees and continued to tease him. She couldn't deny that she was surprised by how much strength Steve had regained. She found she had been having difficulty keeping him pinned. He grinned playfully and pinned her hands to the bed and sat up.

"Ha!" She laughed and hugged him.

"Oh good, you're not a weak little girl anymore."

"Jerk!" he said before lying down on the bed again. She smiled and placed her hand on the side of his head, relieved that there was more color to his face. It seemed as though little by little…he appeared to be returning to normal…Claire's eyes drifted to the bandages wrapped around his lower arm. Had Leon done this? Had he ultimately _saved_ Steve? She studied his skin, knowing she was seeing that his paleness had greatly reduced. If Leon's virus _had_ infected him…was it actually helping him? Or had Leon just removed so much of the T-veronica virus that this was the overall result?

"Claire?" she heard Sherry call. Sherry looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I asked if you found Leon." She replied. Claire frowned.

"I did but…we got separated again."

"Umbrella didn't capture him, did they?" Claire shook her head.

"No, he left with Ada. Who knows where they are." She nodded.

"Was he alright?" Claire didn't respond right away.

"I…I think he was. For the most part anyway…" Sherry frowned. Claire saw her and smiled softly. "Hey, don't start blaming yourself, because you didn't do anything wrong." She said encouragingly. Sherry just nodded. They all looked up at the sound of a knock at the door. Claire stood; walking past the bathroom (and sizeable loft area) to the door, opening it and finding her smile disappear.

"You were infected with Leon's virus?" she gasped. Chris sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Hey! Me too!" Steve called from where he sat on the bed while Rebecca unraveled his bandages. Carlos looked over at him and smirked. Claire turned to him with an annoyed look.

"Steve, this isn't funny!" she barked.

"It hasn't done anything to you?" Jill asked. Steve shook his head.

"I don't feel anything." He replied.

"It could be the other viruses counter balancing the new one." Sheva offered. No one rejected it.

"So you think Leon may have removed most of the viruses in your body, is that right?" Billy asked. Steve nodded.

"How many times did he bite you?" Rebecca gasped. All eyes turned to the two large gashes adorning his lower arm. Steve himself was shocked.

"Uh…this was the clones," he said pointing to the smaller one closer to his elbow. "And…this was Leon…" he said pointing to the larger one. They could see clearly the trails left from his teeth; a little surprised they didn't see any bone. Rebecca looked from Steve to the rest, not knowing what to think. Claire swallowed a lump in her throat. Why was Leon's bite so much bigger? Was there some point in time that he was actually trying to devour Steve? She blinked when Rebecca replaced the gauze and thankfully covered the two gashes from her view.

"So you had a heart attack from this virus?" Claire asked without looking at her brother. Chris looked back over at her and frowned.

"It didn't last long. For now that's all that really happened so far." He explained. Claire folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"What do we do?" she asked after a moment. There was a long silence. What was there to do? They continued to fail every time in trying to stop Wesker, or even rescue each other. At this point, Claire was the only one who _hadn't_ been infected with anything. She was no fool, seeing the hit Ada had taken; there was no way she could have survived that without a little help.

"There's something I'm not understanding," Billy said breaking the silence. All eyes moved to him. "Apparently the connection Umbrella and Tricell made between Leon and Steve was just for Leon to devour Steve, but all he managed to do was stop Steve from turning into a zombie." He explained.

"Actually…" Steve muttered. All eyes turned to him. He looked down at his arm as Rebecca began to tie the bandages. "I think I remember the clone saying something about the Veronica Virus. I think I heard him say something about needing a cloned copy." Again there was silence.

"Wait, Sherry do you know?" Claire asked turning to her. Sherry looked down at her hands and nodded quietly.

"Steve's only purpose was…for Leon to devour him. The reason for this was because Umbrella and Tricell wanted Leon to gain the abilities that Steve gained."

"You mean the teleportation?" Sheva asked. Sherry nodded.

"But the clone could already do that." Claire replied. Sherry looked up at them after a moment.

"Steve didn't get that from the Veronica Virus."

"So where did I get it from?" there was a pause.

"Sherry?" She held her hands in fists.

"He developed it on his own. Yoko came to believe that, since Steve's body somehow chose to reverse its mutation, that may have triggered the use of another portion of his brain."

"So you mean he's using a larger percentage of his brain then the average human being?" Rebecca gasped. Sherry nodded.

"But, wouldn't that make him go crazy or something? Since humans only really use ten percent…how much larger of a percentage did Yoko think he's using?" Carlos asked.

"Yoko assumed the same thing, and I thought so too when I heard the percentage but…" her eyes drifted to Steve who looked back at her nervously.

"What was the percentage?" Jill asked. Sherry bit her lip before answering.

"Supposing that human beings really _did_ use ten percent of the brain, Steve uses _at least_ twenty nine percent." They all stared, dumbfounded.

"Twenty nine?" Chris repeated. Sherry nodded.

"What about Leon? Did you ever take a neurological exam of him?" Claire asked. Sherry shook her head.

"No, but if I had to assume what the increase in his percentage would be…I wouldn't really hesitate in claiming it to be at least thirty."

"Holy shit…" Billy muttered. Chris looked away from Sherry and then back at Steve.

"Steve, can I ask you something?" Steve looked back at him.

"When we were fighting Wesker, he mentioned you 'lying in your own blood'. What was he talking about?" he asked. Steve looked away.

"What?" Claire asked. "What are you talking about?" Rebecca looked from them to Steve as he wrapped his arms around his legs and frowned.

"He…he tried to make me stronger…" he said after a moment. They all waited.

"Torture?" Chris guessed.

"No…training."

"Training?" Sheva repeated. Steve nodded.

"I…he found out that I could regenerate like Alexia Ashford…and my blood set on fire. He was trying to get me to mutate like she did…" They all stared. "And…when he couldn't do that, he tried to get me to fight like he did…I guess, he wanted to see if, when he experimented on me, if it worked, he could do the same to himself. He kept talking about some kind of virus that Sherry's dad made for him."

"What else happened?" Chris asked. Claire glared unbelievingly.

"Chris! He doesn't have to—"

"I don't know. All I know is that they would make me run on treadmills until I dropped some days, and then other days they'd make me lift weights while they pumped and filtered my blood." His voice broke a little. Claire stared while tears swelled in her eyes.

"What else?" Billy asked. She glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Some days, they'd make me fight him…and that Wesker guy never really held back…I thought I was going to bleed to death some days…" Rebecca put a hand on his shoulder while fighting her own tears. At this point Steve had buried his face in his knees. She didn't blame him.

"That bastard…" Chris muttered.

"When I was being controlled by Wesker, I saw you in a fluid container. What was that about?" Jill asked. Claire looked over at her and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I don't know what I did…because I did everything they said…but for some reason they wanted to put me in cryostasis."

"It was to see if cryogenic slumber could trigger the Veronica Virus in some way." Sherry explained.

"So it failed?" Claire asked. Sherry nodded.

"When Leon got him out of the container he disrupted the fifteen year process."

"Leon let him out?" Claire asked. Sherry nodded.

"According to Ada anyway."

"_Tch_. Can't stay mad at this guy, huh?" Carlos chuckled. Claire smiled a little.

"Ok, but what does this now mean for Leon?" Chris asked. Sherry frowned.

"Steve's purpose is to be devoured by Leon so he could gain all of Steve's abilities. When Leon would be fully developed…Wesker will devour Leon."

"What the hell?" Jill muttered.

"Wait, but doesn't he already have Leon's blood in his body?" Rebecca asked. Sherry nodded.

"For now, he has to have Leon for a regular dosage. Apparently cloning the blood isn't enough." They were all silent. Not knowing if they wanted to know anymore.

"I have one last question." Sheva said after a moment. All eyes moved to her.

"What does Wesker intend to do after he's devoured Leon?" all eyes moved to Sherry again. Sherry swallowed.

"Sherry?" Claire called.

"Yoko and I couldn't really figure it out but…we just assumed that he wants 'global saturation'. We really didn't know what to make of all this…"

"But you have an idea?" Billy asked. Sherry nodded.

"I think that Wesker…will try to make something like a world war." They all froze.

"But why?" Carlos asked. Sherry shook her head.

"I don't know."

"It makes since." Billy said to them. They all looked over at him.

"What? How?" Rebecca asked.

"You didn't know?" he asked. They waited. "President Graham was impeached two days ago because he refused to allow the military to track down Leon or Chris."

"He did?" Chris asked. Billy nodded.

"They went into hiding, so no one knows where they are right now but countries all over the world are pretty much picking sides."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jill muttered.

"So what are the sides?" Sheva asked.

"So far, B.S.A.A. and Terra Save, Umbrella and Tricell or the U.S. government still planning to act alone."

"And Trent with the Agency." Carlos added.

"Trent won't make a move until the aftermath." Billy said calmly. Carlos frowned.

"So what the hell do we do now?" Chris asked. Billy stood upright from where he leaned back against the wall. Chris looked up at him.

"I think we better pick a side."

That's it!!!!!!!!!!! XD Intense no?????? Trust me though, there's still quite a bit to go!!!!!! Don't know why but oh well!!!!!! More for you no?????? R&R!!!!!!!!


	66. Chapter 66

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 66~

_Rome, Italy_

_May 1, 2010_

_4:23 pm_

"Oh! Trent, sir!" one of his secretaries said, jumping after seeing him enter through the doors in a mingled and tattered disguise. He didn't even nod to acknowledge her. "S-Shall I send in Cindy?" she asked. He merely nodded, half hearing what she said as he entered his office. The doors rolled open, revealing the elevated platform where his desk stood, the three fountains filled with coy fish and chandeliers above. As expected, Nick was at the top of the platform in his wheel chair. He saw the crippled man staring at him with a shock that seemed unreal.

"V-Victor!" is voice trembled as much as his body. Trent strolled up the steps, leaving a trail of small blotches of blood as he ascended. "Dear god! What happened to you? You didn't fight HUNK did you?" he asked him. Trent didn't even look at him. He merely flopped his Matilda on the desk, knocking over a mixture of pens and piles of paper. "Victor?" Victor still didn't say anything. He merely turned his leather chair and sat down, wincing from the bullet wounds in his stomach.

"I was defeated." He said after an incredibly long moment. Nick stared.

"Impossible! HUNK would have killed you!" he protested. Trent stared blankly at his handgun, shaking his head a little.

"Leon was too much of a distraction for him." Nick could only stare.

"But you are alive!" he said to him. "Victor, you can still leave all of this!" he said quickly. Victor shook his head.

"No, I was defeated. I cannot allow him to win…"

"This isn't a game! Victor, what of Mrs. Lennox?" he demanded.

"You're bleeding!" the two gazed at the doors, seeing Cindy standing at the foot of the staircase with a medical kit in one hand.

"Think of her, Victor!" Nick pleaded. Cindy glanced at him as she climbed the staircase, slowly moving the Matilda so that she could place the kit on the desk.

"No, Leon must be developed…Wesker will be too distracted, by now he is furious and hunting Leon himself. HUNK will no longer need to hunt him."

"You can't be serious!" Nick said to him as Cindy slowly helped Trent remove the trench coat. "Listen to yourself! We cannot allow Mr. Kennedy to fall to Wesker's hands! Do you not realize the consequences this entire world will be in? Cindy jumped when Tren suddenly jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the desk, knocking over more papers and the Matilda. The gun slid across the ground and tumbled down the staircase, echoing loudly. The two stared at him.

"How _dare_ you!" Trent barked angrily. "That fool Wesker fears _me_! I do not fear _him_!"

"Victor your wounds!" Cindy said quickly as she held his arm. He yanked his arm away from her, but never would he _ever_ make any move to strike her.

"Victor, please. What matters is that you are alive! You've dragged _all_ of us into your revenge, and we've cooperated! Don't damn an innocent man that knows nothing about you!" Trent glared furiously. "Think of Mrs. Wong! She has never done you wrong! Why betray her now?" he demanded.

"Leave you crippled old fool!" Trent hissed staring at his desk. Cindy slowly placed her hands on Trent's ribs, carefully sliding them to unbutton his shirt for further inspection of the bullet wounds. She glanced at Nick as he reluctantly turned his wheel chair and rolled down the ramp in the center of the staircase. They were silent, listening to the doors close after the sound of the tires disappeared. She was silent as she stripped the bloody shirt and tossed it onto the trench coat along with the scarf.

"Do you hate me?" he asked after a moment.

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" she asked as she helped him sit back down in the chair. He watched as she walked around the desk and opened the first aid kit, quickly finding a roll of gauze. She walked back over to him, her heels echoing in the room as they tapped the surface of the marble floor, and produced a cloth from the pocket of her dress. He studied her, over and over. Her hair had been drawn up into a bun, and she wore an aqua slip dress, complimenting her perfect curves. He found his eyes drifting to the thin spaghetti straps that held the garment over her body as she began to sponge the blood. "Oh my god! Did you pull the bullets out yourself?" she asked glancing at his bloody fingers. He looked back at her but didn't give an answer. She sighed, hanging her head. "Victor…"

"Does my revenge sadden you?" he asked her. She didn't look at him as she continued to wipe away the blood.

"We've had this conversation." She mumbled. He chuckled a little.

"Yes, and you looked as beautiful as you do now." She didn't look pleased by his compliment. "I trust that you do remember what will happen when I complete my revenge." He said to her. She paused.

"Please don't!" she said quickly. "You _can_ have your revenge without dying!" she said staring up at him. He frowned.

"Mrs. Lennox, _do_ you remember?" he said sternly. She threw the cloth on the ground and stood.

"Victor!"

"Answer me!" She stared at him for a moment and sighed exasperatedly.

"When you…take your revenge," she began reluctantly. "I'm supposed to—" Trent smiled softly. "—take your place leading the Agency."

"Good." He replied. They fell silent when his PDA went off and Trent answered.

"Yes? How may I help you, Carlos?" Cindy looked up at him, seeing his dark eyes gaze back at her momentarily. She frowned when Trent's eyes widened.

"Mr. Redfield has been infected with Leon's virus?" he demanded. Cindy froze. "Was this accidental?" he asked burying his face in his hand. He made a fist.

"What is it?" Cindy whispered.

"Mr. Burnside is loosing all of his virus gained abilities, isn't he?" there was clear disappointment in his voice. She blinked, seeing him pull his hand away from his face with a surprised look. "So Leon managed to control himself…that's very interesting…" Cindy looked at him confused. "I see. No, by now the government will attempt to use Redfield against the B.S.A.A. and Terra Save. He is no longer safe there." Cindy frowned as she began to wrap the gauze around Trent's lower torso. He winced a little but made no sound of it.

"If he will not willingly accept my invitation I will personally arrange a kidnapping." Cindy shook her head. He was like a child at times…failing to recognize how he toyed with people's lives. He sighed exasperatedly and leaned his head back. "I see. Then allow me to discuss such things with him tomorrow. I have another engagement that I must return my attention to. Cindy smiled a little. He hung up the phone after a moment and looked over at her.

"What?" She shook her head.

"You've become open to negotiation, that's all."

"Hmph."

"Are you worried about what Wesker has done?"

"Of course not. He's an imbecile with childish spite towards Chris Redfield. Unfortunately though, he being infected with this virus only makes him a target. If the government were to discover such a thing, he would be doomed."

"Have a little faith, he's defeated Wesker before."

"No, my dear, he isn't Leon." Cindy frowned, not understanding. "No…Leon survives on his unrelenting luck, Chris survives on his skill."

"And so luck is better?"

"No…luck is what Wesker cannot comprehend. Unlike skill, Luck cannot be analyzed."

That's it!!!!!!! I promise though I'll have more time tomorrow!!!!!!!!! XD R&R!!!!!!!


	67. Chapter 67

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!! Yeah, y'all were right BTW, its I gave the dog its name from Hewie who comes from Haunting Ground!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Ch. 67~

_Casablanca, Morocco_

_May 1, 2010_

_6:34 pm_

The sky was dim with the sun's disappearance. The bats high above them had already taken off for the night, leaving the cave silent, other then the crashing waves against the cave walls. Leon silently turned the keys to the speedboat and listened to the motor. Ada stood on the doc next to it, ready to help if needed.

"That should be it." He said after a moment.

"Good." She replied. Leon looked over at her, glancing at Hewie as it walked over and laid down next to Ada.

"How old was the battery?" Leon asked as he cut the motor. Ada shook her head.

"I don't know. I stile it from the Agency." She explained. Leon smirked while shaking his head. She smiled back and glanced back at the huge mansion. By now, Wesker had begun following their trail. He wasn't an idiot; he'd pinpoint this location in a matter of hours. True he didn't know enough about Trent, the agency, let alone their intensions, but location didn't matter. Trent had hundreds of mansions scattered all over the world. Jumping from one to the other was a risky plan, but if they could only get Wesker to believe that they'd have a chance to escape for a while. She looked over at Leon when he stepped out of the boat and turned to him. The two instantly fell silent at the sound of a loud crash. Ada spun around, holding up her blacktail. She heard Leon take out his handgun and gritted her teeth when she heard Hewie growl. How could Wesker have found them so quickly?

"It's a tyrant." Ada glanced at him.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. She wondered how the hell he was able to tell. Then again, his senses _were_ heightened far beyond her own at this point. She gazed back at the mansion when she heard the pounding footsteps. "Where is it?" she whispered. She looked over at Leon as he gazed at the mansion for a long moment.

"He passed the staircase and now he's heading towards us." He replied.

"What is it infected with?" she asked. Before he could answer, a large chunk of one of the marble pillars came flying towards them. The two quickly dodged, hearing it splash into the water behind them. Leon again stood as the tyrant stomped towards them. His eyes widened when he took in this one's appearance. It wasn't like the other ones, garbed in a long trench coat with a pale and lifeless face…no this one was _very_ different. It stomped foreword with the black leech infested arms that hung by its side. A long tail with what looked like the blade of a spear was attached to the tip. It towered over both of them, glaring down at them with bright orange glowing eyes, just above the long gruesome fangs that reached past its chin. This thing had definitely been injected with a high dosage of Uroboros… It growled at them before holding out one of its arms to its side, producing three huge and gruesome jagged claws from its palm.

"_…Leon…_" it hissed. The two stared, dumbfounded.

"It's a shame really." A voice said suddenly. Ada stiffened. It was Wesker. Their gaze moved from the monster to Wesker, as he stepped out from the mansion. "That creature was once an exact copy of you, Leon." Leon looked back at the monster, studying it again.

"This is exactly what would have happened to you if I had heightened the dosage of Uroboros." He explained as he continued to approach them. Ada glared hatefully. "I can't deny that I've tried everything. Heightening the T-virus, then the T-Veronica, but it seams that nothing seems to go according to plan."

"So I guess that's it then." He replied. "Wouldn't that be what you would call a 'dead end' to evolution?" Wesker laughed.

"How clever." He chuckled. "I can see why an idiot like Krauser was killed so easily." Ada glanced at Leon, knowing that would strike a nerve.

"Why don't you try saying that again?"

"Leon!" Ada called sternly.

"Ah yes, I almost completely forgot about you, Ada." Wesker said confidently. She gave a smirk.

"I was beginning to get offended." He gazed at her, seriously behind his sunglasses.

"Oh well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he asked as he began to pull a pair of leather gloves onto his hands. "I had been contemplating how to kill you during my seemingly endless treatments," he began as he pulled on the first one. "I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with the simplicity of strangling, or a headshot, so now I've thought of something so much more entertaining." He explained as he finished his mindless task.

"I'm flattered." She replied full of sarcasm while she relaxed her anxious grip on her handgun. An echoing chuckle came from Wesker as he stopped a few feet away from where the tyrant stood.

"My, my. If I had known you would go to this much effort to keep him away from me I would have taken him long ago." Wesker said calmly. Ada instantly opened fire, frustrated when Wesker dodged every bullet and now the Tyrant was charging at them. She dodged to the left but mentally panicked when Leon disappeared. Her heels skidded along the ground as she stopped and spun around, shooting at the tyrant's skull. It hissed in agony as its head rolled, and its body fell to the floor. She took the opportunity to look around and froze when she saw Leon dodge a kick from Wesker. Wesker's heal made contact with the cave floor, instantly making a small crater. Leon fired back as she ran to interject. Ada again skidded to a stop and dodged Wesker's fist. He grinned at her as she landed on her feet after flipping through the air.

"You have other things to worry about." He said to her.

"Watch it!" Leon suddenly called. She instantly crouched, dodging a huge set of claws and rolled out of the way of a leech infested foot. That was impossible! Ada quickly got to her feet and held her blacktail ready, staring when she saw the tyrant's head regenerate.

"_Shit_!" she muttered as she dodged another wave of its claws. It waved its claws, over and over, making her move further and further away from them.

"STAY FOCUSED!" Wesker's voice boomed as he charged towards him. Leon dodged another kick, seeing a small crater appear on the wall next to him. "Your life depends on this fight, Leon." Leon instantly threw up his hands, catching Wesker's leg and prepared himself for the pain…but it didn't come. Instead, a small crater appeared on the ground he was crouched on, momentarily making him loose his balance. He cried out in pain when Wesker's fist made contact with his ribs, slamming him into the wall next to them. He coughed as he crashed to his knees. "How very interesting." He heard Wesker say. "Not only could you stop me, but you even managed to transfer the force of it into the ground." Leon instantly dodged another kick and got to one knee, but before he could fire Wesker was standing over him with his own gun at Leon's skull. Leon glared back at him.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded. Wesker stared down at him.

"I suppose I should be thanking you." He replied. They could hear a mixture of the tyrant's howling and gunfire echoing from the opposite side of the cave. "You're generous blood donation was able to recuperate my body." Leon held his gun in a fist. "What a shame that I have to devour the one who brought me from death." He said as he removed the safety from his gun. Leon could feel his adrenaline pumping. It was that feeling again…his heart pumped further then it should have, but this time the veins appeared on his arm. His skin was tightening…? He felt his arms tremble with power as his anger increased.

"Yes." Wesker said as he slid his gun into his trench coat. "Get angry Leon, show me what Uroboros has given you." He said to him. Leon dropped his gun and instantly charged, waving his leg at Wesker's ribs. With lightning speed, Wesker grabbed his leg, keeping himself up as his feet skidded along the ground. "What was that?" Wesker chuckled. Leon instantly pulled his leg towards him, dragging Wesker along with it, and waved his fist. Wesker jerked his head back, dodging the fist and instantly twisted his body around, slamming Leon into the cave floor. He then wasted no tome in lifting up his leg and bringing it down, ready to crush Leon's skull. Leon glared up at him before rolling out of the way and retrieving his gun. Instead of opening fire, as he knew Wesker expected, he shot to his feet and dodged Wesker's bullet.

He couldn't understand why…but his body was pumping with energy. His wounds didn't hurt anymore, he felt warm…hot even. Everything he saw was clear, every sound was as though it was directly next to his ear. Everything he touched felt weak and fragile beneath him…was this Uroboros? Or… Leon instantly fired his gun, causing Wesker's bullet to collide with his.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to let you walk out of here alive." Leon said to him. Wesker didn't move, he just stared Leon down.

"Ah. I believe this is actually the first time we have ever come face to face." Wesker said as he again slid his gun into his coat.

"I'm assuming that makes a difference to you." Leon shot back. Wesker chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, it does. You people continue to your childish accusations of murder and chaos," he began as he stepped towards Leon. Leon stood and backed, wanting to keep enough room between them incase he needed to dodge. "As I've said so many times to Chris, I'm not destroying this world, _I'm saving it_." Leon glared.

"I guess a left over from Umbrella wouldn't really have any brighter ideas." Wesker glared furiously before lunging at Leon again, this time swiping his knife from its holster. Leon instantly drew his own after dodging. Wesker waved it again, but to his frustration Leon countered. "So I see we've discovered some talent in you." He said as he held his knife ready. An idea came to mind as they waited for the other to make a move. Leon instantly set his plan into motion and lunged foreword with his knife. Wesker dodged his strikes before sheathing the knife and delivering a kick to Leon's chest. Leon went flying through the air, but instead of attempting to stop himself from falling, he opened fire towards the ceiling. Wesker watched as the bullet raced through the air, and then pierced a stalactite. It broke off and cut through the air, the tip coming ever closer to his skull. Wesker grinned, pleased by his little plan and dashed out of the way with his unnatural speed, skidding to a stop along the ground as the stalactite crumbled.

Wesker stood upright, adjusting his sunglasses as he gazed over at Leon, frowning when he saw him lying on the ground with his back to him.

"You aren't finished already are you?" he called as he approached him. Leon didn't move. Wesker shook his head as he approached him.

"How disappointing. Chris was much more of a challenge then—" Wesker cut off and cried out in pain when he felt a pair of jaws clasp around the back of his neck. He jerked foreword, hearing the growling in his ear and instantly tucked up his arm, ready to crush its skull with his elbow. Before he could however, the mutt leapt off its back and he received a bullet to his shoulder. Wesker cried out in pain and glared furiously at Leon. "Enough!" he yelled before grabbing Leon roughly by his neck. Leon instantly fired his gun again, but Wesker gripped his wrist and narrowed his eyes as the bullet struck the ground next to them. He squeezed Leon's wrist tighter, feeling the fracture in the bone. "How unfortunate you are to have started this fight with a disadvantage." He said as he lifted Leon into the air. Wesker brought Leon's arm closer to his face, ready to bight. His eyes widened when suddenly Leon was gone. He heard a small thud come from behind him and grinned. "So I see you're clone's report was accurate. You've inherited Steve's abilities after—" He stopped when he saw Ada standing behind him instead of Leon. She smirked at him and opened fire. He dodged and stood upright when he was standing in a good enough distance to attack her.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short Wesker." She said tilting her head to the side slightly before pressing a button on her PDA. Wesker recognized the device and smirked at her.

"Well done, only you failed to realize one thing." He said to her. Her confident smirk turned to a guarded frown. She instantly dodged his attack after he appeared directly to her left and opened fire with her gun. He dodged the first to shots and willingly allowed the third one to graze the side of his hand.

"Oh why not share with the class?" she asked before waving her own thin knife at him. He easily dodged it and held her gun only inches from her skull. She glared back at him, unfazed by death staring her in the face.

"I've come for what is rightfully mine, and you're the one who doomed him." Ada glanced at Leon, seeing him cry out in pain from where he had been hidden behind what was now a pile of broken walls a few feet away from them.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"More importantly," Wesker countered. "What choice will you make when his death looms over him?" Ada's eyes darted back to Leon. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the tyrant land, from jumping from what remained of the roof of the mansion, only a few feet away from Leon. Stomping towards him with its claws ready to impale him.

"Move!" she called while dodging a fist from Wesker.

"It's too late for that. The harmless compulsions only last so long." Wesker explained before seizing her arm and pinning it painfully behind her. Ada cried out in pain when he twisted her arm and moved behind her, pinning her against him. "Take a good look now, because within only moments, he will become the greatest creation Uroboros is capable of." She struggled against him, but his iron grip only tightened. They both watched as Leon wreathed in pain, and the tyrant stop as it stood over him, lifting its claws eagerly.

"Yes," Wesker chuckled. Ada gritted her teeth. "It would seem the Veronica virus was too much for his immune system." Ada's eyes widened. She instantly drew her knife and stabbed it deep into Wesker's knee. Wesker cried out in pain, and released her. He yanked the small dagger from his joint and glared as he watched Ada sprint for Leon.

His entire body surged with pain. Why was this happening? Now of all times? He felt like he was on fire…his body trembled from the sudden heat. He squinted open an eye as he panted heavily, seeing the tyrant's claws racing towards him.

"_LEON!_" a small voice called. He instantly shot to his knees and grabbed the claws on edges of the tyrant's fist, leaving the center one to impale his stomach while he held the other two back. He panted heavily as he glared up at the tyrant, seeing its orange eyes staring back at him. Something moved behind it, causing his eyes to wander. Once he spotted it, his eyes widened unbelievingly.

She stood there, smiling at him gently. Still in that tattered and bloodied dress, barefoot and with her hair still in the same style. "_Don't be scared._" She said to him. He had to have been hallucinating… "_You told me once that I had an obligation to live._" She said to him. He stared. "_Because of the 'girls that were living inside me'. The girls my father sacrificed._" She weaved her hands and held them against her chest. "_Now you have an obligation to live, because I am living inside of you, Leon_." Leon stared. _Damn you Krauser_…her disappearance only two months after they returned from South America...was that how Krauser gained Umbrella's loyalty?

"Leon!" he heard Ada call. Leon's eyes flew open, seeing the claws still impaling his stomach. His arms again surged with that same power, and then he yanked the claws from his stomach. He wasn't finished yet. Leon instantly gripped the tyrant's wrist, ignoring the leaches as they wrapped around his arm and began spreading to his neck as he twisted its wrist and impaled its now exposed heart, and used its own claws to impale it. The monster roared in agony as it backed, idiotically yanking its claws from its chest, and taking its own heart out with it. Leon clutched his stomach as he backed, hitting the pillar and leaned foreword, coughing up a dangerous amount of blood. He felt Ada place her hands around his arm as he gazed at the spot where he had seen her, but Manuela was no longer there.

"How very fascinating." Wesker said as he crushed the tyrant's head beneath his foot. "You should have begun to mutate." He explained. Leon glared back at him as Ada turned and aimed her gun at Wesker. "For now, the virus itself will be more then enough." Wesker said as he turned his back. Leon froze when he saw the virus in Wesker's hand. He gazed back over his shoulder at them and glared through his sunglasses. "Farewell, for now."

Ada watched as Wesker disappeared into thin air and slowly lowered her gun. She turned her attention back to Leon and helped him to his knees as he clutched his stomach. She knelt down next to him and examined the three holes in his torso. How could he even be alive?

"I'm alright." He said to her. Ada slowly lifted his shirt, staring when she saw the three holes close. His skin had _regenerated_.

That's it!!!!!!! See why this took so long????? Yeah sorry, it's a bit too late to bring Manuela in and yes that was UBER-spoilers but hey, at least she was in the fic right????? Y'all have any questions just PM me!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	68. Chapter 68

Hi peeps!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait but holidays and crap!!!!! Happy late Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!! Almost seventy chapters?????? Dang…

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 68~

_Madrid, Spain_

_May 1, 2010_

_8:45 pm_

Sneaking past the security around the hotel wasn't easy, but they managed. It was just the two of them, having to leave Sheva behind for the purpose of what they were about to discuss.

"There, we can go through the park." Carlos said to him. Billy nodded. The two were silent as they passed other people walking on the sidewalks and silently wandered into the park, passing the memorial statues and occasionally some joggers on their ipods or walkmans while they headed towards the center. Once they were there, they wandered over to one of the benches that sat around another statue in the center.

"So what did Trent say?" Billy asked as he sat down on the bench and rested his elbows on his knee. Carlos rubbed the back of his neck and sighed exasperatedly from where he stood a few feet away.

"He wants Chris to go to Italy."

"To protect him, or just experiment on him?" Carlos shook his head.

"It's hard to tell. He claimed that since the government's after Chris and that he's infected with Leon's virus, he isn't safe." He explained. Billy chewed his lip in thought.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that Trent's loosing it." Billy said calmly. Carlos smiled a little.

"Nah. He's just like that." He replied.

"No, that's not what I mean." Billy said as he leaned back on the bench. Carlos looked over at him confused. "Cindy told me about it. You were there, remember? He's so obsessed with getting his revenge on that HUNK guy."

"You're right."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we suddenly became 'expendable'. Leon and Chris are certainly already there."

"Yeah, not to mention Steve too." Billy frowned.

"He trained us to be able to kill Wesker if we ever had to. To some degree, he even experimented on both of us." Billy explained.

"I still don't get why the hell you'd let yourself get injected with the progenitor virus." Billy looked over at him. "I didn't get the option, and now I have the G-Virus in my body. Why did you let Trent infect you?" he asked. Billy looked away.

"You know why. I was ready to give up because of it." He shrugged. Carlos frowned.

"Oh, got it. You thought Rebecca was dead." He said looking away.

"It's too late now." Billy said calmly. Carlos looked back over at him.

"You were saying?"

"What should we do? Trent's pretty much loosing it at this point." Carlos walked over to the statue and leaned back against it, folding his arms across his chest.

"Trent will still come through somehow." He began. "What it do know though, is that you're right. We better figure something out quick." He said gazing back at Billy. He waited. "Like you said, we're both capable of killing Wesker if we need to, only…you do realize that out of the two of us, you're the one who can survive it right?" he asked. Billy looked away and nodded reluctantly.

"I think that's why we were assigned together." Carlos explained. Billy frowned. "If I ever get stuck with Wesker, we needed you to be around because the only way I'll be able to kill Wesker is if I mutate into that monster." He explained looking away.

"Then I would have to neutralize you." Billy added. Carlos nodded. "Let's hope I get stuck with Wesker next." Carlos smirked.

"What's the matter? You still pissed because you didn't get a beat on him?" Billy grinned.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." He replied sarcastically. "But still. Just do me a favor," he said as he rested his elbows on his knees again. He gave Carlos a serious look. "Don't mutate. Don't let yourself do it." Carlos looked down and smiled.

"I won't unless there really isn't any other option." he nodded and looked away.

"So what now?" he asked. Carlos frowned.

"Unfortunately, Trent has a point. The B.S.A.A. can't protect him."

"Wait, you're not suggesting—"

"Yeah I am. We need to take Chris to head quarters." Billy frowned.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jill and the rest will love that idea." He said shaking his head. Carlos looked away and sighed exasperatedly.

"The way things are going now, we'll probably have to turn against the agency." Billy nodded.

"Yeah you're right. We might actually have to turn on Trent."

"For now we'll work with him, but if the time comes you know what we'll probably have to do?" Billy nodded.

"What do you want to do about Leon?" he asked. Billy shook his head.

"If that guy needed protection we would have been screwed a long time ago."

"For now, we'll just keep our focus on Wesker." He explained. Billy nodded. His gaze moved back to the hotel and frowned.

"What do you think about Angela apparently 'leaving'?" he asked. Carlos stood upright.

"Something's off about that." He replied. "Either she gave herself to government custody to in order to give false information and buy Leon some time, or Umbrella got to her first." Billy frowned.

"Why would she just leave like that?" he wondered.

"It's hard to say, but obviously she had some kind of plan." He shrugged.

"So, should we run it by them?" Billy asked. Carlos nodded.

That's it!!!!!! Oh discussions, discussions, discussions!!!!!! Sorta short and slow I know my bad, but the next one's going to be rather long!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	69. Chapter 69

Hi peeps!!!!!!!!!!!! Still really inspired!!!!!!!!!! I warn you!!!!! Spoilers!!!!!!! XD

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 69~

_Madrid, Spain_

_May 1, 2010_

_10:15 pm_

"Only minutes ago the city of Casablanca was bombed by planes adorned with not only Tricell, but also Umbrella's logo." They all stared silently at the television screen as they watched the tower of smoke now rising from the city. Everything was gone. "Cities in Morocco are being evacuated, and now it seems that the United States have blocked off all of their airports after agreeing to receive over two million European immigrants."

"You've got to be kidding me." Chris said shaking his head. They all jumped when they heard Steve cry out in pain from the bedroom.

"Steve!" Claire called as she rushed to him. He was on the ground, curled into a ball clutching his ribs. Claire quickly bent down next to him and gathered him into her arms, leaning him against her.

"Are you alright?" Jill asked quickly from where she stood between Chris and Sheva. Rebecca and Sherry quickly moved past them and over to Steve. He panted heavily as Carlos and Billy entered the room.

"What's going on?" Billy called when he and Carlos saw them all huddled in one spot.

"His arm!" Sherry gasped as she knelt down and quickly lifted his arm. Claire stared, horrified by what she was seeing. His arm…from his wrist to just beneath the curve of his shoulder…the skin was being replaced with pale green-grey skin. There were holes in his regular skin revealing this. Steve cried out in pain again as his skin continued to tear. Claire held him, feeling helpless to do anything. He clung to her as blood began to seep from the pale green-grey skin tightened, making his veins visible.

"It's the Veronica Virus!" Chris said quickly. She looked up at him and then back at Steve, frowning when she saw him gazing past all of them, towards the loft. She followed her gaze and frowned. There was no one there…

"Damn it! I don't know how to treat this!" Sherry cried. "Yoko knew how to stop it!" Claire stared.

"We're going to head quarters." She heard Carlos say. She looked up in time to see Billy nod and watched as Carlos moved over to Steve.

"Let me carry him." he said to her. Claire nodded and watched as he easily lifted Steve off of the ground while he continued to clutch at his mutating arm.

"Let's get going!" Sheva said to them. No one objected as they quickly followed, grabbing what ever they had left on tables or counters before leaving the room.

Steve panted as the guy named Carlos carried him somewhere. He felt like he was on fire. That pain of Alexia's tentacle impaling him was back. It was as though she had impaled him all over again. The minute he had climbed out of bed, he thought he saw that girl again…he thought he had seen her smiling at him before the pain erupted throughout his body. The girl they killed to save him…that's what she said anyway…

"_I'm so sorry, but I must cause you this pain…it is the only way that you will be free of this virus forever...they killed me so that you could live…I want you to live…_"

He was in so much pain…it was so hard to breathe…

"Steve!" he felt Carlos lie him down on what felt like the back seat of a car, but he also felt Claire's eyes wrapped around his torso, with her hands gently placed on his ribs. He winced in pain as he felt the car door slam.

"Billy, contact Trent. Sherry, tell Yoko what's going on." He heard Carlos say as he heard another car door slam close.

"Jill, Rebecca, Sheva and Chris are following in another car." He heard Sherry say.

"Good." He heard Claire reply. He felt around and quickly found Claire's hand.

"It's ok. You're going to be alright." She said to him. He nodded and continued to pant. He could hear the others in the car with them, speaking on phones, or communicators, while he listened to the engine of the car humming with the speed they were taking off at. Then he heard something else…humming. It was soothing, and he could _actually_ feel his pain reduce slightly. Did this always happen with the Veronica virus? He felt Claire kiss his forehead gently as the vehicle continued to go who knows where. His arm hurt…it felt like it was ripping into a million pieces. "Just hang in there!" he heard Claire say. He nodded and held her hand in his. No! He didn't want to be a monster! He didn't want to go through that again…he didn't want to have to stab himself with a giant ax all over again…he didn't want to be scared while a man…in a suite coached him to not hurt them…

Steve hadn't realized that he had lost consciousness, or that he was dreaming. Yet, again…he was there. Chasing after both Claire and Chris, with the giant halberd in his claws. Waving the weapon around madly while inwardly he screamed. They couldn't understand him…every scream, every cry was just a growl…a beast's cry. He could see it; he leapt up, and dug the claws of his feet into the walls of the coliseum, staring back at them. His gaze shifted to Chris who pulled up his shotgun, but just before he opened fire, he saw that man there…Alexander Ashford…

"_Don't do this lad._" He said to him. "_They care for you. They love you. Don't allow my only daughter to force you to destroy what is rightfully yours!_" Chris opened fire, and he fell to the ground, landing on his side. Without his control, his body got back to its feet, ready to strike again. He screamed inwardly, terrified that he couldn't stop.

"_No! I don't want to fight them! I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONSTER!_"

"_Then rid yourself of your fear._" He gazed in the direction of the voice, seeing the man dressed in the bloody suit standing only a few feet away from him, holding no fear in gazing up at him. He leapt up again, stabbing his claws into the wall again and waved his ax, this time, knocking them both over.

"_Make it stop!_" he cried out to the man as he again moved to attack them.

"_You are the only one who can stop this, lad. Overcome your fear with pain!_" he watched as Claire and Chris backed, knowing he was blocking their path to the staircase. Steve glanced at the halberd as Chris stepped in his way to Claire.

"_I don't want to die!_"

"_You won't, lad. If you can overcome this fear, then overcome the pain as well._" Steve felt his exposed heart racing as he lifted the halberd and turned it before impaling himself.

"STEVE!" he heard Claire scream as he whaled from the pain of the blade in his shoulder. "NO STOP!" she cried as he yanked it back out. This was it…he was in so much pain…but the fear was gone…

"_Well done, lad…well done._"

---

"It'll be alright." Carlos said to them from the pilot seat. Sheva sat in the co-pilot seat next to him, flipping through files of her PDA that Yoko had sent her. Chris and Jill sat on the opposite side of the CH-46 Sea Knight helicopter, watching as Sherry followed instructions from her own PDA with Rebecca's help as they treated Steve who lie on the floor, sedated and with his head rested on Claire's lap. Billy sat on the seat that had its back to the pilot's seat, ready to help if asked.

"Does Trent know we're coming?" Chris asked reluctantly. Billy nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry. You don't have to accept his invitation or anything. In fact," he said as he leaned back in his seat. "No matter what he says, just reject the invitation." He explained. Chris frowned.

"I don't get it. If he's as dangerous as he sounds, why the hell do all of you even work with him?" he asked.

"He's not a bad man," Sherry said reluctantly. Chris looked over at her. She frowned. "He's just…his methods are cruel but, he's saved all our lives so many times…and he's been protecting all of us. It's strange how he does it but…" her voice trailed off. He sighed exasperatedly and felt Jill place her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him quietly, but he couldn't return it. Not wit the terror of a new virus running through his veins. She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. By now, she was probably exhausted.

"I think Leon and Ada might have been hiding out in Morocco." Sherry said after a moment. They all looked over at her (other then Carlos who was busy piloting the helicopter).

"Yeah. I thought so too." Carlos sighed.

"Wait, you don't think Leon's been captured do you?" Claire asked quickly.

"If they had we would have known by now." Chris said to her. Claire looked over at him.

"How do you know that?" she asked him. Chris shook his head.

"Trust me, if Wesker had devoured Leon…we would know." Claire frowned and looked away.

"We have to find Wesker." Sheva said to them. They all fell silent.

"No," Claire said as she looked up at her. "We need to find Frederic Downing."

"Who?" Chris asked. She looked back over at him.

"He was behind the airport incident in Harvardville, and he was also the head researcher behind Leon's experimentation. If we find him we'll find Wesker." She explained. Chris frowned, hating one simple fact: what ever plan they made, he couldn't help.

"Claire—"

"She's right!" Sherry said looking up at them. "Frederic was in charge of the A.W.R. project. He's the biggest coward I've ever met so maybe we could get some sort of weakness from him." Sherry explained.

"Sherry, do you have any idea where they might be hiding?" Claire asked. At last…it felt as though they could feel some relief. They were finally getting somewhere…

"…No. They could be at any underground facility, but maybe Yoko may have an idea." She said as she fished her pocket for her phone. Claire looked from her to Steve. Her eyes drifted to his now bandaged arm…to the spot where Leon and his clone had bit him.

---

"Sherry, it's been a while." The tall blonde woman standing before them said calmly. He hated to admit it, but Chris couldn't help but look her up and down a few times. Her long blonde hair had been wrapped into a bun, held by two clear chopsticks with blue stones decorating the ends that matched her aqua blue dress. It was a one-strap ensemble with slits on the side of the skirt that revealed her long slender legs, and how she somehow managed to stand in what seemed like four inches of shining red high-heels. The dress was made of silk and hung against her perfect curves with cuts in the silk to shape flowers on the end of the skirt and on the strap. He noticed the matching red silk shawl hanging from her arms. A rope of small ruby studs hung from her ears, dangling as she looked away from Sherry. The truth was, for a second he imagined that…she was Jill.

"So Mr. Redfield and Mr. Burnside are infected," she said looking from him to where Carlos still carried Steve. He glanced back at Steve, frowning when he saw Claire look away from her. "I'm afraid that I must ask that they be taken to the medical wing. Sherry? Yoko is waiting for the three of you in the lower lobby." She said to her. He looked over at Sherry, seeing her look a little intimidated. He noticed Rebecca had the same look on her face…but who could blame them? The woman was…perfect…

"Oh yeah?" he heard Jill ask. The woman smiled back at her. "While the rest of us stay with Trent right?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Mrs. Valentine, you are welcome to join them if you wish. I can send files to your PDA." She offered. He shifted on his feet, knowing that had offended her.

"Jill, you go with them. I'll stay." Claire said to her. Jill looked over at her and nodded.

"Very well. Carlos, I'm sure by now you know where the medical wing is." She said looking over at him.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Billy chuckled. Carlos smirked before nodding for Chris and Jill to follow. Chris glanced back at Claire, seeing the look of concern on her face while she turned away, and then saw Carlos and Sheva look at each other for a moment. Sheva looked away and smiled before Carlos carried Steve while leading them back to the elevator.

"So what's with the dress? Did Victor 'request' it?" Billy asked sarcastically. The woman looked away with an amused smile. Rebecca looked from Billy to her, deciding that she already hated her. She looked over at Claire who was silent while she walked with them, nodding to whatever Sheva had asked her. She looked away from them and to the new room they walked in as the doors rolled open. Her eyes widened in wonder at the enormous chandelier hanging above their heads, the two fountains standing on either side of the room filled with fish, and the elevated platform where the man named Trent stood, with a large wooden desk standing behind him.

He had short black hair, trimmed neatly and slicked back. His pitch black eyes looked over her, then to someone else, as if he were analyzing them. He was clean-shaven and dressed in a black suit. Next to him was a man in a wheel chair, looking unhappy to see them.

"I see that half of our party is heading to the medical center?" he said calmly. She wasn't sure why, but his voice made her want to tremble.

"Yes, sir." Cindy replied.

"You are excused, Mrs. Lennox." She nodded to him before turning and exiting the room. Rebecca watched her leave and turned when Trent began to speak.

"It would seem," he began. "That there are many things to discuss."

That's it!!!!! OH NOEZ!!!!! Are Leon, Ada and Hewie alright????? XD R&R!!!!!!!


	70. Chapter 70

Hi peeps!!!!!! IT'S SNOWING IN TEXAS!!!!! KATY AND HOUSTON!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! I'm adding to one of the scenes to the Darkside Chronicles so I suppose slight spoilers!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 70~

_Casablanca, Morroco_

_May 2, 2010_

_12:56 pm_

Revenge was sweet, but it wouldn't end for her here. He calmly stepped out of the speedboat, tossing aside the battery he had ripped out, smiling to himself when he heard the loud splash. Trent's mansion had been utterly destroyed. Its current inhabitants: alive…mostly. He glanced at the woman lying on the ground a few feet away from him, on her side with her back to him, clutching the large gash on her shoulder. He looked away from her and strolled over to the next body at a calm pace. There was no rush. The entire city had been destroyed, and this cave was surrounded with his operatives and two different modes of transportation waiting. He stopped at the next body and gazed down at the man lying unconscious at his feet. He bent down, resting an elbow on his thigh and gazed down at the man, analyzing him from behind his sunglasses. He reached out a gloved hand and wrapped his long fingers around the man's jaw, moving his head so that he could further examine the side of his neck. He narrowed his eyes, studying the ever-fading self-inflicted wounds that had somehow managed to stall mutation Uroboros could cause. His glowing red eyes flashed to the man's face after hearing a small pained moan escape his lips. He released him and exhaled through his nose.

"You have yet to fully develop," he said with a hint of annoyance. "Until then, devouring you would be useless." He said clenching a fist. He looked up at the sound of a low growl and watched a white German Sheppard barring its teeth at him while crouched low on its paws. He became aware of the gashes its jaws had left behind on the back of his neck. He scoffed as he took out his gun from the breast pocket in his overcoat and fired. To his surprise, the dog managed to dodge the bullet and barked furiously. He watched as the mutt charged at him and raised his arm, slamming his elbow against the mutt's jaw. It whined as it crashed to the ground. Just as he returned his attention to the man, he saw the mutt trembling as it climbed back up to its paws. Wounded, but not yet defeated. It didn't matter; a beast knew when it was helpless. He glanced at it as it collapsed again and went still. He calmly gathered the man into his arms and lifted him with ease. He turned back to the mouth of the cave while passing both the dog and the woman, both unconscious and adorned with wounds that would claim their lives.

He walked to the doc as another speedboat approached with his parasite infected operatives onboard. He shifted the unconscious man in his arms as he walked onto the doc. He could feel Uroboros in their bodies…reacting to each other. His eyes drifted to the side of Leon's neck, seeing the veins visible beneath his skin. He could smell the blood dripping from his freshly opened wounds, making it more and more irritating to inhale the intoxicating scent. Leon's skin was fragile…he could rip through it in only a second. It wouldn't take long…but he was no animal. It could wait…he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Wesker, sir!" one of them called.

"Take him aboard," he said to them. "We're behind schedule."

---

_Rome, Italy_

_May 2, 2010_

_4:07 am_

Carlos silently waited for the files to load on his laptop. Luckily they made it in time for Yoko to treat Steve. As a matter of fact, she was still in there now. A few times Claire had been here with him, holding back tears and trying to maintain all sanity while Sherry worked with a team on Chris next door. He looked up when he saw Yoko walk in dressed in a lab coat and jeans with a tank top underneath. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed exasperatedly before sitting down on the sofa on the opposite side. He smiled.

"Damn, you look like shit." He said to her. She looked exhausted and had bags under her eyes.

"Steve's finally regulated." She sighed. Carlos frowned.

"What happened? Why did his arm mutate?" he asked.

"Did you find the files on the Veronica project?" she asked first.

"Still loading." She nodded.

"It's all in the project data." She explained. Carlos frowned. "The mutation had occurred in a girl someone brought in as a test subject."

"Did she have the Veronica Virus as well?" Yoko nodded again.

"We filtered all of her blood into Steve's body." She said after a moment. She moved her hand over her eyes and sighed again. "God…I'm sick…" she muttered. Carlos frowned when he saw a tear run down her cheek. "The first damn day of filtering her blood, she looked at me and just smiled. It was like she could tell I wasn't with those bastards."

"No you're not." Carlos said calmly. "We both knew joining this organization would mean we'd have to get our hands dirty." He explained.

"How do you do that?" she asked pulling her hand away from her face.

"What?"

"Stay that hopeful?" Carlos gave a little chuckle.

"You been around these guys as long as I have, you can't help it." He explained. She smiled a little. "Get some sleep." She shook her head.

"Yeah right. I have to be close to Steve at all times." She said to him. He nodded. No one could sleep tonight…that was for sure. He looked up again as the door to their room opened and Sheva walked out. He smiled.

"Oh you look hot, babe!" he chuckled. She chuckled as she walked over, dressed in a pair of mocha colored sweat pants and a white tank top with the Nike symbol on the left strap.

"It's more comfortable than combat gear, at least." She said as she towel dried her wet thin hair.

"Oh how cute." Yoko chuckled. Carlos smirked at her as Sheva sat down next to him.

"I know, aren't we just _fabulous_?" he asked imitating a queer voice. They both laughed. He returned his attention to the files as they appeared on the screen and opened them.

"Here you go." He said turning the laptop around.

"Ugh, thanks." Yoko said as she scooted towards the coffee table and clicked the small mouse. Carlos looked back at Sheva as she held back her hair, pulling it back in its usual fashion.

"It looks better down." He said to her.

"I hate it down." She sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"You women are all the same." He chuckled. She smiled and dropped her hands, folding the towel in her lap.

"Where did Claire go?" Sheva asked.

"I think she, Jill and…what's her name? Rebecca?" Carlos nodded. "Yeah, they went upstairs to eat something."

"Oh yeah?" Yoko nodded.

"Steve didn't want them here when I treated him." she explained. Carlos nodded and frowned.

"I heard him cry out in pain a few times, didn't I?" he asked. Yoko sighed.

"I had to take a sample of his mutated skin, and then I had to take samples from the bite marks, but I couldn't risk having any sleeping drugs mixed in his bloodstream." Carlos frowned.

"Oh poor kid." He mumbled. They fell silent as Sherry walked out into the loft room, tying up her long blonde hair and apperntly ignoring the blood on her lab coat.

"Finished?" Yoko called. She nodded and looked over at Carlos and Sheva.

"A-Are Claire and Jill here?" she asked timidly.

"They're upstairs, why? Is Chris ok?" Carlos asked. Sherry folded her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"While I was examining blood samples for a cure, his heart started slowing down…" they all stared. "I was able to stop another heart attack but…he said he felt weak, and his organs are sluggish. I…I had to expose his organs to a mild dosage of steroids…but…"

"What?" Yoko asked. Sherry looked away.

"His senses weekend along with his body…"

"Sherry?"

"Chris…he's blind…"

---

He heard someone walk into the room and over to the chair next to the bed. He wasn't entirely sure how, but he knew who it was.

"…Sheva…?" He felt her place her hand over the blindfold Sherry had left over her eyes.

"How do you feel?" He gave a wry smile.

"I've been better." he mumbled. He felt her move her hand to his shoulder.

"I _swear_," she said to him. He frowned. "I'll find a cure."

That's it!!!!!!!! UH-OH!!!!! Leon is kidnapped and Chris is BLIND????? R&R!!!!!!!!


	71. Chapter 71

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! Here's what I had been referring to about extending a scene!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 71~

_Raccoon City (92 kilometers beneath the City)_

_September 29, 1998_

_10:15 pm_

"You're loosing a lot of blood. Don't move, I've got to remove the bullet." She said as she finished examining the hole in his chest.

"Who was that?" he asked. "She was about to kill you." She looked away from him.

"That's my problem, not yours."

"Fine, don't tell me," He said with a hint of annoyance as she produced a roll of gauze from one of the pouches on her belt. "But you better start working with me here, or…we'll never make it out of here alive." She still didn't look at him. He snatched her hand, getting her to look at him. "_Please_ Ada," he said staring into her warm brown eyes. "I need your help. I can't do this alone." She finally made eye contact with him, looking as though she had given in.

"You're right." She sighed reluctantly. "I'll help you." He relaxed a little as he watched her pull out her small makeup compact.

"Thanks." He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"But first, we need to find the others." He saw the small tray of makeup lift open, revealing what looked like a tray of needles and lock picks. He eyed it before looking away when she selected her tool.

"Just take deep breaths." She instructed. He nodded as he shivered from the cold metal sliding through his flesh, and then tap the surface of the bullet. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, steadying him against the wall while she worked to fish it from his chest. He could smell the perfume on her…the one descent thing he could use to distract himself from the pain. Another few attempts, and him wincing from the uncomfortable and excruciating pain, and then he heard an echoing clang. He let out a breath and found himself panting. The veins in his head pounded as he leaned foreword slightly. Ada wrapped an arm around him as she wrapped the caused over his shoulder, tightly. He found himself feeling light headed…and his eyelids were growing heavy.

"_Don't die Leon…I owe you_."

--- _You were always hiding something from me…it didn't really bother me but…am I really worth protecting…?_---

_[File Corruption]_

_[Day Unknown]_

_[Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

Of two things he was absolutely certain. The first, was that Wesker was going to stop at nothing to recapture and devour him. The second, was that at this very moment, both Manuela and Steve's blood was running through his veins. How this was, he wasn't sure. It could have been a number of things. Most likely they filtered her blood into Steve's body, probably still riding on the fact that his body could reverse its own mutation. He became aware of the fact that his ribs felt stiff…tight even. The ground below him wasn't that rough and uneven cave floor anymore. Where was he? He shifted a little; surprised that he didn't feel his wrist jolt with pain, and that he couldn't feel the skin on his own hands.

"Ah, you're finally conscious." A voice said calmly. He gazed in the direction, but didn't see anything. He took the opportunity to look around at what he assumed was his prison. He couldn't see a room, just a curtain of black…but around him were thick glass walls…a box? His entire body was sluggish and weak…and he just now caught a strange scent in the air. It must have been what was making him feel the way he did…the reality of his situation then dawned on him and he quickly sat up, regretting it when he realized he had bandages wrapped tightly around his lower ribs. He winced from the pain and looked up when he heard footsteps. He glared when he saw Wesker walk from the darkness of the room around him.

"That luck of yours never seems to run out, does it?" he began as Leon slowly pulled his legs towards him in an attempt to sit up. "I've decided to wait to devour you until Uroboros has completed in its development." Leon glared back, he wanted to yell at him, say something…but his voice wouldn't come. He looked away, feeling Wesker's eyes glued to him from behind those mirrored sunglasses in that uncomfortable silence.

"Don't worry." He heard Wesker say as he retrieved his ringing phone from his coat pocket. "I do not intend to kill you…" Leon glared back at him. Wesker just gazed at him. "It would seem that Steve's survival has acted in your favor." He explained, "If you would just lend me your organs, I will clone them." Leon stared. "All you would have to do is filter your blood to me."

"What?" he croaked. Wesker grinned a little.

"Once the transition is complete, I will have all of your abilities, and so much more." He said as he turned his back to him. Leon made a fist.

"You bastard…" he growled. Wesker didn't turn to face him.

"I hope you find your accommodations comfortable, Leon." Leon watched as he walked away from him, disappearing into the darkness of the room. He shot to his knees and pounded on the wall. He had to escape! He had to get out of here!

"I caution you." Wesker's voice came. Leon paused, seeing if he had come back. "If the security alarm senses any threat to the glass, you will be electrocuted until the system recognizes an unconscious heart beat." Leon stared down at the ground, finding that he was trembling. He scooted back to the nearest corner and clutched at the side of his rib, trying to calm himself down. His eyes fell upon the cables attached to the glass wall across from him. The only light in the entire room was coming from the lights installed along the edges of the box. He heard the low hum of an electronic door open and close, and then…he was alone, yet again. He silently gazed down at his ribs, wanting to inspect his newly found wounds, and froze. Once again…he was dressed in a combat suit similar to Wesker's. He had no weapons, no idea where he was and his clock was ticking…not once in his life, had he _ever_ felt so vulnerable. Leon curled as he grabbed his arms, struggling to fight the scream that wanted to escape his throat.

---

"His development has grown at a geometric rate!" Frederic gasped from the consol he stood at. He gazed out the two-way mirror that acted as the observation room's window, seeing Leon curled into a ball in his confinement.

"I want him under twenty four hour observation," Wesker said as he walked into the room while pocketing his cell phone. He and Paul, along with the rest of the researchers present in the room, turned to him.

"I am the only one who will enter that room. Anyone else who attempts to gain access is to be neutralized." They were all silent as Wesker walked over to Frederic, who now held out Leon's virus. He took it and headed for the doors, stopping and gazing back at the group from behind his sunglasses. "No questions asked." They all nodded in response as he disappeared from the room. Frederic gazed into the room again and grinned.

"If only Redfield was here," Paul said to him. Frederic glanced at him. "We would be able to analyze him while we await Leon's development." Before he could reply, a loud buzzing sound came from one of the consoles and a red light turned on.

"Mr. Downing, sir?" one of them called. He looked back at them and said, "Begin filming the subject."

That's it!!!!!! OMG!!!!! What's going to happen????? R&R!!!!!!!


	72. Chapter 72

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait, just hating the idea of school tomorrow!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 72~

_Rome, Italy_

_May 2, 2010_

_6:38 am_

"I'll figure out the room situation." Jill said as she stood from where she sat on the chair next to Claire's. Claire looked over at her and nodded.

"We'll be here." She replied. Her eyes lingered on Chris for a moment before she silently walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

"How's Steve?" Chris asked in a weak and feeble whisper. Claire held his hand and smiled sadly.

"He's doing fine." She said quietly.

"I'm glad." He replied with a small chuckle. She fought her tears as she kissed his knuckles and held his hand against her forehead. She felt him place his hand on the top of her head and saw him smile from beneath the blindfold. "Don't cry, Claire. I'm gonna be ok." She shut her eyes and bit her lip. She hated how unconvincing he sounded.

"Chris…_your blind_! You can barely even speak let alone move!" she barked. He frowned and pulled his hand towards her, holding it in his while resting it on his chest.

"Hey, that's not fair. Just because I can't see and feel like crap doesn't mean I'm dying."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't supposed to be, but for the heck of it," he said as he began to sit up, Claire quickly moved to try to stop him but failed when he was already leaning back against the headboard of the large king-sized bed. "I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to chase me." She glared at him, seeing him smirking at her. She sighed exasperatedly and leaned foreword, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You can't die on me…" she muttered. He held her hand tighter. Tears rushed down her cheeks as she held his shirt in a fist. "You can't do it to me, Chris."

"Hey, I'm not dying that easily." He replied. Claire nodded silently and exhaled through her nose as she weaved her fingers with Chris's.

"I'll make sure you don't."

---

Trent silently stared at the screen of his computer, and then read the words again. "It would seem that you lost this round Trent." He stared at the feed of the security camera, seeing the glass box and its contents. He looked as though he were unconscious, dead even. One thing was absolutely clear; Ada had failed to protect him. He wondered however, did this mean that _the_ great Ada Wong had been neutralized? If she had survived Wesker…no, if he had shown her mercy, he couldn't go back on his word. He couldn't allow her to kill him. She didn't have the right. After his revenge is complete, _they_ could neutralize him in any way of their choosing. He closed the window, no longer wanting to watch the feed and leaned back in his chair. Wesker had both the virus, _and_ Leon…he had turned the tables in a way that didn't make him happy. The odds were definitely in his favor, with luck sealed up tight and everything…a rescue mission was too obvious, and their numbers had been decreased. Yet, to state they were doomed was childish. By merely thinking it, he already had formulated three different approaches to this situation, and only one involved not killing Leon…as complicated as it may be, he favored the idea of not neutralizing the man. He chewed at his bottom lip, deep in thought. If Ada hadn't been killed…what would be her next move? She wouldn't blindly chase after him, not when he was in Wesker's hands. By now he wouldn't be surprised if Wesker had already planted a similar device to the one controlling Jill. No, even Ada knew she would need some sort of help, but actually crawling back to him? Unlikely…possible? Barely. Then again, Mrs. Redfield was the only one she trusted and he doubted she would leave…Mr. Burnside, unprotected.

"So what will you do now, Ada?" he sighed as he returned his attention to his laptop. He watched his screen saver with a bored expression on his face. Silently watching it flip from one camera to another that he had set up all over the world. The most frustrating thing was attempting to predict what that woman would do next. An advantage for her over Wesker, but it wasn't good enough. If she couldn't compensate for the enormous difference in strength, the advantage was useless. Wesker wasn't all-powerful though. Sitting there, he knew six different ways to penetrate his defenses, but it wasn't his fight so those methods were irrelevant.

He looked up from his laptop, seeing Cindy walk into his office with a concerned look on her face.

"Mr. Burnside didn't want to come with me." She said as she walked up the stairs. Trent gave a small chuckle.

"I would think not. After reading the letter I had you deliver, I'm sure he's ready to strangle me."

"That isn't funny." She said sternly. He smiled a little.

"That boy doesn't know the power he possesses." He sighed. Cindy frowned.

"Yoko told him everything. He knows about Manuela Hidalgo." Trent nodded.

"Good."

"Why? What is this all about?" Cindy asked. He gazed back at Cindy and exhaled through his nose before sitting up.

"My fate will not be complete without him realizing his full potential."

"What do you mean?"

"He will be vengeful, and if he honors my wishes, he will charitably help bring down Wesker first."

"So, I'm guessing you're over Leon?" Trent chuckled.

"No, I have plans for him, but it will wait." Cindy frowned.

"What about Ada? You and I both know she's more then capable of—"

"It all depends on whether or not she has the strength to reclaim Mr. Kennedy." Cindy frowned.

"So what do you have in store for Steve." Trent smirked.

"Of all of them, I never once imagined that I would be leaving my fate in the hands of the son of the man that I used as my main source of information." Cindy stared.

"You don't mean—"

"Yes. Mr. Burnside is the only one who has the right to kill me."

Sorry short I know!!!!!!! Finals next week so please bare with me!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	73. Chapter 73

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!! Again, I have finals next week so I'll give y'all this chapter for now and update when I have the time!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 73~

_Rome, Italy_

_May 2, 2010_

_8:38 am_

He sat silently in his room, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, staring at the small square letter. His blood boiled as he glared at the paper.

"You son of a bitch…" he muttered as he crumbled the paper in a fist. _It was __his_ _fault_! If it weren't for him…he would be at home in California, with his mom and…his dad. He'd be piloting somewhere by now, but most importantly; he wouldn't have the Veronica Virus in his body. He blinked back to reality when he smelled smoke and froze when he saw the note in his hand fully engulfed in fire. "Oh Shit!" he cursed as he leaped off of the bed and threw the paper on the ground. He quickly moved to tend to the flame and froze when it suddenly went out. He stared at the small amount of smoke rising from the burnt paper, and then slowly looked over at his hand. The bandages on his arm had been burned. He reluctantly pulled at the bandages and unraveled them, seeing the mutated skin underneath. He let the bandages fall to the ground and studied the mutated skin. According to Yoko, Manuela Hidalgo had been used to save his life…and that she had suffered from the same mutation. His organs didn't need to be transplanted, and he had reverted from a monstrous body…he had been a failed experiment. Maybe that was why he felt it wasn't fair that he was alive now. Did he really deserve to live, when she had earned the right? He looked up when he heard the door to his room open and gazed in the direction, seeing Yoko walk in. She paused when she saw his bare arm.

"Is it hurting you?" she asked as she quickly walked around the bed.

"No it doesn't hurt." He replied as she lifted his arm and examined the skin. He watched as she lifted the bandages off of the ground and tossed them onto the bed next to him. "So why'd you take them off?" she asked with a sigh.

"How's Chris?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"He's alive but it looks like the virus weakened him."

"What do you mean?"

"His vision was so weak that he's been rendered blind." Steve stared.

"He's blind?" she nodded as she again examined his arm.

"The bite marks are gone. You must have regenerated." She explained. Steve glanced at his arm and chewed his lip.

"Yoko, I remember a few years ago when you told me about this place." She looked back at him confused.

"During the training sessions?" she asked. He nodded.

"I remember you said this place had a training facility for B.O.W.s." Yoko stared, shaking her head.

"Steve, where are you going with this?"

"Manuela could fight back with the Veronica virus without mutating."

"Steve—"

"Damn it, Yoko I'm tired of being useless!" he said shooting to his feet. Yoko looked away from him. There was a long moment of silence between them, both looking away from each other. "I want to fight back!" Steve said to her. She looked up at him and weaved her hands.

"What does that paper say?" she asked nodding to the burnt and crumpled piece of paper. Steve glanced at it and made a fist.

"Trent," he said calmly. Yoko looked way, _so she did know_? "It's his fault all this happened to me and my father. He said I was the only one who had the right to kill him. _That's_ what it said."

"You do realize that Manuela had used her own blood as a weapon? It was reckless, and it almost killed her. Leon had to stop her before it was too late." She explained. He looked unfazed. She sighed exasperatedly. "You can't depend heavily on draining your own blood." she frowned when he looked away.

"I know…" he sighed while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Yoko stood and walked over to the door, seeing Carlos still in the loft with Sheva.

"You'd have to learn combat if I teach you." She said looking back at Steve. Steve glanced passed her, seeing the two of them. He frowned and walked past her.

"What's up?" Carlos called to them.

"Your arm!" Sheva gasped. "Are you alright?" Steve glanced at his arm and nodded.

"Feeling better?" Carlos asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

"So what's up? You wanted to ask me something?" Carlos asked. Steve nodded timidly. Maybe…maybe the man that carried him all the way here wouldn't mind training him?

"I was hoping you could teach me how to use a knife."

"Knife combat, huh?" he asked. Steve nodded. Carlos looked down and smiled. "Wesker didn't teach you how to use a knife?"

"Never got to it I guess, but I feel stronger now because of the virus." Sheva and Carlos glanced at each other. "Which one?" Carlos asked.

"Leon and his clone infected him with Uroboros." Yoko said calmly. The two stared.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Sheva asked. Yoko nodded.

"It's a notable trace but, not enough to cause mutation."

"Ok, I get it now." Carlos said as he stood up. "You want me to teach you to control your strength, right?" Steve nodded. "To the extent that I would have to use the strength I gained from G?" Steve nodded again. Carlos smirked. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"I heard Yoko and Sherry talking about it, I was always half conscious in the cryostasis." He explained. Carlos nodded.

"We can start now if you want." He offered. Steve nodded.

"Let's just, not mention anything to Claire." He said glancing at the door to Chris's room. Carlos glanced in the direction and nodded.

"Wait, I'll help you too." Sheva said as she stood from the couch. The three looked over at her.

"Oh yea?" Carlos asked with a playful grin.

"Someone has to keep you from mutating." She said folding her arms across her chest. He chuckled. Steve looked from them to Jill, just now taking notice that she was leaning against the side of the doorframe.

"Carlos," she called. He looked over at her, maintaining that cheerful smile.

"Oh hey! Listening in on our conversation?" he asked nonchalantly. She looked over at him, obviously upset by what she had heard.

"I'll train with Steve too." She said to them. Steve looked over at her, seeing her faint smile. "I memorized Wesker's fighting style, so that'll give you more of an advantage." She said as she stood upright and walked over. He nodded silently as she stood next to Sheva.

"Alright, the four of us, and maybe Yoko who'll most likely be analyzing Steve." He said looking back over at her. Yoko smiled, quietly adoring his boyishness.

"There's one more thing, well…two really." Jill said to them. All eyes were on her again. "The first is that we'll have to tell Claire. She'll figure it out eventually anyway. The second is, after thinking about it for a while, I think I know where they may be keeping Leon."

---

Trent silently stared up at the screen, watching mindlessly as the feed continued to display Leon's confinement. He heard the sound of heels tapping on the surface of the marble tile, assuming it was Cindy he began to turn in his chair, but when he heard what sounded like nails scraping the marble floor, he narrowed his eyes. He turned his chair and found himself staring at the woman standing at the foot of his staircase, looking from the screen and glaring at him. Her dress was torn and tattered, bloody and worn with her battle with Wesker. Bandages were messily wrapped around her wounds, barely serving their purpose. He couldn't help but notice the canine was absent.

"My, my. You're the last person I expected to—" he cut off when she held up her blacktail, glaring furiously.

"Where is he?" she demanded coldly. Trent stared her down, not giving an answer. She removed the safety on her gun; her hand shook with her fury.

"I'm afraid at this current time you would no more than I."

"How stupid do you think I am?" she demanded.

"Are you going to kill me, Ada?" Ada gritted her teeth.

"It depends on whether or not you give me the information I want." She said sternly.

"I see."

"Trace the feed."

"Do you not regenerate, Ada?"

"Trace the _feed_."

"If memory serves—" he stopped when he heard the bullet whistle past his ear, and then he heard the screen break behind him. He narrowed his eyes at her, seeing her body tremble from the excruciating pain she was obviously suffering now. "It would seem intimacy exposed you to the viruses. Why risk such a thing?" she kept her gun aimed, but he could see her relax a little.

"It was my choice, by now you should have been able to decipher that." Trent frowned.

"Everything for a man who took a bullet for you." He scoffed shaking his head. Ada lowered her gun.

"Don't be fooled, I knew it was you in Spain."

"Oh? What gave me away?"

"Many things, mostly your timing." She replied. He chuckled a little.

"And what of your canine companion?" he asked curiously. She raised a brow curiously.

"Where I'm currently staying with bandages constricted around its ribs," she said looking away from him and shoving her gun into its holster. "Poor thing has trouble moving."

"I see. Perhaps you would rather reclaim your old room and—"

"No." she interrupted. They stared at each other for a moment before both looking away at the same time.

"Before you go, I would ask you a small favor."

"Or really?"

"Yes. It has to do with Leon's virus."

That's it!!!!!!! Longer chapter!!!!!!! XD R&R!!!!!!!


	74. Chapter 74

Hi peeps!!!!!! Yay for easy finals!!!!!!!! I can apparently use the study guide on the actual final so… Dang!!!! Seventy-four already????????

ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Ch. 74~

_Rome, Italy_

_May 2, 2010_

_10:43 am_

Claire silently leaned back against one of the support beams holding the observation platform above as she watched Steve swing his knife with notable skill. She smiled, seeing Carlos panicked when Steve dropped his knife and moved to inspect what he expected to be a wound, but seeing Steve burst out laughing ended the short lived panic. Jill sat on one a bench nearby with Yoko sitting next to her and Sheva standing on the other side, the three laughing when Steve's knife found its way into the wall across the room. Rebecca had remained with Sherry, watching over Chris and pretty much kicking everyone out of the room while Billy stayed with them for who knows what reason. She looked away and frowned a little, she felt guilty being here when Chris was in that dark room with people he didn't really know, but he insisted that it would be "a perfect opportunity to get to know each other". Claire rolled her eyes. If Chris ever regained his sight, she would punch him.

"Oh shit!" she heard someone gasp.

"CLAIRE!" four different voices called. She blinked back to reality and froze when she saw the knife racing at her. Before she could even react, a pair of hands snatched her arms and yanked her out of the way. She tumbled to the ground as the hands released her and quickly used her own hands to stop her fall. It was silent as she composed herself. She froze when she noticed her sleeve was now blood stained and quickly inspected her arm. Claire took a second look, realizing she couldn't find a wound. She looked up, seeing Steve and the rest staring past her. Then she heard the familiar sound of high-heels tap the ground and gazed over her shoulder. Claire's eyes widened.

"Ada!?" she gasped, seeing the horrid state in which she was in.

"I recommend sweat absorbent gloves, you're knife wouldn't go flying like it did." She said as she tossed the knife back to Steve. He caught it but didn't respond; too distracted by the loose bandages and blood seeping from them…not to mention her now tattered and ruined dress.

"Wait, where's Leon?" Claire asked as she got to her feet. Ada turned to her but didn't respond. Claire stared. Without thinking she grabbed Ada by the strap of her dress and pulled the wounded woman towards her. "Where is he? Why isn't he with you?" she demanded shaking her a little. Ada removed her hand and looked away.

"Let's just say Wesker decided to pay us a little visit." She said calmly. Claire looked away, clenching a fist.

"You need medical attention!" Yoko said quickly getting to her feet. Jill glanced at her and then back at Ada. That face…it was the same woman on the news who killed Sinclaire! Not only that…but this had been the woman Wesker had ordered her to kill…

"I'm fine." She said glancing at her and then back at Claire. "How long has your brother been infected?" she asked as she took out her handgun. Claire glanced at her handgun and shook her head.

"A little more than twenty four hours…?" she guessed. Ada silently lifted her handgun and aimed for the corner of the ceiling. They all jumped a little when her bullet echoed and then watched as the security camera crashed to the ground.

"And he only now just lost his sight?" she asked as she shoved her blacktail into its holster. Claire glanced at the bandages on the side of her arm and nodded reluctantly.

"Can you help him?" Jill called. Ada looked over at her, looking her up and down once before looking away. Claire glanced back at Jill, seeing her stand and noticed a hint of annoyance on Ada's face. Did they know each other?

"Ah, Wesker's girl." She mocked. Jill shook her head.

"Controlled, sorry about the broken arm." She said looking down with a wry smile. Claire looked back over at Ada, glancing at Jill again. "Anyway, I think I might know where Wesker's hiding out now." Ada looked back at her, studying her once.

"Really?" Jill nodded.

"It's the only place he has left to hide."

"Which is?"

"Australia." Claire glanced at Ada again, seeing her consider it.

"Chris can't stay here." She said after a moment. Jill looked at her confused. Claire looked over at Steve and Carlos, seeing Carlos talking to Sheva about something while Steve was sitting on the ground cross-legged as he spun the knife in his hand, occasionally glancing at her with an apologetic look on his face. She smiled at him gently and looked back at Ada after steeling a glance at the mutation on his arm. "Trent won't resist taking the opportunity to analyze the new virus."

"He's not coming with us." Jill said sternly. Ada shook her head.

"He doesn't have to. I have somewhere he can hide." She explained. Jill frowned, not liking the idea of having to move Chris in the state he was in, but didn't argue. As long as he was safe…that was all she cared about.

"Ada, how can we get that virus out of his body?" Claire asked. Ada shook her head.

"Unfortunately, we would Leon to do so." She explained. Jill and Claire glanced at each other. "Filtering his blood wouldn't work. Assuming it is the same concept as the Veronica Virus with Alexia Ashford, he would have to take in his own virus." Claire swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Australia." She echoed.

---

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_[Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

Leon jumped at the sound of a loud thud. He looked around but could only see the darkness around his prison. He listened to the sound of another crash…and then the sound of screaming…what was going on? He assumed some sort of security breach…Ada even…but then that thought died down when he heard a long horrifying roar that seemed to shake the walls. He sat up a little, gazing around again, trying to find where the noise was coming from. He froze when he heard the sound of metal bending. Something was here…bright light suddenly fell over him, making him flinch while holding an arm up to block out the light. He peered into the light and stared, seeing the hue of an enormous B.O.W. gazing back at him with bright glowing blue eyes.

It stood on two legs like a human being with one arm displaying long claws dripping with fresh blood, and the other arm was a tentacle. The claws on its feet scraped against the floor as it stalked towards him. He felt one of the glass walls against his back as the tyrant towered over his prison, and it stood, gazing down at him. He watched as the rows of teeth that made up its mouth opened, and a long tongue resembling that of a licker's. A low growl came from its throat as spikes slowly protruded from its body like an iron maiden. It tucked up its arm with the claws and roared again. Leon instantly shot to the ground and curled, waiting for the impact. He felt the glass around him shake before it shattered into thousands of pieces ripping through the air dangerously.

The glass settled, and the final clanks echoed, and he could still feel that tyrant standing over him. He didn't have any weapons, any idea where he was, and now a cruel metaphor of death stood over him. _No! He didn't want to die! _

Leon instantly snatched a shard of glass and stabbed it into the tyrant's ankle. It roared angrily as it tilted its head back and stretched out its arm. Leon seized the opportunity and made a break for the door. The glass crunched beneath his combat boots as he sprinted for the door. He quickly skidded to a stop when the tyrant landed from an incredible jump directly in the path to his escape. It held up its claws and growled again. He backed as it began to step towards him. He glanced at the shard of glass he had used as a weapon as it fell out of its ankle and clattered loudly on the ground. Leon's eyes widened. His newly found strength was gone…and he doubted that he could teleport around it…it was that gas…what had it done to him!?

"How irritating." Wesker. Leon looked around quickly for the source of his voice, but before he could find him, Wesker was suddenly behind him, throwing a hand over his mouth and pinned an arm behind his back. "Failed experiments can cause such a mess." Leon peeked open an eye and froze when the tyrant was suddenly charging at them. He quickly jerked to his right, somehow managing to escape Wesker's grip and heard Wesker cry out in pain. He fell to the ground, crying out in pain when he felt dozens of tiny fragments of glass stab into his arms. He gazed over at Wesker and the tyrant and stared. Its claws were submerged through his chest, sliding in and out of his back again as Wesker fought against it, prying the claws from his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Wesker…he wasn't human! Leon forced himself to look away and took the opportunity sprinting into the hallway and leaving the two behind.

Corner after corner, door after door, it was as though he was getting more and more lost. The good thing however, was that he knew he wasn't going in a circle. He burst through another door, coming to what appeared to be some sort of lobby. He slowly closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, panting as he pulled the shards of glass from his arm, yanking at the sleeve of his trench coat as he did so. Once he was finished, he looked around for a computer or laptop…but he didn't find anything. He sighed exasperatedly and headed for the door. He needed a gun…any kind of gun would do. He walked over to the circular desk in the center of the room and yanked the drawers, letting their contents spill all over the ground. Then the next one, and then the third one was soon after tossed onto the ground. Dozens of papers and files were spilled all over the ground with pens and pencils scattered all over.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"What a mess you've made." A voice said. He quickly looked up and glared. There he was, Frederic Downing.

"So, this is where you've been hiding out." It really wasn't a question. He grinned in response.

"You've developed so since Brazil, I must say, you are indeed magnificent." Leon glared.

"Put the gun down." He said to him.

"You know, bluffing is useless to the man who discovered how to suppress your abilities." He said to him.

"Well I really don't give a damn."

"What do you intend to do? You have absolutely no idea where you are, and the odds are definitely against you." Leon glanced at a sign of movement on the wall behind Frederic. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was a licker. Had this facility been attacked? What other reason could there be for these B.O.W.'s running around? He quickly looked back at Frederic and glared.

"I would prefer not to shoot you, why not come quietly and we can continue the experimentation?" he said calmly. Leon shook his head.

"I would but, then again you're about to be impaled." He said calmly. Frederick looked at him confused, but before he could turn to see the licker on the wall directly behind him, its tongue stabbed through his back and exited through the center of his collarbone. Frederic gasped as blood rolled from his mouth. Leon's eyes followed his gun as it clattered on the ground. Just as he began to move towards it, he saw dozens of black leeches protrude from Frederic's body.

"W-What? WHY? Wesker! I SAVED YOU!" he screamed. Leon looked around, expecting to see Wesker standing there, but they were the only ones here. Well, them and the licker. He quickly looked back at Frederick as the leeches attached to the licker and dragged it into its newly forming body. The licker screeched as it struggled, but soon it was too late. Leon stared as bright orange eyes gazed at him, and dozens of cists appeared all over its body. Leon ran past it, moving to the gun, but just before he could reach for it, Frederic reached it first. Stepping on it, and soon the leeches all over his body wrapped around the weapon and surely, it sank into his ankle.

"Damn it…" he muttered as he backed. He heard the sound of pounding footsteps, charging towards them. His eyes widened when he saw the tyrant stomp into the room, impaling Frederic with its claws. It lifted Frederic off of the ground and waved its arm, slamming it against the wall. He watched as the Frederic slid to the ground, leaving a trail of black slime on the wall before reforming into his body. The tyrant then sliced its claws across its own tentacle, causing blood to spray all over Frederic. Leon stared as Frederic was completely engulfed in flame, and now the tyrant was coming after him again. He jumped when his back hit the wall, glancing back at it and then back up at the tyrant as it stared down at him. It bloody tentacle lifted like a serpent's head, the tip curling as it came closer to his cheek. What the hell was with this thing? Was it playing with him? Or was it just dragging out its own entertainment? He gazed past the tyrant when he saw Frederic again rise up from the ground and glanced at the tyrant as it turned around to fight him. Now would be the time to run, until he could find another gun. He began to slide along the wall, but then a thought struck him. This thing couldn't have killed Wesker…was Wesker waiting somewhere for him? It didn't matter he had to get away! Leon instantly charged past them, finding another pair of doors and burst through them. If this was the main lobby the exit shouldn't be far off.

That's it!!!!!! How mysterious this little tyrant!!!!!! Uh-oh!!!! Not MORE breeding tools!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	75. Chapter 75

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!! I sprained my pinkie so typing's a tad akward!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 75~

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_{Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

He ran through the hallway, bursting through the nearest door and quickly spun around, leaning back against the door as he listened for any sign of either of the three of them coming after him. He glanced around for a barricade and saw a tall file cabinet standing next to the door.

He quickly slid the file cabinet against the door, sliding his foot against the bottom and tilting hearing either the tyrant or Frederic coming after him. At this point, maybe due to mutation and all, they sounded alike. He glanced around the room for anything he could use, a knife, a crow bar…_ANYTHING!_ He quickly gazed around the room, seeing a desk in the corner, a door on the opposite side, and a counter with a fish tank…with no fish. The fake plants and fake stones looked as though they had been tossed and turned within it…the glass had even been scratched, but not pierced. He walked over to the desk and yanked out the drawers, allowing their contents to spill all over the ground. He reached for the third drawer and yanked it, doubling back when a brown colored leach hopped out and bit down on his hand. He cried out in pain as it dug its teeth hungrily across the curve of his hand where his thumb and index finger, ripping through his glove in seconds. He moved to the fish tank and slammed it against one of the fake rocks, watching as a large amount of blood leaked from its side. Bubbles raced from its mouth before it finally released him. He backed, panting as he inspected his gushing hand, not stopping until his back hit the wall. He trembled as he listened to the silence…silence. Leon gazed over at the door barricaded by the file cabinet and slowly stood upright. He had stayed here way too long…He gazed over at the drawer the leech had come out of and narrowed his eyes, seeing a key lying on top of a folder. He slowly walked over and picked it up, what was this for? He looked up quickly and gazed at the barricaded door again, taking in a sharp breath. He could hear it again…slime sloping everywhere…_and_ those pounding footsteps…

"Shit…" he muttered as he quickly made his way over to the door on the opposite side of the door. He quickly opened the door and stepped through, closing it quietly behind him. He waited for a minute, waiting to hear its first useless attempt to enter the door. Silence was his response. So was it Wesker? He jumped a little when he heard the door crash, seeing the door in front of him shake from the impact. He recognized the loud roar instantly and quickly moved down the hallway, glancing at a door to his left as he round a corner and leaned back against the wall. He sucked in his breath when he heard the door fly from its hinges and watched as it slid past him across the floor and down the hallway. He bit down on his lip as he heard the tyrant's footsteps approaching. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and it wasn't racing anymore. It was slow, steady, and his skin chilled. He shrank away from the end of the wall and listened to the footsteps. _Go through the door…_ he mentally prayed. _Go through the door!_

"Leon," Leon's eyes flew open when he heard that voice boom through the speakers attached to the ceiling above his head. "You have only two more minutes before the formula's effects wears off. Now it is time for you to show me what it is you're capable of." Leon quickly turned his attention back to the tyrant, silently panicking when he no longer heard its footsteps. "Somewhere within this facility, let us see how you handle _Ifrit_." He glanced up at the speakers again before staring out at the hallway again, listening for the tyrant. He slowly slid closer to the corner, ready to peer around the corner. Had he been too distracted to hear it go through the door? He held his breath as he slowly gazed around the hallway and relaxed when he saw it empty, and the door on the left side of the hallway was hanging open. He leaned back against the wall and sighed, feeling the sense of relief wash over him. He leaned his head back against the wall and took a slow, shaky breath. Now, he just needed to find a gun. He stood upright and walked back into the hallway. He stopped when he heard more pounding footsteps. His eyes wandered to the opened door and stared when he saw a _very_ different B.O.W. step out. A huge panther stepped out of the room, staring at him with bluish white eyes blankly. Its tail curled and uncurled as it stepped silently towards him, a low growl came from it before it crouched, ready to pounce roared. Sections of its flesh were missing, and blood still dripped from its corpse of a body. Leon dove out of its way, hearing its claws scrape the surface of the floor when it landed. He shot to his feet and watched as the creature spun around as it licked its furry lips. He didn't have a damn weapon! What? Was he supposed to fight this thing with his bare hands?

Leon felt a chill run up and down his spine. That was _exactly_ what Wesker intended…he saw its blank eyes, _staring_ at his neck before licking its lips again. He froze when he saw the huge cat stretch out its back, allowing a huge parasite to rip its way from below its flesh. The legs rippled, as if reaching for him eagerly. It roared again as it stood upright on all four powerful paws. Just when he thought things couldn't possibly get worse, he noted smoke lifting from its back and the blood splattered everywhere. It had the Veronica virus! Was Wesker _trying_ to kill him?

The beast lunged again, but before Leon could even move, he felt a tentacle wrap around his wrist. His gaze shot in the direction, and his eyes widened. _The tyrant_! Before he could even hope to struggle, the tyrant shoved him back with enough force to make him fall to the ground. He heard the panther roar again and quickly rolled onto his back, witnessing what he couldn't believe. The tyrant held up its claws, with the panther contorted in its claws, and the parasite detaching itself. The tyrant waved its claws, launching the panther's body through the air. But as it did, the parasite detached itself and ran across the panther's body right when it slid off of its claws, and hopped off, landing on the ground on its thin legs. Leon glanced up at the tyrant and then back at the parasite when he realized it was sprinting towards him. He scrambled to his feet and idiotically reached for his thigh that had no holster.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he returned his attention to the parasite. He cried out in pain when its legs stabbed themselves into the back of his arms, stabbing straight into his defense and shoving him roughly on the ground. Leon cried out in pain as is legs sank, and its mandibles spread open, revealing a jaw filled with dozens of razor sharp teeth. Saliva poured from its mouth and onto his shirt. He fought against it, trying to ignore the pain, but that screech was making his eardrums throb. He looked from the parasite's ugly face to a tentacle wrapping around its exoskeleton. His torso came off the ground as the tyrant yanked it from his arms and chucked it clear across the hallway as Leon fell back on the ground.

He panted heavily and rolled onto his side, half expecting to have a heart attack. He paused when he heard the tyrant approaching him again and slowly rolled onto his chest, getting to his knees and reluctantly gazing up at its face. This thing…it had protected him but…why? A low growl came from the tyrant's throat as it reached out its tentacle to him. Leon shrank away from it, but the wall was once again their, cornering him. He looked back at the tyrant and watched as its tentacle wrapped around his wrist, lifting his arm a little. Leon watched it, dumbfounded as its eyes moved along its arm, as if it was examining the wounds. For a moment…one small moment, as it released his arm, the bright blue glow faded from its eyes, and revealed a different pair of eyes…human eyes… They looked back at him and he remembered, Manuela standing before her mutated and infected mother…

"…Angela…" a low humming noise came from the tyrant's throat, and somehow, he just knew that it had confirmed his suspicion. He studied her, over and over unbelievingly.

"How disappointing." Wesker's voice echoed. Leon looked up quickly at the speaker in the ceiling as if it was talking to him. "Years of development all gone to waste. I suppose it's for the best, since you seem to require protection." Leon made a fist. He heard Angela roar again, but he didn't even glance at her. "If that is the case, then I will end your cowardly existence here and now." Leon looked up at what sounded like metal gears sliding, He gazed in the direction and stared, seeing the dead end wall at the end of the hallway open up, revealing an iron maiden…but it had definitely been developed…or at least…it looked like some sort of mixture between an iron maiden, having the body of one with hundreds ob black leeches in place of the spikes, a licker, having the _head and tongue_ of one and four arms. The upper arms were the regular iron maiden's arms, and the two lower were different from each other. The left resembled Angela's claw and the right was a human hand holding a handgun…_oh god!_ It was Frederic! He had fused himself with the licker! His enormous tongue rolled out of his mouth as he stepped foreword, breathing heavily. Angela roared before charging foreword with her claws up.

"Angela wait!" he called after her. Leon watched in horror as Frederic grabbed her with his upper arms and wrapped its tongue around her neck before launching her against a wall. "Angela!" Leon called. He stared when Federic turned on her and fired the gun at her torso, piercing through the newly developed armored skin. Angela roared in agony as Frederic mindlessly wandered towards Leon. Leon backed, knowing one specific thing: Wesker was right. He had been relying on everyone else to protect him…why was that? Why had he been so stupid?!? Leon silently continued to back as Frederic continued to approach him, his long tongue swishing back in forth as he continued to breath heavily. He tried to recreate that feeling. _Just think…just remember that feeling again…_ he pulled his mind away from his impending doom and focused. _I don't want to die…_ It happened. His heart pumped further thenit should have, his adrenaline pumped unnaturally…he looked back at Frederic and stood upright. Holding his hands in fists. He glanced at the gun in one of its hands before quickly dodging around its tongue and gripped the wrist of its arm with the claw and slammed his foot against Frederic's torso, feeling the cist pop beneath his foot. Frederic leaned his head back and gave a mighty roar before grabbing him by his neck, wrapping its long finger like claws around his neck. He struggled as Frederic dragged him closer, and the leeches began to attach to his body. Leon cried out in pain as he yanked a leech from his torso. He felt Frederic's tongue wrap around his other arm and pulled him even closer. Leon seized the opportunity and snatched the gun from Frederic's hand before shooting another cist on his leg. Frederic released him a he wreathed in pain.

Leon quickly yanked the leeches from his body and instantly yanked Frederic's tongue from around his arm. Leon clutched his shoulder as he continued to back. Frederic hissed furiously and began charging. Leon instantly opened fire, shoot cist after cist, and when Frederic closed the distance between them, he focused on another feeling.

Frederic slowed and turned with his tongue swishing around in the air, seeing Leon now standing on the opposite end of the hallway only a few feet away from where Angela and Ifrit lay. He stared at Leon's neck, drooling. _Blood…the philosopher's stone within my grasp!_ Drool rolled down his neck as he insanely charged at Leon. Leon again opened fire, but a few cists weren't enough to stop him. Leon again disappeared within the blink of an eye and reappeared behind Ifrit's body. Frederic picked up speed. Leon grabbed the panther's body by its neck in his hand and chucked it at him. Frederic stopped and held out his arms, ready to catch it. Just as the panther's body began to fall, he was suddenly splashed with its blood. A mixture of bullets and flaming blood washed over him, and the combination was excruciating.

Leon watched as Frederic fell back on the ground, wreathing in pain while the flames licked at his mutated body. The screeching hurt his ears and made the blood pound in his temples. Frederic's body contorted there on the floor, and just as Leon lowered his gun, Frederic waved his arm at him, releasing three large and gruesome spikes into the air. They sliced through the air, giving Leon little time to react. He lifted his gun, attempting to shoot them down, but failed. Two stabbed into either arm, and the last one cut open the side of his shoulder as he jerked foreword from the other two impaling his arms. Leon wanted to scream out in pain, but his voice wouldn't come. He fell back on the ground and sank into a slow and painful spasm.

---

Wesker watched from the security camera feed as the tyrant that was once Angela Millar finished pulling the two spikes from Leon's arms. He tapped his finger on the consol impatiently as he watched her awkwardly lift him off of the ground, wrapping her tentacles around his knees, and leaning his torso on the inside of her other arm, forcing her claws to be held up over her own face. Leon hung unconscious and helpless in her mutated arms. He _still_ wasn't fully developed…but the only positive outcome of this was that he made use of his abilities. A push or two would be all it would take. Wesker watched as Angela disappeared with Leon from his view and shifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. When that time came, he would devour Leon. First, Angela needed to be dealt with.

That's it!!!!! Epic no????? R&R!!!!!!!


	76. Chapter 76

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 76~

_Rome, Italy_

_May 2, 2010_

_12:54 pm_

Rebecca silently looked up as Sherry walked out of Chris's room, closing the door behind her. Billy sat on the sofa to her left, silently reading the files that had been left on a laptop that sat on the coffee table.

"Are they alls till in the training room?" she asked.

"Yep, still down there." Billy sighed as he closed the laptop and placed it back on the table.

"Ok, I'm going to go check on them." She said calmly as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let me know if anything happens." Rebecca nodded.

"Ok." She replied. The two watched Sherry disappear from the room and for a moment, looked at each other before Rebecca looked away.

"Maybe I should—"

"Don't." Billy said cutting her off. She glanced at him, seeing him looking back at her. "Why are you so angry?" he asked sternly. She sighed exasperatedly and looked back at him.

"Why am _I_ so angry?" she demanded. "Billy, _why_? Why would you let that bastard experiment on you?" she demanded. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand." He replied.

"I don't understand now! So explain it to me!" she said sternly.

"It's not like your infected, the virus can't do anything to you." He said as he stood up and turned his back to her. Rebecca studied him, everything about him. His long dark hair, the tattoos on his arm, his strong build…she stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his ribs and burying her face in his back. She could still smell traces of his shower from the scent of his hot skin.

"I don't care about that." She regretted that her voice broke, but it was too late to take it back now. "Why didn't you just keep running? Why did you join with these people?" He leaned his head back and sighed.

"Why do you think 'little Mrs. Do it your self'?" he asked with a small chuckle while placing a hand on her wrist. Rebecca gave a wry smile.

"Why do you do that?" she asked calmly. He pulled her hold from around him and turned, slumping back on the sofa.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"Give me those stupid nicknames?" He chuckled again and reached out his hand. She took it and sat on his leg after he scooted to the edge of the sofa.

"It suits you." He replied cleverly. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. They stayed that way for a moment, with their noses almost touching, and feeling their hot breath against each other's lips.

"I thought by two years you had moved on." She whispered. Billy grinned a little.

"I cried like a baby when I heard you were dead." Rebecca opened her eyes and looked back at him. He didn't wait for her and kissed the curve of her neck gently. She took in a sharp breath from the electric charge that coursed though the surface of her skin. She gripped his shirt and wrapped her arms around him, interrupting his sweet kisses. She felt him fold his arms around her tightly, even…possessively. She shut her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She was his…that's all there was too it.

_"I cried like a baby when I heard you were dead."_ He could have run…he could have disappeared entirely, but he didn't. He stayed in this hellhole of a life for her…just for her, and she would make this Trent guy _pay_ for even holding an IV in Billy's direction. She wondered to herself though, what did that mean Billy could do now? Did he have unnatural abilities like Steve and Leon?

It was all her fault…maybe if she had taken him with her…would Chris and Jill have understood? Would they have let him go free after the mansion incident? No…it didn't matter now. She had him now, and she would take him with her, away from these people who _dared_ to use him like this.

"Rebecca, when this is over," he began. She held him tighter, feeling her heart race. What was he going to ask her? Was he going to ask her to run away with him like some cheesy romantic movie? He pulled away and, to Rebecca's shock, he was kneeling. She stared at the cool metal object sitting in her palm, catching the light of the florescent lights above their heads. "Will you marry me?" She stared at him, unable to say anything at first. The tears came to her eyes and she shook her head.

"How are you even sure we'll make it out alive?" she asked hanging her head. He stood and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"How were _you_ even sure that we'd make it off that train in one piece?" he challenged. She chuckled while whipping away her tears and pulled away nodding. He smiled.

"Yeah?" he chuckled breathless.

"Yeah." She responded just as breathless.

"Oh god, you mean it?" he asked eagerly like a child waiting to play with a new toy. She blinked the tears and nodded before kissing him. Billy grinned against her lips as she held him tighter. His racing heart had slowly began to calm, and his fingers tingled against her soft skin.

"When it's all over," she whispered in his ear. He kissed the curve of her neck gently and took in her scent. Her skin smelled so sweet, and it was all his…she was all his. "We can go to Vegas." He rolled his eyes.

"Screw that, we're going to Canada." She laughed and pulled away, kissing his lips and standing.

"Let's go see what everyone's up to." She said holding out a hand to him. He grinned before taking her hand and standing up next to her. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed the top of her head. Rebecca rested her head on his shoulder and cupped the side of his neck.

"We're going to make it out of this alive." She heard Billy say with full determination. She pulled away and nodded with a smile. "Yes sir!" He smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"Alright, let's go see what's our next move."

That's it!!!!!! Poor RebeccaXBilly fans!!!!! I've been so mean!!!!!!!! I know it's short but finals will be over before you know it so there'll be more time in the future!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	77. Chapter 77

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait but now…I'M ON VACATION!!!!!!! So updates daily!!!!!!

ENJOY!!!!!!!

Ch. 77~

_Rome, Italy_

_May 2, 2010_

_3:55 pm_

He woke to the sound of people talking outside his door. The conversation was quiet but still audible. He couldn't explain why, but he felt…anxious, tense even. He brought his hand to his face, accidentally moving the blindfold from his face.

"Oh! Crap…" he mumbled as it feel to the ground. He looked down at it and silently lifted it on the ground, pausing when he realized something. He could see his hand! He could see the blindfold…the carpeted floor, the dark blue bed sheets and the small modern looking chandelier, _everything_! But there was still that feeling…his heart was pounding in his chest, and he had the strangest yearning to run, just run. He tried to calm his breathing while shutting his eyes tightly. His blood boiled as his mind trailed to that surgical table…he could see Wesker injecting him with the virus…he had been conscious then? Chris held his head in pain, feeling a jolt of pain shoot through his skull.

It was then, that he wanted to panic. For no reason, he wanted to run and hide…he had to get away and—

"Chris!?"

_"Angela!"_ He quickly looked up and stared. Jill stood in the doorway staring back at him.

"Chris…?" she called again.

"Is Leon here?" he asked. She looked at him confused before shaking her head.

"Can you…see me?" she asked glancing at the blindfold in his hand. He looked down and nodded.

"Not sure how yet." He replied. He looked up as Jill walked over and was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. He swallowed a lump in his throat and held her, listening to her cry quietly.

"I'm ok." He said with a small chuckle.

"Can you stand up?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah, probably." He replied. She stood back as he pulled the sheets from over his body and swung his legs over. Jill quickly grabbed his arm, seeing him become a little unsteady. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He said as he reached for his shirt that lay on the bed next to him. Jill nodded and watched as he pulled on his shirt before winking at her as he passed her. She smiled a little and followed after him, placing a hand on his shoulder as they walked out to the loft.

"Chris?" he looked over and saw Claire standing a few feet away from him, near Steve who was on the sofa with Sherry. Sherry was wrapping gauze over the mutation on his arm. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be laying down?" she asked quickly. He shrugged.

"You kidding me? If I stay down any longer I'll get lazy." He said jokingly. Claire hugged him and nodded. He held her and looked at the rest in the room.

"So where's Sheva?" he asked.

"She's downstairs with Carlos, Billy and Rebecca," Sherry explained as she finished bandaging Steve's arm. He looked over at Steve as he pulled his shirt back on, at the last minute noting where Alexia had impaled him. The scar almost covered his entire ribcage. He looked away, feeling a twinge of guilt, among the other panicked and tense feelings.

"You ok?" he asked Steve. Steve looked back at him and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about—" he cut off when he saw _her_ stroll into the room. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her arms, beneath the black shirt she wore under her black tactical vest. She was dressed completely in black, and reloading her handgun as she passed Sherry and Steve. Ada Wong.

"So, you're finally up on your feet." She said giving him a simple nod. He didn't look at her.

"So I'm guessing you lost Leon?" Claire looked from Chris to Ada, seeing her pause while glaring at her gun. Did _they_ know each other? Claire frowned and turned to Chris.

"We think that there may be an underground base in Australia, I remember hearing about it when Steve and I were in Antarctica." She explained.

"You think Leon's there?" he asked. Claire nodded. "So what's your plan?" Chris asked gazing over at Ada. She looked up from the shotgun in her lap with a bored expression on her face.

"That's my business now isn't it?" she asked calmly. Chris glared back.

"Chris, she isn't—"

"Don't worry," Ada interrupted as she gazed back down at her shotgun and loaded the shells. All eyes were on her as she pumped the gun. "Wesker's all yours."

_"Angela!"_ Chris held his head again, hearing that voice come back.

"Chris?" Claire called quickly.

"You hear him, don't you?" Ada asked calmly.

"What?" Claire asked looking back at her. She looked up again as she slid the shotgun on her back.

"Hear who?" Sherry asked.

"Leon." Steve answered. All eyes moved to him. Ada smirked a little.

"Oh you too?" she asked calmly. He shrugged. "It's a product of the virus." She said calmly. All eyes moved back to Ada. "So far what I've gathered is, who ever is infected with his virus feels his emotion, so if I'm not the only one feeling an unusual amount of anxiety, and or hearing him yell, I think its about time we left." She said as she shoved her handgun into her thigh holster.

"Wait Ada," Claire said to her. Ada turned to her. "How did you get infected…" her voice trailed off when she answered her own question. She found herself blushing when Ada smirked at her while looking away.

"We're going through different entrances. There are four different levels to the facility. We're going to have to group and take them one at a time." She explained as she shoved her machine gun into her black backpack.

"Fine," Chris replied. Ada glared back at him. "But you and I are pairing up." Claire stared at him.

"Chris!"

"I don't trust you."

"Fine by me, the sooner we find Leon the sooner he can extract the virus from you. She didn't say it as kindly as the words sounded. Claire frowned.

---

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_[Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

Leon quickly shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but the moment he woke up, there was Frederic, and Angela was nowhere to be found. He would have to find her later. For now, he'd loose Frederic. He quickly moved down the hallway, coming to a flight of stairs and took it two at a time. He took the opportunity to check his handgun, frowning when he saw only three bullets remained. Three shots… wasn't much, but at least he had some sort of method to defending himself.

He came through another door and froze, seeing the very same lobby that he had once run from. He stared. How was that even possible? He now stood on the second floor, at the top of the grand staircase. He glanced back, hearing Frederic still coming after him and quickly shoved the door closed. He froze when he noticed someone standing next to him.

"I'm not developed." They said calmly. He made eye contact with them before a fist slammed against the side of his skull. He found himself rolling down the stairs, unable to grip anything as he did. He reached the ground before he could form a plan, and he felt his head hit the cold tile. His body was numb, and his head was spinning. Where was Angela? He gazed up at the top of the stairs, seeing the one thing he never once thought he would see _ever_ again. _His clone_ walked towards him, glaring down at him insanely. "I want, Veronica." He said sternly. Leon pulled his arms underneath him and tried to get to his feet, but the Clone pinned him down with his foot. "Guess what?" he asked in a low voice. "Decapitation isn't enough to kill me." Leon heard that familiar roar and felt a small sense of relief well up inside of him when he saw Angela burst through the door he had just come through. The clone looked up at her while keeping his foot on Leon's back, glaring with an insanity that couldn't be measured.

He pulled a handgun from his tattered overcoat and aimed it at Angela. "Don't get in my way." He said as he grabbed Leon by the back of his neck. Leon instantly fired his gun into the clone's leg and froze. The clone didn't even flinch. "I am not fully developed yet."

That's it!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait again!!!!!!! Uh-oh!!!!!! Poor Leon!!!!! Frederic AND the clone _again_?????? R&R!!!!!


	78. Chapter 78

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 78~

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_{Location Unknown}_

_[Time Unknown]_

Leon watched as Angela thrust the clone clear across the room and flinched when it landed in a heap on the floor. Leon slowly got to one knee as he pushed off of the wall behind him as Angela walked over to the clone. Leon looked away when he heard the sound of something drip, but before he could look in the direction, a tongue snapped around his neck. He gagged as a long pair of hands gripped his shoulders, and he cried out in pain when his back was suddenly impaled with hundreds of spikes. He heard Angela roar as he struggled against Frederic's tongue. He could feel Frederic slowly drag the spikes from his back. He could feel them tug his coat back during the process, and he could feel his blood running from the back of his shirt and Frederic's hot breath against his neck. He suddenly fell foreword, coughing as the tongue around his neck unraveled and fell to the floor. Angela stood next to him with her claws submerged in Frederic's chest.

"I am not fully developed yet." Leon gazed in the direction, seeing his clone get back up with a gun in his hand. He glared back at Leon as he stepped towards him. He again held up his gun and opened fire. The bullet sank into the clone's chest, using a gun was useless. He slowly put the gun down on the ground before standing upright. There wasn't an option…he had to fight this thing with these abilities…

The clone finally stopped walking and watched Leon intently while Angela continued to struggle with Frederic. They glared at each other for a long time, silent while the adrenaline pumped through their veins.

In a flash, the battle began. The two charged towards each other. The clone was faster, raising his leg high into the air and then bringing it down. Leon instantly lifted his arms and caught his leg, grunting in pain from the floor cracking beneath him. The force of his kick vibrated his entire bones. Leon's eyes flashed back to the clone, seeing him ready for another move. Leon instantly jerked himself back, lying on the ground while snatching the clone's shirt and slamming his head into the ground. Once he got the clone on his back, he wheeled himself over and grabbed the clone by his hair, twisting his head irregularly while sinking his knee into its stomach. The clone cried out in pain before slamming his own knee into Leon's hip. Leon stopped himself from falling forewords, knowing the clone was attempting to bite him and instantly pushed off. The clone rolled over, swinging his leg again after pinning Leon's arm. Leon countered by lifting up his own leg and grabbing the clone by its neck, feeling the full impact of its kick while trying to crush its neck between his hands. The clone gagged as it locked its hands around Leon's lower arms, digging its gloved fingers into his wounds. Leon cried out in pain before the clone kicked him to the ground and now had _him_ pinned.

Leon struggled against the clone's hold on his shoulders as it brought its mouth to the side of his neck. He quickly moved his hands to the Clone's shoulders and slammed his head against its head. The clone jerked back from the blood seeping from the cut on the side of its head and looked over at Leon when it saw him get off the ground. Leon slammed a fist against the cut on its head and jumped to his feet before delivering a twist kick to the clone's chest. The clone went flying through the air a few feet before turning in mid air and landing in a handstand, later landing lightly on his feet. Leon panted as he watched the clone crack his neck back into place. His eyes widened when the clone suddenly disappeared. He quickly imitated and looked around from where he was now standing on the opposite side of the room. He stole a glance at Angela and Frederic, frowning when he saw her launch Frederic through a door on the opposite wall of the desk. His eyes widened when he saw sunlight rip its way through the doorway. That was a way out?!? Leon quickly turned his attention back to the clone and prepared for its next move. For a few seconds, the clone just stood there with a shocked face. Leon narrowed his eyes curiously and froze when he saw the blade of a knife appear from where his heart would be. He gasped for air and twitched violently. Leon's eyes widened when he saw Wesker's face appear from behind the clone's head.

"I must say that I am very disappointed in you." He said to the clone. The clone gazed back at him with a confusion that equaled its shock. "The only useful thing about you was that you managed to regenerate despite your limbs being scattered."

"_W-Wesker…_?" Wesker's gaze moved to Leon.

"Truly a pathetic disappointment." Leon stared as Wesker dragged the knife up through its torso and through its neck, exiting through the curve of its jaw. He watched as the clone fell to the ground before Wesker stomped on its left shoulder, making something attached to its shoulder crack. "I linked the devices to their nervous systems, crushed, and they die instantly." Wesker explained to him. Leon backed as Wesker approached him, thankful he was able to make it to his gun before Wesker would attempt to fight him. He aimed it Wesker and glared, seeing him stop with a hand folded behind his back.

"Really now," he began. "How long do you intend to keep this up?" he asked.

"Until I kill you, that a good enough answer for you?" he barked. Wesker gave a wry smile.

"You? Kill me? How amusing." He chuckled. Leon's eyes widened when he saw Angela charge back through the room, waving her claws at Wesker.

"Angela NO!" he called. He watched in horror as Wesker merely lifted an arm, allowing it to impale Angela's chest. Angela roared in agony as Wesker looked up at her, producing his gun with his other hand. Leon instantly opened fire, forcing Wesker to yank his arm free from Angela's chest and skid across the floor of the room. Leon glanced at Angela, watching as she collapsed on the ground and looked back at Wesker, using his last bullet, frustrated when Wesker again dodged. He quickly dodged a kick from Wesker and slammed the barrel of the empty gun against Wesker's skull. Wesker flinched and stumbled back a little. Leon stole the moment and locked his arms around Wesker's ribs and yanked him off the ground, ready to slam his head into the ground behind him.

Wesker countered and placed his hands on the ground before twisting his body and tangling his leg with Leon's, forcing him to tumble to the ground. He landed on his feet and instantly brought up his leg and swung it down. Leon rolled out of the way and hopped up in the air, slamming a leg against Wesker's hip before landing on his feet. Wesker stumbled back a little before clapping his hands around Leon's neck. Leon instantly teleported from his grasp, appearing directly behind Wesker. He grabbed Wesker by his knife holster and swung a leg clockwise across the floor, tripping Wesker. His eyes widened when Wesker disappeared before hitting the ground and reappearing to his left. Before Leon could move, Wesker again grabbed him by his neck and this time lifted him off of the ground.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kennedy," Wesker said with a smirk as Leon struggled. "You've managed to take another step towards development. I wonder if you're complete?" he said as he brought Leon closer to him. Leon slammed both of his feet against Wesker's Torso, forcing Wesker to drop him. He quickly rolled onto his stomach and pushed off the ground and landed on his feet before quickly sprinting for the door. He stole a glance at Angela before running out into the world outside. He heard Wesker cry out in pain but didn't dare look back.

Wesker stomped his foot on Angela's skull, crushing it under his foot. He glared down at Angela's limp and dead body and cracked his neck. He gazed over at the clone's body with a serious look on his face.

"You? Complete?" he asked it. He straightened the gloves on his hands as he strolled by it, on his way after Leon. "Only God is complete."

That's it!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	79. Chapter 79

Hi peeps!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at Dad's house so yeah…

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 79~

_Australia (25 kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_4:15 am_

The sun was coming up, threatening the soon to be desert heat. Chris was silent as he drove the desert patroller. Jill sat in the shotgun position with her eyes glued to the map on her PDA while Ada sat in the back with her legs folded and staring out the window. He found himself glancing into the rearview mirror at her, gritting his teeth every time she shot him an annoyed glare. He looked away again and glanced out to his left, seeing far off in the distance the patroller Billy, Carlos and Sheva were in. Apparently they had to "discuss" some things, which didn't explain why Rebecca was with them, but he didn't bother making any sense of it anymore. He trusted Sheva, he just didn't like that his partner in the B.S.A.A. was keeping secrets from him. He let out a breath and leaned back in his seat, steering along the road.

"Almost there." Jill said calmly. He glanced at her and nodded. The one thing he was thankful for was that Claire agreed to wait for them with Steve and Sherry at the evacuation point. They'd get into that facility, first worry about getting Leon the hell out of there, and then he would deal with Wesker…if he made it out alive that would be something.

"What the hell is that?" he heard Ada ask. Before he could look back at her he saw Jill stiffen.

"Stop!" she yelled. He instinctively slammed the break, forcing the patroller to come to a loud and rough screeching stop. He removed his seatbelt as Ada easily hopped out of the truck before they even could. He yanked open his door and hastily grabbed his shotgun from where it was propped against his armrest.

"Wait!" he called to Ada. She ignored him as she pulled her rifle from her back and held it up.

"We've got company." She said glancing at him. He glanced at Jill as she quickly loaded her AK-74 before gazing past Ada and seeing the site of a military base far off in the distance. Too bad the scouts were charging towards them now.

"Chris, what's going on over there?" he heard Sheva ask through his communicator.

"We've got their attention. See if you can slip inside!" he said momentarily pressing the button on his earpiece.

"Roger. Be careful!"

"Copy that." Chris replied before lifting his shotgun and opening fire on the one approaching Ada. She quickly seized the opportunity and shot down one of the searchlights in the distance. They themselves would be useless in an hour or two, but he assumed she just didn't want to wait that long. Chris quickly fired again at another, seeing explosives strapped to it just before the shell made contact. The three flinched from the impact of the explosion, but thankfully it reduced the amount of their new "friends".

"Move!" Chris called to them. Both Ada and Jill flanked him as he switched to his handgun and charged to the gates of the base.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jill called. They quickened their pace, seeing the doors close as two of the infectees mounted gatling guns mounted on either side of the iron wall.

"Shit!" Chris cursed as the doors echoed loudly and shut.

"Move!" he heard Ada call before she somehow managed to shove him hard enough to send him crashing to the ground. He felt the bullets from the gatling gun stab themselves into the ground a few feet away from him as Jill helped him up.

"Behind that wall!" he heard Jill call to him. He nodded and glanced around for Ada. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her land on top of the wall with her grappling gun in hand.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he took out his handgun and opened fire on the infectees charging after her. He and Jill watched as she easily took out the two mounted on the gatling guns by the use of a grenade and a shot from her blacktail.

"Damn." He heard Jill chuckle after a sudden moment of silence. The glanced at each other after a moment, concerned of the possibility they had been abandoned.

"Ada!" Chris called. No response came.

"AH, CHRIS." Wesker's voice boomed over the speakers. Jill and Chris looked up quickly, seeing the speakers attached to the radio tower just behind the wall of the base.

"Wesker!" Chris called back. "Come out here!" he called. Jill looked from him to the gates as they slowly began to reopen. Once they rolled open enough, she saw Ada standing next to a lever as she reloaded her blacktail.

"OH I ASURE YOU, I WILL KILL YOU WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT." He replied.

"Not if I kill you first!" he called back.

"Let's go!" Jill said to him. He nodded and followed her as they walked over to Ada. She turned on her heels and walked with her blacktail in hand like it was a handbag.

"YOU? KILL ME? HOW AMUSING." He chuckled.

"Ignore him." Ada called to him as they quickly approached the closest tents.

"OH AND ADA," Ada glanced up at the radio tower as they slowly made their way towards the entrance to what they assumed would be the entrance to the facility. "I ASSURE YOU I'M TAKING EXCELENT CARE OF LEON, I HOPE A CLONE WILL BE ENOUGH COMPENSATION."

"Where the hell is he, Wesker?" Chris called.

"YOU WON'T BE ALIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REACH HIM." The three jumped when a line of bars slid over the doors they had just entered. They all glanced back at it before moving on with their guns at the ready.

"Chris, this is Carlos."

"Are you guys in?" Jill asked quickly.

"Yeah, we're in but we're splitting up to cover more ground. Jill, you said that there was four levels?"

"Yeah, below this one. Did you find the service elevator in the mine?"

"Yeah we'll lose contact soon."

"Ok, there's literally one way to go, but you can get sidetracked easily. You'll be reaching the prison before we do."

"Copy that."

"Over and out." They came to a simple and warn down kitchen room with an old and molded table in the center and termite-infested cabinets.

"Wait, are you sure this is an entrance?" Chris asked. Jill nodded as she walked over to the table and reached for the leg. He heard her press a button and watched as the floor beneath the table, and the table itself split apart.

"What the—?"

"Oh how clever." Ada mused. Jill looked over at her and smirked.

"Because you just _definitely_ don't notice the line running through the table and floor." She said sarcastically. Chris shuffled awkwardly on his feet, he hadn't noticed it…He watched as a clean metal surface appeared from the large hole in the ground and followed Jill onto it. Ada stepped on last and turned her back to them, keeping quiet to her thoughts.

"Ok, this will take us down to Tricell's experimental facility."

"You think Leon's there?" Ada asked without looking at her. Jill looked over at her and nodded.

"If Wesker needs him to survive, keeping him in an underground prison filled with zombies is unlikely." She explained.

"Good."

"What's with that dog of yours anyway?" Chris asked.

"Is there something wrong with him?" she asked finally looking over at him.

"No, I'm just curious as to why it had to come to Australia with us." Ada looked away.

"It's Leon's dog. I'm sure he'll will be happy to see it." She said calmly. Chris looked away and blushed a little when he saw Jill's smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said maintaining that playful smirk.

Ada silently took out her PDA and read the message that had just appeared in her inbox.

_Alright, Steve and I are on our way to the facility. Keep the gates open and don't tell Chris. Don't worry; we'll take good care of Hewie! _

_ P.S. I know you don't get along with Chris, but back him up against Wesker until Sheva and the rest get there. Hewie should be all the help we need to find Leon. I'll let you know when we've got him and are out of the facility! One last thing though…Trent's here…_

Ada shoved the PDA into the pocket of her tactical vest and sighed.

"What is it?" Chris asked her. She shook her head.

"Trent's decided to tag along." The two looked back at her, both with their own separate concern. Ada looked away from them as the elevator stopped and held her gun at her side.

_Leon, I'll be there __very__ soon…_

That's it!!!!!!! Again, sorry for that wait!!!!!!!! Had to skip a bit but oh well!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!


	80. Chapter 80

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 80~

_Australia (25 kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_6:26 am_

"Looks like Chris and the rest got in ok." Steve said gazing through the binoculars at the military base below. Claire looked from him to Sherry.

"Sherry, are you sure you _have_ to come?" she asked with a frown. Sherry looked at her and nodded with a small smile. Hewie sat next to her, panting from the heat.

"Come on Claire, I'm not _that_ weak!" Claire frowned. She hated this idea. What if she couldn't protect her this time? Steve looked over at them thoughtfully. "Besides, you don't have the passwords or access codes to the doors or mainframes." Claire sighed exasperatedly and nodded before looking away. She stopped when Sherry placed a hand on Claire's. She looked back at Sherry's calm smile. "I've got a gun, and I really want to see Leon." She nodded again and held Sherry's hand before turning to Steve who was gazing through the binoculars again.

"Hey, he's given us enough of a distraction."

"Oh yeah?" Claire asked as she scooted over to him. Steve nodded and handed her the binoculars.

"Yeah, the guards all ran inside after them."

"Did Carlos and the rest get in?" Sherry asked.

"I dunno, the radio tower's in the way." Steve said as he stood up, brushing the sand from his pants as he stood. Steve was dressed in a special operations uniform, courtesy of Trent. He wore a black shirt with sleeves that reached just past his elbows and a pair of desert cameo pants and pouches attached to the suspenders that looped over his shoulders. Various different pouches hung from his belt and his knife hung from the strap wound around his upper left arm. The mutation on his arm was still secured with bandages.

(A/N: similar to Leon's Operation Javier uniform, but actually different.)

Claire folded the binoculars and pocketed them, as Steve stood upright, offering her a hand. Once more, she wore her "Let Me Live vest with a thin black shirt underneath with a pair of desert cameo combat pants and dark brown desert-savvy boots. Sherry wasn't as dressed for combat, but a black tank top, suspenders with pouches for supplies and a pair of flexible jeans and boots would do more than enough. The only reason she would have for firing her gun was if neither she, nor Steve could protect her. Hewie on the other hand was another little adorable asset. Hewie looked back at her, continuing to pant from the heat of the desert.

"Better hurry up and get inside, that little guy'll melt." Steve said while petting its head. Hewie's tail wagged affectionately before following alongside the three.

They ran across the desert to the opened gates of the base and quickly entered. There were tents abandoned everywhere, and the sun was beating down on them as they approached the main building.

"Wait, they came in through this way!" Steve said quickly. Claire looked back at him and nodded.

"You're right. Let's try to find another way in." she said to him.

"Over here!" Sherry called. The two turned and saw her standing in front of one of the larger tents a few feet away from where they stood. She pointed at a hole in the inside of the tent on the floor. Occasionally sand rolled into the opening from the wind blowing. "It leads to a tunnel." She said to them before walking in and over to the tunnel.

"Sherry wait!" Claire called as she already began climbing down the ladder. She and Steve hurried over and watched as she made it to the bottom.

"Ladies first." Steve said nodding to the ladder. Claire smirked at him and climbed down the ladder. It was a longer climb then she originally thought. Once she was in the tunnel, she peered around at the dimly torch lit passages below. They were railway tunnels…

"Which way should we go?" Sherry asked as she stepped off the ladder. She first gazed to her left, grinning a little when she saw Steve land, obviously he didn't have the patience to climb down, and then to the right. Which way would the guards have gone? Claire frowned when she didn't see any footprints. The three looked up at the sound of Hewie whining. Steve looked up at the dog peering down at him and patted his knees.

"Come on boy!" he said encouragingly. She watched with a small smile as the dog hopped down and landed, almost on his belly, on the sandy ground and barked. "Good boy." Steve praised while scratching his ears. The dog barked and wagged its tail as it stood up and walked over to Claire. She pet its head and looked back at Steve.

"Hey, let's go right." He said to her. She nodded.

"Well, It's not like we can ask Jill." She sighed.

"We'll be ok." Sherry said to her. Claire looked at her and nodded.

"Let's go find Leon." The two nodded before following her down the tunnel.

_Australia (25 kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_6:54 am_

"Ok, Sheva and I are heading down to the mines," Carlos explained. Billy and Rebecca nodded. "You two are heading down to the hanger. The hanger and processing factory is connected, see if you can gather any samples of the virus or the development data."

"Got it." Billy replied.

"We'll make sure to intercept Leon if he comes up to that floor." Rebecca explained.

"Good." Carlos said to them.

"Which floor is the experimental facility on?" Sheva asked.

"It's the bottom floor, according to Jill." He responded. Sheva nodded.

"Alright, let's get going." Carlos nodded to her then looked back at Billy and Rebecca.

"Head down the hallway and take the elevator down to basement three."

"Alright." Billy replied. Carlos and Sheva nodded to each other and headed down the hallway.

"Carlos!" Billy called. The two stopped and gazed back at him.

"Don't you dare mutate!" He said sternly. Carlos grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't." He frowned. Billy frowned, unconvinced.

"Don't worry," Sheva said with a confident grin. "I won't let him."

"I'm holding you to that!" he called as they took off.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you earlier." Carlos said as they approached the elevator.

"I'm not angry with you," she began as they stepped on. Carlos pushed the button and looked back at her. She leaned back against the wall and loaded her handgun. "I just want you to know, that I'm not going to leave you alone." Carlos smiled and looked away. She stood upright and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, just don't destroy yourself." She said softly. He held her and sighed exasperatedly.

"I won't."

"We're together in this, so don't leave me alone." She said as she pulled away. He nodded.

"You're the boss." She smiled.

"Yes, I am." Carlos grinned. "Now, let's end this. Once and for all." Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, I think we've all had enough of Wesker."

That's it!!!!!! UH-OH!!!!!!! Chris is going to be ANGUEE!!!!!!!! LOL!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	81. Chapter 81

Hi peeps!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! Wow, 81…dang!!!! LOL!!!!!! I didn't expect for it to go this long!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 81~

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_{Location Unknown}_

_[Time Unknown]_

Leon moved through the facility with the grim knowledge that the sunlight he had seen had merely been a different tint of light, bright enough to fool him. He closed every door behind him as he went and resumed leaning against the wall while his arms dripped. It really didn't matter anymore…Wesker would find him, but even so, that wouldn't mean he wouldn't delay Wesker's objective as long as possible. He turned the corner and paused when he saw an elevator. He pushed off the wall and wandered over to the elevator. He hit the button on the wall next to it and was relieved to find the doors roll open almost instantly. He stepped in and quickly pressed the doors for the elevator to close. He studied the labels next to the buttons and selected the top one. He wasn't sure if they were under or above ground, but he didn't really mind jumping out a window if he had to.

Leon listened to the hum of the elevator as it traveled. B-4 was what he had just left behind, and to get to the ground level…four long floors away on an incredibly slow elevator…He leaned back against the corner of the elevator and let himself slide to the ground. His handgun clattered to the ground and he buried his face in his hand. Images of Angela's mutated corpse lying dead on the ground haunted his mind. How could he have let this happen? He was completely vulnerable and useless, not to mention lost and scared out of his mind… What the hell was he supposed to do?

_"…Sleep my love as the trees above, protect you from the dark…"_ Leon paused, what was that?

_"…Our great river will watch you as, you dream until dawn…"_ before he could look up, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and someone resting their head on his. He opened his eyes and froze. The tattered seams of her bloody dress…her dark legs folded and she was on her knees…_Manuela_?

_"…Sleep my love, close your eyes, and when you awaken, a new day will bring to you a brand knew world…"_ Leon looked up quickly and froze. He was alone…He looked around the elevator as he stood up slowly. Was he _really_ alone? His gaze turned to the doors as they sluggishly rolled open and revealed what looked like another floor of the facility only, it was completely elevated and covered with the Tricell logo. He slowly picked up his gun from where it lay on the floor and wandered to the doorway, looking around cautiously for any guards. He looked left and right, but everything was still and dimly illuminated. He jumped when he spotted something moving and pointed his gun, knowing a bluff was his only asset until he found more bullets. Leon stared, dumbfounded. Standing only a few feet away from him was Manuela Hidalgo, gazing back at him with a calm and friendly smile. He had to have been going insane…He lowered his gun as she turned and pointed to a pair of large red doors three levels above them, illuminated by a lamp in the ceiling above it. He looked back at her and froze. She was gone again…

There was no turning back, but could relying on what was most logically a hallucination _really_ his only option? Leon glanced back at the doors again, silently stepping foreword as he focused on making out his route. He jumped when he kicked something and looked down at it. He slowly bent down and picked it up, recognizing the red lid of the box and flipping it open. A box of fourteen clips inside…had Manuela—no he didn't have any proof that he wasn't going crazy. Leon quickly reloaded his gun and emptied the box of its contents, slipping the clips into his pocket. He looked around again at the various platforms that seemed to be deprived of life. Reluctantly, he walked up a ramp and moved across a flat platform with dozens of containers scattered about. He approached them quietly and studied the contents. In some, there were flowers, and in others tissue samples. He walked around them, spotting an elevator and paused when he saw one container that was larger than the rest. He dared to study it and frowned, already knowing what this was. The container was an artificial womb, and inside with a metal-coated umbilical chord, was yet another copy of him, only this one was an infant. He looked around until he found the consol operating it and sighed exasperatedly. He didn't dare look at the container as the fluids drained its contents, leaving his copy to die.

Without a glance, Leon moved to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors behind him closed, and the elevator began to rise. All of this had to stop…and if he couldn't stop it, he was sure Chris and the rest could…

_"…Sleep my love, close your eyes…and when you awaken…"_ Leon looked up again and gazed around, wondering if he was going to see her again…but she didn't appear. He could hear her, as if she were right next to him, singing in his ear. It…was comforting… Eventually, the elevator stopped, and the doors rolled open. He lifted his gun and stepped off. He glanced up at the doors again. _Only one more floor..._ He walked foreword, gazing around for another elevator. It was going to be on the other end… he cautiously stepped foreword and glanced at another container, smothered with ice and inside containing a cryogenically frozen parasite. He didn't think it would revive…it was too frozen solid…Regardless, he continued on.

He wondered to himself now though…where did those doors lead? Another elevator? Was Manuela guiding him somewhere? Or was this all just some creepy hallucination?

Leon stopped dead in his tracks at the faint sound of gunfire. Wesker? No who ever they were, they weren't alone…he heard the burst of a shotgun as he found a ladder attached to the upper floor and climbed. Who all was here? He quickly made it to the doors and reached for the handle. Leon quickly doubled back and held his gun ready, as the knob turned. He glanced to his left, dead end on the elevated level. The only escape was down the ladder he just climbed. The door clicked open and slowly began to open towards him. Leon moved with the door, standing behind it once it was fully open. He listened to the person on the other end walk in. They were alone now…He held his breath when he heard them stop, obviously aware of his presence in the room. He put his ear to the door, listening to what they were doing. It was like the sound of someone searching their pockets, but only a second later, he heard the sound of them removing the safety from their gun. Leon instantly dove to the ground, feeling the bullet scrape the side of his arm open before striking the wall behind him.

He wasn't sure what was more painful, the bullet wound, or the fact that he was getting more and more wounds that slowly but surely depleted his blood. He reluctantly looked up from his arm and froze. He could see someone peering through the hole in the door at him. He got to his knees and pointed his gun at them as they walked out from behind the door. Leon's eyes widened.

"_Hello Stranger_." The merchant…no…

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. The man chuckled while Leon glared angrily.

"Haven't seen HUNK anywhere, have ya?" he asked still using what he assumed was a fake voice. Leon's finger itched to pull the trigger, but if he made any unnecessary noise that would probably bring Wesker running. "Stranger, stranger! After all we've been through, I thought you'd trust me!" Leon glanced at the man's handgun as he produced it from his overcoat.

"Put it away, you won't make it out of this alive." Leon said sternly.

"Hehe, show me what you mean, _stranger_." Leon instantly dodged the bullet, throwing himself over the railing and turning in mid air, landing easily on his feet. He looked up as the man turned and opened fire with his handgun. He dodged the bullets and returned fire, frustrated when he missed every time. He watched as the man suddenly landed on the ground a few feet away and took the opportunity. He dodged another bullet and landed on the elevated floor in front of the doors, firing his gun once more before backing into the hallway and turned. He didn't time to figure out who the hell that guy was. There were B.O.W.'s everywhere, and it really wouldn't take long for the lickers to discover how to chew their way through the elevators. That was why he had to find Ada quickly…he wouldn't let her die trying to save him…not again…

Leon skidded to a stop when he saw a grenade roll past his feet. He instantly dove into the hallway to his left, feeling the force of the explosion when he made contact with the ground. His entire body shook as he struggled to get to his feet. He gazed over to the end of the hallway, seeing dozens of gasoline filled barrels fall from the shelf above the doors, bursting with flame. He got to his knees and glared at the man standing at the end of the hallway.

"WARNING. WARNING. FIRES DETECTED ON BASEMENT LEVEL THREE. APPROPRIATE MEASURES ARE BEING TAKEN, PLEASE EVACUATE LEVEL THREE." Leon flinched from the cold water suddenly spraying over him. He shivered from the cold water mixing with his blood and turned onto his back, aiming his gun back at the man, seeing him aiming his own gun back. He could see his face now, now that the scarf hung loosely at his neck and his hood was down. Long black hair jelled back, and dark eyes, clean-shaven…he had an air of importance about him.

"Well then," Leon narrowed his eyes. His voice was different. Obviously he had stopped using the voice changer, or whatever it was he had been using. "Why don't we go find him?"

"Find him yourself." Leon barked. He gave a wry smile.

"Oh I assure you, you can leave with Mrs. Wong," Leon stared. This man knew about her? "Once I've found HUNK."

That's it!!!!!! Oh dear…Trent found Leon first…what's gonna happen???????? R&R!!!!!!!!


	82. Chapter 82

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 82~

_Australia (25 Kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_7:45 am_

Jill silently watched Ada type away at the consol operating the door as she pulled her gun from her thigh holster. Chris stood a few feet away from them, examining the tanks filled with the flowers used for the progenitor virus.

"So apparently Billy Coen's infected with the Progenitor virus. What do you think he can do?" he asked. Jill looked back at him and shook her head.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"There." Ada said calmly. The two looked over and watched as the iron doors rolled open. Without a glance at either of them, she drew her handgun from its holster and strolled through the door. She looked back at Chris and smiled, seeing the annoyed look on his face.

"Come on." She said to him before walking after Ada. She looked around at the dozens of tanks scattered about the room, and on the elevated floors. She looked from the tanks over to Ada and stopped, alert when she saw the woman standing near the railway with her gun level with her hip. She moved closer to her, peering over the railing and frowned. She couldn't see any B.O.W.'s… "Did you see something?" she whispered. Ada glanced at her and shook her head.

"Do you hear that?" she asked in a low voice. Jill listened as she walked around her, further along the elevated bridge, and began hearing something…like a constant ringing.

"It sounds like a fire alarm." She heard Chris say. They both looked back at him, silently agreeing with his assumption.

"Let's hurry." Jill said to them. She turned and frowned again when she saw Ada already off with her gun in hand. "Ok, wait up." She called to her. Ada merely tossed an acknowledging glance before turning to the ladder leading down to the floor below. She knelt down and hopped over the end, landing lightly on her feet and continuing on. Jill did the same and only a few seconds later Chris was at her side with his handgun at the ready.

"Ah, so that's it." The three stopped and gazed in the direction, seeing Wesker standing on the floor above them.

"Wesker!" Chris called angrily. Jill pointed her gun at him, glaring hatefully.

"I was wondering how you managed to survive the virus, but that bite on the back of your neck tells me everything." He said with a chuckle. Christ stared. What bite? He didn't remember being bitten…

Jill looked at the back of Chris's neck, staring at the shaped small red teeth marks. Her eyes moved to Ada who was glaring up at Wesker.

"So how did he taste, Ada?" The two stared at her, but she didn't even acknowledge them. Chris looked away, avoiding Jill's gaze. His hand traveled to the back of his neck, feeling the torn skin.

"Move!" he heard Ada call. He looked up and froze, seeing the inside of Wesker's gloved palm. Before he knew it, he was tossed through the air, and crashing into one of the support beams for the upper levels.

"Chris!" he heard Jill call. He quickly lifted his gun and opened fire, forcing Wesker to dodge. His eyes widened when Wesker suddenly produced his magnum and fired. There wasn't time to move! Then, a hand locked itself around the leather strap of his knife holster and jerked him to the ground. He heard the bullet strike the beam above him as he glanced up at Ada who still held his holster while firing her blacktail. Wesker continued to dodge her bullets, landing only a few feet away from Jill. Without hesitation, Jill ran over to Wesker, lifting up her knee and slamming it against his cheek as he began to turn to face her. He stumbled back a bit and cried out in pain when a bullet from her gun struck his ribs.

"Get up!" Ada commanded. He gritted his teeth as he obeyed, but he didn't let her get away that easy. He grabbed her wrist before she could move to help Jill and glared back at her.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Your welcome!" she barked back, but he still didn't let her go.

"Cut the crap and tell me why you did it!" he said raising his voice.

"Damn it! Don't worry about it now!" Jill called angrily as she dodged another kick from Wesker. Wesker opened his mouth to say something, but before he could they all heard something disturbingly familiar, familiar enough to cause all four to freeze in their place. A voice cried out in pain, and it was as though it had traveled throughout the entire facility, bouncing off of the walls around them. There was no doubt in either one of their minds, that that voice, had been Leon's. All eight eyes made contact with each other before glancing up at the floor above and then back at each other. Seconds seemed like hours as they all stood there in that awkward silence. The sounds of their own heartbeats, and the small clank of Jill's bullet falling from Wesker's ribs, were the only noises audible in that impenetrable silence. They were impatient, waiting for someone to make the first move, or at least some sort of signal to move.

Their signal came when Wesker cried out in pain from Jill's flash grenade exploding almost directly in front of him.

"Ada, GO!" Jill yelled. Ada blinked back to reality and instantly spun around, yanking her grappling hook and releasing the hook. Chris charged foreword as Ada landed on the floor above and locked his arms over the joints of Wesker's shoulders. Jill then charged foreword, shoving her gun into its thigh holster and snatching her knife before moving to impale him. Wesker instantly gripped Chris's shoulders and yanked himself into the air before slamming his feet against Chris's back and launching him towards Jill. Jill instantly abandoned her knife stopped his fall. Wesker landed a few feet away from them and spun around, ready to chase after Ada.

"No!" Jill's arms were locked around his ribs, and then they both fell onto the ground in a heap.

"Enough!" Wesker barked before gripping her by her neck and merely tossing her aside. He instantly jumped to his feet and ran; ready to leap to the upper floor. He growled when Chris's knife was stabbed into the side leg and the barrel of his handgun pressed against his temple.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the two looked up at the doors Ada had disappeared through and stared at the words above the door reading, "LOCKED". Wesker growled and instantly spun around, gripping Chris by the neck and lifting him off of the ground. Chris struggled as Wesker yanked the knife from his leg and flipped it so the blade was along his arm.

"This time I'll cut your head off!" he yelled as he waved it.

"CHRIS!" Jill screamed. Jill shot to her feet, snatching her gun from her holster and froze at the sound of a gunshot. Jill's eyes widened.

---

Ada snatched her PDA from her vest, selecting the only number on the contact list and put it to her ear as she continued to sprint hallway after hallway.

"Ada! We just heard Leon—"

"I know! Does Hewie have the tracking device on his collar?" she demanded.

"Yeah, he has it."

"Tell him to 'Go'!"

"Ok." She heard the command seconds later, and then Hewie's bark almost immediately after.

"Is Chris ok?"

"I don't know; I left him and Jill with Wesker." She replied. Ada glanced over her shoulder at the sound of a gunshot.

"Oh shit! CLAIRE!" that was Sherry's voice.

"Claire?" Ada called. No response came. "Damn it…" she muttered as she burst through the next pair of doors. She came out to another room filled with containers and elevated platforms. She narrowed her eyes at a pair of doors on the highest floor, opened and releasing waves of water. She panted as she pressed buttons on her PDA and opened her map, seeing the red dot on the map practically fly through the birdseye view of hallways. She wasn't far from Hewie now… Ada studied the map again before looking around at the room, she wasn't far at all. She sighed, grateful her longs had stopped their panic and shoved her PDA in its pocket before grabbing her grapple hook a second time and running over to the ladder, slick with water. She landed on the wet iron floor and entered the hallway, seeing the end to her right covered with gasoline barrels, and the other with a door left wide open. She panted as she caught her breath and began walking towards the door. She stopped in her tracked when her boot kicked something. She looked down at it and narrowed her eyes, picking up the heavy chunk of metal. She turned it in her thin fingers. It wasn't just any chunk of metal, but a chunk of what used to be a grenade. She stopped turning it when she found what used to be the label. Her eyes widened. Only half of it remained, but she knew what it read. _"Matilda"_. Just like his gun, and its custom bullets. She gritted her teeth as she dropped the chunk of metal and walked down the hallway, and through the opened doorway.

"Don't worry," she muttered under her breath. "I'm coming for you, Leon." _Trent, you've just sold your soul away to me_.

That's it!!!!!!! Sorry again for that wait!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	83. Chapter 83

Hi peeps!!!!! Ready for excitement?????? Do me a favor, BTW: I've got a plot for a new story but need a girl name, and it can't be anything typical because it's fantasy and needs to be strong…Any advice is much appreciated!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 83~

_Australia (25 Kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_9:17 am_

"Go Hewie!" Claire commanded. Hewie barked in response and quickly took off down the hallway. "Is Chris ok?" Claire asked as they moved down a different hallway than the one Hewie had taken.

"I don't know; I left him and Jill with Wesker." Ada replied. Claire stopped dead in her tracks. Before she could respond, Sherry suddenly screamed.

"Oh shit, CLAIRE!" Claire looked up quickly d froze when she saw a licker land on the wall, its tongue tore through the air, ready to pierce her chest. Before she could even move, Steve's arms were suddenly locked around her and his hand gripping Sherry's wrist, and the three were on the opposite side of the hallway and past the licker, leaving the PDA in mid air to break once it hit the ground. The licker hopped onto the opposite wall, now facing them and growled as it chased them.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Steve cursed. Claire glanced at him and Sherry and stared when Steve suddenly tossed a grenade behind them before grabbing Sherry's wrist and pulling her after them. Claire instantly sprinted for the door, slamming the button to open it and glanced back at the licker as Steve and Sherry passed through the door.

"Claire!" Steve called. She quickly dove through the door as it once again closed and glanced back at them, seeing them rattle from the explosion of the grenade. She could hear the licker screech in agony, as she stood upright and frowned.

"Should we let it in?" she asked.

"What? Why?" Steve asked.

"We left Hewie back there…"

"The door was open in that hallway, he can get out." he said after a moment. Claire frowned, half expecting to hear it whine in agony, but she didn't really hear the licker move either. "Wait, you didn't see it?" she looked back at Steve, seeing him looking back at her.

"See what?" Sherry asked.

"The gashes all over the licker's body." He said as he reloaded his handgun. Claire thought back and found he was right. Why hadn't she noticed them before?

"You think it's dead?" she asked as she lifted her gun. Steve nodded.

"Come on! We have to go find Leon!" she said impatiently. Claire looked over at her and nodded.

"Let's go." Steve said to them. They nodded and followed after them through the hallway.

Claire gritted her teeth. Leon was in trouble…and Chris was fighting Wesker right now. She couldn't abandon Leon again, but was it really ok to leave Chris to fight Wesker?

"Don't worry," Steve said to her. She looked over at him. He smiled. "I've seen how strong your brother is. He'll be ok." She smiled and nodded to him.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Look!" Sherry gasped. They both skidded to a stop and froze. They stared at a huge man with bulging muscles aiming a gatling gun at them. He stood at the center of a large platform that connected to the elevator. To their left and right were two walkways winding around the center platform, and an upper level.

"Hewie!" Sherry gasped. They saw the white German shepherd jump up to an open air vent in the wall low enough for it to land, and disappeared.

"Watch it!" Steve called. Claire quickly moved out of the way and opened fire with her TMP. Bullets plunged into its leg and eventually forced it to stumble. Steve charged foreword with his knife in hand and gripped the leather strap of its gun before climbing onto its back and slashing away at the back of its skull. Claire and Sherry stared, dumbfounded as it cried out in agony before falling foreword on the ground. Steve easily stepped off and whipped his knife on the man's shirt.

"Nice job." She said as she and Sherry walked up to him.

"We have to hurry, I…I think Leon's in a lot of pain." Claire and Sherry glanced at each other.

"How can you tell?" Sherry asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know; it's just a feeling." Claire swallowed.

"Let's hurry up." Steve nodded and followed after her. He tried to fight back the feeling…his heart just started pounding heavily, and he knew it wasn't the adrenaline. He…he wanted to cry, and…he found himself glancing at his own gun, staring at the barrel with a sudden urge to look into it. His eyes widened. Did he…was Leon going to try and…?

"Steve?" Sherry called. He swallowed.

"We _really_ have to hurry!"

---

Leon panted heavily as he backed from the dead tyrant's body. He dropped his smoking gun after hitting the wall behind him and slid to the ground, glancing in the direction the man who he once believed was a simple maniacal merchant, had run off to. He was alone again… Leon looked back at the tyrant and watched as its body's mutation began to reverse. He buried his face in his hand and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, not wanting to see her dead and naked body. He shook violently as tears escaped from beneath his palm. He listened to her shallow breathing as he finally took in a breath.

"…_Leon..._" he heard her whisper. He bit down on his lip hard enough, drawing blood as he dared to gaze at her. Her skin was pale, with dozens of cuts and puncture holes all over her body, _dear god_ her head had even been shaved! She gave a weak smile. "_It's ok…_" she murmured. He scooted over to her and gathered her into his arms, holding her in a tight embrace. He felt her cold body against hers, knowing there was no hope in warming it back up. "_I'm glad I didn't kill you._" She whispered in his ear. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He couldn't say anything, he could think, he couldn't let her go.

"Angela…" he managed to croak. He felt her kiss his cheek and blinked out more tears.

"_I love you…_" Leon held her tighter and kissed her blistered lips.

"I love—" Leon cut off, seeing her eyes were blank and glassy. He stared at her for a long time before slowly lowering her to the ground and swallowing the lump in his throat. He closed her eyes while reaching for his gun and removing the safety once he retrieved it. This couldn't go on. Everyone was dying around him! He had to end it. If Wesker couldn't get to him, then that would give Chris and the rest a chance to take down Wesker. He continued to tremble as he looked at the barrel. Slowly, he held the gun up, feeling the barrel against his temple as his finger hugged the trigger. He would stop this, and he would stop it _now_!

_"Leon."_ Leon's eyes darted back to Angela but found that she was still. He looked over to his left, seeing _her_ again, standing next to him with her hand on his. She looked down at him with a mixture of sadness and concern. He glanced at her hand again and swallowed. He could feel her soft hand on his. _"Please, don't hurt yourself."_ She said softly. He shook his head, ready to pull the trigger. He looked back at her when she placed both of her hands around his, curling her fingers around the gun. She looking at him for a long time and then shook her head. _"Don't forget about Ada."_ His eyes widened. The words wrung in his mind. Ada…he looked back at the gun in his hand and froze. Manuela was gone, and the gun clattered loudly on the ground. He watched as it spun across the ground and hit the wall on the opposite side. Once it stopped, he noticed a thin white paw with long nails next to it. He followed the thin leg to a furry chest and then a familiar canine face.

"Hewie?" he said in barely a whisper. The dog whined as it picked up the gun in its teeth and slowly approached him. He lifted a shaking hand for it to release the gun but the dog merely sat down in front of him with its head hanging and its tail between its legs. Leon sighed exasperatedly and scooted towards the dog, petting its long fur and smiling a little when Hewie licked at the dozens of holes in his sleeves after releasing the gun. Leon shoved the gun back into its holster and looked back at Hewie who wined again with its eyes on Angela's mingled and tortured body. He glanced at her and stood, seeing Hewie look up at him. He couldn't carry her body around with him, he could smell her blood and unfortunately he was tempted to drink it. He looked away from her again and looked down at Hewie when it moved its head under his hand, whining up at him again. He stroked the dog's head gently, silently praising it while coping with his situation.

"Wesker won't get away with it." He said sternly. Without another glance back at Angela's body, he walked on, hearing Hewie walk after him. They made it to the end of the hallway before he stopped, hearing footsteps on the ground behind him. He glanced down at Hewie, seeing him bark and then run towards them. He quickly turned around and froze.

"Leon!" Claire gasped before running towards him. He walked towards her before she threw her arms around him and held him with all her might. He held her for a moment, but only that. He didn't want to be comforted right now. He patted her shoulder and pulled away, glancing at the tears swelling her eyes. "Your arms!" she gasped as she examined the holes in his sleeves. He looked past her, seeing Steve pull a sheet he hadn't noticed over Angela's body, nodding him a "thanks" when he looked over. He gave a friendly smile and shrugged before looking away. His eyes then moved to their companion and he felt his heart sink. She stared back at him. Her frightened eyes swelled with guilty tears and she bit her lip. Sherry Birkin.

"Sherry." Claire called. He offered a smile and saw her crumble in front of him.

"Oh god…Leon I'm so sorry!" she cried before running to him and into his waiting arm. She sobbed in his arms while she clung to him. He rested his chin on her head and let out a breath.

"Let's just get out of here." He said looking over at Claire. She nodded as she patted Hewie's neck.

"Ada's on her way here. We should wait for her." He nodded and looked back down at Sherry. She was much taller, and…she looked beautiful. Just like her mother had been. He pulled away and whipped her tears. She held his hands on either side of her face and sniffled.

"You look so bad ass with a gun." She let out a chuckle and looked at his arms.

"You're blood's going to set on fire if we don't do something." She said whipping away her fresh tears. He released her when she did and looked up as the rest of them did, seeing the doors open at the end of the hallway. Ada stopped, seeing them all gaze back at her, and then her gaze moved to the sheet covering Angela's body on the ground. She was silent for a moment, but gazing at Leon answered her question. Instead, she asked another question.

"Where's Trent?" after a moment he answered.

"He went after HUNK." Leon replied. Ada closed the door behind her and strolled towards them. Hewie whined again as it hurried over to Ada. She stroked its head as she studied Leon's arms. Leon looked away, not wanting to see the concern on her face.

"Alright, you two better get going." Claire said looking at Ada. She looked at her confused. "I need to go and help Chris."

"Take Sherry with you," Steve added. All eyes moved to Steve.

"What? Why?" Sherry demanded. He stood and took out his TMP.

"I'm going after Trent." Claire stared.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she demanded.

"It was his fault dad and I were sent to Rockfort!" he said angrily. They were all silent. "That's what he had been talking to me about."

"Sorry, but if anyone's going to kill him it's going to be me." Ada said calmly.

"Hell no! He's the one who fucked me over!" Steve said to her. Ada merely reloaded her gun.

"Steve!" he looked over at Claire and then looked away.

"Let's just take care of Wesker first." Leon said after a moment. All eyes moved to him.

"But you're injured! And you…" Sherry's voice trailed off as she glanced at Angela. No…there was no way they could make Leon leave with Ada now. Not after this. Sherry's eyes drifted to Ada. Their eyes met only for a second, but it was enough to understand that Ada was fully aware of this fact. For better or for worse, she was going to help too.

"What, you have a plan?" Claire asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I might." What was his plan? It was simple and to the point. Devour Wesker before Wesker devoured him. Then the rest, was up to them.

That's it!!!!!! Sorry it took so long!!!!! Warning though: Trent vs. HUNK next chapter!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	84. Chapter 84

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 84~

_Australia (25 Kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_7:45 am_

"On your feet." He said calmly. Leon glared back while he panted. "I assure you, no harm will come to you Mr. Kennedy if you do exactly as I say." There was a long moment of silence, both glaring at each other, before Leon reluctantly stood. "Good, now hand me the gun." Leon's arms shook with fury. The man grinned a little. "Mr. Kennedy what do you expect to accomplish with an unloaded gun?"

"I'm not handing it over." He said stubbornly. Trent glanced over his shoulder, hearing a door open. _Shit_! Ada certainly didn't waste time. He glanced at Leon, seeing him gaze in the direction too. Trent narrowed his eyes and took the opportunity. He had come too far lose his opportunity now. He'd carry him around if he'd had to. Snatching the stun rod from his belt, he instantly slammed the side of it against Leon's ribs and watched him double back in pain before he crashed to the ground, contorting in pain. Trent moved, clapping his hand over Leon's mouth before he could cry out in pain and glanced over his shoulder as he held Leon against him. Leon struggled against him but thankfully the combination of his gun now being on the ground, and Matilda's barrel being pressed against his temple were enough to settle him down. He listened quietly, thankful that the sprinklers gave them the advantage of not being heard. The footsteps continued, but they're visitor didn't say a word. Probably just one of their mindless parasite infected guards…Trent's gaze flew back to Leon when he heard a small thud.

He narrowed his eyes and removed his hand from Leon's mouth, now feeling his pulse. Why had he lost consciousness? Trent quickly looked up again, hearing their visitor climbing the ladder. He quickly lied Leon down on the ground and picked up his gun before moving to lean back against the wall next to the door. His face turned grim when he saw it was in fact another mindless guard in a tactical vest. It held its shotgun in hand and stopped, gasping idiotically when it saw Leon lying helplessly on the ground. Just as idiotically, it called out to its companions in its own language that Trent could accurately translate to, "I found him!" Trent listened, counting at least five others hurrying idiotically to its death. His eyes flashed back to the guard that entered the room as he knelt down, kneeling down to lift Leon. Trent calmly closed the door next to him and turned the small lock, hearing the idiots pounding mindlessly on the other side. The guard turned with its hand on Leon's arm and glared with its glowing red eyes. Trent wasted no time in releasing a few five bullets into its skull and pressed his foot against its neck, snapping it when he stomped.

The door began to shake, giving in to its thrashing more and more. He calmly slid the Matilda into its holster on his thigh and slipped Leon's gun into his coat pocket before lifting the guard's shotgun and firing at the opening doors. All five fell over the railing, screaming in agony. He waited, with Leon lying at his feet, for five splashes of the sewage water from below the platform. There was one, and the next two…and the last two. It was over now. The current would sweep them away and all evidence that he had been the one who killed them with it. Trent turned back to Leon; glancing at the guard at his feet as well as its body melted and became nothing.

But now time was running out. Ada was feverously pursuing him. It wouldn't take more than seconds for her to catch up to them. He quickly knelt down and rolled Leon onto his back before scooping him off of the ground and walking through the door to his left. He walked swiftly down this next hallway, making it his goal to leave behind any familiar ground as soon as possible. The more helpless he could make Leon feel, the more cooperative he would be. Not to mention that a stun from a stun rod only lasted a few minutes.

He finally came to a door near the end of the hallway that had been left wide opened. He narrowed his eyes and slowly walked in, adjust his hold on Leon before closing the door behind him with his foot. He closed it loudly, hoping to trigger some sort of movement. There was no point in making the first move when you could draw out the coward that was attempting to surprise you. Nothing happened. He glanced down at Leon, knowing his time was running out. He stepped foreword slowly, glancing at the window nearest him, and paused. Laboratories…wonderful. That gave rise to another opportunity. He silently walked along the wall, finding the door and walked up to it, thankful that it slid open upon his approach and avoiding the obstacle of straining himself to turn a knob. His gaze moved to the surgical table in the center of the laboratory and walked over. Now he could take the opportunity to give Leon the proper examination.

It wasn't polished and clean, but there were no stains either. He carefully laid Leon down onto the patted table and stripped him of his trench coat, tossing it onto a chair in the corner. He had only a few minutes before Leon would awaken, and their location being discovered. He would have to work quickly.

Trent moved around the laboratory, selecting his tools and making sure they were cleaned. Once he was finished, he turned back to Leon and walked over, placing them on the table next to him. He reached over and pulled the zipper from Leon's shirt, peeling it from over his chest and studying the scars on his chest, memorizing every detail. Leon's breaths were deep and even, shuttering every now and then with the cold and blood loss. He glanced at Leon, frowning when he saw Leon beginning to stir. He glanced at the sides of the table; thankful he saw a pair of thick leather straps hanging from the sides. He wasted no time in binding Leon's wrists before lifting the syringe from the table and inserting it into Leon's arm. He watched as the syringe filled with his blood, the beautiful, magnificent substance running through his veins. He walked over to the microscope sitting on the counter nearby and took out the glass slide, allowing some of the blood to drip onto it. He turned a few knobs, adjusted the light and gazed through the oculars.

Leon looked around slowly as the blur of his vision faded. He could see dozens of Petri dishes on shelves, microscopes scattered about the shelves, even a light above him—Oh god! He was in a laboratory! He tried to move his arms but found they had been strapped. He struggled against his bindings, but he couldn't merely rip them with his newfound strength. He was weak, but why?

"I visited your prison, in order to take me with you earlier only to find that you had somehow managed to escape." Leon jumped at the voice and looked in the direction. There was the man standing at a counter with a microscope in front of him. "I must say that it is ingenious how Wesker deducted channeling jolts of electricity into your body numbs your senses. Mainly, it senses your abilities." Leon stared. Was that it? "However this is only temporary."

"Let me go." He said sternly.

"I will," he replied as he switched off the light of the microscope. "Once I am sure that you understand what power you posses." Leon glared back as the man walked up to him, sitting on the table next to his legs. Leon shrank away from him. The man didn't look at him. Instead, he merely pulled out a small device with small speakers on the side and played whatever was recorded.

_"Leon S. Kennedy, perhaps the most essential part of this mission,"_ Leon stared at the device. It was Ada's voice. He pressed another button and heard a flipping noise as he fast-forwarded it. _"Considering the involvement of both Saddler and Krauser, the possibility of unseen problems is there. But I need him in the supporting roll for me to achieve my goals. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him in his place, and make this all go smoothly."_ He fast-forwarded it again. Leon found himself shaking, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"There's more." The man said after a moment. Leon shook his head.

"I don't give a shit!" he barked stubbornly. The man ignored him and played it anyway.

_"His consistent luck is part of the reason why I have absolute and unshakable faith in my vision in what's in store for him."_ Leon looked away from the man as he continued to tremble. She had used him…she knew all of this would happen…all along. He thought about Morocco, and the time they spent in those caves. No, it _was_ real! Right?

"Four years after Raccoon city's destruction, Ada and I learned that Krauser had approached Wesker. Unfortunately, poor Mrs. Hidalgo had been taken along." Leon made a fist. "According to Mrs. Birkin, Krauser told Wesker everything you told him. Not a detail spared." Leon looked back at the man, unable to hide his shock. He was thankful that the man merely stared down at the device in his hand. "She was so concerned about you. Enough, that she not only barred me from approaching you, but dedicated everything to protecting you. Any free time she had between her missions was spent monitoring you. Your accomplishments made her smile, the media infested funeral of your cousin made her weep for the pain you must have been in, and she rushed to Harvardville at the mere mention of the G-Virus reappearing even within a thousand mile radius of you." Leon swallowed a lump in his throat.

"She had arrived after you had departed, and yet she was content that you had survived an ordeal. Her only regret was that she had failed to be there to help you." Leon could feel the man's gaze on him, but he didn't look back. "You know as well as I do now," he began again. "You are her reason for living. You are her definition of perfection. She wants to make a better world for you. A place where Wesker and I will never be able to reach you. So cast aside everything else." Leon glared at him. He knew this man had been referring to Angela. "She's destroyed herself for you time and time again. That woman has not."

"I didn't ask her to!"

"No, but all she did was ask you to accept her. You accepted when you infected her." He swallowed. "At this very moment, despite Wesker's false deduction, you are now fully developed." Leon blinked. Hadn't he been already? "Uroboros and the Veronica virus had been unstable, battling for control. By injecting you with a concentrated dosage of your own virus, I was able to stabilize you."

"Why? Who are you?"

"Trent." He answered simply. Leon glared, annoyed by the one word response. "I was Ada's employer and ordered her to retrieve a sample of the G-virus in Raccoon City. That is all you truly need know." Leon flinched when "Trent" reached for him and began unbinding his wrists. Once Trent was finished, he stood and reached into his coat pocket, retrieving his gun. Leon's hand flew to his thigh, feeling stupid for remembering only now that he didn't have a thigh holster. He looked back at Trent, seeing him reload the handgun and then he placed it on the table next to him. Leon sat up and looked from it to Trent. Trent turned, taking out his own handgun and reloaded it.

"So now what?" Leon asked as he cautiously reached for the gun.

"We go and find HUNK." He repeated. Leon frowned. "You have yet to recover your own abilities so while you wait you might as well help me." Trent said calmly as he looked back at Leon. Leon reluctantly lifted his handgun from the table and swung his legs over, standing up from the table. His entire body hurt from the dozens of wounds that adorned mainly his arms. "I suggest you wear your coat," Leon looked back at him as he walked towards the door, glancing at the door as it automatically opened and then looked back at him. "It's cold and I didn't have time to tend to your wounds."

"What a shame." He spat. "And here I thought we were getting along." Leon grumbled. Trent smiled at the sarcasm but didn't respond. He turned his back to Leon and stepped out into the hallway. He gazed down at the only other door and froze. The door was wide open, and a man clad completely in combat gear knelt on the ground with a rocket launcher propped on his shoulder. Trent's eyes widened.

"I suggest you give him to me. It'd be a shame to harm the package." He glanced back at Leon; thankful he was fully aware of the situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that I can't afford to hand him over to anyone." He said calmly. "You see, there's a woman you and I both know that—"

"Fuck her! LEON GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" he yelled.

"No Leon, stay where you are." Trent said quickly. Leon held his gun tighter.

"Don't make me blast you away pussy!" he barked. Trent grinned.

"I dare you. Leon will die instantly. I've already weakened him and blocked flow of the viruses. He won't regenerate." HUNK was still for a long time, probably trying to think of a way to put the situation in his favor.

"Messy situation we have here, _Victor_." He chuckled. Trent glared. "A tyrant's on its way, and its after Leon." Trent aimed his gun back at him.

"And how have you come to that conclusion?" Trent asked calmly.

"Because it's his girlfriend. He's the perfect breeding tool. Isn't that right Mr. Kennedy?" he called. Trent couldn't deny that he hated this current situation. He couldn't risk letting Leon get killed, but they couldn't stay here either. By now, Angela probably mutated beyond any hope for self-control. He sighed. There was no other option.

"Leon," he called. "Protect your face from the glass."

Leon's eyes widened when Trent suddenly disappeared from his sight. Before he could move, he heard the sound of a rocket flying through the air. He froze when he saw it fly past the window. Then the entire room shook when the rocket struck a wall. The window looked as though it had rippled before shattering into a million pieces. Leon spun around, throwing himself on the ground and curling into a ball. He listened to the glass flying around in all directions. Some slid across his leather overcoat, others nicked his hands. He heard dozens of crashes, he could smell smoke, he…he was afraid to open his eyes. Everything settled and everything was quiet. He listened for any sign of life around him, or any sign that he wasn't alone. He swallowed a lump in his throat, not wanting to move.

_"…Why I have absolute and unshakable faith in my vision in what's in store for him."_

What's in store…what did she mean? This? Why? Why him? Why couldn't it have been Chris? He was the one who had a beef with Wesker! He barely had anything to do with any of this! No. That was selfish of him. Unfair as it was, he would never wish for anything to happen to him. He never wanted to see Claire cry like that again…the horrors she must have gone through, having to shoot at Steve as he uncontrollably attacked the two of them. He didn't have to imagine it, because as a mater of fact, he was living it. Angela was coming for him now…and she most likely isn't herself anymore. Reluctantly, he looked up. It was silent, and he was thankful. Slowly, he uncurled and stood up. He slowly approached the door and watched as it rolled open. He glanced down the hallway and frowned. The door had been knocked off the hinges, and both of them were gone. He let out a breath and walked down the opposite side of the hallway. Which way? He had no idea how far he had been carried. He jumped at the sound of gunfire and gazed in the direction of the doorway. Not that way…then there only left one way. Before he could turn, Leon stiffened. A cloud of hot breath licked at the back of his neck. He dared to look in the direction and froze. Here she was, standing over him with now bright red eyes. He doubled back, but not fast enough. Angela's tentacle snapped around his wrist, and her claws ripped diagonally across the sleeve of his left arm. Leon cried out in pain from the agonizing pain. Unintentionally, his voice bounced off the walls. He definitely had attracted too much attention.

He panted heavily as he slammed back against the wall behind him, and lifted his gun.

"Angela…" she roared in response and stalked towards him. Leon moved off the wall and opened fire.

That's it!!!!!!! :D R&R!!!!!!!!


	85. Chapter 85

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 85~

_Australia (25 Kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_10:06 am_

"Billy, look at this!" Rebecca called. He looked up from the consol he stood at and walked over. She looked back at the large tank she stood in front of and shifted on her feet.

"What is it?" he asked looking up at the tank. He unconsciously grimaced at the contents. Tubes were flowing chemicals into a huge parasite's body, and occasionally its body twitched.

"I think I can turn it off." He looked over at her, seeing her already scanning the buttons. He nodded when she looked over at him and returned her attention to the console. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall behind him, watching her silently. They hadn't run into that much trouble, a zombie here and there, a few dogs and some infectees but no B.O.W.'s. His eyes flashed back to the container, seeing the fluids begin to drain. The parasite screeched inside, contorting in agony. He looked back at Rebecca as she lifted her handgun and back towards him. He stepped towards her, seeing her frightened face and placed a hand around her hip. She looked up at him and he motioned for her to follow him. They needed to move on.

"Come on. We can get through here." He said to her.

"Ok." If their plan was going to work, they needed to find the vaccine synthesizer. The one Wesker used to create Leon's virus. If they pulled this off, Rebecca would be able synthesize a cure, _an anti-virus_. Sheva and Carlos, would track down Frederic Downing and Paul Mark, the two head researchers of the A.W.R. project, and its development data. Wesker's weakness, the virus exposure data concentrated on Leon's experimentation, even Steve's experimentation. With this, Wesker, Umbrella and Tricell, they would all be destroyed.

"Here's an elevator." Billy said calmly. Rebecca glanced at him and then back at the elevator as he pressed the button.

"I didn't think there were any more floors." She said as they stepped on.

"Well, hopefully we'll find our guys down there." He replied as he pressed the button. She shifted on her feet as the doors closed, and the elevator began to descend.

---

"Sheva!" Carlos called quietly. Sheva looked over and saw him leaning back against the wall. Peering through the doorway to his left. She quickly moved up next to him and held her handgun ready. He looked up to her and motioned to the door with his head. She nodded before charging into the laboratory and aiming her gun at the only other living being inside.

"Don't move!" she commanded. The tall blonde man reeled around and stared wide-eyed as Carlos entered the room with his own handgun.

"Ah, Mrs. Alomar. So sorry we didn't get to experiment on you!" he replied nervously.

"Shut up! Step away from the briefcase!" Carlos commanded. He glared back at them as he scooted along the counter, sliding his hand back.

"My, my. Trent certainly is consistent with his men, isn't he?" he asked. Carlos glared.

"How did you know about Trent?" he demanded. The man instantly knocked over a tray of test tubes while snatching the briefcase behind him and making a break for the door.

"Stop!" Sheva yelled before moving to chase him.

"No wait!" Carlos yelled before grabbing her arm. She stopped and then looked down at the ground, seeing the liquids contained within the now broken test tubes burning holes in the ground. What the hell was he doing with chemicals like this?

"Let's go!" she said to him. He nodded as he stepped over the chemicals and charged after the man. Sheva followed close after, narrowing her eyes when she noticed a different logo on the side of the briefcase.

Carlos picked up speed and aimed his gun, shooting at the briefcase. Whatever was in there would obviously be of some value. His eyes widened when he saw the man jerk the briefcase out of the way of his bullet, but before he could shoot again, a bullet cut through the air past him, lodging itself into his ankle. The briefcase flung open and papers flopped everywhere, including a small glass vile. It rolled across the ground and stopped near the door. Carlos quickly skidded to a stop and glanced behind him, seeing Sheva standing with her rifle in hand. He smirked at her before moving over to the man, forcing him to turn over as he screamed in agony.

"Tell me your name!" Carlos demanded as Sheva moved past him and over to the glass vile.

"F-Fuck off!" the man gasped. Carlos instantly shot to his feet and pinned him onto the ground before stomping on the man's ankle. The man screamed again as Carlos removed hi foot.

"Don't make me ask again!"

"P-Paul…!" he gasped.

"Paul Mark?" he demanded. The man didn't answer he just continued to hyperventilate. "Are you Paul Mark?" Carlos asked now shaking him.

"Y-Yes…!" he breathed. Carlos looked away in thought before putting his gun to Paul's skull. Paul flinched when the barrel touched his head.

"Where's Frederic?" he demanded.

"He…he's dead!" Paul replied. Shit…the head researcher was gone. "The…the idiot chased after his subject."

"You mean Leon?" he asked. He nodded as he continued to wince in pain. "I want the development data of the A.W.R. project!" he said sternly.

"I don't…have it…"

"Bull shit! You have access to it! Where the hell is it?" he demanded. He slammed the handle of his gun against Paul's ankle, making him scream out in pain.

"I found a map of the facility!" Sheva called. He looked up, seeing her kneeling down next to the papers on the ground, holding the map she had been referring to in her hand.

"Which lab is it?" Carlos demanded.

"I remember you now," Paul chuckled. Carlos glared. "Oliveira, I remember injecting the G-virus into your body." Carlos instantly stood up and aimed his gun at Paul's skull. Paul glared back at him.

"Carlos!" Sheva called stopping him. He glanced at her and then back down at Paul.

"I'm not asking again, where's the development data to for the A.W.R. project?" he demanded.

"If…you're planning on killing Wesker, it's impossible." He panted.

"We're not giving you an option!" Sheva called. "Tell us where the information is!"

"C-2 level lab, if you can make it alive I applaud you!" Carlos glared, unsure if they could trust him, but they didn't have an option.

"Carlos!" Billy's voice called.

"What's going on?" he asked pressing the button on his earpiece while keeping his gun aimed at Paul. Sheva walked over to him with the map in hand, switching to her handgun with her free hand.

"Wesker's released B.O.W.'s onto every floor, we have to get the hell out of here!" Carlos and Sheva glanced at each other before returning their attention to their radios. "Rebecca and I are going to hurry up and try to synthesize a cure to Leon's virus."

"Ok. Don't wait for the development data if I can't get it to you in time." Carlos jumped when Sheva suddenly opened fire on Paul. He looked over at her and saw her staring down at the man she just neutralized. His eyes widened. Dozens of black leeches ripped their way out of the flesh on his face, wriggling and twisting. He and Sheva both quickly backed as his entire body enveloped with Uroboros. When had he infected himself? He glanced around at the hallway around them and frowned.

"We've gotta' go. We've got another B.O.W. on its way!" Sheva looked at him and nodded before following him down the hallway, quickly tossing a grenade over her shoulder before they ran through the nearest doorway.

That's it!!!!!!! I know not much happened!!!!! ^^; R&R!!!!!!


	86. Chapter 86

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 86~

_Australia (25 Kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_8:12 am_

"This time I'll cut your head off!" Wesker yelled as he waved the knife.

"CHRIS!" Jill screamed. Jill shot to her feet, snatching her gun from her holster and froze at the sound of a gunshot. Jill's eyes widened. Chris fell back on the ground as Wesker stumbled back, clutching at his head. She sprinted over to Chris, kneeling down next to him as her rolled onto his side. She saw smoke lift from the barrel of his handgun. She looked back at Wesker and stood, holding her gun ready. Had Chris done it? No…the bullet had only scraped the side of his skull. Before she could even move, Wesker leapt up to the second floor. She opened fire, but it was too late. The door Ada had locked was ripped off of the wall and carelessly tossed aside. Wesker disappeared into the doorway.

"We have to go after him!" Chris said quickly. Jill quickly back at him, seeing him already getting to his feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Don't worry, but we need to hurry up and stop Wesker. He's going after Leon." Jill nodded and followed him over to the ladder.

"Ada, Wesker's on his way now!" Jill said after pressing the button on her radio. She frowned when there had been no response.

"Let's hurry!" Chris called. She nodded up at him and quickly climbed the ladder. Why hadn't she responded?

The two ran across the platform, quickly chasing after Wesker through the doorway. She glanced past Chris and stared.

"Wait!" she called before snatching his arm. He stopped and looked back at her.

"What?"

"Look!" He followed her gaze and froze.

"What the hell?" they both stared at the same thing, or…person? A young girl stood before them, gazing back at them. She wore a tattered and bloody dress and was barefoot, but it wasn't the blood on her dress that caught their attention. Her entire right arm was coated with a mutated grey-green coat of skin…just like Steve. "Who the hell is that?" Chris whispered.

"Come over here, it's ok!" she called. The girl just gazed at them. Jill stepped foreword and held out her hand, offering a smile. "We won't hurt you." Instead, the girl turned and held out her mutated arm towards the door to her left.

"This way." She said softly. They glanced at each other.

"Look we don't have time!" Chris called.

"Chris!" Jill called. He looked back at her.

"Wesker's getting away!"

"I know but—What?" she gasped. Chris followed her gaze again and froze. She was gone.

"What the…?"

"We have to go after her!" Jill said quickly. Chris reluctantly followed after her, entering the door the girl had told them to go through.

The hallway twisted and turned but they couldn't help but notice the hallway didn't have any other doors.

"Where the hell is she?" Chris asked impatiently.

"I—I don't know. She must have gone this way!" she replied.

"Damn it! Now we lost Wesker." He cursed. Jill glanced at him as they slowed to a walk and continued down the hallway. Should they turn back? Who was that girl? Why had she tricked them? Why…why had she been infected with the Veronica Virus? They both jumped at the sound of a door slamming and instantly lifted their guns in the direction.

"Ready?" Chris whispered. She nodded and quickly followed after him as they moved down the hallway, coming to the only door at the end. They quickly moved on either side of the door and leaned back against the wall. They listened for any sign of life on the other end, but only silence responded. They nodded to each other before Jill gripped the knob and turned it before flinging it open. Chris rushed in with his gun ready, but no one was there.

"What the hell?" Chris gasped. Jill stepped in and froze.

"Ok, a hanger…why would that girl lead us here?" Jill asked. Chris walked foreword and stopped when one of the doors on the second floor burst open. They stared at a huge tyrant as it toppled down to the ground a few feet away from them. It stood back up, growling furiously at what ever had thrown it through the air and paused when it saw them.

"Damn it!" Chris cursed as it turned to face them.

"Move it!" a voice called. Both Chris and Jill gazed up at the second floor, seeing Billy standing behind the railing with a rocket launcher. They quickly moved out of the way and crouched behind a desert patroller as the rocket whistled through the air. They flinched when the rocket hit and the tyrant roared in agony. They heard a loud thud and picked up the horrible stench of Uroboros as its roar slowly died down.

"You two all right?" they heard Billy call.

"We're fine!" Jill called back as Chris stood and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up next to him before turning to see Billy leap down and Rebecca just back into the room with her gun still lifted.

"Rebecca! Do you see a girl from up there?" she called. She closed the door while glancing at her and then looked about the hanger.

"No, why?" Jill and Chris glanced at each other. She looked away from him and over to Billy and Rebecca, frowning when she saw Billy catch Rebecca after she hoped over the ladder.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as they walked over.

"Oh, just a scratch on one of my ribs…I'm fine." She admitted as they walked over.

"So you guys got stuck with a tyrant, huh?" Chris asked. Billy nodded.

"Another one already went after Carlos and Sheva, but I haven't been able to get a hold of them again."

"What happened with Wesker?" Rebecca asked.

"He got away." Chris grumbled. Jill looked away.

"We saw a girl run through here," Jill began. "She, she lead us this way for some reason."

"And you can't find her now?" Billy offered. Chris and Jill glanced at each other. Rebecca stepped foreword, shoving her gun in its holster.

"She was wearing a bloody and torn dress, right?" They stared.

"Yeah, we were following after her here too. She showed up right after the tyrant did." Billy explained.

"What the hell's going on?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but we have to worry about that later." Billy explained.

"Right, Wesker's probably looking for Leon." Rebecca said calmly.

"What about Sheva and Carlos?" before anyone could answer Jill's question, they heard a door open somewhere nearby.

"Hide!" Billy said quickly. They all quickly moved to the pair of shelves on either sides of the rows of jets and crouched, waiting to see who it was that had entered. Was it Wesker? They all froze at the sound of gunfire from the second floor. Footsteps dashed somewhere, and then they were still. More footsteps came, but they didn't stay quiet.

"WHERE ARE YOU VICTOR?"

That's it!!!!!!! Sorry again for that wait!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	87. Chapter 87

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!

Ch. 87~

_Australia (25 Kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_10:35 am_

Trent dodged another bullet from HUNK and glared as he watched him slickly take his knife from its holster. He took out his own knife and parried. He dodged a swing and then waved his own.

"Heh. I heard your mother screamed like _whore_ when she was on fire." He chuckled as he held his knife ready. Trent glared but didn't respond. "Nothing to say, huh?" by now, he had already known he had accidentally wandered into a room where Chris and the rest had been. He had seen them when he came in, and unfortunately he couldn't find HUNK here. It was a wonder that somehow it had occurred to them that this place even had a hanger. It was for the better, he didn't intend on making it out of here anyway. "PAY ATTENTION!" Trent blinked back to reality and glared back at HUNK as he now lifted a TMP. Trent was faster. He instantly yanked something free from below his coat's long sleeve and let it fly. HUNK gasped when a thin metal chord wrapped around the barrel of his TMP and yanked it from his hands. He released it and flinched from the bullets sinking into his bullet vest. Trent wrapped his fingers around the chord and yanked the gun from the ground as he backed and opened fire with the matilda. HUNK still managed to dodge before yanking a flash grenade from his belt. Trent again was faster.

"How about a little…'experiment'?" Trent asked as he pulled something from his belt. HUNK flinched as he moved to avoid whatever he was planning, but it was all for nothing. Trent instantly took his knife with his other hand and waved it, cutting the strap of HUNK's helmet and then quickly made use of the other object he had taken from his belt.

HUNK's helmet fell with a loud clank on the floor below. Trent gripped HUNK's tactical vest and stabbed his synthesized sample of Leon's virus into HUNK's neck. HUNK cried out in pain and backed when Trent released him.

"Son of bitch…!" HUNK breathed. Trent cried out in pain next when HUNK's knife suddenly ripped past his arm, stabbing through his shoulder and exiting through his back. He heard HUNK chuckle as he fell to his knees, vomiting blood into his hand.

"Victor!" he heard Billy call. Seconds later, gunfire opened. He opened his eyes, glancing at Billy and then at HUNK. His flash grenade was only seconds from striking the floor. He was going to try to run! Trent instantly dove foreword and smacked the grenade away with the barrel of HUNK's TMP. He watched as the grenade fell to the lower floor and burst, temporarily blinding the group. _Good_, now he could continue. Trent turned back to HUNK, seeing his opponent wasting no time for the next move. He clutched at the wound in his shoulder and instantly used HUNK's TMP. He opened fire and smirked when HUNK dodged the bullets. It wasn't his dodging that made Trent smirk. Oh, no. It was the face of MR. Death that brought upon his smirk. Short dark hair, chiseled features, light grey eyes that had a human like anger to them.

"This is the face of Mr. Death?" Trent asked as he tossed aside HUNK's TMP. HUNK glared and quickly switched to his handgun. "No scars?" now he smirked.

"Sorry." Trent glanced at Chris and the rest of them, seeing they were starting to recover. Chris was the first to make eye contact with him, and he looked away while he reached into his coat pocket.

"Mr. Redfield I must thank you for your services," he said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I hope that you are able to defeat Albert and save Mr. Kennedy." He grinned when HUNK gaze followed the keys to one of the planes Trent had just tossed him.

"Why so surprised, 'Mr. Death'?" Trent asked. He suddenly chuckled.

"Give me the sample!" he demanded. Trent grinned as he stood upright. HUNK stared. Trent's skin regenerated! "You have no fucken' idea what this will do to you."

"Oh but I do." He said as he backed towards the door on the wall to his left. He knew now where he could go. Where he could finish this once and for all.

"Mr. Coen I thank you for all you have aided me in doing. My last request is that you make sure Mr. Oliveira survives." Before even HUNK could speak, he threw a flash grenade on the ground and burst through the door.

"You won't get away from me _coward_!" he heard HUNK call. He stalled a little, being absolutely sure HUNK was coming for him. With Leon's virus, that would mean a good twelve seconds because of the newly found sensitivity to the eyes. He heard Billy call out to him but he didn't respond. He had ruined the man's life quite enough. He would prefer to die with only the assumption of his failure to reappear. He looked up at the sound of footsteps as he closed the door behind him. Good, the man was pursuing him. He calmly took out his matilda and continued through the hallway; the level above the aquatic B.O.W. storeroom. _Yes…that is where I will finish you bastard… _

Trent paused when the alarm suddenly sounded off. He looked up at the ceiling, mainly at the speakers, waiting to see what it all meant.

---

_"Warning. Warning. Critical levels of Viruses Veronica, T, G and Uroboros have been detected within all levels of the facility. Please evacuate basement levels three and four before security measures are in effect._

_---_

"What?" Chris gasped.

"Carlos, Sheva get up to the second basement floor!"

"Ugh…A little busy but we'll get there!" they heard Carlos call back over the radio.

"Roger!" Sheva called next.

"Hurry up! You've only got a few minutes before the elevators stop working!" Billy said sternly.

"Ada where the hell are you?" Chris called after pressing the button on his earpiece. Only static was their response. "Ada?" Chris called. Still no response.

"Chris, can you fly that thing?" Billy asked.

"What? We have to wait on everyone else!"

"I know that! Can you at least get it started?" Chris nodded reluctantly.

"Billy, you and I will go look for Ada. Chances are she found him and probably ran into some trouble." Billy looked at her and nodded.

"Ok, Chris and I will get the plain ready." Rabecca said to them. The two looked over at her and nodded.

"Wait Jill—"

"We don't have time! I'm faster than you and besides I know the map!"

"Yeah but—"

"Don't you get it?" Rebecca asked him. Chris looked at her confused.

"The organization believes the same thing." Billy began. All eyes moved to him.

"Chris, you're the only one who can stop Wesker." Jill said to him. He studied her face. "Not me, not Sheva, or Billy and Carlos, not even Leon or Steve. It's you!" Jill shook her head. "Chris, you're the only one who can. That's why you have to save your strength. If we get Leon to come with us, Wesker's going to follow in a heartbeat. So you have to be ready to take him down. Let _us_ deal with the obstacles in your way." Chris sighed exasperatedly and released his handgun, letting it sit in its holster.

"Go." She nodded and turned on her heals, taking up her handgun. "Billy!" Chris called to him. Billy gazed back at him. "If anything happens to her, you're dead." He smirked.

"Ditto." He said nodding to Rebecca.

"Come back soon!" Rebecca said to him. He smiled reassuringly before running alongside Jill, through a pair of doors on the left wall of the hanger. Chris made a fist.

_ Wesker…it's over so come and get me._

Sorry about this long wait!!!!! Things have been crazy this week so I haven't had the time to focus on this!!!!!! I can honestly say the conclusion is on its way!!!!!! Exciting no???? But don't worry!!!!! I do still have a bit to go!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	88. Chapter 88

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! Side note: I just want you to know I DO TAKE CONTSRUCTIVE CRITISIZM and my apologies to anyone my little "hacker" may have offended!!!!! I hope you accept my apologies for her account!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 88~

_Australia (25 Kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_10:45 am_

Carlos and Sheva sprinted through the tunnels of the mine, hearing the tyrant roar as it charged after them.

"Go! The boiler room is through that door!" Carlos said to her. Sheva instantly yanked a flash grenade from her belt and ripped off the pin before thrusting it over her shoulder. They heard the grenade burst, followed by the tyrant roaring again as they ran through the doorway. Carlos quickly skidded to a stop and spun around, pulling at the heavy iron sliding door. Sheva quickly moved next to him and helped. It would at least buy them a little time to come up with some sort of plan. She ran to the balcony as Carlos locked the door behind them. A miniature lake full of magma was below them. She chose not to ask why it was here in the first place, but she didn't bother asking. A suspended and caged hallway hung high above it, leading to another doorway.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos asked. She glanced at him and then looked back at the caged hallway. The cables were thin, and the hallway itself swung a little. She nodded.

"Yes, I think so." The wait could support their combined wait, but not the tyrant's.

"Let's get going." Sheva nodded and followed after him, listening to the tyrant pounding away at the locked door. They ran along the suspended level that lead to the hallway, and slowed. Carlos stepped on carefully and reached back. Sheva took his hand and slowly stepped on.

"Ok, we have to go slow. I don't think this thing will hold much longer." Sheva nodded and walked alongside him, holding her handgun in hand.

"We don't have the time." Sheva said to him as they continued their slow pace. Carlos didn't respond. He merely kept moving. She glanced at him before gazing back at the doors as they began to give in. He was strategizing, planning their next move. She gazed around for anything that would spark an idea. She looked up at the hooks attaching the cables to the hallway they were walking through. She hated the fact that they were rusted and aged.

"Move!" Carlos suddenly called. Sheva instantly charged foreword, glancing down at the doors they had locked as they fell into the lake full of lava, and reached the other end. "Get the doors!" Carlos called as he switched to his shotgun. Sheva nodded and instantly turned to the large red metal doors behind them and turned the rusted wheel. She listened to Carlos fire away at the tyrant as she made another full turn. How many times would she have to do this? A third turn, and then a forth, and then she glanced over her shoulder when she heard the cables snap.

Carlos switched to his machine gun and began firing towards the surface of the lava. She didn't question him as she turned it a fifth time.

"Damn it!" she heard Carlos curse. "How much longer? This sun of a bitch isn't going down!" Before she could answer, she found that she couldn't turn the wheel anymore.

"Come on!" she called as she pushed upon the heavy doors. Carlos moved to her side in an instant and helped her push open the heavy and rusted doors. Once they were wide enough, the two slid through and shoved the doors with their backs. "What happened?" Sheva asked him. He panted and shook his head.

"Let's go. We've got a few minutes to lose that thing." Sheva stared. It was still alive? She nodded after a moment and followed after him, running through the tunnels.

"There's an elevator down this way!" Carlos said as they continued to run. There were only a few minutes left before the elevators would shut down. Their run turned to a sprint, and they could hear the tyrant chasing them. Carlos arrived first and slammed the side of his fist against the button. They gazed up at the small screen and stared.

"Damn it! Why is it at the top level?" Carlos demanded. The two spun around and saw the tyrant charging with its now Uroboros infested arm held back.

"We don't have a choice." Carlos said after a moment. Sheva glanced at him.

"Billy gave you that anti-virus, right?" Carlos asked. Sheva stared.

"But you can't—"

"Do you have it?" he asked again before firing at the tyrant with his handgun. Sheva spun around and helped, firing the cists along the tyrant's body.

"Yes, I have it." She said reluctantly. Carlos nodded and shoved his gun back into its holster.

"Don't be afraid to shoot me." Sheva reluctantly retrieved the anti-virus from one of the pouches on her belt while Carlos charged foreword. She glanced at the DNA shaped vile and its clear violet contents before looking back up at Carlos.

The battle quickly started without hesitation from either combatant. The tyrant swung its mighty arm, but Carlos dodged and gripped its opposite shoulder. He yanked his knife from its holster and sliced two of the cists before the tyrant managed to slam him against the wall. Sheva instantly opened fire as Carlos crumbled to the floor. The tyrant turned towards her and again lifted its arm. Sheva gritted her teeth as she backed. The elevator was directly behind her too…

The tyrant stopped when a knife found its way into the side of its skull and plunged deep until only the handle was visible. Sheva stared at the knife and then looked past the tyrant to Carlos. The tyrant again turned as two tentacles spread from its arm and yanked the knife. Only a second later, Sheva could see Carlos's bloody hand pierce through the tyrant's back. Sheva's eyes widened in horror as Carlos gripped its infected arm, beginning to pull it apart. She looked away when the tyrant's iron like body submitted

"_Warning. Warning. Elevator shut down will commence in five minutes. Final elevator service is in effect." _

Sheva looked at the elevator behind her as it rolled open and then back at Carlos. He stood with his back to her and both of his arms dripping with blood. She gripped the antivirus in her hand and stepped foreword. All she had to do was inject him. He lifted his head from his kill as she broke into a run. He spun around as she lifted her hand and gripped Sheva's neck with his bloody hand. Sheva gagged as he lifted her off of the ground. She squirmed but his iron grip only increased.

"_Carlos_…!" she croaked. He stared at her with blank eyes. How quickly was this virus taking over? Sheva glanced at the vile in her hand and instantly lifted it, injecting the side of Carlos's arm. Carlos dropped her while he backed, grunting in pain from the unexpected injection. Sheva instantly shot to her feet when he began charging at her and kicked him back against the wall. She lifted her gun and aimed it at him. Carlos fell back onto the ground and clutched his arm. He coughed for a bit and then lifted his hand, placing it on the barrel of her gun.

"S-Sorry." He panted. Sheva trembled. It was that quick? He looked up at her, still panting. "We need to go." He said to her. Sheva studied his face for a moment and then nodded reluctantly. She shoved her gun into its holster, and took his hand.

That's it!!!!!!! I have no excuse really for the wait so sorry!!!!! We are FINALLY coming to the end people!!!!!!! XD R&R!!!!!!


	89. Chapter 89

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! Intense writing block!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 89~

_Australia (25 kilometers from the heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_10:45 am_

"_Warning. Warning. Extreme level of all recorded viruses has been detected in all levels of the facility. Immediate evacuation is in effect. All emergency exits of basement level two have been unlocked. Please follow all appropriate and immediate actions before emergency exit lockdown."_

"Carlos, Sheva!" Rebecca called as they ran into the hanger.

"Where is everyone?" Sheva asked looking around.

"Chris is on board getting things ready," she replied as they walked over. "Jill and Billy went to go and get Leon and the rest."

"They haven't gotten here yet?" Carlos asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"We should go and see if they're alright." Sheva said turning to Carlos.

"No! We can't have everyone running around everywhere!" Rebecca said quickly.

"Well yeah, but—"

"Rebecca! Come in!" the three fell silent.

"Jill? What is it?" Rebecca replied quickly as she pressed the button on her earpiece.

"Is the plane ready?" Rebecca glanced backa t Sheva and Carlos. Receiving the message, Sheva sprinted to the plane to find the answer.

"Sheva's checking on that now, what's taking so long?"

"Sheva? Ok, I need you to get Sheva to find something explosive, like a rocket launcher or something."

"What? Why?"

"Wesker's chasing us. Is Carlos there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, what's going on?" Carlos replied now pressing the button on his earpiece.

"Carlos! I need you to get over here and help me carry Leon!" Billy's voice rang from the earpiece.

"What? What happened?" He asked already yanking out his handgun while motioning Rebecca to go to the plane. She nodded before running in the direction.

"Wesker bit Leon. We don't know what it'll do but we have to get going!"

"Where do I go?"

"Take the doors on the left side of the hanger!" Carlos obeyed and burst through the double doors, sprinting down the hallway. So far it was a straight shot hallway without any turns or other doors to make him doubt his sense of direction. He could hear barking after a moment…zombie dogs? He came to the first turn of the hallway and skidded to a stop, leaning against the corner behind him and listened.

"Damn it…" He wasn't alone. The voice was followed by a series of blood curdling coughs and then a thud. "Shit! Leon!" Carlos pushed off the wall and sprinted off the corner.

"Billy!" he called when he saw him. Billy stood over Leon who was on the ground with his hand over his mouth, choking on the blood rolling from between his fingers. Carlos quickly moved to them and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder, examining the veins that were visible on the back of his neck.

"We've gotta' go! Jill stayed behind to help stop Wesker." Carlos nodded and quickly grabbed Leon's arm, frowning when he saw the poor guy had passed out.

"Billy get his legs!" Carlos said to him. Billy nodded and wrapped his arms around Leon's legs, using his free hand to hold his pistol while Carlos carefully wrapped his arms around Leon's torso. They carried him down the hallway, stopping when a small white and furry creature limping around the corner.

"Don't shoot it! It's Ada's!" Billy said quickly. Carlos glanced at him and nodded as the dog followed after them while they continued.

"Who all is here?" Carlos asked as they rounded the corner.

"Steve came with Claire and Sherry, Ada and Jill are with them trying to hold off Wesker." Carlos glanced at him and nodded before glancing over his shoulder at the hanger.

"RUN!" they heard Claire's voice scream. They heard loud thumping footfalls racing down the hallway before looking at each other.

"Can you carry him on your own?" Billy asked quickly. Carlos nodded, knowing that there wasn't time to argue and that he would be faster since he had less wounds. He quickly took Leon from Billy, shifting his head to lean against his shoulder before turning and running down the hallway. He couldn't help but notice the black veins spreading all over the surface of his arms. Carlos tightened his grip on his limp body.

"Hey, you don't know me, but don't you _dare_ give in, you hear me?" Carlos asked knowing he wouldn't get a response. He looked slowed as he came to the hanger, seeing Sheva and Rebecca's stunned faces when they saw Leon. Rebecca hurried over, lifting Leon's limp arm and directing them over to the plane.

"Go!" Sheva called before opening fire with her Ak-74. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the blonde haired menace walk into the hanger and dodge Sheva's bullets only seconds later. He turned his attention back to the plane and saw Chris just exiting the cabin.

"What's—" he cut off when he saw Leon. Rebecca quickly climbed in and opened one of the compartments on the wall of the plane, yanking out a first aide kit.

"I'm going back to get everyone!" Chris nodded and moved to him, lifting Leon with ease and stopped when he heard a shotgun. Hewie ran up the ramp of the plane and followed obediently after Chris. Carlos didn't bother waiting to give him an explanation and sprinted around the plane, ducking under the wing and opening fire with his handgun, landing a hit on Wesker's leg.

By this time, Claire and the rest had made it. They only had a few more minutes to get out of here. Carlos blinked back to reality and quickly dodged Wesker's kick. He rolled out of the way of a follow up kick and opened fire again, unsurprised that he missed.

"Get on the plane!" someone called. He glanced in the direction and saw Sherry run past him. It was six of them against him. Time was running out, if he dragged this out any longer, his chances to get to Leon a second time would be gone. Wesker was going to have to make a choice.

"Damn it!" he heard Jill curse. Carlos quickly scanned the hanger and froze when he saw Wesker suddenly catch a rocket. Instinctively, he raised his gun and shot at the rocket. It was like slow motion, that he saw four other bullets imitate him. Only seconds before they could hit, Wesker released the rocket and teleported, dodging everything they threw at him. He stood upright again and clenched a fist.

"GET ON THE PLANE!" Another voice called. All eyes moved to the second floor and stared. Trent fired a rocket launcher at a shelf full of barrels of gasoline, used to pump the other aircrafts in the hanger.

Without a second thought, they all turned and sprinted for the plane as it slowly began to turn. The ramp still hung open. Jill was the first to make it and quickly made it to the device that activated the ramp, waiting on everyone else. Carlos made it next with Billy and Sheva, breathless and turning to help Claire and Steve on.

"Ada!" Claire called. They froze. She wasn't running, she was standing with her back to them.

"Ada!" Jill called next. Ada lifted her blacktail as Wesker sprinted after the plane. To their shock, she shot two bullets into Wesker's ankles and reloaded as she turned on her heels. They were pulling out of the hanger, the ceiling opening and releasing sand into the air. She walked, taking out her grappling hook and stopping for a moment to fire one last gasoline barrel next to Wesker, and then firing at Trent, but the flames made it impossible to know if she had hit him.

Jill flinched from the hook stabbing into the iron hull of the plane. She watched as Ada landed safely on board only a few feet away from her. Jill quickly slammed her fist against the button.

They were silent as the plane lifted off of the runway, and the ramp slowly lift.

"I'm gonna' break the news to Chris." Claire sighed after a moment. She stood up and walked through the doors leading to the piloting cabin. Jill leaned back against the wall behind her and slid to the floor still trembling.

"Jill?" Carlos called. She nodded.

"I'm ok." She looked up as Ada stood up right and walked through the doors as well. "It's the air pressure." She said nodding to the ramp as it continued to close.

"I'm going to see if Rebecca and Sherry need any help." Billy said as he stood up.

"I'll be back." Sheva said as she also disappeared from sight. I was strange how she didn't indicate what she was going to do, but they didn't say anything in response. Jill finally looked over at Steve who sat back against the wall on the opposite side of the cabin, trembling just as much as she was.

"I owe you one." She breathed. He glanced at her and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Carlos glanced at her and then looked over at Steve. Seeing him put a hand on his arm.

"You ok?" he asked calmly. He nodded.

"Just hurts." He replied. Jill and Carlos glanced at each other before Jill stood up and began to walk over to him.

"JILL!" Carlos suddenly screamed. Jill looked up and stared. Just as the ramp was about to attach, a hand yanked it, ripping it from its hinges. Wesker clutched the edge of the newly found opening and glared furiously at the three. Carlos and Steve were able to grab onto something, but Jill was sucked out of the plane.

"JILL!" Carlos screamed.

"What a shame." Wesker chuckled. He froze when he saw Steve suddenly push off of the wall and slam his weight against Wesker, knocking him back. The two flew out of the plane. Carlos stared, unable to think. Everything shook and whirled. Oh dear god! Were they going down? He looked at the device on the wall Jill had pressed; next to it was an emergency lock. Tears swelled in his eyes. They were dead…they were both dead…what was he going to say? Carlos swallowed and pushed off the wall, clinging to the handles on the wall and moved closer and closer to the button. He slammed his fist against the button, a second ramp came from beneath the slit for the first one and folded, blocking off the air. All together, the shaking stopped. Carlos let himself fall over, not wanting to move. They were both gone! What the hell could he do? Carlos jumped at the sound of a thud and turned, seeing both Steve and Jill lying on the ground a few feet away from them, panting and shaking violently.

"Jill! Steve!" he called overjoyed that they had survived. Jill pulled away and gathered Steve into her arms as Carlos moved to them. He stared at the blood rushing from his left ear and nostril, and he noticed Steve's bandages were gone. The three looked up when they saw Sheva burst through the doors. She stared at Steve's state before she could even speak.

"L-Land the plane…" Steve croaked.

"We're sitting ducks." Jill replied next. Sheva and Carlos stared.

That's it!!!!!! Oh crap intense no???? So, not going to hit a hundred, but everyone ready for the final battle? Trust me, next chapter ISN'T THE LAST!!!! ARE WE READY FOR THE END??????? I'm back baby!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	90. Chapter 90

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 90~

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_{Location Unknown}_

_[Time Unknown]_

He could only make out low murmurs as his captors carried him who knows where. He couldn't move, he couldn't see, all he could do was listen to murmurs that didn't even make out a single word. Why? Why couldn't he see Wesker coming from behind him? He shuttered at the feeling of the man's teeth sinking into the side of his neck. He had managed to free himself from that iron grip, bit town the pain of those teeth tearing through his skin, and even managed to shoot his rib, so why was his body paralyzed like this? Wesker had planned to devour him…so why was he infected with something?

Suddenly, he felt another pair of arms lift him, and then he was being carried elsewhere. What was Wesker thinking? If he was going to devour him, what was he waiting for? Wait, who was it that was carrying him? Before he could think of a way to answer that question, he was laid down on what felt like rough carpet, like the type used for a passenger plane. He rolled onto his side and curled. He felt really cold, scared… he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, and then another murmur but he couldn't make out what they said. He shuttered again but it wasn't the hand that made him shutter, it was the cold. He swallowed through the dryness of his throat and focused all of his attention on that hand. It was…comforting. After a moment, the hand was gone and he could feel everything vibrating around him. Who ever it was, it wasn't Wesker. For that, he was thankful.

---

_Australia (heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_12:00 pm_

"Shit!" Sherry cursed as she pushed against Leon's chest. Rebecca held his pulse, wracking her brain for another tactic. "Damn it Leon, breathe!" Sherry practically begged.

"Move." Ada said as she walked in. Sherry looked up at her before scooting over and watching Ada kneel down next to him. They watched as she gathered him in her arms and put her mouth to his, breathing into him. Leon flinched, and the black veins once again spread through the surface of his skin with that grotesque sound. Now they had expanded to his arms, and the sides of his neck.

Rebecca could only stare dumbly at them. Didn't Ada _care_ that Leon was infected with something that they had no idea how to treat? Didn't she see the ugly veins visible on his body? She blushed when Ada opened her eyes and gave her an irritated glare. She quickly looked away, releasing Leon's wrist and paused when her hand felt wet. She looked down at her palm and stared.

"W-What the _hell_?" she gasped.

"Rebecca?" Sherry called. Was it blood? Or pus? Something _black_ was in her hand! It felt gooey, but it dripped from her hand so easily… She blinked back to reality when she saw Billy knelt down next to her, wiping it from her hand.

"Come on." He said as he stood. She nodded and held his hand, realizing that she hadn't been breathing. She let him pull her aside and sat on one of the benches, trying to forget the disgusting substance that had been dripping from her hand. Her gaze moved to Sherry, seeing she had already whipped the stuff onto her pants and was now handing Ada a cloth. Rebecca's eyes widened when she saw Ada wiped the substance from her lips before returning to her task. Rebecca shuttered in Billy's arms. Who was this woman? She was destroying herself just to save him! She obviously knew the risk…so was she willing to just throw her life away for Leon to survive all of this?

Sherry watched Ada, unable to believe what she was seeing. Whether she whipped that substance away or not, most likely she had swallowed the amount that had mixed with her saliva. Tears swelled in her eyes. This situation was hopeless, Leon was doomed…but she wasn't giving up. Ada wasn't going to let him die, and if he did, she was going to go down with him. Sherry jumped when Ada pulled away and Leon gasped. He pulled himself from her grasp and curled into a ball, shaking violently.

"Leon!" Sherry gasped. She reached for him and stopped, seeing Ada cough into the cloth she had given her. "Ada?" she called as she grabbed her arm. Sherry's eyes widened in horror when she saw a thick trail of blood run down the side of her arm. She knew this was a bad idea! Why hadn't she stopped her?

"Ada!" Claire gasped. Sherry looked up, seeing her just walking into the cabin. She ran over and placed her hands on Ada's shoulders, stopping whatever she was going to do when Ada pulled away.

"I'm fine." She said after a moment. All stared at the black cloth dripping with blood and what they assumed had been pus. Seconds later, the plane jerked foreword. Ada instantly threw herself over to Leon, gripping the wall next to them and keeping him from slamming his skull into it while the rest were everywhere. Hewie's yipping was audible from the piloting cabin.

"Damn it Chris! What the hell are you doing?" Claire called. The door opened and Sheva stepped out.

"Move!" Sheva called. Sherry and Claire quickly moved out of the way as she hurried to the door. They all fell silent as realization came to them. Carlos, Jill and Steve had been back there. Claire stood, but before she could even me, she heard Jill's voice say, "We're sitting ducks". They all glanced at each other before Sheva moved past them again and into the piloting cabin. Claire stole the opportunity and moved to where she saw Jill crouched over Steve.

"What happened?" she asked as she moved to him. Jill looked up at her and shook her head.

"Don't worry, it was just the air pressure." She said avoiding her question. Claire glanced at her before kneeling down next to Steve and whipped the blood from his nostril with her thumb.

"I'll get some bandages." Jill said as she stood up and turned her back. Carlos stood as well, following her in. Claire looked away from them and back at Steve. He panted and looked up at her.

"W-We're going to have to fight him, aren't we?" Claire nodded quietly. He swallowed and nodded.

"Ok." He said as he slowly began to sit up. Claire helped him and then the two scooted over to the wall, finding the handlebars on the wall. Once Steve was leaning against it, Claire gripped either side of the bars, so that Steve was underneath her. They listened to the hum of the engine and sucked in a breath as the plane angled. Claire's heart thumped in her chest, she pressed the side of her arms against Steve's shoulders. They were going to fight Wesker. She found herself shaking, and she couldn't stop. She felt Steve wrap his non-infected arm around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder. She blinked back the tears and kissed his cheek.

"We're going to make it." He said with determination she hadn't recognized. She jumped when she felt the wheels of the plane slam against the desert sand. It was as rough as she expected, being that there was no runway. They clung to each other as the plane rocked back in forth as it scraped its way across the sand. Only _real_ skill could land it like this without crashing. Luckily, Chris had this skill. Claire looked up at the sound pounding against metal. She gazed over at the emergency ramp behind them. Had they hit something? She glanced at Steve and saw that he was just as alert as she was. She swallowed.

"I-Is it him?" she squeaked. Steve pulled away and reluctantly nodded. Claire pried her hands from the handlebars, not once taking her eyes off the emergency ramp. There was a second pound, and then a third, and then the metal began to bend under the pressure.

"Claire!" Steve whispered. She looked up and took his hand, hurrying through the door and frowned when she saw the rest were gone. Traces of that strange pus was still on the ground, but Leon wasn't there anymore…

"This way!" Claire looked up and saw Chris motioning them to follow. She looked away but followed after Steve. Chris gave him a hand, letting him hop out of the plane and then reached out to Claire. She took his hand and hopped down, refusing to look up at him. The three looked up and heard the metal ramp being torn off a second time. "GO!" Chris whispered to them. Go? Go where? She received her answer when she saw the rest under the plane. Sheva was ready with her rifle, Jill had her TMP in hand, Billy was next to her, holding his magnum ready, and Carlos held a shotgun from where he was crouched under the wing. Claire moved with Steve, moving under the plane and grabbed her handgun. She looked around again as Chris crouched down next to her, placing his hand on her back. She hadn't realized how badly she had been shaking, but she didn't bother trying to stop herself. She was scared. She didn't want to fight while she was useless like this!

Claire jumped when a hand placed itself on her wrist. She looked up and saw Ada motioning her to follow. Where had she come from? They all looked up when they heard Wesker's footsteps on the plane above their heads. Metal was being bent and ripped.

"There really is no point in hiding!" came Wesker's voice. Claire looked away as Ada pulled her around the plane. Behind the plane were a bunch of shrubs, and tall enough rocks…were they planning to run? No! She couldn't leave Chris and Steve behind! Before she could say anything though, Ada yanked her to her knees as she slid up behind a rock. Claire gazed past her and saw Rebecca leaning back against another rock with Sherry next to her, with her arms wrapped around Leon. She frowned. He was still unconscious…was he _ever_ going to wake up? She blinked when she saw Hewie lift up its head, barring its teeth at Wesker. She had been so distracted with what was going on that she hadn't noticed the poor dog. She swallowed and gazed back at the plane, or what was left of it. They all stared in stunned silence as Uroboros spread over the plane, peeling the metal open like a banana peel. The rest moved in different directions, ready to surround Wesker whenever he emerged.

"We need to get as far from here as possible!" Sherry whispered to them.

"Billy's coming. He's going to carry Leon."

"What? But we can't leave the rest alone!" Claire said quickly.

"Which is why Rebecca and I are staying." Claire shook her head. Ada finally looked over at her when Claire grabbed her wrist. Claire glared at her.

"Ada, don't you _dare_ leave Leon alone again!" she said sternly. Her gaze moved back to the plane, hearing the rest open fire.

"I'm leaving him to you." She said as she pulled out her Blacktail and nodded to Rebecca. Rebecca nodded and stood up, opening fire before dashing towards the plane.

"No!" Claire said grabbing Ada's wrsit again. Instead of saying anything, Ada slapped her clear across the face before she quickly moved towards the plane, and around the battle. Claire watched her, knowing she was intending to sneak around them. It was then that Claire noticed the sun was no longer out. The sky was cloudy, dark even… clouds were hanging over the sand in some areas, like a veil over the land.

"Let's go!" she looked up, seeing Billy scoop Leon off of the ground. Sherry stood, holding her own gun and quickly followed after him. Claire stood and gazed back at the rest, staring when she saw Wesker. Standing on two legs with Uroboros wrapped over his torso and arms. One arm carried chunks of the plane and dripped with a similar pus dripping from his body, and his other arm was almost human like, with a claw like hand, extended with long grueling claws. She looked around but didn't see Steve anywhere…until she saw flames bursting from seemingly nowhere and hit Wesker. Wesker cried out in pain, and then Chris charged, slashing his knife across the front of his chest.

"Claire, take the rear!" Billy called to her. She looked back over at him and nodded. She understood what he really meant. Claire lifted her gun and followed after them. Hewie followed along Billy, panting heavily from the heat. What he really meant was, _"Keep an eye on the fight and make a run for it if you feel you need to."_.

That's it!!!!! Yay!!!! Final battle time!!!! Happy Valentine's day BTW!!!!!!


	91. Chapter 91

Hi peeps!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!! The start of the Finale is now!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 91~

_Australia (heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_12:45 pm_

"Ok," Billy said carefully placing Leon down on the ground. Claire quickly moved to help him sit up while Sherry reloaded her handgun. Hewie laid down next to Leon, panting heavily with its head rested on his knee. "I'm heading back. This is the Yagga Yagga road, its pretty open so you might be able to run into someone along the way." Claire nodded.

"When he's strong enough to get up we'll start moving." She replied.

"Got it, I'm off." Billy said before taking his handgun from its holster.

"Wait!" Sherry called. Billy looked back at her. "Get Rebecca to catch up with us." Billy nodded.

"Got it." He replied. His gaze turned to Claire. "Don't worry, about Steve, just focus on Leon." Reluctantly Claire nodded before Billy took off. Claire and Sherry watched him go. From where they stood, they could still see the plane. It surprised her the distance they had run.

"Claire, I think something's wrong with Leon!" Claire glance at Sherry and then down at Leon. He held himself up with one hand and leaned on his left leg. Sweat beaded on the back of his neck and he hung his head, obviously exhausted. Claire frowned, listening to his shallow breathing, and watching his arms tremble.

"Leon?" she called placing her hands on his shoulder. She glanced at Sherry who was petting Hewie while gazing down both sides of the road. Raining or not, this heat was still going to be a serious factor. She looked back at Leon and thought for a moment. "Hey, are you in a lot of pain?" she asked glancing at his arms. The veins were still spreading over the surface of his skin, and the pus from them was still forming. She frowned when he nodded a little. How much pain?

Before they started moving, she needed to determine what this weird mutation was doing to him. How dulled were his senses if he couldn't even speak to her? She glanced at Hewie, seeing the dog was at ease, seemingly it was still unthreatened by him. She looked back at Leon and studied the sides of his neck. The veins had almost reached his jawbone.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked after a moment. Claire waited, listening to a loud clap of thunder making poor Hewie jump. Claire slowly lifted his arm, and pulled it around the back of her neck before wrapping an arm around his rib. Did this mean he was willing to try? She hadn't received a reaction so she assumed that he wasn't too confident. Slowly, they made it to their feet, and began moving down the road. Hewie panted while fallowing alongside them and Sherry walked with her handgun in hand.

"Good, the rain's picking up!" Sherry sighed. Claire glanced up at the sky before looking back at Leon when he suddenly pulled back.

"Sherry hold on!" she called. Sherry stopped and looked back at Leon, a look of concern passing over her face. She looked back at Leon, waiting patiently. She didn't mind taking breaks, knowing he was severely weakened, but if that meant stopping every two or three steps they were in trouble. "Can you keep going?" she asked softly. Claire's eyes widened when three thick drops of blood splashed onto the sand. She looked up at Leon's face and froze. His left eye was forced close, with a thick trail of blood flowing down his cheek. What was going on? She quickly moved her hand to his cheek and whipped the blood with her thumb, ignoring the blood rolling all over her fingerless glove. She looked up at the sound of something brushing through the shrubs and instantly pointed her gun.

"Wait it's just me!" Rebecca said as she stepped out of the brush.

"Sorry." She breathed. She quickly moved over to Leon and took his other arm. "You got him?" she asked.

"Yep." Claire replied.

"Good, do you know if anything's near by?" she asked. Rebecca nodded.

"We left our desert patroller up this road." Claire nodded and looked over at Sherry.

"Ok, you and I are protecting them." Sherry nodded and removed the safety on her gun.

"Ok."

---

They were shooting him from all sides. Too bad that tactic wasn't working as well as they thought. Wesker waved his mutated arm, but thankfully everyone managed to dodge.

"You idiots really think you can kill me?" Wesker demanded.

"I'm finishing it with you here and now!" Chris called back. Jill and Rebecca were on either side of them while Sheva and Carlos stood on the other side of Wesker. Wesker smirked as he stepped foreword. Sheva and Carlos's bullets struck various cists on his back, but Wesker didn't even react.

"What the hell?" Carlos cursed.

"Get back!" Chris muttered to Jill and Rebecca.

"Get on either side of him!" Jill called. Rebecca nodded and sprinted to his left. Chris yanked his shotgun and opened fire. Wesker stumbled back a little. He roared in his throat and spun around, randomly slamming his arm against Carlos and Sheva.

"Carlos!" "Sheva!" Jill and Rebecca gasped at the same time. The two went crashing into the sand, landing a few feet away from each other.

"MOVE IT!" Chris suddenly called. Rebecca looked up and instantly threw herself on the ground, feeling the tentacles from Uroboros slam against the back of her head.

"Rebecca!" she heard Jill call. She felt the side of her face hit the sand, and the rest of her body just seemed to lock in place.

Jill and Chris moved to save her. Avoiding shrubs and rocks on the ground as they sprinted towards Wesker. He brought up his arm ready to crush her.

"SHIT!" Chris yelled as he watched Wesker's arm begin to sink through the air. Before he could take another step, Jill suddenly gripped his wrist and yanked him out of step. He stumbled a little, and just as he looked up, flames flew past him. He could feel the heat against the side of his face as it sailed through the air. Flying flames, which could only mean one thing.

"Steve!" he called as he gazed in the direction. Chris looked back at Wesker, seeing Steve standing over Rebecca while Wesker stumbled back, fully engulfed in flames. Steve clutched his arm while blood dripped from the mutation on the surface of his skin.

Wesker cried out as he wreathed in pain. Chris's eyes widened. Uroboros was flammable!

"Now's our chance!" they heard Carlos call. Chris took off sprinting while Carlos and Sheva opened fire with their guns. He yanked his knife from its holster; ready to stab Wesker now exposed heart while Jill joined Carlos and Sheva and opened fire. Unfortunately, Wesker was faster. Uroboros quickly spread to his other arm and formed a large hand. Chris skidded to a stop, and Wesker's huge hand locked around his ribs.

"CHRIS!" the rest gasped.

"This time I'll break you into pieces!" Wesker growled. Chris cried out in pain, feeling the tentacles of Uroboros cutting through his shirt and into his skin. Chris lifted his knife, ready to stab at Wesker's hand, but just as his knife flew, he felt a hand grab his elbow, and then in the blink of an eye, he fell back on the ground only a few feet away from Jill.

"Chris!" she called as she ran to him. Chris quickly rolled onto his knees and glanced to his left, seeing Steve quickly yank the tentacles of Uroboros from his body.

"I owe you one." He breathed. Before Steve could answer he waved his arm again, sending a dangerous amount of blood into the air.

"Move!" he called. The three quickly dove out of the way as Wesker landed heavily on his feet, having used his arm to catapult himself into the air. His gaze turned to Steve in an instant and stomped towards him. Steve backed, clutching his arm as he did so.

"Steve get out of there!" Chris called as he opened fire. Steve gagged when Wesker grabbed him by his neck and lifted him clear off the ground.

"Let him go Wesker!" Jill called. Wesker turned, waving his other mutated arm at them. He growled when they dodged, but conveniently they were further back.

"Global sanitation," he began as he gazed over at Carlos and Sheva. They still fired at him, and now they were coming towards him. He chuckled. "It will begin with all of you!" Wesker tightened his grip around Steve's neck, choking him as Uroboros peeled itself from his shoulder, forming a human-like being. It melted off of Wesker and stood up on two tall legs. Cists appeared on the top of its head as it lifted an arm, marching towards the annoyances.

Wesker grunted in pain and returned his attention to Steve, seeing his combat knife submerged into his mutated wrist. Wesker brought Steve closer to him as two small tentacles on his wrist wrapped around the knife and tossed it aside with ease.

"All of that training," he began. Steve struggled as Wesker brought Steve's face closer to his. "All of the mercy I bestowed upon you, all such a waste of time," Tentacles of Uroboros branched off of Wesker's arm and wrapped around Steve's wrist, stretching out Steve's mutated arm. Wesker smirked. "And this is how you repay me? Leon won't escape me. And neither will you."

Chris pulled is attention away from the monster and over to Wesker. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Wesker bighting down on Steve's mutated arm. Steve's screaming echoed.

"Chris, go!" Sheva called. Chris wasted no time in charging towards them. He shoved his gun in its holster and gripped Uroboros, climbing onto Wesker's back and slashing his knife across the back of Wesker's neck, over and over and over until at last Wesker gave in. He dropped Steve and spun around, lifting Chris by his neck and throwing him into the air. Chris rolled when he hit the sand and coughed. In the corner of his eye, he could see Steve on his hands and knees, trying to calm his breathing.

Chris coughed again and rolled onto his stomach, blinking a few times when blood seeped into his left eye. He looked up when he heard Carlos, Sheva _and_ Jill cry out in pain. His eyes widened. All three of them were on the ground, almost completely covered in that black sludge. That thing Wesker had created had exploded. Chris looked around again. Where was Rebecca?

"Chris!" another voice called. He gazed in the direction, seeing Billy sprinting across the desert sand towards him. Chris quickly looked back at Wesker and froze, seeing Wesker standing over him. _Shit!_ How could he have let himself lose focus like that?

Out of nowhere, he heard the sound of a metal cable being wound. He gazed in the direction and quickly moved out of the way. Ada gracefully cart wheeled between them with her grapple hook in hand. Chris followed the chord with his eyes, finding the hook stabbed into two different trees. How the hell had she managed that? He looked back at Ada, seeing her twist up to her feet while looping the chord around Wesker's neck. Once she was up right, Steve stepped up next to her and helped her yank the chord. Chris's eyes widened. The chord cut into the sides of Wesker's neck, and Wesker choked.

Billy sprinted past him, and without reaching for a weapon, he sank his bare hands into Wesker's back, ripping the tentacles from his back and finally finding the heart. Chris stared as Billy finally grabbed his knife and began thrashing the edge of the organ. It was his endurance that the progenitor virus had enhanced, because the tentacles of Uroboros had already stabbed through his arms like worms in mud. It was clear Billy was in serious pain, but he wasn't stopping. Wesker screamed in agony before spinning himself around, causing both Ada and Steve to lose their grip and Billy to fall back. Chris quickly helped him up and they all moved back, other than Ada.

"Ada! What the hell are you doing?" Chris called. Wesker waved his arm at her and she dodged, gripping his arm and planting her foot on his wrist and stabbing what looked like a lipstick dispenser into his arm. Wesker looked at her, giving Ada the opportunity to free herself from Uroboros's hold and flipped back, landing safely next to Steve who was on his knees. He glanced at her and back at Wesker, staring when the lipstick dispenser burst, revealing it to be a flash bomb.

"**ENOUGH**!" Wesker howled before stabbing his mutated arms into the ground.

"Get back!" Chris yelled to the rest. He and Billy sprinted across the sand, dodging over and around rocks and brush. Chris glanced over his shoulder, relieved to see both Ada and Steve gone. Obviously Steve had teleported out of there. As expected, a tornado of limbs created from Uroboros spun around, expanding slowly, reaching to consume anything in its path.

Chris took the opportunity to look for the rest. Jill, Sheva and Carlos all lay lifelessly on the ground, still and unmoving.

"Shit!" he cursed as he looked back at Wesker. Chris stared as Wesker used his arms to catapult himself into the air.

"Damn it!" Billy cursed as he opened fire. It was then Chris realized that Wesker wasn't planning on wasting anymore time. He was going directly after Leon. He looked over at Ada seeing her helping Steve lye down on the ground. He trembled violently, and he was pale. Was it the blood loss? He hadn't really counted how many times Steve had used his blood as a weapon. Ada said something to him and Steve nodded before she looked over at him. Chris nodded.

"Let's get going." She stood and drew something from a pocket on her tactical vest. She looked over at Billy and nodded to Carlos.

"Would you mind waking up the class?" she asked sarcastically before glancing at the burns on his hands and arms. Billy grinned a little and nodded. Chris looked from Billy to Jill and then Sheva. The feeling of guilt welled up inside him. Jill lay there, heavily unconscious with a trail of blood flowing from the corner of her lip. He desperately wanted to pick her up off of the ground and hold her, tell her that he was sorry, tell her how he loved her and that everything was all right. Chris flinched when he felt a soft cloth stroke his temple. He looked down at Ada, seeing her pull away the bloody rag.

"There," she said showing him the blood that had apparently been on the side of his head. She tossed it aside and grabbed her handgun. "Now I suggest we hurry."

That's it!!!!! For now anyway!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	92. Chapter 92

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 92~

_Australia (heart of Tanami Desert)_

_May 3, 2010_

_[File Corruption]_

_[Time Unknown]_

It was so hot. His skin burned for who knows what reason, and the air was dry and quickly drying his lungs. He hadn't known how long they had been walking, but he had had enough. He let himself crash down to his knees, accidentally taking Claire down with him and felt her lock her arms around him. He looked up from the red sand and gazed down the seemingly endless rode. Where were they going? Where was everyone else? He gazed back down at the ground before feeling Hewie lick at his hand. He felt sweat trickle down the sides of his neck. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and his energy was being sapped with every step he took.

_"Leon…we have to keep moving…"_ No, he was in too much pain to move anymore. _"Leon…?"_ His joints locked, and he could feel his blood churning in his veins.

What had Wesker done to him? Was he dying? Or was he mutating into something? He could feel Claire trying to help him to his feet. He pulled away, letting himself fall foreword on the ground.

_"Leon…!"_ No. Wesker could just devour him. He wasn't worth all of this. She pulled at his arm again but he fought against her. They could attack Wesker, he'd be open when he tried to devour, just like last time. Leon opened his eyes again, noticing Claire had stopped fighting him. Had she left him?

He found himself lying on his side as he gazed around at the brush a few feet away from him. Claire lay there with her back to him. Her vest was torn open diagonally across her back. Her long red hair was sprawled on the ground around her head, the band that had tied back her hair had obviously been lost whenever she had been attacked. Leon closed his eyes again. He was so tired… Gunfire again dragged him back to reality, and he opened his eyes again before gazing in the direction. Sherry was trembling, shooting her handgun, and he saw Hewie lying limp a few feet away from Sherry's attacker. He felt as though he had just shut down. He wasn't making an effort to move. Sherry was in danger, Claire was unconscious, and Wesker had already caught up to them…why the hell wasn't his body moving? Why was he just watching this?

His gaze met Wesker's, those burning red eyes gazed at him, piercing through him. Still, his body wouldn't move. He could feel every pounding footstep Wesker took towards him. It was over. He was going to die here. Wesker was going to tear him apart. His gaze moved to an arm throwing itself around Wesker's neck. Wesker spun around, slamming his mutated arm against his attacker. He watched as Chris fell back on the ground, clutching and yanking the tentacles of Uroboros that constricted around his body. Before he could look back at Wesker, he saw Sherry staring with a horrified look on her face. Leon followed her gaze, seeing Wesker lifting his arm again, ready to finish Chris off.

---

Chris yanked the tentacles of Uroboros off of his body and froze when he realized Wesker was standing over him.

"**ENOUGH**!" Wesker yelled. Chris stared at Wesker's mutated arm, lifted high into the air.

"Move!" he heard Ada call. He attempted to do so, but something held him down. Chris gazed at his leg, seeing more tentacles wrapped around his shin. He yanked his knife from its holster and gazed back up at Wesker. There was no time. He couldn't get away… He couldn't-he couldn't move his arm…? Chris gazed over at his right arm and froze. A hand had locked itself onto his sleeve, and its owner stood between them. Their other hand was submerged in Wesker's arm, tentacles of Uroboros wrapped around their wrist. Chris glanced down at the drops of blood landing on the sand in front of him.

"Leon…" Chris's voice trailed off. For a second, he saw that clone of him, saving him from that gatling gun…

"The perfect example of a new genesis with my grasp." Chris glanced over his shoulder, hearing something burst. When he saw what it was, he shot to his feet, throwing his arms around Leon and yanked him hard enough from Wesker's grip to send them crashing to the ground. The rocket slammed against Wesker, sending an explosion strong enough to rip Leon from his grip. They both rolled a little but when Chris looked up, he saw his knife had been stabbed deep into Wesker's heart. His eyes widened. When had Leon taken it from him? Chris glanced at the rocket again and quickly threw his arms over the back of his head, curling to absorb the explosion. Wesker roared in agony, and then he heard a loud thud. Chris gazed over, seeing Wesker vomit a dangerous amount of blood while Uroboros melted from his body. He turned onto his stomach and began dragging himself towards Leon. Chris instantly charged towards him, yanking out his handgun and gripped Wesker's hair, yanking his head back. Wesker gagged on the blood in his throat before knocking Chris back. Chris cried out in pain after hearing a few of his ribs break. The pain burst throughout his body, Wesker had used the last of his energy with that punch.

"**I **_**WILL**_** BE COMPLETED!**" Wesker screamed before lifting his arm and turning back towards Leon. Tentacles of Uroboros were once again spreading from beneath his skin.

Out of nowhere, Billy and Carlos appeared on either side of him, grabbing onto his enormous arm and pulling back against him. Wesker growled, struggling against them as the tentacles of Uroboros reached desperately for Leon. Chris clutched at his ribs and pulled himself to his knees. He couldn't let a few broken ribs stop him now. He looked up again when he heard gunfire and froze when he saw Claire standing in front of him firing a shotgun. Wesker cried out in pain and stumbled back. Uroboros once again splashed onto the desert sand, abandoning his body.

"Chris!" Claire called as she knelt down next to him. He glanced around, seeing Jill and Sheva were still absent. Ada was bent down next to Leon, taking the opportunity to examine the veins on his body. Sherry was next to him, feeling his pulse. Steve… where was he?

"Steve!" Claire gasped. Chris looked over and saw Wesker screaming in pain from the flames consuming his body. Carlos and Billy were a few feet away from Wesker. How could he not have noticed Wesker knocking them away from him? His gaze moved back to Claire as she ran over and caught him as he began to fall back. His weight pulled her down, crashing to her knees, but she held him. Chris panted heavily and hung his head. It was over. They did it.

"**CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Chris looked back up and stared. Wesker was charging at him with lightning speed, lifting his arm, ready to impale him. More gunfire, but it wasn't stopping him.

"DAMN IT!" Chris cursed. His ribs were preventing him from moving in time.

"Chris, use it!" he heard Jill call. Randomly, a magnum landed next to his knees. He saw her and Sheva running towards the road With Rebecca at their side. Sheva was firing at Wesker while Jill was pulling out her own handgun and Rebecca reloading. Where had she gotten this? He instantly snatched it from the ground and aimed it at Wesker's exposed heart. He steadied his aim, sucked in a breath, and pulled the trigger. Blood squirted into the air, and silence hushed them. All now, taking notice that the rain had stopped.

Smoke lifted from the barrel of the magnum. Chris's heart pounded in his ears. Wesker fell back with a thud, his heart bounced on his chest, hanging loosely from the hole in his chest. All stood there, stunned. Watching Uroboros rip its way from inside his body, hiding any trace of what was once a human so long ago. The pile of tentacles and cists melted into the sand, staining it and releasing a putrid smell into the air. They were all still silent for what seemed like hours.

"We sent for a helicopter." Jill said breaking the silence.

"How long will it take them?" Claire asked. Jill looked over at her.

"An hour, maybe two." Claire looked back at Steve, examining his arm. He had lost _way_ too much blood. If they didn't do something soon, he was going to die. She held him, fighting the tears in her eyes and gazed over at Leon. Her eyes widened. The veins on his body, they were gone!

---

He could feel those gentle hands, caressing him again. The scent of that perfume was faint, mixed with scents of blood and sweat. He was too tired…he didn't care if Wesker was still alive or not. He couldn't even move his fingers. He felt a hand place itself on the side of his head. Who was that? Focus...focus on anything around you…the sand was wet, probably with his own blood, he was lying on his side with his head resting on someone's leg…who's leg?

_"Sleep, my love, as the trees above, protect you from the dark…"_ What was that? Manuela? Leon slowly opened his eyes, finding himself gazing down the road. Claire was with Steve, Jill was with Chris, somebody else was with Sheva, and Manuela was there. Coming towards him. Her dress was still bloody; her hands were folded in front of her chest as she sang. _"Our great river will watch you as, you dream until dawn…"_ What did this mean? Was she coming for him? Was he dying?

_"Sleep my love, close your eyes,"_ she knelt down, and then her hand was over his eyes. The burning of his body stopped… _"and when you awaken, a new day will bring to you, a brand new world."_

---

Chris looked up at Jill as she knelt down next to him, her hand moved to his ribs and he pulled away, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry." She said softly. He nodded as she helped him to his knees before she wrapped her arms around him. He held her with an arm, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He looked everyone over, seeing everyone in pretty bad shape. Especially Leon and Steve. Not long after, he heard the blades of a helicopter.

"Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, Jill Valentine. This is H.Q. Excellent work. All of you will be taken into custody of the B.S.A.A." Chris slowly pulled away from Jill and pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Wait, what about the government?" his gaze moved from Billy and Carlos to Ada…

"All of you will be taken into B.S.A.A. Custody."

That's it!!!!!! Yep, not the end yet!!!! So how did I do on that???? Ya'll tell me!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	93. Chapter 93

Hi peeps!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 93~

_Kingman, Arizona (Western B.S.A.A. Facility)_

_May 3, 2010_

_6:27 pm_

_"Damn it! I told you we're not handing Leon over!"_ Jill was two rooms over, speaking with some higher-ups of the B.S.A.A. and they could still hear her. Ada glanced in the direction before returning her attention to the task at hand: removing the tracking device they had planted on her wrist without setting off an alarm. She twisted the band until the small screen was completely turned over and used her nail to loosen one of the screws. Idiots. A tracking device was the best they could do?

She smirked victoriously as it short-circuited and she tossed it into the garbage can next to the side table. Leon lay in the bed next to her, still completely unconscious with rubber tubes tangled in his arms. One was fueling blood into his body, another was pumping anti-viruses, and the others she wasn't sure.

"Heh, did you already figure out how to get it off?" Ada looked up and saw Claire walking into the room with a pair of pliers.

_"No, you're talking to me right now! Or did you forget that Chris is in a hospital room?"_ Claire smirked.

"Didn't know she had it in her." She chuckled. Ada kept her attention on Leon, wanting him to stir…to open his eyes… In his condition, she'd have to stay with him for some time. He wasn't going to be walking any time soon.

"How's Steve?" she asked looking over at Claire. Claire looked away from her. Ada frowned. "Is he mutating?"

"You'd think I'm crazy." She admitted. Ada waited. "I…on the helicopter, while everyone was asleep—"

---

_Atlantic Ocean (1283 kilometers from the Australian shore)_

_May 3, 2010_

_3:15 pm_

A bright light forced her back to consciousness. At first, Claire didn't know what to make of it, but when she saw its source, she practically jumped to him.

"Steve!" she gasped. Steve's skin was unnaturally pale, and now he was…illuminated in light? Was this the Veronica Virus? She placed her hands on his shoulders, hating how helpless she felt. "Steve?" He hung his head, panting heavily. The only thing she could think was; he's not going to make it. He's dying.

"…Claire…" he mumbled. No! She wouldn't let him die! She had to wake Sherry up! Claire gazed in the direction and froze. A girl. A girl sat on her knees, holding Steve's shoulder. Claire's eyes widened. She wore a bloody dress, her skin was a gorgeous tanned color, and her blue eyes seemed to glow, and her arm was mutated the exact same way Steve's was. She rested her head on his shoulder before putting her lips to the mutation on his arm, and kissed it. The scales shone, blinding her again. Claire held him tighter, what was going to happen? Who was this girl? Claire slowly opened one eye, and then the other. The light was gone, but the girl was still there. The girl released Steve and stood upright, looking to her and smiling gently. Claire studied her, over and over. Was she…an angel? The Veronica virus…was now on both of her arms. It wasn't like that before…was it?

"Take care of him." her soft voice told her. Dumbfounded, Claire just nodded, and then watched, as the girl became nothing but embers and ash, floating gently outside of the helicopter. Claire watched the last of the embers fade from view, seeing a monarch butterfly chase after them. She gazed back down at Steve, realizing he had fainted and gasped. The Veronica virus on his arm, it was gone!

---

Ada looked away, deciding whether or not Claire had dreamt the whole thing, or…no she didn't really believe in things like that. Whatever it was, Steve was fine now.

"They can't find any traces of the Veronica Virus. So he can leave." She said calmly.

"Is he asleep right now?" she asked. Claire nodded.

"Just wanted to see if we had any luck with Leon." She sighed as she leaned back against the wall.

"No." Ada replied. Claire frowned.

"Do you think—"

"No. He's alive." Claire turned, stopping at the door.

"I'm going to go check on Chris." She called. Still though, she didn't move. Ada watched her. "Ada, you're taking Leon with you, right?" she asked. Ada looked away from her, not bothering to giver an answer. Claire left the room, closing the door behind her.

_"Fuck you!"_ Ada looked up again, surprised by the sudden outburst. _"Wesker's dead Johnny! We don't need experiments anymore!"_ Ada smirked and shook her head. She again returned her attention to Leon and stood, switching to sitting on the bed next to him. She watched him, tilting her head to the side slightly when she saw what remained of the self-inflicted wounds on the side of his neck. She gently traced it with her finger, pausing when for the first time he shifted. Ada leaned closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Leon?" she called. He breathed in, as if he had been preventing himself from doing so earlier, and his eyes opened.

"…Ada…?" Ada could only stare into those blue eyes, exhausted and lost, gazing back at her. Without a word, she leaned over him and kissed his forehead. She felt his fingers place themselves on hers and she caressed his scratched knuckles. She fought the tears threatening and kissed his cheek. He's alright, he's alright, he's alright! "Where…"

"A base for the B.S.A.A." she replied. He simply nodded, having more questions but far too exhausted to ask them. Ada leaned back and paused when she saw Leon scoot over. She smiled gently and leaned over the bed, slipping her combat boots from her feet and lying on the large bed next to him, pulling the god awfully thin blankets over her. She was thankful that they had given him such a large bed, instead of some tiny and uncomfortable hospital one. Leon scooted back towards her, and she carefully wrapped her arms around him. His ear was against her breast, listening to her heartbeat while she absentmindedly stroked the back of his neck with her thumb. She could feel his body again relax, and it wasn't long before he had once again fallen under the powerful spell of sleep. She kept her eyes on him, never looking away, never daring to allow herself to find a reason to move.

_"Screw the government!"_ Leon shifted.

"It's Jill. She's very upset." Leon relaxed again. She chuckled a little and kissed his cheek again before resting her head on the pillow next to his. She couldn't deny, that she was exhausted too. They all were. They could solve the rest of this later. For now, she would keep Leon right here in her arms.

That's it!!!!! Not the end yet, and I won't have it done before my trip on Saturday!!!!!! I'm going to Portugal for Spring Break!!!!! I'll be back not this Saturday but the Saturday after!!!! I have RE5 GOLD EDITION!!!!! I'll try to get another chapter tomorrow!!!!! XD R&R!!!!!!


	94. Chapter 94

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 94~

_Kingman, Arizona (Western B.S.A.A. Facility)_

_May 3,2010_

_7:45 pm_

Carlos clutched at his arm, annoyed that the constant injections in it were making his skin itch. He sat on the hospital bed, looking up when Sheva walked over in a bathrobe. He smiled.

"Feel better?" She nodded, towel drying her dark skin.

"Much." She sighed as she sat on the bed next to him. He placed a hand on her thigh, feeling the heat from the shower still present. She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his ribs. He grinned and held her, adorning sweet kisses along the side of her neck while her long fingers slid into his hair. She paused, making him do the same.

"Sheva?"

"It's over isn't it?" he asked. Carlos wasn't following.

"Yeah you were there, remember?"

"…What will you do?" she asked. Carlos frowned, now understanding. He pulled away, thinking about it. Sheva looked away, staring at the towel as she folded it. "You're going to be arrested if you stay here."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. They stayed silent for a moment.

"I can't ask you to do that." Sheva said after a moment. Carlos looked back at her and frowned.

"Ultimately that's my decision, don't you think?" he asked calmly. Sheva didn't look at him as she stood and headed back to the bathroom.

"I spoke with my employers," she said as she walked in, presumably hanging the towel. Carlos released his arm. "I'm returning to Africa." She said reluctantly.

"Just like that?" Carlos asked laying down on the bed. Sheva didn't respond right away. He smirked and weaved his hands over his eyes. "You do realize I'm just going to follow you around, right?"

"What?" His smirk widened a little.

"Well, they want me arrested, how random does it sound for me to run away to Africa?"

"And how do you plan to get there?" Sheva asked with a chuckle as she walked back into the room, tying up her hair. He released his hands and looked back over at her.

"I made it to Italy just fine." Sheva smiled.

---

She walked out of the briefing room, fuming. She needed to figure out how to smuggle out Billy, Rebecca, Carlos, Leon _and_ Ada, figure out what to do with Sherry and Steve, and—figure out why the hell Chris was approaching her on crutches.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" she gasped. He smiled a little before wincing.

"I heard you yelling, thought you'd need some help." He said before panting a little. Jill moved over to him and placed a hand on his arm, hating that he was in pain. "Guess I was wrong. You really let those guys have it."

"Go back and lay down, you don't have to push yourself." Chris shook his head.

"You kidding me? I'm sick and tired of laying around." He moaned. Jill frowned, but before she could respond she saw Sheva walking over to them with a file in her hand.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked Chris while handing Jill the file.

"Sheva, what is this?" Jill asked examining the file's contents. Sheva looked back at her and smiled.

"The B.S.A.A. is releasing both Sherry and Steve."

"Both of them?" Chris asked. She nodded.

"Sherry's infection isn't on a serious level and the Veronica Virus is completely gone from Steve's body."

"Wait how can that be?" Chris asked. Sheva shook her head her smile disappeared.

"I'm not sure, but I've seen the test results myself."

"Blood transplanting never erased the virus from his body." Jill said doubtfully.

"He might have burned it off completely when he was too busy setting Wesker on fire. I'm guessing that's why they didn't show up in the test results." Jill looked up from the file.

"Speaking of test results, did Sherry get the results for Leon?" she asked. Sheva shook her head.

"I don't know, be we can go and ask her." Sheva glanced over her shoulder seeing Rebecca toss a duffle bag against the wall in the hallway, pausing when she saw them.

"Oh, sorry…" she said embarrassed.

"Were are you going?" Jill asked with a small smile.

"Oh…Billy and I have plane tickets. Our flight leaves tonight." Sheva shifted on her feet while Chris and Jill exchanged confused glances.

"Billy got the 'ok' to leave?" Chris asked.

"She said we had plane tickets, never anything about an 'ok'." Billy said walking past them with his own duffle bag and two large bottles of water. Sheva smirked as he tossed Rebecca one of the bottles before retreating back with him into the room.

"What about Carlos?" Jill asked looking back at Sheva. Sheva looked back at her.

"Apparently he's following me to Africa." She said with a small grin. Jill smiled a little.

"Uh-oh, you have a stalker." Jill said closing the folder. Chris shifted on his crutches.

"Gonna' have to kick his ass." Chris chuckled. Jill smirked.

"I'd like to see you try when you can barely stand on your own two feet." Jill teased. Chris looked down and smiled.

"Jill?" the three looked up, seeing Sherry with another folder in her hands. Claire was with her. Their short lived calm died down.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"Is Leon alright?" Sheva asked next. Sherry looked down at the folder and then back at them.

"I have to show you."

---

Ada absentmindedly stroked the curve of Leon's shoulder; lost in the words Sherry had told her.

_ "His body is torn. When he saved Chris, Wesker impaled Leon's chest, but mainly, the tentacles punctured the areas around the Pulmonary artery."_ Her eyes drifted to the jagged scar in the center of his chest. She looked away from it and back at his face. He didn't seem to be in pain…

_"The blood traveling to his heart and lungs will often be blocked off because of the fact that the regeneration…it grew back incorrectly."_ Ada gritted her teeth. _Damn you Wesker_. They couldn't even kill the bastard off without crippling Leon to a degree. She leaned towards him and kissed his forehead, before stroking his cheek with her thumb. She held him in her arms and exhaled through her nose. It didn't matter. He was coming with her.

---

"It could cause hypertension and he tires out fast." Sherry explained.

"Damn it…" Chris cursed.

"And this is enough to cripple his whole body?" Jill asked. They sat in the screening room, staring at the X-Rays and charts Sherry had displayed on the screen.

"His blood circulation can at times be cut off, but the circulatory system of his body's been completely stunted." She explained. Claire buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Chris said without looking at her. She didn't look back at him.

"I already told Ada and she said that she's going to take Leon with her." Sherry said after a moment.

"Is there a way to correct the arteries?" Sheva asked. Sherry shook her head.

"His body regenerates too quickly. I couldn't even completely finish stitching his wounds before they closed up on their own."

"How weak is this making him?" Jill asked. Sherry looked back at her and shook her head.

"Very." She replied reluctantly. Jill frowned.

"Claire?" Chris called. Claire's chair creek as she stood. She walked past Sherry and opened the door.

"I'm going to go check on Steve." The door slammed behind her. Chris looked away while Jill placed a hand on his shoulder.

That's it!!!!!! Uh-Oh!!!!! Claire's pissed, huh? R&R!!!!!!!!


	95. Chapter 95

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for that wait!!!!!! Just working on projects and stuff!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 95~

_Kingman, Arizona (Western B.S.A.A. Facility)_

_May 3, 2010_

_8:17 pm_

Ada sighed and sat up, panting. Her hand drifted to her belly, feeling a sudden feeling of nausea. What was wrong with her? Her hand drifted to her mouth and she felt a few drops of vomit sprinkle on her tongue. She shifted, feeling her back was uncomfortably sore. Why? Wesker's enhancements always prevented those possibilities…speaking of which. Ada silently pulled the sheets from over her body and stood from the bed, glancing at Leon as she fixed her hair. It didn't surprise her that he was still asleep. He had been exhausted in every possible way.

She silently walked into the bathroom and closet area and paused when she spotted Hewie lying in an iron crate. When had they brought him in? He whined and sat up, pawing at the lock. She walked over and lifted the lock, releasing the poor thing. Hewie dashed out of the cage and barked happily. Ada shushed him and stroked his head before walking over to the sink. She watched Hewies reflection run into the room where Leon still slept, curling up and lying at the foot of the bed. She looked away and gazed at her own reflection. She gazed at the shell of a woman gazing back at her, now looking pale and sickly. Something odd… She placed her hand on her belly again, her eyes widened. She looked up when she heard the door open and looked up at the mirror, seeing Claire walk in. Claire looked back at her, frowning.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"What day is it?" Ada breathed. Claire walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder while she thought about it.

"Um, May…third?" Ada's heart skipped a beat. "Why?" Claire asked. Ada's hand drifted to her mouth again while placing another hand on her belly. She felt it again. _Movement_. "Ada?"

"Get Sherry or Rebecca. I don't care who." Claire stared, already beginning to understand. "I think I may be pregnant."

---

The Veronica Virus was gone. No traces had been found within his body. All of those nightmarish years, the experimentation…was it really _over_? His body wasn't heavy anymore. He didn't hear that menacing voice in the back of his mind…he couldn't teleport anymore. He couldn't regenerate anymore either. He wasn't sure if it made him feel any better. He felt…vulnerable.

Steve silently turned off the water of the sink and stared at the mirror, thankful he had finished vomiting up the excess of drugs he had been fed. He stared at his reflection, not recognizing the man staring back at him. It occurred to him that he hadn't looked in a mirror since his kidnapping. It wasn't like he had time on Rockfort or in Antarctica to check his hair or anything… He sighed and hung his head. What now? He didn't have anymore family, he didn't have any friends that probably even remembered him. Where was he supposed to go?

The image of Ada shooting Trent burned in his mind. She was a sure shot, she wouldn't have missed.

"…Self righteous _bitch_." He cursed to himself. If they were going to kill Trent, it should have been _him_, and she selfishly took it away from him. He held the basin of the sink in fists. Everything about her made him _sick_. She didn't care who the hell she took from. It was all about her and Leon…that was it. Leon, the guy Claire spent—no that wasn't fair. The guy saved his life, more than once. Steve's eyes gazed up at the mirror again, seeing the bite marks on his arms still present, one from the clone, and one from Leon. They were probably going to stay there for the rest of his life…

His eyes drifted to his ribs, studying the reddish deformed skin. Umbrella's lazy patch job while he was under the scalpel. Steve released the basin, seeing his fingers white and now throbbing. He had marks from every single event from the horrendous incidents. Alexia left her mark through his ribs, Leon and his clone adorned one arm, while the other had been adorned by someone else..._Manuela_. That was her name the girl who Umbrella intended to bread him with. To create a monster from their offspring…it made him just as sick. It was the tendancy of the Veronica Virus to bring people back from their graves…and at some point she had been inside of him. His thoughts trailed ot the helicopter, she kissed his arm. _She had taken the Veronica Virus with her to the grave_.

There was just one more, but he was sure they'd heal. The burns from Uroboros that adorned his neck. They weren't serious. Besides, he was over the shit Wesker put him through…

Steve sighed exasperatedly and walked over to the small closet of the room, finding the shirt Claire had bought him. He laughed when he saw the black ACDC T-shirt hanging from the bar and pulled it on. At least it was a band he liked, and he sensed it probably belonged to Chris before the muscle.

Steve looked up when he heard the door open and frowned. Maybe he did have some of his senses because he could identify them as being male, since the footfalls were a tad heavier. He gazed at the mirror, seeing the black hair and pale skin.

"Oh sorry Billy, are you guys ready to go?" Steve asked while reaching for the duffle bag he had tossed lazily into the counter. He heard Billy approaching him and frowned when he didn't get a response. Steve lifted the duffle bag over his should and gazed over his shoulder, turning a little.

"Hey, are you—" Steve's eyes widened in shock. But before he could scream, a hand clapped itself over his mouth, and his duffle bag slammed loudly when it hi the counter, knocking over the various items scattered over its surface and again slammed loudly when it his the marble floor.

That's it!!!!!! Yes, I intend to go to one hundred!!!!!! XD Uh-Oh!!!! Not _AGAIN_!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	96. Chapter 96

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 96~

_Kingman, Arizona (Western B.S.A.A. Facility)_

_May 3,2010_

_9:34 pm_

An embryo was confirmed. Ada's hand drifted to her stomach again as she walked back to Leon's room. _Life_ was growing inside her. Developing, cultivating newfound energy her body could now support it with. She looked up from the floor as she reached for the door and froze. The door was open…had he gotten up? No, she was jumping to conclusions…maybe Jill or someone else was inside. She had been strict about keeping the door closed, but something about this didn't feel right.

Ada lifted a trembling hand and pushed open the door. Ada stiffened.

"Ada!" Claire called as she rushed after her.

"Look it's ok! Rebecca said—"

"Claire?" Claire stopped and gazed down the hallway, seeing Billy walking up to them. Ada looked away from him and quickly disappeared into Leon's room. Claire found herself distracted by the fact that Leon's bed was empty before the door closed. "Hey, you see Steve anywhere?" Claire looked back at him.

"He should be in his room, isn't he there?" she asked. Billy frowned.

"No, I opened the door after knocking but I didn't see him in there." Claire stiffened. Did the B.S.A.A. take him somewhere? "Carlos! Have you seen Steve anywhere?" she looked up again, seeing Billy gazing past her and turned, seeing the red headed man walking down the hall.

"No but I can go look for him." he offered. Claire didn't say another word. She moved around them and walked down the hallway. She had to see for herself. She rounded that same damn corner and grabbed the doorknob, yanking the door open and gazing into the empty room. At once, she noticed the bathroom light had been left on, and she walked in. The bottles that were once on the counter were scattered everywhere, and his duffle bag was on the ground.

"Steve?" she called glancing at the closet. Claire jumped when she heard a gunshot come from outside. It echoed loudly and caused her eyes to fly to the window on the opposite side of the bedroom. She ran past the bed and gazed outside, staring at what she saw. Two people, standing long the road leading from the base. One held a gun pointed at the other, and the other fell back, limp on the ground while blood splashed from their skull. Tears swelled in her eyes as she spun on her heels and sprinted into the hallway.

---

_{File Corruption}_

_[Day Unknown]_

_[Location Unknown]_

_[Time Unknown]_

Steve awoke to the feeling of the world around him vibrating. He let out a soft moan, feeling his head pounding. He shifted a little, trying to find where he was now. He tried to move his hands apart but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes only to see nothing more than a deep blur. He squinted his eyes and finally found his vision. His eyes widened when he saw the tape around his wrists. He couldn't move his legs, and he saw the driver's seat of the car in front of him. He tried to speak but the tape prevented him from doing so.

"Forgive me, but unfortunately I have something to share with you Mr. Burnside." Steve froze. He knew that voice. _Trent_, he was alive! He struggled against his restraints and cried out from beneath the tape. "Now, now. I won't hurt you. There's no need to get excited." Steve ignored him and tried to sit up. He noticed the black sheet thrown over him, and felt the center seatbelt buckled around his ribs.

This wasn't right. He was being kidnapped _again_. He didn't want to go through this again, he wanted to be with Claire. He wanted her to run her fingers through his hair again, he wanted her to hold him again, tell him he was actually still breathing and he wasn't just hallucinating. Steve peered out the window of the car and shut his eyes tightly as he curled into a ball. He wasn't in Arizona that was for sure. There was just one question on his mind: would Claire come for him again?

That's it!!!!!! I know, short but I'll make it up to ya!!!!!! R&R!!!!!


End file.
